Final Fantasy VIII: Iron Will
by Eve2
Summary: Not long after the ending of FFVIII, Irvine and Vira Eronwil, a girl much like Squall, are transfered from Galbadia Garden to Balamb. Soon, a new terror will arise, which will force Vira to face who she is, and who she shall become. Now completed!!!
1. Journey Begins

Iron Will  
  
Disclaimer time again: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 8 or the  
events, monsters, GF's or Garden. Square does. However, I own my own character, Vira Eronwil, and   
any other character that was not in the game. And the plot to this story. I do this for no profit  
just for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. That said, enjoy my first FF8 fic  
ever! :D  
  
by Eve  
  
Chapter 1: Journey Begins  
  
Vira Eronwil sat on the side of a wall near Galbadia Garden's entrance. Alone, as she   
always was. Vira was always alone. Other than nessesary interaction with her classmates and   
fellow SeeDs, she just spent all her time alone. Watching the clouds. That day the sun beamed   
down with soft, docile light. Warming her inside and out, without being harmful. It was the   
perfect day. Birds nearby sang their enchanting melody repeatedly, the warm breeze would gently   
push against Vira's face. She never thought much about the pefect kind of day, but when it was   
there and she was experiencing how wonderful it was, there was no way for her to deny it.   
Passing students would stare at her in amazement, never understanding how someone could wear all   
black, no matter what time of year it was. Vira's long leather jacket hung down to her knees and   
was always on her person along with her black tube shirt and leather pants and boots. All black.   
Some students were afraid of her, associating her with what Death would look like if it was a   
girl. Vira didn't care. She didn't care about anyone. If they thought she was Death, who was she   
to deny? As a SeeD, she would have to kill people in the line of work. In that way, she was   
Death. The bringer of death on all her enemies. Vira never thought about what other people   
thought of her, and never cared for their opinions. She was a loner, always had been,and she   
always believed she'd be that way until the day she died. Vira stared down at her weapon of   
choice, Kamablades, and watched them glisten in the gentle sunlight. They were a small, two   
handed version of the Gunblade, needing years of intense training to master. Train was all Vira   
did. Day in and day out, unless she was out watching the day go by. Her training was excellent,  
while her actual studies were in shambles. Not that she cared. It didn't get her anywhere. She   
just went through it with the least amount of energy possible. It got her by. It always did.   
People would let her off because she was the hardest working SeeD while training. There, Vira   
sat, watching the world go by, never wanting to be a part of it.  
  
Without warning Irvine Kinneas ran up to Vira with his self-assured ladies' man stride.   
Vira hated that. She knew he had a girlfriend of his own, Selphie something or other, but hated  
that he'd still act like he was some hot cowboy every girl would swoon over. Her face turned to   
a disgusted frown at that thought as Irvine continued to bound up to her in a happy manner.  
  
"Hey, Vira. Guess what?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Vira sat silent for a few seconds, thinking of an adaquite reply to him. "I'm not in the  
mood for games, Kinneas. Just tell me what it is."  
  
Irvine looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, almost like her manner was something he  
had seen before. He quickly shook it off and replied, "Okay, if you say so. Balamb Garden has   
asked for new transfers from Galbadia since you know how full we've been here lately."  
  
There was no denying how jam packed Galbadia Garden had been in recent months. He was   
right there. Some people were going to need to be moved. Why Irvine hadn't been in Balamb Garden   
after all that war a while ago, Vira would never understand. "Yeah. I know. Is there a point to   
this?"  
  
"Sure is." Irvine adjusted his cowboy hat, one he always wore. "Headmaster Cid asked   
personally for you to be transfered. He said that they needed someone with your battle knowledge   
there. For training of their students, I mean."   
  
"Fine. I'll go pack then. " Vira jumped from her sitting position back unto the path to   
the interior of Galbadia Garden and began walking to her dorm.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Irvine ran after her, trying to make her realize she hadn't heard the whole   
story. "There's more!"  
  
Vira turned around and looked at Irvine dead-panly, not really caring what the rest was.   
She was told to move by the head of Balamb Garden himself. It was an honor and to be moved to the   
most prestigious Garden was even better. The little pleasure she actually took out of life.   
Whatever else it was that Irvine had to say, she wasn't interested. Still, she stood and asked   
him, "What is it, Kinneas?"  
  
"They asked me to come along too. Since I know so many of them from there anyway. They   
wanna bring in students slowly so you and me will be the first to leave. Tomorrow. Then they'll   
send out more students as the day passes."  
  
Without expression Vira replied, "Yay. So, the orders are that you and me set out for   
Balamb Garden tomorrow? Where's it at now? Balamb? What time do we leave?"  
  
Being bombarded by all these questions momentarily threw Irvine off into confusion, but   
he quickly recovered. "Yeah. They've moved back to where it originally was. We leave tomorrow   
morning at 9."  
  
"All right. See you then." Vira then turned back towards her dorm room to get packed. Not   
that she had much to pack, but it was at least proper for her to say goodbye to the place in a   
good fashion.  
  
"You'll like it! I promise! It'll be different for ya! Who knows? You might finally talk   
more and stop being so damned reclusive!" Irvine called after her, now standing alone with the   
gentle breeze moving his pony tail in different directions, each strand obeying a differnt   
breeze. It wasn't that he disliked Vira, this was Irvine Kinneas. The self appointed ladies' man.  
He loved all women, no matter how rude they could be to him. Of course, he loved Selphie Tilmitt  
the most, always having a special place in his heart reserved for her since childhood. He would  
always love Selphie more than any other woman in the world, and never intended to stray too far  
from that path. Irvine knew that the way Vira spoke to him reminded him of someone else he knew,  
but for now he didn't want to think about it. He was going to have to go back to his dorm and   
pack, get ready for a long journey ahead of them to Balamb. He shook his head slowly. He knew   
this would be a long journey for him. Especially with Vira Eronwil.   
  
  
The next morning proved to be just as beautiful as the day before, the sun shining   
happily down on all who were under it. Ten minutes before departure time, Vira sat with her small  
bag of possessions at the front gate. A gentle morning breeze moved through Vira's dark brown  
hair, making it wave up and down in a soothing pattern. Vira breathed out an exasperated sigh.  
Irvine had ten minutes to show up or she would leave without him.   
  
-I will not wait for some ladies' man cowboy when there's a train on schedule. I won't  
wait for anyone if I have somewhere to go. For his sake he had better show up.-  
  
Vira sat in the same spot she always did, but instead of watching the expansive blue  
sky above, she kept her eyes fixed on the front entrance for any sign of Irvine. Her eyes darted  
to every person who exited the Garden, checking their faces. None of them were Irvine. She cursed  
at Irvine inwardly, noting to herself that there were only five minutes left for him to show up.  
In another minute, Vira began to slouch, bored with this little waiting game.  
  
-How much crap does that guy have? Doesn't he know we're on a schedule here?-  
  
Taking that cue, Irvine strode confidently out of the Galbadia Garden's main entrance,  
a suitcase in one had, and his gun that he always kept by his side in the other. When he reached  
Vira, he tipped his hat slightly as a greeting and grinned at her in his usual manner. "Good  
morning, Vira. Ready to go?"  
  
She leapt off her sitting pearch and picked up her small bag. Without looking at him she  
answered, "We have five minutes. Let's go. We'll have to walk through the woods to get to the  
train station."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then." Irvine said while he began walking next to her. "Y'know,  
you remind me of someone I know."  
  
"Oh." Vira replied, obviously uninterested.  
  
"Yeah, I've known him for a long time. But I didn't get to know him really well until  
recently. He used to act just like you....still does from what I've heard." Irvine went on as  
the two walked towards the woods.  
  
Vira quickened her pace when the wooded entrance appeared, stepping lightly over the   
branches and upturned roots. Her training making her fast and agile were really showing now.  
"Uh-huh." She breathed out.  
  
-Why is he even bothering to tell me this? What is the point?-  
  
"You're gonna meet him as soon as we get to Balamb Garden. I'm sure you're gonna get   
along real well with him." Irvine still continued, jumping over the branches that Vira had  
just navigated over.  
  
"...whatever." answered Vira, not paying attention anymore. Irvine's little story about  
some friend of his she should get along with wasn't something she needed to hear. Making friends  
wasn't on her agenda.   
  
This reaction from Vira sent Irvine into a spasm of laughter while he still tried to  
navigate over the branches and roots. Vira jerked to a stop and turned to look at Irvine's   
little laughing attack. "That is exactly what my friend says." He managed to say through bursts  
of laughter.  
  
Shrugging this off, Vira turned back and continued to make her way through the woods.   
Soon getting over his attack, Irvine followed. He now knew that adding Vira to Balamb Garden  
was something that would prove very interesting, for everyone. Another Squall. That's just what  
they needed. And this time it was a girl. What a riot he would have, seeing everyone realize  
that Squall wasn't the only reserved person out there. Except that she was like Squall without  
one key component that made him able to deal with. Rinoa. Vira had no one while Squall had   
Rinoa. Inwardly, Irvine shrugged this off. Oh well. It wasn't his problem. To him it would still  
be funny to see the reaction on everyone's faces when they meet her.  
  
Without speaking another word to each other, the two finally made it to the train   
station, boarding as soon as they got on. The conductor glanced at them briefly, an expression  
of anger on it that the two were almost late. Irvine tipped his hat at the man apologetically  
as he ran, Vira just ignoring him completely. Finally, the two sat down, in the SeeD's private  
car. Irvine still marveling, even after all this time he had experienced it, at how wonderful  
the SeeD car really was. On the sofa, Vira just sat, cleaning her Kamagunblades carefully. Sun  
reflected off the blades brightly, almost blinding Irvine's sight. He shook his head in awe of  
how different the weapon was from his and looked at Vira's face. It was fixed in complete   
concentration on her task at hand.  
  
"I've never seen anyone use the Kamagunblades before. They're even more rare than the  
Gunblade. Where'd you get them?" Irvine finally asked, trying to start up a conversation again.  
  
Cleaning of the brilliant blades continued, Vira never even looking up at Irvine for a  
second. "I've had them for as long as I can remember. I guess they were a gift from my parents."  
  
Irvine leaned back, putting his feat up on the table near by. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Beats me." Vira answered, her eyes never straying from her Kamagunblades. "Never knew  
who they were. Not even their names. All I know is who I am, my necklace, and these blades. I  
don't intend on dwelling on it much either. I can't remember too much of my childhood. I suggest  
we drop the subject."  
  
Silence came over the cabin, Irvine knowing that he should not go any farther with that  
line of questioning. Instead of bothering Vira from her cleaning, Irvine decided to look out the  
window. Hey, it was better than nothing. They had already passed through Timber and were just at  
the entrance of the underwater tunnel. Soon, all the bright light from the sun turned into shades  
of green and blue, as the train entered the underwater tunnel. Irvine caught glimpses of fish,  
seen through the glass of the encasement of the tunnel.   
  
-We'll be there soon. Heheh, soon I'm gonna be laughing at everyone's face when they get  
a load of Vira. And I'll get to see Selphie again. Odin, it's been...a month since my last visit.  
How can she stand it? So much time away from me and all. I don't even know how I handle it.-  
  
A sound of rustling and moving made Irvine turn away from his thoughts and look at Vira.  
She was grabbing her bag, throwing it over her shoulder, grabbing her Kamagunblades when the bag  
was in a comfortable position. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"We're almost there." She replied.  
  
"How do you know? You've never been there." Irvine asked.  
  
Vira pointed a free finger from holding one of her Kamagunblades up at the ceiling. "The  
conductor announced it a minute ago. You weren't paying attention."  
  
"Oh. Right." Irvine sheepishly smiled while he picked up his bags.  
  
The train hissed and coughed, finally coming to a stop in Balamb Station. The two SeeDs  
stepped off the platform, mist and smoke rising around them. Vira glanced around the station,  
noting to herself at how small it was compared to Deling City, but was more interested in   
reaching Balamb Garden. In front of them, other passangers hurried past, seeming more like busy  
bees than people. Vira looked at Irvine, waiting for him to look back at her. Sensing someone  
was watching him, Irvine turned to her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Vira inquired.  
  
"Oh, oh." He lunged his free hand into a pocket in his long coat, fishing around for  
something. After several seconds of searching through the deep reseces of his pocket, he produced  
a small piece of paper. Irvine read it carefully to himself and then folded it back into his  
pocket. "A Garden car should meet us at the exit of Balamb. Someone should be there to meet us."  
  
"Who?" Vira had already began walking towards the exit of the town, her pace seeming   
almost faster than the busy bees around her.  
  
"Not sure. It'll be probably some SeeD, though." Irvine answered, now trying to keep up  
with Vira's long stride.  
  
Zell Dincht stood at the outskirts of Balamb, his home, leaning against the hood of a  
Garden car temporarily lended to him by Headmaster Cid. Cid had told him that he needed to drive  
out to Balamb and pick up Irvine, no problem. However, Cid told him that Irvine would be brining  
a guest. Some powerful SeeD from Galbadia Garden. He had failed to mention the person's name,  
but that didn't matter to Zell. He was going to meet them anyway, and he would become aquainted  
then. He had heard that Galbadia Garden was now too full of students and they'd be sending more  
transfers. Zell just hoped he wouldn't have to pick them all up. So there he was, leaning against  
the car, staring down the street, waiting for Irvine and this other SeeD to show up. Zell looked  
at his watch casually, noting to himself that the train must have arrived at Balamb Station only  
a few minutes ago. Irvine and the other SeeD should be arriving momentarily. Again, Zell looked  
down the steet, an observer to the lives going on around him. All the busy people going to their  
jobs and families. Finally some well deserved peace to his hometown.  
  
-It was about time things went back to normal around here. After all that Ultimecia shit,  
it's good to see everything the way it was before. Ma's doin' good, everyone here is doin' good.  
A nice time for relaxation, and beautiful weather with it. Oh, hey, finally. There's Irvine.  
Wait a minute...that can't be Squall next to him. Squall's back at Garden. Oh, man, it's a girl.-  
  
He had finally spotted his friend and his travelling companion. And at first glance, Vira  
really had looked like Squall to Zell. However, as soon as he looked for another second, he   
noticed that the hair was longer, her body curving in feminine lines. Not to mention her jacket  
was longer, white fur topping her boots and she carried the strange Kamagunblades in her hands.  
A shining necklace hung from her neck, gangling and reflecting off the sun's bright light. The  
sun shone on the girl's hair, giving it a beautiful deep chocolate look. A living sea of rich  
cocoa. Except, her face, it was chisled in a serious look. One of deep concentration as the girl  
strode confidently down the street. She didn't walk as if she was some type of show-off, just  
in the manner that she was all business, no pleasure. Her face looked like it hadn't smiled in  
ages, maybe never at all. It brought Zell's face down a little to see a girl with such a   
beautiful, fair complextion, have only the face of a warrior that never had seen happiness. In  
an instand, Zell thought of how Squall was before he met Rinoa. All the hard looks he had given  
him before loosening up a little. How little he ever talked. Every bit of this was reflected in  
the body language, and stern face of this young female SeeD. Still, Zell could not help but   
notice how beautiful she was, even without smiling. Before they even reached him, Zell was   
already imagining how pretty she would look if she smiled, and made it his intent to try to see  
if he couldn't make her smile. Even just once. Just before the two reached Zell and the car, he  
pushed himself from the car's hood, swiped his hand on his pants, and extended it out to shake  
the girl when they reached him.  
  
Irvine saw his friend reach out and saw this as a greeting. Immediately, he took Zell's  
hand and shook it vigorously, bellowing, "Good gawd it's good to see you again, Zell. It's been  
too long. How's Sefie? She doin' good?"  
  
Taken aback by this sudden gesture, Zell hestantly replied, "Yeah, it's good to see you  
again, Irvine. Selphie's doin' good. She's all excited about you coming finally. But, hey,   
Selphie's always really excited about something."  
  
His friend laughed at this remark, shaking his head knowingly. "Yeah, Sefie's like that.  
Hey, that's why I love her." Irvine adjusted his bag on his shoulder, with one hand, now holding  
his shotgun in the other.  
  
Zell stared at Irvine, expecting him to introduce him to the grim looking girl standing  
beside him. Instead, Irvine just stood fixing his bag. Impatiently, Zell finally asked, "So,   
who's the girl?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Irvine already began grinning roguishly, anticipating Zell's reaction. "This  
is Vira Eronwil. Vira, this is Zell Dincht."  
  
Again, Zell outstretched his hand in a friendly manner. Nothing in return. Vira stared  
at the hand for a second and then at Zell. "Hello."  
  
Nervously, Zell retracted his hand, while Irvine grinned at the reaction. He elbowed his  
friend in the side lightly, "Remind you of anyone?"  
  
"Let's not talk about it here, Irvine. I know how much you just enjoyed that. Real   
funny." Frowning at this, Zell cracked his knuckles at Irvine menacingly.  
  
"Can we get to Balamb Garden now? I don't want to make Headmaster Cid angry on my first  
day here. Bad impression on my part." Vira interjected.  
  
Still grinning, Irvine threw his back into the back seat of the car and jumped in. "Yeah.  
I didn't know Zell here was going to pick us up. I figured it'd be someone else."  
  
Vira looked in Irvine's direction and then looked at the car. "...whatever." She   
announced, climbing into the car's front seat. She put her bag and Kamagunblades under her feet,  
and stared at the windshield, waiting for Zell to get in the car.  
  
Zell himself was left alone outside the car, amazed at this girl. Quickly shaking it  
out of him, he climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.  
  
The inside of the car was brightly colored in sea foam green apholstry. It smelled of  
vinyl and wax, making Irvine open the window for some fresh air. While driving, Zell would try  
to take quick glances at this new girl. Vira looking out at the winding road ahead of them.  
  
"So, Vira, where you originally from?" Zell broke the ice with that one question.  
  
"Deling City, as far as I know." She answered, without any emotion.  
  
Zell nodded a little. "Our friend Rinoa's from Deling City. Daughter of General Caraway.  
You ever meet him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..." He began to trail off, trying to think of another question. His eyes then quickly  
glanced at her weapons. The blades themselves radiating with power and mystery. Zell turned his  
attention back to the road. "Those weapons of your's...they're the Kamagunblades, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I haven't seen anyone use them before. Are they hard to manage?" Zell asked.  
  
Vira shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't really know. I've used them all my life so   
I don't know if anything else is difficult to use. It's like a gunblade, but smaller and two   
handed, I guess. If that is what you mean."  
  
Zell nodded again, still not wanting to give up the conversation. "You got any friends  
back at Galbadia Garden?"  
  
"No."   
  
"How long have you known Irvine?"  
  
Upon hearing his name, Irvine leaned towards the front seat and looked at Zell. "We don't  
really know each other that much. The most time I've spent with her is coming here to see you  
guys."  
  
"I have been told that I am to train students here, because of my extensive battle   
knowledge. Unless, Kinneas' information is faulty." Vira commented.  
  
"Hey, my information ain't faulty. Not to my knowledge. I just told you what they told  
me." Irvine said defensively.  
  
"Uh-huh." replied Vira.  
  
Over the horizon a beacon of shining light appeared, soon taking form until it resembled  
the famous Balamb Garden. Place called home to many students and SeeD members alike. The gates  
at the front radiated with brilliance much like the gates of heaven might appear as. Grass around  
the gates were more emerald and lush than any Vira had ever seen. Beauty and light seemed to come  
out of every angle of the institution. Truly this was a prestigious honor to be asked to join   
such a divine looking place. Zell drove into the small tunnel next to the gates, pale yellow   
lights now surrounding the small car. Slowing down, the car moved into it's appointed parking  
space. Zell quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards his two compatriots. "We're here."  
  
Author's comments: So what does everyone think so far? The next chapter will involve Vira meeting  
the rest of the gang and things will start to pick up. Any suggestions are welcome to let me know  
how I'm doing. :) No flames please. I would appreciate a R&R. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unfamiliar Faces

  
  
Disclaimer: Aw, hell, you already read it the first five billion times. FF8 property of  
Square. My characters property of me. I make no profit from this. Blah, blah, blah. On with  
the story. :)  
  
Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Faces  
  
Balamb Garden was not nearly as large as Galbadia Garden was, but at the same time it  
held a feeling of grandness about it. It wasn't large in size, but it felt like it. Vira entered  
her new home from the parking lot, walking along side Irvine and Zell. For some reason, it felt  
more friendly and homey than Galbadia Garden had ever felt. Deep azure water ran under their   
walkway, leaving a calming effect to the entire room. Students walked from place to place, not  
all of them looking like they were in a rush to get somewhere. Calm. That was the best word to  
describe Balamb Garden. It was calm. All the colors seemed to melt together in a patter that was  
pleasing to the eyes. A place where it was easy to relax. It was the closest to a real home that  
Vira had ever come across. But her face remained a mask of seriousness as the three continued  
walking. From the parking lot the three made their way to the dorms, a few kids stopping to   
salute as they passed by. One child even yelled out, "Good morning, Squall," mistaking Vira for  
Squall. Not knowing who this Squall person was, Vira ignored the comment and soon even the   
salutes, all of them melting away into the soothing backdrop of this Garden. Zell stopped in   
front of the pathway for the dorms and looked at the two.  
  
"I'm gonna go up to the third floor and tell Headmaster Cid you guys are here. They'll   
call ya over the PA system when they need ya. Until then, why don't you put your stuff in your  
rooms?" Zell suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Irvine agreed, "I know where the dorms and our rooms should be so you just run  
along to Headmaster Cid. We'll be fine, won't we Vira?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Was all they could get out of Vira.  
  
Zell shrugged and looked at Vira, flashing her his trademark grin. "Well, until we meet  
again." He bowed in an attempt to make her laugh. When he saw her stone mask still firmly set on  
her face he gave up and ran in the direction of the elevator. Now Vira and Irvine were alone in  
their new home.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go put our stuff in our new rooms." Irvine said, walking towards the dorms.  
  
Without replying, Vira followed, looking around the halls and inspecting the passers by  
as she went. At the end of a long hall was her room, Irvine's being at the opposite end of the  
dorms. He told Vira her room number and headed off to his own room, whistling a happy tune as he  
went. Vira turned, walking towards her room.   
  
The room itself was very small, but that didn't matter. Vira wouldn't be spending much   
time there anyway. The bed was neatly made, soft looking dark blankets covering it. A bookshelf  
nearby was a place where she could put any books she had, of which there were few. Then there was  
a bedside table for an alarm clock, which she first put on the table. And underneath were drawers  
where she could put her leasure clothes. Cream colored walls added to the amount of calmness the  
entire establishment had. Light wood nighttable, white blinds for her window, light cream walls.  
All of it was more warm and inviting than Galbadia Garden had been. Though Vira didn't care too  
much about her surroundings, she was still glad the place had a better atmosphere for her to live  
in, all she being used to was being cold and alone. There were even little hooks on the walls   
where she could place her SeeD uniform, if needed. Vira sighed inwardly.  
  
-I hope to Odin that Headmaster Cid does not want me to teach. He must know that I don't  
like people, don't deal with people. He'll need me for missions, not to teach a bunch of kids   
that'll never listen to me and call me the "Ice Bitch" or something like that. He has to know.   
Maybe he'll just use me as an example. I never want to be a leader. Never. I can't.-  
  
A slight sigh escaped Vira's soft lips, her face softening for the first time in a long  
while. She knew she wasn't cut out to be a leader, of anyone. The only person she could rely on  
was herself. People were unpredictable. They can cheat on you, betray you, hurt you, and even  
kill you. Her parents had never been around to protect her, so who was there for her to rely on?  
No one. You want to be strong, you have to fight for youself and damn anyone who gets in your  
way. That was a statement that Vira had come to live by. Still, she felt sometimes that she was  
missing something. Late at night a knawing pain in her stomach and an inner voice she could never  
hush telling her that something was wrong. Teasing her, mocking her, telling her she will never  
be happy and never be what everyone else was. It whispered in her ears as her pain in her stomach  
would get to become a stabbing pain. There was some part of her mind that Vira could never get  
to; a locked sanctuary within her mind she knew was there, but never had the key to get into. She  
knew the voice that would haunt her at night, and the stabbing pain in her stomach had something  
to do with it. Something she had forgotten, something she knew she should remember. Damaged   
memories of days long forgotten, locked in some prision inside her mind. Could that be it? Was it  
something about her parents? About where she grew up? Vira did not know. All she knew was that  
this inner voice was not her. Her voice never sounded like ice and all the freezing winds that  
Shiva could ever blow. This voice was ice, the coldest kind imaginable. Cold, unyeliding, icy.  
It could not be hers. There was no possible way. For once, Vira become so engrossed in her own  
thoughts, she almost didn't hear the PA announcement calling her to the bridge. Shaking the  
cold shroud that had covered her in the attempt to access the deep reseces of her mind, Vira  
ran off as fast as she could to the bridge, wherever that was.  
  
"Who's the new person who came with Irvine?" asked Rinoa Heartilly, one arm looped around   
Squall Leonhart's right arm. The three were waiting on the bridge for Irvine and Vira to arrive.   
Headmaster Cid Kramer stood towards the back, humming happily to himself and enjoying the   
beautiful morning. Selphie Tilmitt stood towards the left of the bridge, jumping excitedly up and   
down to a slightly annoyed Quistis. Quistis did care about Selphie, and thought of her as a great   
friend, but sometimes her happy-go-lucky, optimistic attitude was too much even for the ever-calm   
Quistis Trepe.  
  
Zell's eyes looked like they had travelled off into a far off land for a brief moment,  
thinking about this new arrival, then back to the planet and room which he was in. "Vira Eronwil.  
She's from Deling City, or at least that's what she told me. Which in the end, wasn't much. She  
uses the Kamagunblades."  
  
Squall's attention was finally caught and reeled in as a fish would be to a harbor.   
"Kamagunblades? I didn't know anyone actually used those. Heard they went into obscurity years  
ago." A stray tressle of his shining brown hair fell over his face, over his scar, which Rinoa  
then gently pushed back into place, smiling with deep affection and love.  
  
"She uses them. Only person left on the planet, I guess. She said she's been using them  
all her life so she wouldn't know if anything else is hard to use." Zell ran a hand through his  
golden blonde hair, still struck by the memory of this new girl. "You're gonna like her, Squall.  
I know that's for sure, man."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked, not sounding as interested as he actually was.  
  
As Zell was about to utter the strange resemblance of Vira to his friend Squall, Irvine  
and Vira made their entrance on the bridge, rising up from the elevator. The two stepped off and  
looked around, trying to get their bearings with where everyone was. Immediately, Vira saluted,  
just to the entire group. With a big smile, Cid walked over to the two and said, "It's so great  
to see the first two of our new exchange students! Welcome back, Irvine. It's great to see you  
again."  
  
In a show of respect, Irvine removed his hat, placing it on his heart and bowing   
slightly. "It's great to see you again, sir. I am so pleased that you guys chose to bring me on  
board. How is Matron?" Vira turned her head to Irvine when she heard this question.  
  
-Who the hell is Matron?-  
  
"Edea?" Cid started, "Oh, she's very good. Opened up her orphanage again. She always   
wants to help the children of the world. She's very happy. Anyway, we figured it was about time  
we got you over here. It seemed like the right thing to do."  
  
-Edea...wow. The sorceress that was gonna set up shop in Galbadia Garden. I'm glad I was  
out on a mission when that whole thing happened. Don't know why Kinneas just called her Matron,  
though.-  
  
Cid then looked over to Vira, who was still saluting at him. Through his shining glasses  
he looked at her, inspecting her throughoughly. Nodding and smiling in an approving manner, Cid  
asked, "At ease. So, are you Vira Eronwil that I've heard so much about?"  
  
Vira untesnsed her body and let her hand fall down a little. "Yes, sir. I am Vira   
Eronwil, though I don't know what you could have heard of me."  
  
At this Cid laughed lightly. "My dear, your headmaster has told me all about the strange  
weapon you weild and all the successful missions you've been on. He told me that you are the best  
fighter the entire Galbadia Garden has."  
  
"I wouldn't know if I'm the best, sir. I just do what I know." Vira replied.  
  
"And you must know fighting a great deal. I want you to continue your training here. Set  
an example for the other students to follow. We already have some of the best examples of   
fighters I have ever seen, and one that weilds the most unused weapon on the planet is definitely  
something to look up to." Cid explained, jovially.  
  
Vira raised an eyebrow slightly. "You just want me to train here? No teaching?"  
  
Again Cid laughed, his whole body seeming as happy as he was. "No. Right now we're in no  
need of teachers. Besides, you're a SeeD, you belong in the field and in the training center.   
You'll be a part of our A team. Why don't you meet them right now? They're all here."   
  
Cid suddenly grabbed Vira's arm leading her to first Quistis and Selphie. Seeing Irvine,  
Selphie lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him and giggling as a little schoolgirl would.  
At this display of affection, Cid coughed a little. Selphie's emerald eyes turned a shade more  
blue in her disappointment for a second, but back to her bright emerald self. She put her arms  
around Irvine and stood there instead, waiting for an introduction. "Vira Eronwil, this is   
Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
"Hi!" She giggled out, a giant grin almost overpowering all other aspects of her face.  
It was clear that Selphie was the optimistic type to Vira. Not her kinda person. Another person  
she wouldn't get along with.  
  
"Hi." Vira replied, monotonously.  
  
In response to Vira's unenthusiastic reply, Selphie just shrugged lightly and smiled  
again. Cid then motioned his hand over to Quistis and announced, "Quistis Trepe, Vira Eronwil."  
  
Quistis smiled pleasantly and put her hand out to shake Vira's. This time Vira actually  
shook back, though her face still remained uninterested. "Hello. Welcome to Balamb Garden. I'm  
sure you'll like it here." Quistis said.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Vira answered.  
  
Cid then turned in Squall and Rinoa's direction, leaving Selphie looking at Quistis with  
the look 'Doesn't she remind you of someone?' In response to Selphie's look, Quistis just shook  
her head slightly and shrugged. Cid stopped in front of Squall and Rinoa, the two still having  
their arms looped around another. Grinning, Cid motioned towards Squall. "This is Squall Leonhart.  
He headed the battle against Sorceress Ultimecia and headed into the future to fight her. He's  
been one of the best SeeD's we've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Squall, Vira Eronwil."  
  
Vira looked at Squall and nodded, Squall doing the same in return. "Hello." He added.  
  
She replied with, "Hey." and then looked at Rinoa, expecting to be introduced to her  
next. She was right.  
  
"And this is Rinoa Heartilly. She was incredibly helpful during the battle with Ultimecia.  
She now lives here in Balamb Garden. Rinoa, meet Vira Eronwil." Cid finally said.  
  
At this introduction, Rinoa smiled pleasantly and nodded as Squall had. "Hi. I'm sure  
you'll like it here. Balamb Garden has been the most friendly place I've ever been to. You'll  
fit right in in no time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I will." Vira nodded back at Rinoa, sans the pleasant smile.  
  
Cid scratched his head in thought, talking to himself. "You've been introduced to Irvine  
before, and Zell when he picked you two up...so I guess that's everyone. Vira, you have been to  
you're room already, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, good." Cid smiled approvingly. "Well, then. You can have the rest of the day to  
get aquainted with the place. I'll have someone go with you as a tour guide."  
  
Immediately Zell rushed over to Cid, talking quickly and excitedly. "I offer to be the  
tour guide, sir. I'll show her all the places in Garden that she'll need to know to get around  
here."  
  
"All right, Zell. You'll be Vira's tour guide then." Cid said, already on to the next  
order of business in his mind. "Now, Squall, we need to talk about something..."  
  
"C'mon," Zell started, "I'll show you around the place."  
  
Looking still uninterested Vira just replied, "Okay. Whatever."  
  
Not taking this as a rejection, Zell bounced happily to the elevator, waiting for Vira  
to get onto it. Once she had, they decended, Zell ready to finally make Vira smile.  
  
Author's comments: Well, that's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 will mostly consist of Zell  
showing Vira around the school, both of them running into the ever-arrogant Seifer. Don't worry,  
Vira's not going to fall for Squall or anything. I know he's paired perfectly with Rinoa. Let  
me know what you guys thought of this chapter and any other suggestions you might have. Thanks.   
:)  



	3. A New Home

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to FF8. Square does. I only own characters and  
situations, and places I create. I make no profit from this. Now, again, on with the story. :)  
  
Chapter 3: A New Home  
  
The elevator stopped at the second floor, letting both Zell and Vira step out. Zell  
bounded out in an excited motion, Vira follwing walking with her usual confident stride. Near by  
a few students saluted, once again Vira hearing one calling her Squall. This time, Vira could  
not take it. She turned to the student, a SeeD canditate, most likely a few years younger than  
she was. Before Zell could stop her, Vira looked straight in the eye on the cadet and asked, "Do  
you think I'm Squall?"  
  
Realizing the error of his way, the cadet replied nervously, "No, ma'am. I'm sorry I   
called you Squall. I now realize that you are not him." The cadet's body shook with fear from  
Vira's intimidating stare.  
  
"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Vira ordered coldly, letting the cadet run off in  
near fright.   
  
Shaking his head, Zell said, "Y'know, you don't gotta be so cold to them. They didn't   
know."  
  
"They'll go on thinking what they want if I don't tell them different. Everyone here sees  
me and sees Squall." Vira explained, remaining stone cold.  
  
Zell chuckled nervously and ran hand through his blonde hair. "N-no, not everyone. Just  
some people who don't see you up close."  
  
"You and your friends think I act and look like him, right?" She had hit the nail right  
on the head with that statement. Zell remembered only a little earlier seeing Vira walking down  
the street and thinking she was Squall, and when Irvine grinned knowing how much Zell would be  
reminded of Squall when talking to her.   
  
All this made Zell even more nervous. He began wringing his hands together quickly.   
"N-n-nah. 'Course not. We don't all think you're like Squall."  
  
"Zell, that's your name, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied, still wringing his hands together.  
  
"I don't care what your friends think of me and if they think I'm like Squall. I'm Vira  
Eronwill and no matter how much people think I'm like him, I can't be. I can never be Squall   
beacuse there is only one of him. There's only one of everyone. That's what makes each human an  
individual. If I seem like Squall, then all the better for him to lead me into battle. I'll have  
no arguement of orders with someone I can relate to, but if you think I'm going to care about  
you and your friends whispering behind my back at how remarkable it is to see someone like him,  
you're mistaken. I do not care. I am who I am, and I can never be anyone else. Got it?" Vira  
explained, being the most Zell had heard from her since he met her.  
  
Dumbstruck, Zell nodded slowly, "Yeah...I get it. You're not Squall. I mean, c'mon,   
you're a girl and all."  
  
Vira tilted her head to the side and sighed slightly, "Yes, you're very observant to see  
that. Just one of many things Squall and I do not have in common. Can we get on with this tour  
now? Where are we?"  
  
"Oh, oh. Right. Yeah, sure." Zell had recovered from Vira's near outburst. Waving his  
hand around as he walked, Zell explained, "We are on the second floor. This is the place where  
all the classes are held, with sparring battles being an exception. Tests are held in these rooms  
and students learn about the history of our planet, GF's, and sorceresses. The GF classes have  
recently been improved on since some new discoveries about them. You might wanna take a class  
on that sometime."  
  
Vira kept her walking pace next to Zell quite well. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Zell then pointed his hand down to the left of the hall. "Down there is the emergency  
exit. If we travel to Fisherman's Horizon with the Garden, we can get to the town that way."  
  
"Got it. That it for this floor?" asked Vira.  
  
Silence came upon the two as Zell quickly contemplated if anything else on the floor was  
worth mentioning. Shaking his head a second later he answered, "Nah. Not on this floor. C'mon,  
I'll take ya down to the first floor. Most of the places you'll need to go are down there."  
  
"Fine." Vira said, already heading back to the elevator.  
  
  
The glass door on the elevator opened with a swift motion and a swishing sound, letting  
the two off on the expansive first floor. Vira still marveled at the sheer simple beauty the  
place had. She looked at the marble floor below her, as it stared back at her with her own   
reflection. Looking up, Vira saw that Zell was already walking down the stairs towards the kiosk  
at the bottom. She followed, catching up to him as soon as he had stopped at this brightly lit  
map.   
  
Putting his hand on the kiosk, Zell leaned on it and said, "This is the directory. If   
you need to find where something is, just look here. First, let's head over to the Infirmary.  
I'll introduce you to Dr. Kadowaki if she's in."  
  
After inspecting the map on the kiosk briefly Vira replied, "Sure."  
  
Zell glanced around the infirmary, first looking at Dr. Kadowaki's desk, then onto the  
rest of the room. She wasn't there. Oh well, he had shown Vira what the infirmary looks like and  
that was enough. Odds were, she wouldn't end up there much anyway. After checking out the room,  
he shrugged and turned to Vira. "The doc's not in. I guess we'll have to come back later."  
  
Vira stared at the small room, and the two even smaller room adjacent. She noticed the  
sea foam green that was featured in much of the room. Every place that treated people for   
injuries seemed to have this color in their scheme. Vira never really spent much time in these  
kind of places, her physicallity always being at a peak. Still, this room kept the friendly,   
open feeling the entire Garden had. "Yeah, okay." She finally answered. "Where are we goin'   
next?"  
  
"Hmm...well, the Quad's the next place, but since the next Garden festival isn't for a  
while, I don't think there's anything there for you to see. You've been to the dorms....how  
about the cafeteria? They've got the best hot dogs! Seriously! They are the best! But, that   
means that everyone gets their hands on them pretty quickly. You gotta be lucky to get one. I   
can see if I can snag ya one, if you want."  
  
Vira shrugged. "...whatever. Let's go."  
  
As usual, the cafeteria was packed with students and SeeDs enjoying their lunches. Some  
of them were regaling others with stories of recent endevors or gossip from other students. A  
few Trepies sat at one table, two of them playing a card match, while another dreamily talked  
about Quistis. A long line formed near the entrance for food, all the cafeteria workers yelling  
that there were no more hot dogs. Disappointed groans eminated from those on line, all slowly  
scattering to other parts of the room. In one corner, the Disciplinary Commitee stood watching  
the students. Rajin poked one student and told him to, "Move on, y'know?" as Fujin just stood,  
not saying a word. Seifer stood next to his friends, smirking in his usual way, but not saying  
anything. Zell and Vira stood near the entrance of the cafeteria, watching all these events   
unfold before their very eyes.   
  
"I guess we're outta luck with the hot dogs." Zell commented.  
  
"It's fine. I'm not hungry." said Vira, still looking around.  
  
Seifer had taken notice to the two standing. He looked at Raijin and Fujin, motioning  
them to follow him. They complied, though they were not sure what he was up to. With an arrogant  
stride to his walk, he stopped in front of Zell and Vira. In one quick motion, he wrapped his  
arm around Zell's neck, rubbing his other fist into Zell's head. Zell struggled furiously to get  
out of this grip, and soon doing so. "Hey, Chicken-wuss. You know that you're not supposed to  
just stand around in the cafeteria without a reason?"  
  
Zell reached up to his now messed up hair, fixing it as he talked. "I've got a reason,  
Seifer. I'm showin' Vira around."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Who?"  
  
"Me." Vira interjected, staring at Seifer.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her, his eyes looking like he had expected someone else to be  
standing there.  
  
"Vira Eronwil. From Galbadia Garden. I'm an exchange student."  
  
Seifer grinned, shouldering his gunblade confidently, "So you're a new student, eh? I'm  
Seifer Almasy. I can give you a few pointers on how to become a SeeD sometime, if you want. I   
can show ya around here better than Chicken-wuss over there could."  
  
"Shut up, Seifer. Headmaster Cid asked me to show her around. Don't call me   
Chicken-wuss." Zell snapped, more than a little annoyed.  
  
"I am a SeeD so I do not need any instruction from you." Vira suddenly said.  
  
Seifer's grin now turned to a smile, taking his gunblade down. He swung it around a few  
times. "Well, that's impressive. What weapon do you use?"  
  
"Kamagunblades." She replied, now her voice sounding monotonous.  
  
A sparkle of impressed jealousy was seen in Seifer's emerald green pools of eyes. Again,  
he grinned, but this time it had more of the impression of a shark. A preditor. He swung his  
gunblade again. "Kamagunblades, huh?" He asked. "That's a weapon I thought only existed in the  
books. Outdated a long time ago. You wanna match?"  
  
"No. Today I have to learn my way around here. Maybe some other time." Vira said.  
  
"I can't blame ya. Even if you do use those legendary kamagunblades, it still doesn't  
match up to the power I can weild with my gunblade." Seifer arrogantly remarked.  
  
That was it. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Vira had had enough of   
Seifer's egotistical banter. It was time for him to put his money where his mouth was. No one  
acted like that around Vira for long. She'd put them in their place. And she intended to put  
Seifer in his. "I can take you on easily. When and where?" She narrowed her dark chocolate eyes  
at Seifer's, her eyebrows jutting downward, her face fixed in a determined frown.  
  
He met her gaze, trying to size her up. "How about tomorrow? In the training center? I'm  
looking forward to seeing what you can do." After this proposed proclamation, Seifer smirked.  
He was obviously pleased with prospect of this upcoming match.  
  
"Fine. In the morning. 10. I'll be there. You'd better be too, and on time. Or I'll come  
looking for you." Vira agreed, sternly.  
  
Her opponent laughed almost bitterly. "I'll be there. You can count on it." Seifer said.  
  
Although both his friends had not said throughout the entire conversation, Raijin   
extended his hand. "Hey, I'm Rajin. Pleased to meet ya, y'know?"  
  
Vira just stared back. "Hello."  
  
Raijin's outstretched hand rushed up to the back of his head, nervously. "Yeah, well,  
nice meet ya, y'know. C'mon, Fujin."  
  
Before turning around to join her friends, Fujin said, "HELLO." Without waiting for a   
reply, Fujin walked off to join her friends.   
  
This left a very confused Zell next to Vira, still frowning in the direction Seifer and  
his friends had walked off in. Zell scratched his head, and looked at Vira. "Y'know this could  
get you in trouble. Only a day after transfering here and you're already gettin' into fights  
with Seifer."  
  
"I don't care." Vira curtly answered. "He pushed me. I push back. Where are we going  
next?"  
  
"Uhm...uhh...training center, I guess." Zell half-hearted suggested.  
  
"Then let's go." She ordered.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later the two were finally finished with the complete tour of Balamb Garden.  
Zell had pointed out a few finer things about the Garden. When all was said and done, the two  
ended up in front of the dorms, Zell still not having accomplishing his mission to make her   
smile. Discouraged, Zell kicked the slick marble floor futilly. Vira still seemed angry from her  
encounter with Seifer, her inner self being hidden by a mask of serious intent. With a depressed  
face, Zell looked at Vira. Her rich cocoa hair fell just to her shoulders and shined brilliantly  
in the quickly fading sunlight. What Zell hadn't noticed before was the two golden streaks that  
adorned her dark chocolate ocean of hair. They were both in the front, a brightly shining deep  
gold, even more so than Zell's hair. Hyne, she was beautiful. If not for the hard shell of cold,  
unfriendly feelings she had built around her, she would be stunning in her appearance. Instead,  
she seemed distant, cold, uninterested in anything going on around her unless she was directly  
involved. Her body looked strong, like she could really take care of herself, but still had the  
feminine curves given to her by genetics. Inside, Zell knew that there was something beneath that  
hard exterior. Some part of her that could soften up to someone and let them in. Squall had it  
so she must have it to. Unforunately, years of building up that wall that surrounded her were not  
easy to break down. Zell realized this and knew if he ever wanted to get to know Vira better, he  
would have to give it time. It was only fair. He sighed inwardly, Vira was a girl who seemed like  
a boy to everyone else. How could someone end up so alone? And want to keep it that way?  
  
-There's got to be some way to get through to her. Some chink in her armor that I can  
chip away at until I can see something. I have to get through to her. I have to. She-  
  
"Zell?" Vira broke him out of his stream of conciousness.  
  
"Huh? Wha? What is it?" Zell said, stumbling over every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"The tour's over. I know my way around here now. I think I'm going to go to my room and  
be by myself for a while." Vira announced, already beginning her walk to her room. From behind  
she waved at Zell, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah...see ya tomorrow...." Zell whispered out. Vira's dark figure slowly disappered  
down the hall, leaving Zell all alone. Alone to his thoughts about Vira and just what she was  
keeping hidden behind the brick walls that lined her personality.  
  
Author's comments: That's all I got for chapter 3. Wow. Three chapters down already. This  
one's going by faster than I thought. :) The next chapter will introduce the mission that will  
start the epic adventure awaiting our heroes. Plus, Vira goes head-to-head with Seifer in a   
battle which is much like the opening of FFVIII, but with a surprising ending. Please let me  
know what you think of my work by R&R. :) Thanks. 


	4. First Friends In The Beginning Of A Batt...

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit.  
  
Chapter 4: First Friends In The Beginning Of A Battle  
  
Vira had tried to get some sleep but once again the inner voice began whispering   
degrading things in her ears while the stabbing pain in her stomach became worse with each   
passing second. She wasn't tired enough to travel to the land of dreams. Instead, Vira headed   
out into the large hall, hoping to make herself tired by aimlessly walking around.  
  
Garden was very different at night. Quieter, even more peaceful. No students in the   
halls, no one was there. Within minutes she had reached the entrance to the Quad. Vira had   
expected to see someone around to tell her to get back to sleep, but when she saw no one, she  
figured that it wasn't an issue at this point. Vira walked inside, the first time she had laid  
eyes on the Quad. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Lush green trees and plants adorned the large  
room. The floor was partially gray and partially azure, but it was polished until it shone the  
reflection of anything that was above it. Soft white light and bubbling water completed the   
entire room's feel of tranquility. An aura of calm serenity engulfed the entire room and reveled  
in it. Vira took in all the peaceful feelings and beautiful surroundings. Suddenly her eyes   
gazed over to a lone figure sitting on the second flight of stairs. His head was slumped between  
his hands, his body reflecting his deep contemplation. When Vira ventured closer she realized  
that this lone figure was Squall. He was the only one it could be. Silently, she crept up and  
took a seat neat to him; her body posture now being similar to his. She knew he was aware of her   
presence but she decided to wait to say anything.  
  
Squall finally spoke. "What brings you here so late, Vira?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?" she replied.  
  
"The same. This place is great at night. They don't usually let students out after   
lights out. But later on there was some trouble here and they decided to loosen up a little. Now  
you can come here and the training center. SeeDs are really the only ones permitted out after  
lights out. I like this place at night especially. You can get a nice moment alone. Except for  
right now." commented Squall.  
  
Vira ran a hand through her dark hair, each tressel falling slowly back into place. "You  
want me to leave, I will."  
  
Squall craned his head up to look at Vira. "No. That's all right. If we're going to work  
together, I'd like to get to know you better."  
  
"There isn't too much to know." Vira stated.   
  
The other SeeD sighed, like he had heard that somewhere before. "I'm sure there's more  
to you than meets the eye. It's like that for everyone."  
  
Vira shook her head slowly. "Yeah, but I don't have a particularly interesting past."  
  
"You don't?" Squall asked.  
  
"Nope. I was in the Deling City orphanage until I was old enough to be trained at   
Galbadia Garden. And now I've been transferred here." Vira had explained her entire life in only  
two sentences. But something told Squall that there was much more beneath the surface. Still  
waters run deep.  
  
"What about that necklace?"  
  
She picked up the necklace that laid around her neck. It was silver and sparkled dullly  
in the low light. The end of it dipicted a fist clenched around a kamagunblade. Vira looked at  
it and sighed a little. "I've had this for my entire life, or as long as I can remember. I don't  
know what it really means. Only that I am the weilder of the kamagunblades. Which I've had for   
as long as I can remember too."  
  
Squall then picked up the silvery chain that laid around his neck. Comparing stories, he  
explained, "This is Griever. I have the pattern on my gunblade. I've had this for a few years.   
It's a lion that represents strength and protection. I used to have a matching ring, but I have  
it to Rinoa."  
  
"That's cool." Vira replied, admiring the chain. "You...care for Rinoa a great deal,   
don't you?"  
  
Squall's eyes glazed over like he was reliving the memories and events of the past few  
months. Something Vira could only guess about. For the first time Vira had seen, the corner of  
Squall's mouth moved upward. The result was a small smile. It seemed a little odd to see this on  
him, as she had appeared to be a very serious man to her. Inwardly she shrugged, telling herself  
that he can smile if he wants to. Squall's eyes too on a dreamy look for a second, before he had  
landed back in the moment. "Yeah. I do. I've never felt about anyone like I do Rinoa. She brings  
out the best in me. She convinced me that I do have friends and I will never be alone. I had  
always thought that the only person you could rely on was yourself. That no matter how close you  
got to someone, they'd always leave you. But Rinoa changed that. She made me realize that some  
people will be there and that you can't go through your entire life alone. Sometimes you need  
someone."  
  
There was a moment of serene silence as Vira contemplated all that Squall had just said.  
It sounded true, but for Vira she had never had the chance to get close to anyone to know them.  
She never had anyone. Thus, she could be the only one she could rely on. Quietly she answered,  
"But what if you've been alone your entire life and never had anyone to be close to?"  
  
"I guess you'd have to reach out and try to find someone. I really wouldn't know   
something like that. I'm still very new to this relying on others and being with others. People  
still view me as very unfriendly." Squall replied, now looking forward towards the lush green  
trees.  
  
"I've always been alone so I wouldn't really know what you're talking about. I've always  
relied on myself because I had no one else. Being an orphan kinda does that to ya." Vira said.  
  
Squall looked at her for a second. Second to Rinoa, Vira had turned out to be the easiest  
person on the planet to talk to. He just felt like his whole life and thoughts were flowing out  
of him, maybe not of his own free will, but it happened anyway. He usually was never this open  
with someone he had just met. Squall was realizing that Vira was going to do just fine with him.  
Almost seeming like a sister that he could talk to. "I'm an orphan too, actually. So's Zell,  
Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and Seifer. We all grew up at an orphanage run by Edea..."  
  
"Sorceress Edea took care of you when you were young?" Vira interjected.  
  
"Yeah, but we all called her Matron. She took care of us and was like a mother to us.  
Then we all got split up and sent to different places. But in the end we all ended up here."  
Squall finished.  
  
"From what I heard, you guys had to fight Edea at Galbadia Garden. I wasn't there at the  
time so I wouldn't know. Wasn't it hard going into battle knowing that you could kill the closest  
thing to a mother you all ever had?" asked Vira.  
  
Jutting his head upward, Squall replied, "We had all come to terms with that before going  
into battle. Luckily, Edea did not have to die. If worse had come to worse...we would have. But,   
Seifer wasn't really someone who had to come to terms with that. Back then he was on Edea's side.  
But, it's the past and that's where it's gonna stay now."  
  
"Seifer Almasy...he's quite the arrogant SOB, isn't he?" Vira commented.  
  
This made Squall chuckle just a tad as he answered, "That he is. He's gotten me into a  
lot of trouble in the past. Caused the scar that's on my forehead. I could never just ignore him.  
Sometimes you have to stand up to someone or they'll never leave you alone."  
  
Vira nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's exactly what I think. I'm going to have  
to put him in his place."  
  
Turning his head towards Vira, he looked at her. Squall tried to look into her eyes to  
see the meaning behind what she had just said. "You don't mean-?"  
  
"Kill?" she raised her eyebrows with the mention of the word.  
  
"Yeah." Squall replied.  
  
"No. Of course not. Just a little sparring practice before our mission." Vira explained.  
  
Squall breathed a slight sigh of relief. "Good. Be careful, though. He doesn't always  
pull his punches. As you can see by this scar." He pointed to his scar that he had just mentioned  
a minute earlier.  
  
"I'm a big girl. I can take him on. He needs to learn that he can't go galavanting about,  
acting like he's some big man. What is with that smirking all the time?" asked Vira, moving her  
hands about to illustrate her point.  
  
In response, Squall shrugged and smiled a little. "I'm not exactly sure. But that's the  
way Seifer has always been. He isn't evil, if he was we wouldn't have let him back into Garden,  
but he's ego just gets too inflated for even him to handle."  
  
Vira nodded again. "You could say that again."  
  
"I would, but you already got my point." Squall said.  
  
"Heh." replied Vira.  
  
Finally, Squall rose to his feet, stretching for a moment. Vira followed suit, but   
stretched less than her compatriot. Squall outstretched his hand to her, adding to it, "Well,   
it's nice to really get to know you, Vira. I think you'll be fine here. Just remember not to be  
afraid to talk sometimes. Yeah, I know it sounds weird coming from me, but it's true. Sometimes  
you can't be alone. That's one lesson I've finally learned. Oh, and good luck sparring with  
Seifer tomorrow."  
  
Vira took his hand and shook back, even cracking the slightest of smiles. "Yeah, it was  
nice to meet you. The longest conversation I've ever had. If this is any indication, I think I  
will get along here. I'll remember what you said, just keep in mind some lessons people have to  
learn on their own."  
  
"Good night, Vira." Squall said as he headed towards his room.  
  
"G'night, Squall." she replied, standing around in the Quad alone for a few minutes to  
contemplate everything he had said. Finally it seemed like she had found a friend. She was not   
alone. Not anymore.  
  
Lightening crackled and bolted down to the wet ground, growling thunder coming only a   
second after. A man in a navy blue suit ran like lightening through the storm, in his hands a   
cream colored blanket holding something inside. Hard rain pounded down on the ground and the man,   
but he kept running. Through the violent fit of the heavens the man ran, not paying any attention   
to its temper tantrum. Soft yellow lights of builings came into view, the man now pushing   
harder to reach his destination. In a matter of seconds he was in a city, the rain still hitting   
him as hard as it had before. Panting from his run, the man collapsed on the steps of the Deling   
City Orphanage. His bundle in the cream colored blanket slowly rolling on to the doorstep,   
crying. It was a child, soaking wet from the rain and wailing through the storm. With what seemed   
like the man's last bit of strength, he rang the doorbell to the building, the lights inside   
coming to life in an instant. Quickly he left a silver necklace around the baby's body, wrapped   
it back into its blanket, and left two gleaming kamablades next to it.  
  
"Be strong, girl. You will have to when you face who you are...Vira."  
  
Before the occupants of the house had opened the door, the man was gone. All that was   
left was the crying baby in the terrible storm.  
  
Bright sunlight flew into her room, accompaning her alarm clock to stur Vira from her  
slumber. Slowly she rolled from her small bed and sat up, her dark chocolate and blonde streaked  
hair a tangled mess on her head. Shaking the strange dream from her, Vira got up and walked over   
to get ready for her first sparring match in Balamb Garden. She had just enough time to get   
dressed, grab something to eat, and get to the training center with a few minutes to spare.   
Quickly, Vira sprung into action, knowing that this would shape up to be a long day. Her first   
long day in her new home.  
  
Not too long later, Vira was standing at the entrance of the training center waiting for  
her opponent to arrive. Finding the training center had been easier that she thought, remembering  
everything Zell had pointed out the day before. Quietly she hummed to herself, waiting as she  
had seemed to be doing a lot of in the past few days. Vira looked over her kamagunblades for a  
moment, seeing if they were in good shape. They were; they always were. She took better care for  
those weapons that herself at some times and the care showed. The sharp edges of the blades   
glinting and shimmering in the early morning light that filter through the Garden windows. After  
inspecting her weapons, Vira looked up to see if she could spot Seifer. Instead, she spotted  
Zell, Squall and Rinoa walking towards her. Zell grinned from ear to ear when he saw her, Vira  
already prepared to talk to the three before her fight.  
  
"Good morning, Vira." Zell jovially announced.  
  
"'Morning." She replied.  
  
Squall nodded his head in greeting, adding, "'Morning, Vira."   
  
The girl nodded back. "'Morning, Squall."  
  
"G'morning, Vira. Did you sleep well?" asked Rinoa pleasantly.  
  
"Yes, very well." She lied. That dream had been weird to say the least.  
  
Rinoa tilted her head to one side slightly. "I heard you were going to fight with Seifer  
this morning."  
  
Vira nodded. "That's true. I'm waiting for him right now."  
  
Zell put a hand behind his neck nervously. "I don't think it's a good idea, Vira. I mean,  
Seifer's gotten Squall in trouble tons of times. He can do the same for you."  
  
Rinoa nodded her head in agreement to Zell. "Yes, he can be quite a troublemaker. Right,  
Squall?"  
  
"Yeah, but Vira knows what she's getting into. She should be able to handle it." He   
answered.  
  
Rinoa's face curled into a squint. "What? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Squall shook his head in reply. "No, but Vira is old enough to know what she's doing.   
All we can do is wish her luck and warn her."  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right. If she is like you, she's not going to be talked out of  
something." Rinoa said.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of what I'm doing." Vira assured the other girl.  
  
Zell was still not covinced. Nervously he paced back and forth in front of the other  
three. "This really isn't a good idea, Vira."  
  
"Zell, just wish her luck." Squall ordered.  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air Zell sighed. "Fine! Good luck, Vira."  
  
"Thanks." She replied.  
  
"So where is Seifer then?" Zell asked afterwards.  
  
"Right here." Answered Seifer from behind everyone. They all turned around to see the  
young man, dressed in his usual trenchcoat, and trademark smirk on his face. "Let's get to it,  
then."  
  
"Fine by me. Let's go." Vira sharply answered.   
  
With that, the two walked briskly into the training center, wasting no time at all. The  
other three that had been standing there were now just small figures down the long hallway to  
the training center. Zell immediately tried to enter to at least watch the fight, but Squall's  
firm hand on his shoulder prevented that.  
  
"Let her go, Zell. We have to go up to see Headmaster Cid about the new mission." He  
ordered.  
  
"But, Squall, you could just-" started Zell.  
  
Squall's hand remained firmly placed on Zell's shoulder. "Zell, I know she's new here  
and you seem to want to protect her or something, but it's her battle. Let her handle it."  
  
Again, Zell through his hands up in the air defeatedly. "Fine! This just isn't my day..."  
He grumbled out. "I'll come with you to see Headmaster Cid about the mission then."  
  
Seifer was an excellent fighter. Possibly the best one Vira had ever fought against.   
There was no doubt that this was turning out to be the longest battle she had ever had, but there  
was an element of fun and challenge that made her feel alive. Seifer too seemed to have this   
feeling in him, the sparkle in his eyes, the grin that sometimes streaked across his face. It  
was appearant that Seifer was enjoying this just as much as Vira was.   
  
At the beginning they had laid down the ground rules that there would be no shots fired   
from either weapons and magic should be kept to a minimum. The battle had started out even.  
Seifer starting off with a hard slash at Vira, but being blocked by both her kamagunblades at  
once. Her offensive move was then two slashes at Seifer's mid-section with both kamagunblades.  
Both of her moves were also blocked. For the rest of the fight that's what it had remainded.  
One slash or two, always blocked by the defender. No one could get the upper hand. It was  
frustrating and impressive all at once for the two combatants. Metal clanged against metal, white  
sparks flying in all directions. Seifer attempted an overhead strike which Vira side stepped  
with plenty of time to spare. But, Seifer had an ace up his sleeve. Turning around, he charged  
a fireball from his hand, the same move that had knocked Squall down the day they both recieved  
their scars. Barely seeing this move coming, Vira went into a blocking stance with both her  
kamagunblades facing outward to shield the blast. Luminecent light emerged from Seifer's hand,  
shooting at Vira with lightening speed. The brunt of the blast had been taken by her  
kamagunblades, but the blast had been so powerful it knocked her down to the dirt floor of the  
training center. Seifer grinning with triumph. He was ready to demonstrate his final move. A   
stab to the chest. He heaved his gunblade high into the air, the lights shining on it sharply.  
Seifer knew that he would stop the attack right before it hit her, to demonstrate she needs more  
work. He was so throughoughly pleased at how this fight had gone. Vira was an excellent fighter,  
right up there with Squall and the others, but she'd need a lot more practice to defeat the likes  
of Seifer Almasy. He readied his attack, but Vira's face remained determined. She crossed her  
kamagunblades in front of her for a defensive shield. Then something happened that had never  
happened before. When Vira crossed her kamagunblades, a bright white ball of light began forming  
from the two. It started out small, but grew exponentially in a matter of seconds until it   
englufed to the two gladiators. Then it exploded. The light flashed across the room, spreading  
out to all corners. Seifer was knocked clear across the training center, his body smoking after  
he landed. After a few seconds of being unconcious, the young man coughed, smoke emitting from  
his mouth. Groaning he lifted himself up, almost using his gunblade as a crutch. Seifer walked  
over to his opponent, bewildered at what had just happened. Vira laid in the same place Seifer  
had left her, the exact same; kamagunblades fanned outwards as a shield, but her face wore a mask  
of shock. Her dark brown eyes were mostly covered in the blacks of her dilated pupils, her   
eyebrows arked upward and her mouth wide open. Like a statue coming to life, Vira untensed her  
face and body, rising up to her feet slowly.  
  
"I thought we agreed keeping magic to a minimum. Which also meant no powerful spells."  
Seifer snapped.  
  
Vira scratched her head, confused. "I didn't mean to do that. I never have before. That  
isn't any magic spell I've ever seen."  
  
The young man sighed and demanded, "Don't you even know what you're doing?"  
  
"I do! It was a freak accident, Seifer! So lay off." Vira bitterly remarked.  
  
"All right, all right. I'm really impressed, though. That was a fantastic way to throw  
your opponents off guard. Bravo." Seifer put his two golved hands together and clapped for a few  
seconds.  
  
Vira sneered at her opponent. "Knock it off, Seifer. I don't need your accalades."  
  
"Okay. I'm just saying that I was impressed." Seifer commented.  
  
Vira glanced at her watch; it was time for her to go see Headmaster Cid about her first  
mission. "I gotta go. I have a job to do. Why don't you keep trying to be a SeeD in the meantime,  
okay? Later."  
  
"Yeah...later." answered Seifer, already out of earshot of Vira.  
  
Headmaster Cid stood on the bridge, looking at the wonderful view from there. Another  
glorious day was upon him. Sun shining, light blue sky spanning as far as he could possibly see.  
Not a single cloud in the sky. Yet, Cid felt that something beyond the horizon could pull the  
entire world into another boiling pot of chaos. That whatever laid beyond what he could see was  
a threat to humanity, to everyone on the planet. The calm before the storm. Quickly he pushed  
the thoughts from his mind, this was no time to get lost in thoughts. He had to assign everyone  
their mission. Squall had arrived first along with Rinoa and Zell. Not too long after that   
Selphie and Irvine bounded onto the bridge, Selphie looking particularly happy to have Irvine   
around. Quistis came to the bridge, looking as calm and collected as she always did. Vira  
finally showed up not too long after Quistis, panting from running the entire distance there.  
  
"Have some trouble finding your way here, Vira?" asked Cid.  
  
"Uhh...no, sir. I was just running late." She replied.  
  
Cid shrugged the comment off, not having the time to ask her what she had been up to.  
"Well, now that you're all here, we can get down to business. In the past few days we've recieved  
word from Kiros in Esthar that a new sorceress has arrived there."  
  
Before Cid could go on, Rinoa's eyes already began to widen in surprise. "Yes," Cid  
nodded. "We don't know what her name is as of now, but we heard that Laguna is letting her run  
the city for some reason. It doesn't seem like him at all. So, Kiros has secretly hired Garden  
SeeDs to investigate what is going on. We don't want another Sorceress War on our hands. Esthar  
has had enough trouble already. I want you all to go to Esthar and find out who this sorceress   
is, what she wants, where Laguna has went, and why he let her rise to power. Just be careful.  
Sometimes things can get a little tricky. Use your best judgement. Squall will serve as leader.  
You are all to follow his orders, when given. Do you all understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" They all answered in unison.  
  
"Good. Rinoa may go along as a "honorary" SeeD and expert in the ways of sorceresses.   
To get there the quickest, I suggest using the Ragnarok. Dismissed and good luck!" Cid saluted  
his students, and then pointed toward the elevator authoritatively. The group all went to the  
elevator and disappeared. Sighing inwardly, Cid looked back at the horizon. Silently he hoped  
that his preminitions were wrong.  
  
Author's comments: That's all for chapter 4. Now the real mission begins. The next   
chapter might take a little longer for me to get out because this is where things get a little  
tricky. So please bear with me. Any comments on how you think this is turning out so far are  
definitely welcome. :) Chapter 4 will feature the gang all heading to Esthar to investigate this  
new sorceress. Is she evil? Is she like Edea, posessed from a future sorceress? Stay tuned to  
find out. Same FF time, same FF station. lol I'm sorry, I couldn't help doing that. I always   
wanted to. :) Let me know what you guys think; please R&R. :)  
  
  
  



	5. Evil Intentions?

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 5: Evil Intentions?  
  
By mid-day the Ragnarok had reached the outskirts of Esthar and parked just outside the  
Lunatic Pandora. For Vira, it had been her first time on the remarkable ship and for a moment it  
overwhelmed her in its sheer presence. She quickly recovered, taking her seat up in the front  
with the rest of the group. The expansive blue sky spanned across the entire planet, fencing  
all in. However, the closer they got to Esthar, the more the sky began to take on a orange,   
yellow, purple hue. Since there were no clouds, it was hard to tell if they were even moving or  
not. Only the slowly approaching city was the sign of movement for her. The group all stepped  
off the Ragnarok to be greeted by Kiros and the now ever silent Ward. The two wore serious faces,  
which was the first sign that it was as bad as Headmaster Cid had said it was. Squall took the  
lead, the rest of the group following him until they reached the two men. When they had, Squall  
nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"What is it that we can do for you?" He then asked.  
  
Kiros cleared his throat and began to tell his story. "Well, about a week ago President  
Laguna started actin' really weird. He kept inviting this strange woman over everyday until just  
a few days ago. He signed a contract that would give her joint power over Esthar. We don't know  
why he'd do that. It isn't like him at all. After that day he disappeared. This woman has been  
ruling Esthar ever since. We were barely able to sneak out of here to meet you."  
  
"What's this woman's name?" Squall then asked.  
  
"Xana. We don't know where she came from or how old she really is either. Ever since the  
parade he's been acting this way, which leads us to believe that Xana is a sorceress." Kiros  
added.  
  
Squall squinted slightly. "What parade?"  
  
"It was a presidential parade for Laguna to get to know all the people in the city. He  
went around and shook their hands. That's where he met her." replied Kiros.  
  
"So, you think that she put him under a spell?"   
  
"Yes. That's the only explaination for his behavior. And she is planning something big"  
Kiros looked at his friend Ward, who only just sighed in response.  
  
Squall scratched his head lightly and then asked, "Why do you think that?"  
  
Kiros again glanced over to Ward, getting only silence as a reply from him. "We saw her  
giving out orders to ready some weapon she developed."  
  
"What country is she aiming at?" demanded Squall.  
  
"Galbadia first, then she's going to move onto other countries. We think she's starting  
to plan a world war." Kiros solemnly answered.  
  
"Doesn't anyone know where Laguna is?" Zell asked Kiros.  
  
"No." He shrugged. "No one has seen him in a few days. We believe he's still alive, but  
we don't know where. Actually, Xana looks like her." Kiros extended a finger that pointed at   
Vira.  
  
"Me?" she asked, perplexed.  
  
"Not really, but I mean, just the hair color. Dark brown. Xana's hair reaches down to her  
knees, though." Kiros mentioned.  
  
Squall shook his head. "We're not here to talk about what she looks like. We'll know her  
when we see her. What I want to know is, what do you want us to do? Find President Laguna?"  
  
"Yes. We'd like you to sneak into the Presidential Palace and try to find him. We think  
he's in there somewhere. Once you find him, bring him here." Kiros ordered.  
  
"What about this 'sorceress' Xana? Isn't there something we should do about her if she's  
planning to wage war on the world?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"We could try to seal her at the Sorceress' Memorial." suggested Quistis.  
  
Squall looked at both Rinoa and Quistis. They were right. They had to do something about  
Xana if she really was an evil sorceress. Especially one with the intention to start a world war.  
"Yes, that's a good idea. After we bring President Laguna here, we'll lure Xana into the   
Sorceress Memorial and seal her."  
  
Kiros nodded in approval. "That's fine. You'll have complete access to the facility there  
and the workers will be ready when you need them."  
  
Squall looked at all his friends, including Vira. This was a dangerous mission, he hoped  
they all knew that. There was always the possibility of death, but he knew that they were SeeDs,  
or in Rinoa's case, an honorary SeeD and they knew the consequences of their actions. It would  
be difficult, but at least it would not be like what had happened with Edea. No one knew this  
woman, there was no problem having to fight her. Even though it was dangerous, at least it was  
not something that would break someone's heart. "Okay, everyone. We have to get inside the  
Presidential Palace."  
  
Dark. That's what the Presidential Palace looked like from the inside, dark. Xana had  
appearantly turned out all the lights while she was hiding Laguna away somewhere in the place.  
Quickly after their discussion with Kiros and Ward, Squall had gone into giving each  
person an specific job and breaking the team up into groups. He put himself, Rinoa, Vira and  
Zell into one group, leaving Quistis, Selphie and Irvine in the other. Once they had snuck into  
the building, Squall ordered Quistis' group to the upper levels while his group would cover the  
lower levels. As soon as they had found Laguna, they were to bring him back to where they had  
snuck in. They set a resonable time for them to search and meet back there. Quistis and Squall  
silently exchanged glances, and both teams parted ways.   
  
It was extremely dark in the palace. Nothing like the first time Squall had come to   
visit. Every light was off in the halls, making the rooms that had lights in them, shine ominous  
light into the hall. Quietly, he lead his team down the stairs, trying to make sure they did not  
alert any of the guards that could be patrolling inside. Luckily, the floor was carpeted in some  
places, making their walking muffled considerably. Soft music was heard from below them. The   
father the team decended into the palace's lower levels, the louder the music became. Soon it  
was able to be distinguished as some sort of opera song sung in a foreign language. The more they  
heard of this music, the more foreboding the trip down had become. This palace had definitely   
been turned upsidedown by whatever Xana was doing to it, and Esthar. At last Squall, Rinoa, Vira   
and Zell had reached the the bottom of the long staircase, facing another dark hallway. Squall   
stood in thought for a moment, contemplating their next move. Silently, he motioned for Vira and   
Rinoa to go into the room on the right, while he and Zell took the room on the left. With great   
speed, the four went to their task.  
  
When Rinoa and Vira had entered the room, it was clear that this was where the foreboding  
music had originated. A recording of it was playing over and over, repeating the strange song  
in a continous loop. Laguna did not seem to be in this room. However, in the corner on the room  
sat a woman brushing her hair in front of a mirror. The low lighting in the room provided only a   
little reflection in the mirror, the woman not seeming to care. She hummed along with the song as  
she brushed, her long dark hair flowing to the carpetted floor. Long...dark brown hair, the   
largest sea of rich dark cocoa imaginable. Without warning, the woman turned around to face the  
two young women. Vira stood in front of Rinoa, kamagunblades ready. Quietly the woman rose from  
her seat, a shimmering black gown conforming to the curves of her body. Her ebony colored lips  
drew to form a smile. One that reeked of sinister intention. She took one look at Vira, and   
suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace she had even been there. The two baffled women stared   
at where the woman had been, and then at each other.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Vira asked, considerably angry at her confusion.  
  
Rinoa shook her head slowly. "I don't know, but I think we'd better get over to Squall  
and Zell."  
  
"Right." Vira answered.  
  
Squall and Zell saw something. It was hard to tell what 'it' was. The room was very dark  
compared to the others which did not help matters much for them. All they could tell was that  
there was something alive in the room with them and they hoped that it was Laguna. Silently,  
the two crept up to this figure in the shadows. Step by step, inch by inch. Being especially  
cautious to make no noise as they did this. The dark figure was sprawled out on a large bed,  
with a canopy hanging over it. Squall looked towards Zell in the darkness and silently motioned  
for the two of them to approach the dark figure. Gingerly, Squall placed his hand on the figure's  
shoulder, squeezing gently. A low groan eminated from the figure, making Squall and Zell step  
back from the bed briefly. The dark figure slowly rose from their sleeping position to sit up  
and stare at the two young men.   
  
"Squall? Zell? What are you two doing here?" It was Laguna's voice. They had found him.  
  
Squall squinted. "Kiros sent us here...to get you out and to stop Xana."  
  
Laguna looked puzzled, even in the lack of light. "Stop her? From what?"  
  
"World war." Zell announced.  
  
"She wouldn't do something like that. She's been helping me develop better technology  
for the city." Laguna explained, still sounding confused.  
  
"Kiros told us that she had put a spell on you and has been readying a weapon to fire at  
Galbadia. And no had seen you in days." said Squall, a bit confused himself.  
  
Laguna shrugged. "I don't know why he'd overreact like that. She has just been helping   
me. People haven't seen me in days because I've been trying to get some sleep. I've had some bad  
insomnia. Xana helped me out with that. She's not trying to fire a weapon at anyone. At least...  
I don't think she is."  
  
"We should still get you out of here and settle everything." Zell suggested.  
  
Laguna put a hand on his head. "For the life of me, I can't remember how long I've been  
asleep...this is really confusing."  
  
As Squall and Zell began to help Laguna out of his bed, Rinoa and Vira ran into the room.  
Both of their faces a mixture of shock and confusion. Squall cocked his head to one side and  
asked, "What is it?"  
  
Rinoa was quick to respond. "There was a woman who fit the discription of Xana in the  
other room, but she disappeared. Not regular magic disappearing, just gone. No traces of magic  
at all."  
  
"I suggest we meet the others upstairs and evacuate to the Sorceress' Memorial."   
suggested Vira.  
  
"Right. Okay, sir, we're going to take you to the Sorceress' Memorial. Kiros and Ward  
should be there. I think you all have some talking to do." said Squall.  
  
Laguna still had an expression of confusion on his face. "I don't think Xana would do  
anything wrong...but...I don't know...what? Oh, yes. Let's go."  
  
The five ran back up to where they had parted ways with the other group, not trying to be  
as quiet this time. Squall was more worried with getting out than anything else. Up the stairs  
the five ran, getting closer and closer to the meeting place by the moment. Squall breathed a  
sigh of relief when he saw the other three waiting for them. Selphie was the first one to spot  
them, waving her hands excitedly and jumping up and down. Typical Selphie behavior. When Selphie  
saw that Laguna was with them, she became more excited, tapping Qustis and Irvine on the   
shoulders repeatedly to show them. The two saw what Selphie was getting at and smiled a bit as  
Squall and the others reached his friends.  
  
"We're getting out of here. Now." Squall ordered.  
  
"Right. We going to the Sorceress' Memorial?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." replied Squall, the rest of the group following him out.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean she's no threat?!" demanded Kiros of Laguna when the two had begun  
their conversation.  
  
"Well...I...uhh...er...leg cramp!" replied Laguna, gripping his leg in pain.  
  
His friend shook his head. "I know you're kinda nervous, but you ain't gonna get outta  
an explaination this time. What's up with that woman?"  
  
Still clutching his cramping leg, Laguna replied, "Honestly, I don't know. The more I  
try to think about it, the more I forget what has actually happened in the last week. It's all  
starting to meld together and disappear from my head. I dunno what's going on anymore."  
  
Kiros leaned closer to his friend. Only a few moments ago, Squall and his friends had  
raced in the memorial, Laguna with them. Kiros was so relieved to see his friend alive and well,  
but was still angry and perplexed at what was going on. Laguna had not been acting like himself  
in the least bit, and now he was there acting like he always had. Kiros just did not understand  
it. The only logical explaination was that Xana had put a spell on him, since now Laguna was  
beginning to forget everything that had happened in the last week. Still, there was no true  
proof. What Kiros and Ward had heard about Xana's plan to attack Galbadia was a rumor from some  
of the guards. They could have just had a grudge against the woman. Everything was muddled and  
out of focus. Nothing made sense. The only thing Kiros could understand that was whoever this   
woman was, it would be best if they sealed her up until everything could be figured out. That  
was probably the best course of action. He let Laguna know this opinion. "I still think that  
we should seal Xana here. Y'know, until everything has been figured out. I feel it's unsafe still  
letting her run loose in Esthar. Since you're here, you're going to have to be the one to give  
the order to do it. You are the president, after all."  
  
There was a pause as Laguna thought over the decision. His face reflected the conflicted  
and confusion going on inside of him. Finally, he replied to his friend. "Yeah...until everything  
becomes clear with what has happened...we should seal her. I'll...let her know that I'm here.  
I'll ask if she can come see me."  
  
Kiros put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Next to him, Ward spoke with his eyes.   
Displaying his opinion that this was the best thing to do. "Thank you, Laguna. I know you're   
confused, we all are. This will make things simpler. We'll be able to figure out what's going  
on here."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Laguna said. He then turned to Squall and the others. "Okay, here's  
the plan: I'm going to call Xana here and tell her I'll be waiting. From what I know, she's   
unaware of this sealing thing. I'll stand here so she can see me. When she comes right here..."  
Laguna walked over to this large metal circle, with what looked like plastic wrapping around it.  
"Kiros and Ward will switch on the device, sealing her in. Then, we'll settle everything. Squall,  
can you and your team be on back-up, just to make sure everything goes all right?"  
  
"Yes." replied Squall.  
  
"Okay. Get ready, everyone. She should be here soon." Laguna turned and left to call this  
mysterious Xana. The rest of the group stood looking at the sealing device for a moment, all  
wondering what was really going on.  
  
Laguna stood alone at the front of the sealing device. Kiros and Ward were in the back,  
looking at him through the glass that separated the sealing room from the control room. Nearby,  
Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Vira, Irvine, Quistis and Selphie all crouched in ready position. Rinoa   
herself looked a little nervous being there. Who could blame her? She herself was almost sealed  
not too long ago. Everyone had said it was for the best, but in the end Squall had come and  
conviced her not to do it. Now, what the best thing had truly been disappeared. What everyone  
had thought was the right thing changed, leaving confusion to run rampant. What really was the  
right thing? Laguna didn't know. He was just glad that Ellone had decided to spend some time in  
Winhill, letting her escape from this confusion. Laguna had never been so confused in his entire  
life. At last he came to the question; who was Xana? Some woman he met at the parade? Where did  
she come from? What confused, and even scared, Laguna the most was how easy it was for this   
woman to come into his life, nearly take it over, and now he had barely a memory of how she did  
it. Until everything was settled, she had to be kept sealed. It was for the greater good.   
  
The doors parted suddenly, giving way for the mysterious woman to pass through. Her black  
dress flowed down the floor, her bodice colored bright crimson. Black feathers adorned her   
collar, reminding them of Edea. The sleeves of her dress were ebony, and flowed freely down her  
arms to her hands. Her rich sea of cocoa hair was braided in parts, giving her hair a crown of  
braids. Behind her she wore a ornament similar to what Edea had had, except that the color of it  
was a luminous silver, with the trailing fabric colored black. Her lips were pinched together  
tightly, colored obsidian. The woman's whole aura was that of mystery. That nothing of her was  
known to anyone, but herself. She wore confusion as a dress, with a cape made of mystery. She  
seem to cling to it with her life. Slowly she seemed to glide towards Laguna, her expression  
never changing.  
  
"What is it President Laguna? You seem troubled?" Her voice sounded like deep rich   
velvet. Yet at the same time, there was a cold edge to it. Like the icy cold breath of winter  
breathing down someone's neck.  
  
"Xana, please come over here and we can talk about something I've been meaning to talk  
to you about." Laguna said.  
  
Xana glided closer to him, now slowly coming up the stairs that led to him. "I hope   
you're sleeping better."  
  
"I am..." He started.   
  
Finally, Xana had come to stand in front of him. Slowly, Laguna inched around her, trying  
to not seem conspicuous. It seemed to work, Xana adjusting herself accordingly. In a matter of  
seconds, Laguna was where Xana had been.   
  
"What is it, President Laguna?" She implored. Laguna stood back, Xana finally noticing   
the SeeDs crouching nearby. "What is this-?" She started.  
  
"It's for the best." Laguna answered, quietly. "All right, guys. Hit it!" He then   
demanded loudly.  
  
"What?!" Xana's loud demand was muffled by the sound of the sealing device starting. It  
had begun. The plastic wrapping melted and was beginning to engluf the woman as she screamed.  
More and more transparent wrapping came around her, her screams become more muffled as it went  
on. Laguna still stood in front of the device, his face covered in solemn confusion. White sparks  
flew.   
  
-That's not right...sparks never flew when I sealed Adel in here...what's going on?-  
  
More bright, blindingly white sparks began coming from the device, making Laguna cover  
his eyes with his hands. Soon a bright powder blue ball of light started to form from the stomach  
of Xana's body. As more sparks flew, the bigger the ball became. Squall looked at his friends,  
not sure what to do next. This had never happened before. He didn't even know what it was that  
was happening. From inside the control room, Kiros was yelling that he could not shut the device  
off and he had no idea what was going on. Vira was stunned by what was going on. Laguna seemed  
to be frozen in place, watching as this bright blue ball of light became larger and larger and  
as more white sparks jumped from the device.  
  
-This can't be happening. Whatever is going on, it's not normal. President Laguna will  
be caught in the light! That can't happen! It looks like it's going to explode! Gotta save him!-  
  
Vira ran and dove for Laguna, pushing them both out of the way of the bright ball of   
light. The next second the sealing device sounded out a high pitched squeal and exploded, bright  
shards of blue and white light flying in every direction. Everyone covered their eyes from the  
explosion, only barely hearing a scream as it happened. Or maybe it was a laugh? No one could  
tell.  
  
Light mist covered the room, blocking everything from sight for a few moments. It swirled  
around the room, enshrouding everyone. Almost as if it was trying to block their vision from some  
horrible sight, but would ultimately fail at it. Soon the mist gave up, evaporating and   
disappearing slowly. Vira groaned and got off of Laguna, feeling bad that she had landed on him.  
He himself groaned as she offered him her hand to get up.  
  
"Here, sir." She said.  
  
Laguna took her hand, repling, "Thanks. Don't worry about fallin' on me. Happens all the  
time."  
  
Vira chuckled slightly, and then looked to survey the damage. The sealing device was  
destroyed. Mangled, broken pieces of metal hung from other pieces, white smoke emitting from   
them. Xana herself was gone, appearantly blown up by the entire event. There was nothing left of  
her. No body parts, no particles of clothing, nothing. It was as if she had just...ceased to  
exist. Vira glanced over to where Squall and the others were. "Is everyone all right?" She  
asked.  
  
"Fine." answered Squall.  
  
The rest of them grumbled out replies of being all right. Thank Hyne, no one had been  
hurt. Except for Xana, that is. Everyone looked around, checking out the damage. From the control  
room, Kiros and Ward emerged; both wearing confused expressions.  
  
"I don't know what happened. It wasn't supposed to do that." Kiros muttered.  
  
Laguna scratched his head. "I know. That didn't happen when we sealed Adel. It shouldn't  
have happened with Xana. Even if she isn't a sorceress."  
  
"Well, whatever happened doesn't matter now. Xana's dead and that means that this mission  
is over." Squall announced.  
  
"Quite right, quite right." Laguna said, "Well, thank you so much for your help. We'll  
give you your pay, and let you know if we're able to find out anything more about her. Just so  
everything is throughough and all."  
  
"Right." replied Squall. "We'll head back to Garden now, then. We'll tell Headmaster Cid  
what happened and see if there's anything more we'll need to do. Goodbye, President Laguna."  
  
"Yes. Goodbye." Laguna waved his hand at the SeeDs as they departed from the building.  
  
Kiros and Ward walked up to their friend, looking at him with great concern. "What was  
that all about?" asked Kiros.  
  
"I don't really know. Whoever Xana was...she's gone. All we have to do is figure out what  
she was doing here and what she wanted." Ward looked at Laguna, speaking with his deep eyes.  
"Yeah, we have our work cut out for us, Ward. At least there won't be anymore fighting for a  
while."  
  
In response, Ward nodded his head. Then the three looked back at the destroyed sealing  
device, all wondering what could have happened to make such a thing happen and who Xana really  
was.  
  
Author's comments: What did you guys think? Not too much interaction with Xana there, eh?  
Don't worry, there's lots more to come. I wouldn't want you guys to think that that was the   
anti-climatic ending. Chapter 6 will involve the infamous Communications Tower in Dollet, another  
SeeD exam (with Seifer trying yet again to become a SeeD for his own redemption), and the mystery  
as to why Galbadia wants to use the tower yet again. Please let me know how you liked this   
chapter by R&R. :) Any suggestions are also welcomed. Until next time, keep watching the skis...  
I mean skies. :D  



	6. Only What You Bring With You

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 6: Only What You Bring With You  
  
"So that's it? She just exploded? Did you even find out what she wanted?" asked Cid,  
obviously confused at the events that had transpired in Esthar.  
  
Squall shrugged. "We don't really know what was going on in Esthar. The more that Laguna  
tried to remember, the less he could remember. It all become a jumble in his head. And there was  
no logical reason to why the sealing device would explode. Most of this has turned into a big  
myster. Laguna said that he'd look into it and see why it exploded, and try to dig up anything on  
Xana that he could. For now, he paid us, we came back, and it's all settled."   
  
After the group had returned to Garden, it was already after sunset. When they were   
inside, Squall had suggested everyone go and get some sleep, except for Vira who he suggested go  
see Doctor Kadowaki after the lunge she had made for Laguna. In response to this, Vira shrugged  
and headed off to the Infirmary. Again, the Garden was quiet, all the students had already gone  
to bed. It made sense, most of them had a big day the next morning. SeeD exams again. Squall was  
amazed that it was already time for another one. The first one since he graduated. He had heard  
that Seifer, who was staring at the group when they had come back in, was going to try one last   
time to make it into SeeD. Seifer was alone, standing by the stairs that Squall would have to   
ascend to reach Headmaster Cid's office. With the first floor devoid of students, Squall's feet  
made loud echoing noises as he slowly made his way to the elevator. Smirking, Seifer stuck out a  
hand to stop him.  
  
"How was Esthar?" he sneered, emerald eyes lighting up with confrontation.  
  
Squall stared coldly in response, his steel blue eyes burning into Seifer's deep emerald  
ones. "Fine." He finally responded, turning back to climbing the stairs.  
  
  
Seifer smirked again and added, "Must've been a really short mission. Didn't even take   
you an entire day. I don't know why they even sent all of you. Again, the logic is baffling. They  
shoulda sent the amount they did today to Timber way back after you graduated." He began   
following his rival up the stairs to the elevator. "I guess I'll have to talk about Headmaster  
Cid about that soon."  
  
Pressing the button, Squall stepped inside the elevator. The transparent glass swishing  
open. Seifer stood in front of the doors, still smiling. Squall turned to his once rival, "Yeah,  
you talk to him about that...after you pass the exam tomorrow."  
  
The doors swished shut, cutting off any response that Seifer might have had for Squall.  
Smoothly, the elevator ascended to the third floor. A barrier between rivals. But Squall had a  
point. Seifer would never get anywhere until he became SeeD. Technically, there were only two  
more years for him to pass the test. Unfortunately, the staff did hold what he had done in the  
past against him. This was Seifer's last chance. His last chance to become even with Squall; to  
level the playing field. Headmaster Cid had made it painfully clear that if Seifer did not pass  
this next exam, they would release him from Garden. Where was Seifer to go after that? Everything  
that he knew, everything that he had was really here. In Balamb Garden. It was his real home. He  
was beginning to realize that he needed to shape up, but did not know how. Wouldn't Seifer lose  
himself if he gave in to becoming like everyone else? Then again, if he was kicked out of Garden,  
he would have no place to go, no home, no friends. Since he hadn't become SeeD, he had no money.  
Fujin and Raijin were still here, studying to become SeeDs and they were really his only friends.  
This was Seifer's last chance to prove to everyone he could pull it off, he could be a hero. No  
one would pull his strings. No more Sorceress' Knight stuff, this was serious. He had to be good,  
he had to try. Seifer stared upwards at the elevator carrying Squall. Silently, Seifer vowed that  
this time, he would do right. This time, he would be the hero.  
  
Headmaster Cid sat back in his chair, mulling over what the SeeD had just told him.   
"Okay. I guess that situation is settled for now then. On to the next order of business, the SeeD  
exam. As you know, Squall, the first SeeD exam since you graduated will be held tomorrow.   
Recently, we recieved word that Dollet and Galbadia are fighting over the Communications Tower."  
Cid explained.  
  
"Already? I heard that Galbadia let the whole Communications Tower thing go after they   
had made their announcement about Matron. Why are they expressing interest in it now?" asked   
Squall.  
  
Cid scratched his chin lightly, shaking his head at the same time. "I'm not sure. We just  
got a call from the Dollet Dukeom that the G-Army has been attacking them, commanding to take  
full control over the tower from now on. I can't get through to General Caraway, who's still   
ruling since Vinzer Deling's death. At any rate, Dollet has hired SeeD to clear the G-Army from  
the mountains and the Communcations Tower. This is another good situation to hold a SeeD exam.  
Tomorrow, 12 more students will be going there to help get rid of the G-Army. I just want you  
to go and help any students in your team that are having trouble fighting. There will be two  
SeeDs assigned to each team. You're with Team B, the same one you were in when you were taking  
the test. The team captain is...Rinoa, and the two others are Seifer and Bertaniz. The other-"  
  
"Wait!" Squall held his hand up, his face riddled with shock. "Rinoa is taking the SeeD  
exam?! Since when did she even take classes and be accepted?"  
  
Shifting in his seat nervously, Cid realized Squall had been unaware of what Rinoa had  
been doing. "Well, she asked me if she could take the minimum requirement of classes to become  
a SeeD and I told her that normally we don't do this kinda thing, but her case is special. She's  
been taking classes in the morning." He explained.  
  
It looked like he'd been shot. Literally. Squall's expression matched the one of someone  
who had just been shot in the back by someone he knew. It wasn't exactly like being betrayed, but  
she had been keeping secrets from him. Of all people to not tell, Rinoa had neglected to tell her  
boyfriend that she was becoming a SeeD. Squall shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe   
she's been doing this...and is going to take the test..."  
  
Cid placed his hand on Squall's gloved on and looked at him sympathetically. "Go and talk  
to her. Tonight. Before she has to go. It'd be best for the both of you to get this out before  
you have to fight."   
  
Squall rose from his seat and began for the door. Before he could leave, Cid told him,   
"By the way, Squall, the other SeeD member you're teamed up with to assist the candidates is   
Irvine." Nodding in response, Squall exited the office, with mixed feelings about what Rinoa had  
done.  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki? Are you in?" Vira's voice sounded small in the Infirmary, even though  
the room itself was small. Her side hurt a little from the lunge she had made, but other than  
that, Vira didn't think that there was anything wrong with her. Soon her thoughts turned to that  
frightening appraition of Xana. The depths of evil had never been established, but when she had  
stared into the eyes of that woman, a chill flew down her spine. How could that woman not be  
evil? Vira did not have an answer for that question. Even though the thought of this "ghost" sent  
another round of shivers down Vira's spine, at the same time there was something all too familiar  
about it. As if she had seen that face before, somewhere.   
  
-No, that's impossible. There is no way you could have seen that woman before in your   
life. You're just being weird. Stop it. It was probably some kind of trick....but why did she not  
feel so evil after I had gotten over the shivers in my spine? Oh, for Hyne's sake, stop it.   
You're not gonna get paranoid about some woman who's dead.-  
  
"I said, can I help you?" Doctor Kadowaki's voice snapped Vira out of her thoughts. She  
turned to face the large sized doctor.  
  
"Yeah...hello. I'm Vira Eronwil, I don't believe we've met yet." Vira announced, nodding  
her head.  
  
Doctor Kadowaki looked at Vira throughoughly. "Mm-hmm...I'm Doctor Kadowaki. But you  
already knew that. You new here I suspect." She commented.  
  
"Yes, I just got here yesterday. Actually, I just got back from a mission in Esthar.  
Squall had suggested that I come here and get checked out before heading to bed."  
  
"Why?" asked the doctor, eyeing Vira in an inspecting manner.  
  
Vira turned her head to follow Doctor Kadowaki's as she moved around Vira, inspecting  
her. "I lunged for President Laguna to save him from an explosion. I landed kinda hard. My side  
hurts a little." She pointed to her right side, where Doctor Kadowaki had just stopped by.  
  
"Lift your arm." the doctor ordered.  
  
Vira complied with this order, Doctor Kadowaki gently pressing against the girl's ribs.  
"Does this hurt a lot?" She asked.  
  
Wincing slightly, Vira replied. "Not really. Just a little."  
  
The doctor nodded and stood back. "Don't worry. You'll probably just have a bruise there.  
You'll be just fine."  
  
"Thanks." Vira answered, already heading towards to leave. A flash of bright light   
blinded Vira as she tried to leave, Xana apparition standing in front of her. Vira shook her head  
violently to get her head and eyes straight. Instead, the whole world suddenly became obsidian,  
Vira becoming unaware of her surroundings.  
  
The ceiling above was dark, not black, but more like navy blue. A thunderstorm outside  
roared as a ferioucious lion would. Flashes of lightening cracked and snapped outside. However,  
it did not match the loud screaming from the other room. Two people, a man, and a woman. The two  
were yelling at each other in such ferocity that it put the storm to shame. The woman was yelling  
something about, "It must be destroyed! You can't allow that thing to live any longer! It wasn't  
made to be there in the first place! Just a laspe of judgement! I demand you get rid of it at   
once!" A moment after the man replied yelling something about how they could not get rid of   
whatever it was. It was impossible. This heated arguement continued until the two were right in  
the navy blue colored room. Now the arguing was untolerable. One loud, shrill scream eminated  
off the walls and ceiling, going to every corner of the room, stopping the man and woman both in  
mid-sentence. The scream continued, not letting up for even a second.  
  
"Vira! Vira!" Doctor Kadowaki shook the young woman gently for a few seconds, beconing  
her. "Vira! Stop screaming! You're okay now! You're here in the Garden's Infirmary!"  
  
She was lying down on one of the small beds in the adjoining rooms to the Infirmary.   
Doctor Kadowaki was leaning forward in front of her, still shaking. From out of Vira's mouth   
came still came a loud scream. Vira had not even been aware that she was screaming. Letting out   
a long nervous breath, she repiled. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."  
  
"You fainted as you were leaving. I guess that knock to your ribs were worse than we   
thought. You've been out for about a half hour. You seem all right now, though. What happened?"  
Doctor Kadowaki looked very concerned, not sure what the reason for Vira's passing out had been.  
  
Gingerly, Vira placed a hand on her head. It didn't seem to hurt, nor have and blood   
coming from it. Still, a feeling of displacement, detachment, and darkness was wrapped around   
her like a burial shroud. Inside she felt cold, more frigid than any ice spell that Shiva chould  
deliver. She shook her head slowly, sitting up in the bed. Why had she passed out? Did something  
happen while she was out? Slowly, Vira began to remember something that she had seen right before  
passing out; two eyes. Eyes that burned a hole right through the purest of souls. They looked  
normal enough, except that on second inspection they looked to be more feline. The color around  
the pupils being a dark goldenrod. They had looked right through Vira, seeming to know everything  
about her, and yet absolutely nothing at all. If that was even possible. The feeling that   
eminated from them felt like the embodiment of evil itself. Hate, destruction, evil, anger, fear,  
malice, beligerence, cruelty, and sinister intent. Nothing like Vira had ever felt in her life.  
Worse than anything she had ever seen on the battlefield, worse than any kind of emotional scars  
she might have been carrying with her. Again, Vira shook her head to get the feeling from her.  
  
"Nothing. I guess I'm just overtired from everything that I did today. I'll just go to  
bed and get some sleep." Vira finally answered, now trying to get up from the bed. She would  
have, except for Doctor Kadowaki standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't anything you aren't telling me? You were screaming pretty   
loudly when you came to." Doctor Kadowaki's suspicion was true, but Vira had no intention of   
telling her some silly story about a pair of ghost eyes staring at her.  
  
Vira gently pushed the doctor out of her way and proceeded to the door. "I'm sure, Doctor  
Kadowaki. I'm fine. I just need some sleep."  
  
"Fine, but-" Doctor Kadowaki started, but it was too late. Vira had already left the   
Infirmary.  
  
A commanding rapping woke Rinoa from her deep sleep. Groggily, Rinoa threw the sheets  
from her bed and shuffled to the door, opening it slowly. Rushing inside came a serious looking  
Squall. He rushed with a forceful walk to the back of her room and turned around, facing her.  
Confused, Rinoa tilted her head to the side and asked, groggily, "What is it, Squall? It's after  
midnight."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you've been taking classes to become a SeeD and that you're   
taking the SeeD exam tomorrow?" He demanded of her, steely blue eyes narrowed at her.  
  
Rinoa intentionally averted his powerful gaze. "I...wanted it to be a surprise..."  
  
"When were you planning on telling me? After you graduate? When you show up in the exam?"  
Squall's anger actually began to rise, not understanding Rinoa's motives.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry that it hurt you, but...you have to understand...you  
and all your friends...even the new girl, Vira...they're all part of SeeD. They're all commrades  
in your team. You all are together, part of a group. A group that I haven't been able to be a  
part of. You grew up with most of them, which already put me on the outside, but now you're all  
also SeeDs and that's another way that I am pushed further out. I don't want to just be 'Squall's  
girlfriend.' I want to be a part of your and everything that your life involved." Rinoa implored,  
her dark eyes pleading to Squall; now looking him straight in his steely gaze.  
  
Squall saw the pleading in her eyes, and it softened his hard stare considerably. He  
sighed, collapsing onto her bed. "But, Rinoa, you used to say that I have such a sad life always  
following someone's orders and now you're trying to become part of that? It doesn't make any   
sense. Headmaster Cid always lets you come along as an honorary SeeD or an expert on something."  
  
Softly, Rinoa shook her head. "I don't want to be an honorary anything anymore. I want  
to be the same as you. The same as everyone else. I know that I said that just following orders  
must be sad, but I've been doing that ever since I decided to stay here with you. I've been going  
on all your missions, helping and following the orders just like everyone else. I want it to be  
official now. Please, Squall, please understand that I'm just doing this to be closer to you and  
everyone else. Please...don't be angry..." Her eyes began to water, glazing over in tears.  
  
Gently, Squall placed a hand on Rinoa's cheek, smiling slightly. "I'm not angry anymore.  
I understand. Just...be careful. I don't want you to get hurt when you take this test."  
  
Rinoa sighed dreamily, putting her hand on his and closing her eyes. "I won't. I've   
gotten quite good at fighting. If worse comes to worse, someone will be there for me. Don't   
worry. I'll be fine." She assured him.  
  
"Okay. Good luck then. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast." With that said,  
Squall kissed Rinoa softly on the cheek and got up to leave.  
  
Rinoa watched him leave, blowing a kiss to him as he left. "Good night. See you   
tomorrow." After her door closed, Rinoa slowly went back to sleep, feeling better that he had  
found out and was not angry at her anymore.  
  
Outside the thunderstorm raged on, but the fury was still worse from within the dark  
navy blue colored room. In the corner of the room, the woman sat, staring, even leering at what  
was there. Effortlessly, she rose from her seated position, walking over to the object of her  
discontent. The woman sneered, all her hatred coming to the surface. Accusingly, she pointed a  
finger at it. In the back, lightening bolted down to the dirt ground outside once again, roaring  
thunder coming right afterwards.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here...you aren't even supposed to be alive." The woman   
sneered again. "Just a mistake. One that will be rectified. As soon as I can manage it..."  
  
With another crack of lightening, the man ran into the room, rushing towards the woman.  
He grabbed her hand with the accusing finger, shaking the woman violently. "You can't be serious!  
It's a living being! You can't destroy it just because of one moment of weakness!" He demanded.  
  
Ferociously, the woman pulled away, remarking, "Of course! All mistakes must be   
corrected! And this is one of them! We have to-!"  
  
Again, the shrill, loud scream came out, breaking the arguement. Slowly, it turned into  
the sound of a buzzer, or maybe...an alarm.  
  
Vira's slender, but strong hand slammed down on the alarm clock. This action halted the  
incescent buzzing to an abrubt stop. Vira looked out her window for a moment, it was still dark  
outside. She sighed exasperatedly; the alarm clock must have malfunctioned again. Leaning over  
tiredly, she could see that the flourecent light shown brightly that it was only 5:32. She still  
had another two hours before she needed to be up. Slowly, Vira leaned back to her bed, trying to  
get back to sleep. It did not come. Images danced on her eyelids, frightening images from some  
place she did not know and some people she had never met. What any of these strange dreams had to  
do with her, she did not know. Still, Vira tried to get to sleep again, finally succeeding to  
slip into a dreamless, restless sleep. The sleep of someone who does not truly want to fall   
asleep.  
  
Zell scoured the cafeteria, looking for one of his friends to have breakfast with. He  
saw many students, most of them running around nervously, some other sleeping in their seats. The  
rush and commotion made it seem like Deling City station, rather than Balamb Garden's cafeteria.  
In the back sunlight streamed through the windows in bright golden strips. None of the rushing,  
nervous students seemed to notice this small amount of beauty in the room.  
  
-Man, was I this nervous when I was testin' to become a SeeD? I don't remember people  
bein' this nervous.-  
  
Throughout the mass of students, he finally managed to see Squall sitting with Vira at  
one table. Squall was leaned over his breakfast, while Vira looked like she was almost sleeping  
in it. Quickly Zell bounded over to the table, happily taking his seat next to them. Upon  
closer inspection, to Zell, it looked like Vira was asleep in her food.   
  
"Yo, Squall! Yo, Vira!" Zell looked at Squall, pointing a thumb to Vira. "What's with   
her?"  
  
Squall quickly glanced over to Vira, then back at Zell, shrugging. "I don't know. Tired,  
I guess."  
  
Zell gently began to poke Vira, her head jutting upwards immediately. "I am not a mi-!"  
Vira looked at where she was and stopped mid-sentence. After seeing where she was, she settled  
back down into her seat. "Nevermind."  
  
"You're not a what?" inquired Zell, now poking at his breakfast with his fork.  
  
"Nothing." Vira quickly replied.  
  
Zell shrugged this off again, asking Vira, "So, how'd you sleep last night?"  
  
She leaned forward on the table again, her body language answering before her words   
could. "Badly."  
  
"That's too bad." Zell replied, now turning to Squall. "What's up with you, man? Ready  
to oversee the first SeeD exam since ours?"  
  
Squall looked down at his breakfast, an aura of gloominess coming from him. "I still   
don't understand why she's doing this. She doesn't even like to fight. It's not like her at all."  
  
Confused, Zell looked to Vira for help at what Squall was talking about. Instead, he saw  
that Vira had fallen asleep again, this time on her hand. "What are you talking about, Squall?"  
  
"Rinoa's taking the exam." He replied, darkly.  
  
Zell's eyes widened considerably in response to this. "What?! Rinoa?! Taking the exam?!  
How?! I don't get it!"  
  
"That makes two of us." Squall answered.  
  
Vira's head bobbed into conciousness for a second, her voice mumbling out, "Three of   
us..." Then she dipped back into sleep.  
  
Zell finally began to calm down. He looked at Squall and asked, "Why is she doing it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Squall started. "She told me it was because she felt like an outsider   
and didn't want to be like that anymore. Something about she's already doing the work of a SeeD  
she might as well be a SeeD. I tried to understand, but the more I think about it, the less I  
understand it. She hates taking orders."  
  
Zell stared thoughtfull at his breakfast, mulling over this subject. "Well, maybe it's   
best if we don't ask too many questions. It's up to her after all. She wants to be a SeeD, then  
let her be a SeeD. She has a point that she already does the work of a SeeD. I heard that no one  
can stay at Garden unless they're a student, SeeD, staff member, or a client. Rinoa isn't a   
client anymore, isn't staff, and until today, wasn't counted to us as a student or SeeD. They  
probably need to do this for technial reasons. I wouldn't get so worked up about it anyway. She  
can take care of herself. She's gotten pretty good at fighting. Besides, if she gets in trouble,  
someone will be there to bail her out."  
  
Squall took in all this information while poking at his pancake. "...whatever." He sighed  
out.  
  
Shrugging, Zell went back to eating his breakfast, not noticing Seifer approaching the  
table. Grinning in his usual manner, he looked at the three. "'Morning, Squall, Chicken-wuss,  
Vira."  
  
"Stop calling me that." demanded Zell.  
  
Looking up from his food, Squall asked, "What do you want Seifer?"  
  
"Nothing, from you. I want to ask Vira a question." He replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good luck." remarked Zell. "She's been like this since I got here."  
  
Seifer's grin widened. "I didn't ask your opinion, Zell." Putting his firm hand on Vira's  
shoulder, he shook her forcefully. "Vira, wake up."  
  
With sudden life, Vira's eye shot wide open, even taking on a slightly frightened look.  
"Stop calling me a mi-!" The next second, Vira realized where she was again, and slumped back  
into her seat.   
  
"Vira?" Seifer looked at her intently.  
  
Finally, Vira took notice to Seifer's presence, craning her head upwards to look at him.  
"Seifer. What do you want?"  
  
The young blonde man swung his gunblade a bit. "Just a friendly warm-up match before I  
have to head out to take the test."  
  
Vira's tired eyes gazed around the cafeteria, like she was lost in thought of some other  
time. The room was very...blue. The tables and chairs around here were of a light and dark blue  
mixture. Dark blue that resembled the same navy blue she had been seeing in her dreams   
constantly. She was more tired than she had ever been in her entire life. Her body was just lead.  
Dead weight she would have to carry through the entire day. Through a SeeD exam, through a   
graduation. This would prove to be a very long day for her. No, a match was out of the question.  
With such little energy she had this morning, spending it on some grudge match with Seifer Almasy  
seemed stupid and a waste. "Not today. Ask someone else."  
  
"You afraid I'm going to beat you this time?" Seifer jeered.  
  
"No. I'm tired. I'm saving my energy." Vira replied, still sounding groggy.  
  
Seifer rolled his emerald eyes. "A likely story. Just too much like Chicken-wuss here  
to take me on again, eh?"  
  
Vira sighed sleepily. With clouded eyes, she looked to Seifer. "May I remind you that I  
beat you the last time? Anyway, find someone else. You'll never pass the exam with that   
attitude. And weapons in the cafeteria are against the rules. You should know that by being part  
of the disciplinary committee though, right?"  
  
Seifer was shocked by this response. How would she know if he could not pass the test   
with that kind of attitude? It was all he had. If he had to be part of the organization, he was  
at least going to keep his individuality. That would be all he could have left. "What the hell  
are you talking about, Vira?" He snapped back at her.  
  
"I may be what people would call unfriendly, but it won't lead me down the path of  
destruction. I know what happened with you and everyone else here. I've heard the stories. You're  
trying to redeem yourself, right? Well, it ain't going to happen if you keep challenging people  
to fights, acting like you're better than everyone else. You know where that path leads. You've  
already been there. I see it this way, you are at a junction in your life. You can either stuff  
that bad attitude of yours away for five seconds and realize who you are, or you can run and skip  
and hop down to the path of self-destruction. It's up to you. Just remember, what you have to  
fight in Dollet is only what you bring with you." explained Vira.  
  
Her sudden speech seemed to take everyone at the table off guard. Squall looked at her  
thoughtfully, nodding his head slowly. Zell began snickering uncontrollably at Vira's analysis  
on Seifer. Seifer himself was in complete shock for a minute, staying frozen in place. Suddenly,  
he melted, looking at Vira with confused anger. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You think  
you know me because we fought once and you've heard about my past? What do you know?"  
  
"I only know what I see. Now, if you want to pick a fight before your last chance; find  
someone else. I will not fight you today." Making it clear that Vira was no longer interested in  
talking to Seifer, she turned back to her meal, finally starting to eat.  
  
Seifer growled angrily, storming out of the cafeteria. What infuriated him the most was  
that she was right. He wanted to still be himself, but today he had to try his best not to do   
what he would normally think is right. Vira's words stuck with the young man as he exited,   
remembering one sentence over and over. A broken record of speech in his own mind. "...what you  
have to fight in Dollet is only what you bring with you."  
  
Author's comments: Yeah, Rinoa trying to become a SeeD will most likely cause quite a  
ruckus amongst you guys, but bear with me. I know it's weird, hell, the idea was weird to me in  
the first place, but I think it makes some logical sense if you look at it the right way. Yes,  
I did say that I'd have the SeeD exam in Dollet (again), and what Galbadia wants with the   
Communcations tower this time in this chapter, but it didn't progress that way. Sorry. The next  
chapter will be sure to have SeeD action as Squall and the gang help Rinoa and Seifer pass their  
SeeD exam. Will Seifer be able to face down the demons in himself and go against his own nature  
to do what he thinks is best instead of what he is ordered to do? Stay tuned to find out. The  
graduation dance afterwards will most likely cause a chuckle or two as Zell tries to convince   
Vira to dance. Vira's problem with her dreams and passing out will be revealed soon, so stick   
with me. It'll all come together soon. :) I promise. Please, let me know how you liked this   
chapter by R&R. :) Suggestions are always welcomed. Remember, same FF time, same FF channel.   
Yep, I can't stop doing that. lol :D  
  
  



	7. History Repeats Itself

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 7: History Repeats Itself  
  
Walking with a happy beat to her pace, Selphie made her way to the first floor lobby   
where she had to meet the rest of the team she was supposed to help for the exam. Headmaster Cid  
had quickly mentioned to her that her partner would be Vira, to which Selphie grinned widely. She  
had been meaning to have more time to talk to Vira since she arrived, but had never gotten the  
chance. She knew that if she could get through to Squall, which she sometimes did, she'd be able  
to get through to Vira. Selphie's happy-go-lucky, open personality guided most of her actions,   
and made her seem like an unlikely member of any type of military group. Yet, Selphie was a great  
fighter and her friendliness made her quite popular with people of all ages. She was ready to be  
able to spend a little time with this new girl, and hope that she'd be able to get a few words   
out of her before they left for the exam. Reaching the lobby, she saw Vira had already arrived,  
and in her SeeD uniform no less. Authority and prestige came from the aura of Vira, and would   
have been much more noticable, if she did not look so tired.  
  
"Hi! You ready to go help with the exam?" Selphie greeted with a large smile and her   
emerald colored eyes shining as brillantly as the gems that bared that name.  
  
Vira's chocolate eyes were clouded over with the unshakable spell of sleep. "Mmm..." She  
answered.  
  
The perky girl tilted her head and squinted slightly. "What's wrong? Not ready? I think  
you look great!"  
  
"I'm ready, Selphie." Vira mumbled out. "I'm just tired is all."  
  
"Oh." Selphie replied, still squinting. "Bad dreams?"  
  
Pushing back some stray tressles of blonde hair, Vira answered, "Something like that."  
  
"That's too bad." Selphie began. "I don't have bad dreams myself. Most of mine are all  
happy and stuff. They've been even better since Irvy got to stay here. He's so great, isn't he?  
I bet you two had a blast coming here. He's so much fun to be with. Don't you-"  
  
Vira's left hand shot upwards towards Selphie's face, signifing for her to stop.   
"Selphie, I am really tired. I am trying to save my energy for helping the candidates in the  
exam. Then when we get back, I have to attend the graduation party. I'm running on empty as is so  
don't go on an on about something right now."  
  
Selphie took a few steps back from her partner and nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Can I  
ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." Vira replied, uninterested.  
  
"When'd you graduate to SeeD?" Selphie adjusted a stray button on her SeeD uniform as she  
asked her question.  
  
For a second Vira thought about this, her lower lip jutting outward in a face of   
contemplation. "I guess it was about...the time right before you arrived at Galbadia Garden to  
pick up Irvine. At that time I was out on my first mission." She finally answered.  
  
"Cool!" Selphie exclaimed. "So you haven't helped out in an exam before, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Selphie nearly jumped with excitement. "Neither have I! This is the first exam since I  
graduated! I'm sure everyone will do great here and we don't even have to help!"  
  
Vira watched Selphie almost burst at the seams with excitement. "...whatever." She   
remarked to this display of excitement.  
  
The quiet murmers from the students nearby stopped as Headmaster Cid stepped off of the  
elevator and walked to the kiosk where everyone had gathered. His body swung back and forth to  
the balls of his feet to his heels. Through his glasses, he looked over the three students that  
were up for SeeDship.   
  
"Well, after the years of training and studying you are finally here; the exam. This will  
be the chance for you to become a SeeD. Remember, this is a real combat situation. Victory and  
defeat are dependant on your actions. Don't worry, if you are in real trouble, one of the two  
SeeD members here will help you out. They will finish the job, as they always do. That's one less  
thing for you all to worry about. Don't forget, for the pride of Balamb Garden, of yourselves,  
and team A, fight with all you've got. I wish you all good luck, and just do your best. Now, I  
have to go talk to the other groups so if you'll excuse me..." Cid explained, making hand   
gestures to accentuate certain aspects of his speech.  
  
After he trailed off, he began walking over to team B, but not before flashing Selphie  
and Vira a little wink. Selphie caught this wink, responding with a wink and a large grin. The  
instructor for team A had just finished his speech to his students. He looked over to the two  
SeeDs and nodded. Understanding what he meant, the two followed him to the garage and into a  
Garden Car. Throughout the entire walk there, Vira kept feeling the excitement that was all   
around her. Something that she couldn't share, nor participate in. Even Selphie was acting like  
she was taking the test all over again. Shaking her head, Vira climbed into the car's front; not  
understanding why someone would get so worked up about something they've already done.  
  
Another beautiful day was upon Balamb. Sunshine pleasantly shone down with radiant   
glory. The lush green grass spanned around the car, except for where the road and beach were.   
Tall, full trees were sometimes lining the road to Balamb. Outside of the Garden Car, birds sung   
a happy tune to themselves, giving the overall appearance of another wonderful day. Vira did not   
care about the beauty of the day. When business was at hand, she concentrated on it. Except if   
she had been more awake, her concentration would have been amplified considerably. As it was,   
Vira could only half concentrate on anything. Beside her, Selphie was beginning to tell another   
story about either something she did with the Garden Festival or Irvine. Even if Vira had wanted   
to, she would not have been able to concentrate on this long and undending story. She had never   
been so tired in her life. This was more than regular fatigue that came from lack of sleep. This   
was something worse. Something Vira had never experienced before. Vira leaned over to look out   
the window, delicate strands of soft hair falling in her face. Brushing them away gently, Vira   
continued to gaze out the window. As Selphie's one sided conversation continued on, Vira began  
to feel as if she was being watched, by someone, or something. Evil eyes; the ones that she had  
seen in the Infirmary. They were back, staring at her, leering at her through the window's clear  
glass. Sinister urges and cruel actions oozed from the eyes in rapid fashion. A flowing river  
of hate and destruction rushing towards Vira. The deluge of evil hit her hard, the cat-like   
transparent eyes disappearing the moment it hit. Vira's body uncontrollably flew back into   
Selphie, interupting her sentence. Vira's eyes wide as a rabbit being hunted in the forest.  
  
"Vira!" exclaimed Selphie surprised. "What is it?"  
  
Vira breathed out, apprehensively moving back to her seat. Luckily, the two hadn't hit  
the driver so there was no immediate danger to the car. Sitting back in her seat, Vira stared at  
the spot where the eyes had been. Deep goldenrod color...feline pupils...such deep hatred behind  
them. Vira shook the shackles of this terrible vision from her. "Nothing." She replied quietly.  
"Nothing at all..."  
  
Inside another Garden Car sat Seifer, with Rinoa and the other SeeD candidate. Up front  
Squall and Irvine sat with the driver. Seifer could not believe he was on team B yet again, and  
was almost outraged at Rinoa being named captain of his team. How would she be able to lead   
anyone? He remembered how much she hated battling, how pointless it all seemed to her. Rinoa's  
motives for this were muddled and confusing to Seifer at best. Rather than dwelling on that,   
Seifer was more outraged at her being his superior in this situation. He never believed that she  
could do something like that, and was damned if he would follows the orders of some girl who  
did not know what she was doing.  
  
-No. You can't think like that. You keep thinking like that and you'll fail the test.  
Then where will you be smart-ass? Huh? Broke and no where. You gotta pull it together and just  
stop thinking like that until after you graduate.-  
  
"What's wrong, Seifer?" asked Rinoa, noticing his inner turmoil. "You seem upset about  
something."  
  
Seifer's emerald eyes now looked more dark like a forest green. He gazed over to Rinoa,  
seeing her caring expression. "Nothing, Rinoa. Just thinking about the exam."  
  
"I'm sure you'll pass this time. I always knew you were a great fighter." She assured   
him.  
  
"Thanks, Rinoa." Seifer replied. Inside, he knew half of her was just being nice. After  
all that he had done to her, it was surprising Rinoa even attempted to forgive him. Such a large,  
kind heart. Seifer felt bad for once. Slowly, piece by piece, he was realizing that what he had  
done to everyone was wrong. How he had treated everyone, what he had done, he had let someone  
control him just as a puppet would be treated. Seifer was beginning to understand what Vira had  
meant by, 'the only battle in Dollet is what you bring with you.' He was in a battle with   
himself. Who he had been, who he thought he was, and even who he dreamt he could be. Junction was  
right. He knew, finally, that if he kept acting the way he had been, he would end up in another  
situation where he would be hurting everyone he knew. How would anyone, even Fujin and Raijin,  
forgive him after following the dark path again? Without speaking, Seifer knew the answer to   
that. They would not forgive him; could not. Not after another lapse into the darkness. At long  
last, it was time for Seifer to stand up and become the man that he had always wanted to be. The  
real hero; not a villain in a hero's guise. Seifer knew, it was time for him to change for the  
better. "....Rinoa?"  
  
"Yes?" She answered, confused slightly.  
  
"...I-I'm...sorry." Seifer finally managed to half whisper out.  
  
Rinoa became more confused by the second by that remark. "What do you mean?" She   
inquired. "What are you sorry about?"  
  
"I'm sorry about everything that I've done to you and Squall and your friends. I don't  
think I was ever able to apologize for that." He explained.  
  
"...oh..." Rinoa breathed out. Her face softened with such compassion and forgiveness.  
She looked Seifer straight in the eye with those dark, enchanting eyes that she had. "I forgive  
you, Seifer. I think we all do."  
  
The corner of Seifer's mouth curved upward into a small smile. Not the normal cocky smile  
that he would brandish around the Garden, but a real true smile. A smile of brief happiness.  
As quickly as the genuine smile came, it disappeared, Seifer covering up his moment of softness  
with a characteristic smirk. "Don't think I'm goin' soft or anything, though. I just...thought it  
was the right thing to do. That's all. Gotta go into battle clear-headed and all. I'm ready to  
kick some ass today."  
  
Silently knowing that Seifer needed to still keep some of his own personality, Rinoa  
said, "Yeah, I know."  
  
Before too long, several ships sped from Balamb Harbor towards the town of Dollet.   
Cutting through the water like a knife, the ships moved through the blue-green ocean water.   
Inside, Xu walked into a small cabin, carrying team B towards Dollet. Once inside the small room,  
she looked at who she would be briefing. There was Seifer yet again, except that for once he was  
in his uniform and looking more humble than he ever had in his entire life. Across from him was   
Rinoa. And in the back sat a boy with his bright red hair slicked back. The instructor got up to   
greet Xu, shaking her hand.  
  
"Xu, it's been a while." The instructor said.  
  
Xu nodded in a friendly manner. "Yes, it has Vernis."  
  
Vernis smiled a little and turned to his students. "This is team B."  
  
Xu smirked at Seifer. "So, you already trying again?"  
  
"You know how much I love this exam, Xu. But I don't plan on taking it again after this."  
Seifer answered.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Remarked Xu.  
  
To break the tension between the two, Vernis coughed lightly and turned Xu's attention  
to Rinoa. "This is Rinoa."  
  
"Hi, Rinoa. I didn't know you were trying to become a SeeD." said Xu.  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Well, I figured it was time for me to make it official."  
  
"Ah," Xu replied. "Good luck then."  
  
"Thanks." answered Rinoa.  
  
Vernis turned to the last silent student sitting in the back and introduced him. "This is  
Bertaniz."  
  
The boy rose from his seat and bowed his head slightly. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Xu returned. "Now, the situation is this; about 17 hours ago we recived a   
call from the Dollet Dukeom Parliment that Galbadia has been harrassing them about the   
Communications Tower. Soon they forced the Dollet soldiers out of the mountains and tower,   
claiming it for an unknown reason. Last time we were here, the G-Army was attacking the city  
when their real objective was to make the tower operational again. After the broadcast from  
Timber was made to announced former Sorceress Edea as ambassador, the tower fell back into the  
hands of Dollet and it was shut down. Now, the G-Army has taken the tower by force, claiming  
ownership to it and demanding that it be made an official part of Galbadia. Dollet refuses to  
sign the contract making that official so the two groups are fighting. We tried to reach the  
ruler of Galbadia, General Caraway, who is ruling in Vinzer Deling's stead until an election can  
be held, but he was unable to be called upon. So, our only course of action is to take the  
tower back again by force. We will land at Lapin Beach as we did last time we were here and run  
to the tower, defeating all G-Army if they stand in our way. We must also rid the mountains of  
the threat of the G-Army. Team B will first head towards the mountains and dispatch all G-Army  
soldiers from that area. Once you are given the signal, head for the Communications Tower. Once   
at the tower, if the G-Army does not surrender, we will battle and win back the tower. Any   
questions?"  
  
No one raised their hand for a question. Satisfied, Xu looked from person to person.  
Bertaniz was just staring at the floor nervously while Rinoa sat patiently for the ship to land.  
Seifer had his feet up on the table, as he had the last time. "Remember Seifer," Xu warned. "Do  
not deviate from the mission like you did last time."  
  
Waving his hand dismissively Seifer replied, "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, Xu."  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Xu turned and left the room. Now it was all just a matter of   
minutes before the battle began. Rinoa still looked very calm for someone in her position.   
Seifer was beginning to think she might not be such a bad leader after all.   
  
The battle was fierce. Searing heat came from the blasting of weapons, sweat and blood  
tainted the clean air. From all sides came screams of pain and agony, the clashing of metal  
against metal. It all was part of the battlefield itself; the essence of war. The ships landed  
on the blood stained sandy beach, the insides of the ships opening with swift speed. All the  
passengers within rushed out to the beach, taking in all the sights and senses of the battle in  
motion. Xu ran from the boat yelling for everyone to move out. They all did. Miraculously,   
through all the noise and commotion from the fight, everyone heard and moved out swiftly. Squall  
looked at Rinoa once as she commanded Seifer and Bertaniz to move through the Dollet town square.  
Inside, he wanted to run beside her, protect her, keep her safe from everything. However, he knew  
that he could not stand in her way. Not this time. Silently, he wished her luck and turned to  
Irvine.  
  
"Let's go." He commanded.  
  
Irvine nodded. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."  
  
The two rushed off to follow team B into the town square. Right beside them was Selphie  
and Vira, following team A to the mountains. They would have to follow team B through the town  
square to get to the mountains, as did team C and D. Irvine ran beside Selphie, tipping his hat  
in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"Fancy meeting you under such circumstances." He remarked.  
  
Selphie grinned widely. Even in battle, Irvine was still charming to her. "Yeah, but  
you'd better keep you eyes on what's in front of you."  
  
"Why?" Irvine did not even need to ask. When he looked in front of him, a Galbadian   
soldier attacked. Quickly he dispatched the offender with a blast from his shotgun. The soldier   
fell down to the cobblestone street, clutching his stomach in bloody agony. "I see your point."   
He added afterwards.  
  
In front of the two, one member of team A was struggling with a Galbadian soldier's   
attacks. Fearing he would lose the fight, the candidate tried his best to punch the soldier in  
the stomach, but to no avail. Selphie ran to help the candidate out of his situation, but Vira  
reached him first. She first pulled the soldier off the boy with rough force and proceeded to  
punch the Galbadian soldier in his face. Blood spewed and flowed from the soldier's mouth, but  
he refused to give up. Aiming his machine gun, he let out a few rounds of screaming bullets in  
Vira's direction. While she was able to miss most of them, one stray bullet connected with her  
leg, making Vira wince with pain. Quickly, she casted Curaga on herself, bright beautiful light  
washing over her like a cool shower. Magically, the wound in her leg sealed and the blood stopped  
flowing. Vira's face turned determined as she reached for her holdstered kamagunblades. Taking  
one in each hand, Vira charged the soldier, readying to slice him with one hand, and shoot him  
with the other. Both hits proved to be fatal, the soldier collapsing onto the ground in pain.  
Vira looked at the soldier's face, ready to leave, but instead of seeing a Galbadian soldier in  
pain, she saw the face of Xana. The sorceress' face sneered at her, grinning with those shining  
obsidian colored lips. And those eyes...they were the eyes of evil! The ones that had been   
haunting her for the past day. Anger raged inside of Vira, her emotions taking control of her  
body. She wanted to be rid of this frightening, haunting apparition once and for all. And there  
it was, grinning straight back at her. Vira wasn't going to take this. Not Vira Eronwil. She  
raised her kamagunblades high, striking both of them down with extreme force, severing the man's  
arms from his shoulders. Dropping the kamagunblades, Vira began punching the man, each punch a  
testament to her hatred towards the apparition. Such violent ferocity emerged from within Vira's  
very soul, that everyone around her began to take notice to her savage beating. Vira's face  
started twisting and contorting to an angry mask of hate and fury. Selphie and Irvine ran to her,  
using all the force they had to pull her from the mangled corpse of the former Galbadian soldier.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She demanded of the corpse. "Stop haunting me! What the hell do you  
want from me?!"   
  
Struggling to calm Vira down, Irvine and Selphie exchanged worried looks with each other.  
Both had no clue to what Vira had meant by that statement and with the constant shrieking she  
was making towards the corpse; the two figured they'd have to wait a while to figure out what  
she meant. Irvine looked at Selphie, very worried. Around them battles were still raging on,  
and cadets were there that might need their help.   
  
"Go with team A. They might need you. I'll try to bring Vira back. When she can, she'll  
meet you at the Communication Tower." Irvine ordered.  
  
Selphie quickly looked at Vira then back at Irvine, nodding. "Right." She said before  
sprinting off to the mountains.  
  
"Aw, man. I can't believe I got separated from my team because of one stupid G-Army  
soldier!" Zell angrily exclaimed as he ran to the town square.  
  
All the sounds of the battle in progress seemed to be coming more from the mountains  
and Communications Tower at this point. The sounds of screaming, blasting, and magic casting all  
seemed to be coming from the mountain area.  
  
-This is just great. You come here to help your team and you can't even be there to do  
it. At least Quistis is there to help them. I just better get my ass over there pronto. What the?  
Where is that shrieking coming from?-  
  
As Zell ran to the town square, the shrieking became louder and louder until he realized  
where the source of this shriek was coming from. Zell could barely make out the jumbled words  
that Vira was screaming at the corpse of an armless Galbadian soldier. Struggling to get free  
from Irvine's grip, Vira kicked writhed against him. Shocked by what was going on, Zell ran   
beside Irvine, looking at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened here?! What is wrong with Vira, Irvine?! Did you do something to  
her?!" Zell demanded shrilly.  
  
"As if I'd ever do anything to a lady. Vira was helping a cadet on her team when she   
freaked out. It was like she saw something that wasn't there in the guy and went berzerk. And  
not the spell berzerk. This is true blinding rage. The cut the guy's arms off and was beating   
his corpse. All she's been doing since then is scream at the corpse, telling it to leave her  
alone. I don't know how to calm her down. Usually I'm so good with women, too." Irvine explained,  
still struggling with the screaming Vira.  
  
Zell stared at Vira, concerned with what was wrong with her. The young woman's eyes were  
clouded over, her mind being in another place completely. He had never seen such emotion on her  
face, nor in her voice. The jumbled incoherent words spat out of her mouth, but seemed like they  
did not belong there. Her beautiful face was contorted into a hideous mask of sheer hatred, her  
soft flowing chocolate hair flying in every direction. It seemed as if her hair did not even want  
to stick around for her tantrum. Zell hurt inside to see Vira with such a loss of her sanity.  
What could have happened to cause her to revert to this primitive state? Zell shook his head  
and turned back to Irvine. "You should go to your team. Mine already knows I was caught behind  
by a fight. Quistis is more than capable of handling my team until I get there. We need to snap  
her out of this quickly. I can do it. You go on ahead."  
  
Reluctantly, Irvine pushed Vira into Zell. "All right. I'll let 'em know you're dealing  
with a special situation. When you bring her out of...whatever it is she's got, tell her to go  
to the Communication Tower." After telling Zell that, Irvine ran off to join his team, hoping   
that Zell would bring Vira out of her rage, and fast.  
  
Looking into Vira's clouded dark eyes, Zell yelled, "VIRA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" When that  
did not work, he started shaking her violently, still yelling her name. Without thinking, Zell  
hit Vira in her stomach. Finally, her shrieking stopped, being forced to by the pain she felt.  
Doubling over onto herself, Vira breathed in uneven heavy breaths. It seemed that what Zell had  
done was working.   
  
Vira finally looked up at Zell, looking aware of where she was. "...Zell? What are you  
doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Helping you get out of your blinding rage is all. Man, you went berzerk! What the hell  
happened to you!?" He demanded, helping Vira to her feet.  
  
"I...don't want to talk about it." Vira answered, hesitantly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't wanna talk about it?! You go postal, and you won't even tell  
anyone what it is about?!" Zell waved his arms violently in protest to Vira's response.  
  
She looked back at Zell and then to the mangled corpse on the ground. Vira knew that what  
had happened to him was her fault. She had lost it. For once in her life she had no control over  
herself. And what had triggered that scared her. If she could lose it that easily, what was to  
keep her from losing it again? Vira did not even know why she did what she had, what logical  
reason was behind it. Either way, she was a bad example for the students taking their exam. SeeDs  
are not supposed to "lose it" on the battlefield. They needed to be calm and collected at all  
times. She sighed, this would prove to be a bad thing for her. Headmaster Cid would probably ask  
her to leave, or take some time off. Some sort of punishment for such reckless behavior. "I can't  
tell you because I don't know. It happened, I snapped, this is the result. I don't understand  
why it happened and I'd appreciate it if anyone who saw this would not let it get around. It   
could cost me a lot."  
  
"Maybe you need some time off..." commented Zell, softly.  
  
"...maybe, but I can't think about this now. I have to get back to my team." Vira looked  
off towards the Communications Tower.  
  
"Irvine told me to tell you that you should go to the Communication Tower." Zell said.  
  
Her gaze was still fixed on the tower. So far it had looked like no fight had begun there  
yet. Maybe they were waiting for her or something. "Okay. You'd better get back to your team   
too."  
  
"Yeah..." Zell started, "What if...what if this happens to you again today?"  
  
Clenching her fists tightly, Vira answered coldly, "It won't."  
  
"But how do you-?" started Zell again.  
  
"It will not happen again. Ever." Vira interupted. Without saying another word, Vira ran  
off to the mountains, leaving Zell worried and confused to what was going on.  
  
After spending a great amount of time clearing the mountains from the G-Army, team B had  
finally won their last battle there. Early on it had been appearant that this team was in no  
need of the SeeDs assistance, so reluctantly Squall headed out to the other teams, looking for  
anyone who needed his help. Any other G-Army soldiers that might have been in the mountains, ran  
off in fright of what had happened to their comrades. Seifer's gunblade was menacing; glinting in  
the sunlight with a look of sharp edge to it. When the rest of the G-Army there had seen what  
Seifer did to some of their comrades, they turned tail and ran as fast as they could back to  
Galbadia. Seifer's yelling and mocking words following them all the way home. He had become   
increasingly satisfied with himself, defeating any enemy that dared to cross his path. So far he  
had faithfully followed Rinoa's orders to dispatch all G-Army soldiers in the mountain area, but  
since they had run out of soldiers Seifer was beginning to get bored. Like he had at the last  
exam. He never sat well with waiting for a signal to move out. To him, if the coast was clear of  
enemies, then it was time to move on. But, Rinoa remained at her post, patiently awaiting the   
signal to move out. With each passing second, Seifer's patience was running out.  
  
"Rinoa, c'mon, there aren't any more Galbadian soldiers here. I think it's time we headed  
over to the Communications Tower and showed them what we're made out of!" Seifer exclaimed.  
  
Turning around to face Seifer, Rinoa replied with authority in her voice. "We haven't   
gotten the signal to move out yet. We can't just leave without the signal. Something could go  
wrong."  
  
Seifer crossed his arms indignantly, tapping the gunblade on his pant leg impatiently.   
"But, this is the worst, just sitting here. We'll never become heroes this way."  
  
"And you won't pass the test if you ignore my orders, Seifer." Rinoa commented.  
  
"I...uhh..." Seifer started. Rinoa was right. If he ignored her orders, and ran off to the  
tower himself, he would fail the test. For good. There would be no other chance to become SeeD;  
no more chances to prove to himself that he was a hero, deep down underneath it all. He had to  
stop thinking the way he always had. It was incredibly difficult, he could not go against his   
own nature so naturally, but it had to be done. He was not going to screw up his last chance at  
becoming a SeeD. "You're right." Seifer then said, "We'll just wait here until the signal   
comes."  
  
Rinoa nodded her head approvingly. "I'm glad you see my point, Seifer." She added. "I'm  
sure it'll come soon. They can't make us wait forever."  
  
"Sure, Rinoa." Seifer absent mindedly agreed, looking for a place to lean against until  
the order came. He knew that the next minutes of waiting would be some of the longest minutes  
in his life.  
  
Teams A, C, and D had all gathered at the outskirts of the Communcations Tower. Farther  
behind the teams stood the SeeDs, waiting until they were needed. Selphie and Irvine had since   
related what had happened to Vira in the town square Quistis and Squall, both looking shocked   
to hear such a thing. Squall recovered from this shock quickly, stating, "It's just something   
she has to deal with herself. If she needs help, she'll get it. There's no use making a big   
deal out of something until she tells us about it herself. If it's a real problem, she'll  
tell us."  
  
"She's not as open to expressing herself as you've become, Squall." Quistis reminded. "She  
still needs to find a reason to open up. Though, you're still not the most open person I've ever  
met."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Squall answered, ignoring the rest of Quistis' comments.  
  
Irvine rubbed his neck, nervously. "I dunno...she was, like, really freakin' out. I just  
hope Zell got her out of it."  
  
Selphie gazed to the hill nearby, spotting a figure emerging from the other side. She   
squinted her eyes to see who it was, finally recognizing Vira's jacket. Excitedly, Selphie   
jumped up and down, pointing towards the hill. "Guys! Guys!" She exclaimed.  
  
The three other SeeDs turned to their friend. "What is it, Sefie?" Irvine asked.  
  
Pointing with one hand repeatedly, Selphie yelled, "It's Vira! Here she comes! Zell did  
it! This is great!"  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Vira had reached the rest of the group, now Zell appearing  
over the top of the hill. Selphie noticed him as well. "Hey! Look, it's Zell! Hi, Zell!" She  
waved her hand feverently.  
  
"Are you all right, Vira?" inquired Quistis.  
  
Looking straight towards the Communication Tower, Vira quickly answered. "Yes. I am now."  
  
"What happened?" asked Squall.  
  
Vira paused before answering, not exactly sure what to say. Hesitantly, she replied,   
"I don't know. It's not something we should be worrying about right now. We have to keep our  
concentration on the mission. It was probably fatigue. What happened to me is not important  
right now. What is, is helping the cadets."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. You want to tell us sometime, that's fine. It's your problem. I'm not  
going to bother telling it around." Squall commented.  
  
"Thanks." Vira said.  
  
Sighing, Zell looked at his friends. "So, what is going on?"  
  
"Well, the teams are waiting for the messanger from team A to return here with team B.  
Once they get back, they all try to negociate with the G-Army guys in the tower. If they can't,  
they force themselves in and fight!" explained Selphie.  
  
"How long ago did the messanger from team A leave?" questioned Vira.  
  
"About ten minutes ago." answered Irvine.  
  
"Then they should be arriving any minute now." Vira remarked. "Wait, isn't that your   
team?" She then added.  
  
Irvine nodded in reply. "Yeah, but Squall decided there might be other groups that need  
our help more than them. They were, like, doing pretty damn good when we left. They really didn't  
need us at all. So, we're here."  
  
From over the horizon team B finally came. Seifer running at top speed down the path, with  
Rinoa and Bertaniz close behind. On Seifer's face was an expression of extreme relief, like the  
most terrible part of the test was over for him. The messanger from team A ran back to her team,  
while team B took their position near the other teams. Xu was nearby, checking to see if   
everyone was there. When she was satisfied, she turned to address the entire group of candidates.  
  
"All right, everyone! We're going to try to negociate with the G-Army now! If it doesn't  
work, attack the tower on my signal! SeeDs, help those who need it in battle, regardless of   
what team you were originally assigned to! Okay, I'm off!" Xu shouted loudly enough for everyone  
to hear. She then quickly turned and headed down the stone path to the Communications Tower.  
Tension was wrapped around everyone in a noose of unbearable waiting while Xu tried to talk to  
the Galbadian soldier at the door. About a minute after she had started the conversation, she  
turned to the group of candidates and shouted, "NOW!"  
  
The trigger had been pulled, setting off a barage of charging SeeD candiates, all ready  
to pass their exam with flying colors. From within the Communications Tower came a deluge of  
soldiers, outnumbering the cadets and SeeDs. A fierce battle ensued, everyone having to fight  
one or two soldiers at a time. Like ants, they kept coming. The tall Communications Tower had  
seemed to become their ant hill, with legions of ant soldiers attacking to defend it. Screams of  
pain resinated throughout the air, with the sounds of clashing weapons. The scent of blood hung  
heavy, just as it had on Lapin Beach. Crackling and zapping noises suddenly cut through the  
battle, halting everyone in their place. Looking up, they saw the dish on the Communications   
Tower open twice the size it had normally been, coming to life with electric light. A bright  
white beam shot from the tip of the dish, heading into an unknown destination. Seeing this,   
Squall grabbed the soldier he had been fighting with by the collar roughly. Shaking the man  
violently, Squall demanded, "What are you doing with the tower?"  
  
"We only needed to open it up and upgrade it. The Dollet parilment wouldn't do it, they  
said there was no more need for it to be operational. We were sent in. I don't know what they're  
going to do with it! I'm just supposed to protect it from being shut down! I swear!" The man  
shakily answered.  
  
"If Dollet says they will keep it in perfect working condition, will you all leave? Now?"  
negociated Squall.  
  
"Probably!" the soldier agreed, "I'll run to tell my commander!"  
  
Reluctantly letting the man go, Squall released his vice grip on the collar. The soldier  
scrambled to the Communications Tower to speak with his commander. Everyone was still gazing up  
at the dish with wonder. Even the G-Army didn't know what it all meant.   
  
A second later, the soldier came from inside the tower, shouting as he came out, "Okay!  
As long as two of our troops can stay here, we'll leave! We'll leave!"  
  
Surprised, Xu looked to Squall, who nodded at the soldier's statment. Commandingly, Xu  
then shouted, "All right! SeeDs, return to your ships on the double! Mission accomplished! I  
will stay here to negociate with the Dollet Dukeom and the G-Army commander! Squall is in charge  
now! Follow him to the beach! That is all!"  
  
Loud cheering from the cadets rang through the heavy air, all of them immediately turning  
to run back to the beach. Seifer grinned wider than he ever had before. It was over, he had  
done it. There was no way for them to fail him now. Over the cheering he heard Squall yell for  
them all to follow him, all of the cadets doing so happily. Finally, Seifer would be equal to  
his rival. Now he was the hero. Seifer breathed in the sweet air of accomplishment and victory,  
happy at his self control. Hurrying, he followed the rest to the beach.  
  
Vira wasn't sure what to make of all of this. During the battle she had not seen Xana   
again and began to think that it was just lack of sleep that led her to her blind rage. Beside  
her, Zell looked at her worried. Feeling his eyes on her, Vira looked at the blonde young man.  
  
"What is it?" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if you are okay. It didn't seem to happen again." Zell  
remarked.  
  
Vira looked back to the path in front of her. "No, it didn't happen again. I was just   
tired is all."  
  
"Being tired happens to everyone." Squall interjected. "You are allowed to slip every  
once in a while. Just try not to let it happen again."  
  
"I won't let it happen again, Squall." Vira assured. "I can't let that happen."  
  
"What did you see?" Squall asked.  
  
"...I...don't know. Nothing, I guess. Nothing." She replied.  
  
"It had to have been something to warrant such a reaction." commented Quistis.  
  
"Then it's nothing that I can explain right now." Vira answered. "I would just appreciate  
it if you all try to keep this under wraps until I get to the bottom of it. I think I'm just  
way too overtired. After a good night's sleep, I'll be fine. It's not something to make a big  
deal out of."   
  
"If you say so." Irvine shrugged.  
  
Selphie smiled pleasantly, "Well, to take your mind off it, would you like to join the  
Garden Festival committee? We're planning on doing another one now!"  
  
"I'll get back to you on that, Selphie." Vira replied.  
  
"After the graduation, there's still a bigger task at hand." reminded Squall.  
  
Zell questioning looked at his friend. "What's that?"   
  
"What Galbadia wants with the tower this time, and why they made it even larger than it  
already is. I have a feeling we'll be heading to the Timber TV station again." Squall explained.  
  
"History sure has a way of repeating itself." Selphie announced.  
  
"True, but this time they might not be using the Timber TV station. They built a new one  
in Deling City recently." Quistis commented.  
  
"Let's just deal with one thing at a time." Vira suggested.  
  
"Right. For now, we have to head back to Garden." Squall agreed.  
  
"All right!" Selphie yelled. "Time to paaaaar-taaaay!"  
  
Zell, Irvine and Quistis chuckled at Selphie's proclimation while Squall just shook his  
head. Ignoring it completely, Vira continued to run back to Lapin Beach. She knew that it wasn't  
right for her to be lying to everyone, but she had to. This wasn't something she wanted anyone  
to know. Being haunted by some ghost of a sorceress they never proved was actually evil was a  
ridiculous story. No one would believe her even if she told them. She had to keep it to herself  
for now and hope that this incident would never repeat itself. Vira watched Dollet's Lapin Beach  
slowly become farther and farther from her when she had boarded the ship. Watching the calm   
water around her as the door closed gave her a sense of peace. Once they had shut tightly, she  
tiredly collapsed to the ground and slept the rest of the way to Balamb. Her dreams filled with  
the dark navy blue room again and the woman who contined to claim she was only a mistake. Such  
nightmares kept her sleep back to Balamb an unpleasant one, those around her wondering if it  
really was just being overtired that had caused Vira's loss of control.  
  
Author's comments: Phew! That was a really long one, eh? Yep, I had to push back the  
graduation dance to the next chapter. I figured this one was long enough as is. What did you  
all think? Please, R&R to let me know and any suggestions you might have. :) It always helps me  
know that I'm on the right track. Chapter 8 will feature the graduation, with a bit of comedy  
in there for good measure, and most likely the introduction to their next mission. Why did   
Galbadia really want with the Communications Tower? Will the broadcast be from Timber or the new  
Deling City TV station? And what will the broadcast consist of? Well, I guess you will all just  
have to stay tuned to find out. Same FF time, same FF channel. :) Yep, I'm still stuck on that.  
  
  



	8. A Stranger In A Strange Land

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Additional note: This chapter is dedicated to Nightstalker, since, hell, the guy did   
create the new character Dorin Vachon and it was hella cool of him to let me use the character in  
the story. Thanks, dude! :) I'll try to keep him the way you want him to be. :D  
  
Chapter 8: Stranger In A Strange Land  
  
Without needing to hear who graduated the exam, Vira headed over to the Infirmary to ask  
Doctor Kadowaki about what had been happening to her. She needed to get it under control, there  
was no doubt about that, the question was really how she would go about doing that. She wished  
she really knew what it was that was going on inside of her. Why was a ghost of this woman   
haunting her, triggering her most primeval forces within? A question without an answer at this  
point.   
  
-There must be some reason why she's appearing like this. Revenge? Warning? Something  
must be going on here. Why do I keep remembering someone telling me I was a mistake? Was it my  
mother? Or is Xana's ghost putting these memories into my head while I sleep? Listen to me,   
talking about ghosts...it sounds silly. Maybe just the stress of moving to a new place, meeting  
new people, and everything else that has happened has just made me crack.-  
  
"Vira?" Quistis' caring voice came from behind Vira.  
  
Spinning around, Vira could see Quistis looking at her with concern. She was still in her  
SeeD uniform, as was Vira, but a sense of authority radiated from Quistis. The authority of a   
teacher or perhaps an older sister. She could sense that Quistis was genuinely worried about her.  
Maybe it was the way her deep blue eyes shined like sapphires in a compassionate way. For a   
moment, Vira felt like telling Quistis everything about Xana's ghost. But, something held her  
back. "Quistis? What?"  
  
Quistis gestured with her hand down the path to the Infirmary. "Are you going to stand  
here, thinking in your own little world, or are you going into the Infirmary?"  
  
"Oh, right." Vira nodded. "I'm going."  
  
"Mind if I tag along?" asked Quistis, already walking beside Vira.  
  
Vira shrugged. "I guess not."  
  
"What are you going to see Doctor Kadowaki about? The..." Quistis hesitated saying or  
even thinking about it. "....incident?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it might be related to stress." Vira replied.  
  
Quistis seemed to ponder this suggestion throughoughly. "Perhaps. Maybe it would be   
easier to tell what is going on if you told us what you've been seeing. You can't always keep  
things to yourself. You gotta let people in once in a while."  
  
"I would tell you what I saw, if I knew what it meant and what it was." Vira curtly  
responded.  
  
Quistis was taken aback by this and stopped in her tracks as Vira continued to the   
Infirmary. "Oh.." She breathed.  
  
Doctor Kadowaki sat at her desk, just waiting for someone to come in. Quietly, she went  
over her collection of Triple Triad cards, though she hadn't really actively played matches of   
it in years. It was still a large and well-rounded collection of cards. One that she was proud   
of. When there were no students in the Infirmary, Doctor Kadowaki would sit at her desk and go  
through her card collection; remembering each match as she picked up one of the aging cards in  
her hand. As she carefully inspected a Tonberry King card and remembered the tough match she had  
fought to win that card, Vira slowly walked into her office and stared at the doctor. Vira either  
was not too keen on bringing up what her problem was, or she did not want to disturb the doctor.  
Doctor Kadowaki's bet was on the first choice.  
  
"What can I do for you, Vira? Your ribs hurting again?" She questioned in a friendly  
manner.  
  
Vira shifted her weight from one foot to another nervously. "I've been having some   
problems with my sleeping, and I was wondering if there was a reason for it. And...I've been sort  
of hallucinating." She finally admitted.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "Hallucinating? Of what?"  
  
"A woman. And these pair of eyes." The young woman hesitantly answered.  
  
"Hmm..." Doctor Kadowaki sounded. She raised herself to her feet and moved over to Vira,  
inspecting the girl's body with great attention. "And you've been extremely tired lately, yes?"  
  
"Yes." Vira quickly replied. "Is it beacuse I haven't had enough sleep?"  
  
Doctor Kadowaki stopped for a moment and thought for a moment. She then quickly nodded.  
"Yeah, that very well might be the case. I'll tell Headmaster Cid that any missions you go on   
for a while should have a relatively low stress factor. Taking you completely out of the field  
isn't good because it will disupt your normal sleeping habits. Just try to get a good night's  
sleep and keep the stress to a minimum. If this happens again, or anything similar; come to me  
right away. It could be something more."  
  
Vira breathed out a sigh of a relief and nodded slowly. "Yes, ma'am. I'll remember to do  
that. I'm sure I just need a good night's sleep." She then turned and left the Infirmary as if  
she was being chased by the angel of Death itself. This left a slightly confused Doctor Kadowaki  
standing in the middle of the room, wondering if Vira had been telling her all of what had been  
happening to her.  
  
Soft music floated across the room to the ears of every person in the ballroom. It   
matched perfectly with the gentle yellow light that the ballroom featured, giving it the overall  
feel of an era long past. A large glass skylight above the slick, marble dance floor, showcased  
a plethora of twinkling stars. Diamonds in a black velvet sky. Everything seemed perfect,   
everyone was in the highest of spirits and the dancing was some of the finest ever seen. All   
people inside seemed to be having the time of their lives, especially the SeeD graduates. Yes,  
Seifer had finally made it, his face positively beaming with happiness and pride. Never had he  
felt so proud of himself and his self-control. With an aura of julbilant pride, Seifer stood in  
his SeeD uniform at last, regaling his battle to Raijin and Fujin with glee and a small amount  
of boastfullness. On the dance floor, Rinoa had convinced Squall to dance, reminding him that   
this was how they met. Finally relenting, she pulled him onto the dance floor once again, ready  
to dance the night away. Except that this time, both of them featured a SeeD uniform. Squall  
lightly mentioned he thought Rinoa looked nice in it, to which she gushed and recalled that  
Squall was the best looking guy at the last graduation and still was. Not surprisingly, the   
couple were both dancing in the most divine way. There was no time where the two bumped into   
another dancer or stumbled onto each other. Squall had learned that from the last time. So the   
two were dancing quite happily, adding to the scene of joy that this ball was trying to   
accomplish. Not far from them were Selphie and Irvine, also dancing their contented hearts out.   
Both were dashing in their SeeD uniforms and seemed to look as excited as they felt. Although,   
Irvine still managed to keep his cowboy hat on, which Selphie sometimes grabbed from his head to   
place it on hers. On the sidelines stood Quistis talking to Headmaster Cid, and Edea, who had   
managed to drop by for this occasion. She looked quite regal, dressed in her Matron garb. It   
seemed to match and compliment her hair with a pleasing tone. All three seemed to be deep into   
conversation as at a nearby table, Zell was stuffing his face with the food that the party goers   
were being served. Once he had an adaquite supply of food, he bounded from the table and   
appeared to be searching for someone.  
  
A dark figure stood alone not far from the dance floor; it was Vira. In her SeeD uniform  
still, she looked quite striking, but overall the darkness played against her face. A waitress  
walked by, quickly handing Vira a drink and then walking off to the rest of the guests. Taking  
small sips, Vira observed the happy dancers and jovial guests with a small amount of jealosy.  
She had never really been able to connect with people ever since she was young. It was always  
that she could take care of herself, she didn't need anyone. But sometimes, the pang of lonliness  
and the dark stalking angel of Misery would knock at her heart's door, begging to come inside.  
Most of the time she pushed it out of the way, leaving Misery out in the cold. However, sometimes  
the green eyed monster of Jealousy was able to slip Misery a key, and both would briefly run  
rampant in her heart. This was one of those times. Watching Squall and Rinoa look at each other  
so blissfully left a bad taste in Vira's mouth. It wasn't that she had a thing for Squall. That  
would be more like dating a brother. But, it was the love and bliss the two shared between each  
other that was what Vira pined for. Finally, being able to open to someone and let the brick  
walls down. Vira hissed at her own thoughts, reminding herself that it was too late. All too   
late.  
  
"Too late." She whispered to herself as she turned to walk out.  
  
Something grasping to Vira's hand stopped her from leaving the ballroom. Turning her  
head to look over her should she could see Zell and the wide grin on his face. Apathetically,   
Vira glanced at his hand holding hers and back to his face. He was still grinning, as the   
chesire cat would, which made Vira feel that he had something in mind he wanted her to do.  
  
"Yo, Vira. Dance with me." Zell demanded, albeit kindly and friendly.  
  
"No." Vira frowned at the very mention of dancing.  
  
Zell still did not let go of her hand. "C'mon. Rinoa got Squall to dance and you seem to  
know he's not the type to do that sorta thing. It'll be fun, I promise!"  
  
"Not a chance, Zell. I don't dance. Ever." She replied, stone coldly.  
  
The boy did not give up. "It'll be fun, though!"  
  
"I don't like fun."  
  
"Everyone likes fun. What's the problem?" Zell asked.  
  
For a moment, Vira didn't answer. She just stood staring at Zell, who was still holding  
her hand firmly. Finally she whispered. "I...can't dance. At all. So I don't."  
  
"That didn't stop Rinoa from teaching Squall. C'mon!" Already Zell was pulling a   
reluctant Vira onto the large ballroom dancing floor. Without being able to resist in time, she  
was stuck with Zell in the middle of a dance. He pulled one of her hands to his shoulder and  
grasped the other one in his. A bit hesitantly, he placed his other hand near Vira's hip.  
  
"Hey, watch it." She hissed back at him.  
  
"Sorry. Look, just follow what I do and you'll be fine." He apologized.  
  
Slowly Zell began to take the lead, taking steps forward and backward. Vira attempted to  
keep up, but was stepping on Zell's feet as a result every few seconds. He would wince every time  
but refused to give up on Vira. The two tried another move which landed them into another dancing  
couple. Vira looked apologetically to the other couple, while Zell told them that Vira was new  
to dancing. Scoffing them off slightly, the other couple went back to their dance. Vira tried  
one more time to do this, she followed a sliding move that would end in her spinning into Zell.  
The move stared out all right, but the finish was a disaster. Vira spun too much, knocking Zell  
over and landing on the ground. Furious and embarrassed, Vira stormed off the dance floor, Zell  
following her closely.  
  
"Vira, wait! We can do this!" He yelled to her.  
  
Slight tremors and explosions could be heard above; the fireworks were going off to  
celebrate the graduates. Now accompaning the diamonds in the velet sky were bright sparkles of  
loud color, accentuating the heavenly spendor of the night sky and this auspicious occasion. It  
did not help things with Zell and Vira much, though. She continued to storm out of the ballroom,  
sounding a string of curse words along the way.  
  
"Zell, go back to the party! I am going to bed! No more!" Vira demanded furiously.  
  
When Vira had reached the exit to the grand ballroom, Zell stopped. He realized that his  
perfect idea to brining himself closer to Vira had turned sour. Silently he chided himself for  
not listening to her proclimations of not being able to dance. There could have been other things  
for the two of them to do, like sitting and talking. There was so much about this beautiful girl  
he wanted to know. Just once, Zell would have liked to see Vira smile. Really smile. He figured  
that if he could see her beauty under the stone cold mask she almost always wore, than in a good  
mood, her beauty would be unimaginable. But, there was no way for him to see that tonight. Zell  
had messed up with Vira, and hoped that the next day he would be able to apologize for such an  
autrocity.  
  
"I'm sorry...Vira. I just wanted...to make you happy." Zell whispered to himself, turning  
morosely back to the ball.  
  
Vira had left the party behind, the Waltz of the Moon dancing song they were playing and  
the sounds of celebration dying the farther she got away from it. Soon she stepped off the   
elevator, the sounds of celebration totally silent to her. Never had she been so embarrassed in  
her life. What had happened had made her look totally unprofessional; something that should never  
happen in front of the lower ranking students. Vira hung her head down in shame as she slowly   
decended the stairs. It had been terrible; falling over herself, stepping on feet, bumping into  
others. All she had wanted at that time was just to be left alone. She had no one, nothing like  
what Squall had with Rinoa, and she figured she never would. It was too late for her to try to  
become anything she wasn't.  
  
-Why kid yourself? You can never find anyone with the way you've been. Never talk to   
anyone unless you have to...never friendly. It's driven everyone away. Why not? They'll never  
stay. No one ever does. They'll just leave you in the end. Happens to everyone. No reason to get  
attached...still...you can't help but feel a little jealous, can you? Forget it. It's too late  
to change now. Just keep thinking that. I just wish Zell would leave me alone. He doesn't make it  
any easier...and he just had to embarrass me like that...oooh, it's gonna take me a while to get  
over this one, that's for sure...-  
  
All these thoughts rushed through Vira's mind while she walked slowly down the stairs.  
Vira began to figure it was her own damn fault for being so distant and cold to others, but it  
was the only way she could keep her insecurities and lonliness in check. If she got too close, it  
could prove fatal for her. Or at least that is what she thought. At any rate, it was too late  
for her to change her ways. Always too late. Always...  
  
"It's always too damn late." She whispered to herself. It seemed to be the phrase of the  
night for her. The one sentence repeating itself as a broken record would over and over again.   
She sighed and began to turn towards her dorm room, tired and hurting from her dance encounter,  
when she heard the front gates open and close. Immediately, her years of training kicked in. The  
Garden was never open this late to anyone. Unless they were SeeDs...  
  
-Or an assassin. If it's not one thing, it's another.-  
  
Vira's mind then darted to her kamagunblades, lying next to her bed in her dorm room.   
Silently, she cursed herself for leaving them behind and now sorely wished they were with her.  
Whoever this person was, she would have to fight them with just her fighting skills and magic,  
if needed. Quietly, she edged towards the front entrance, sticking to the shadows.  
  
As the steps drew closer, Vira saw a tall man clad in all black, with a large bag slung  
over one of his shoulders, walking across the center of the main hall. Still, Vira stayed in the  
shadows, wary of the man. His height was at least 6 feet, with all black fatigues, vest and   
boots. The uniform itself reflected military lineage, or at the least, many years of service. On  
his right breast pocket were tiny crimson bands, probably to show his rank. A black riding glove  
covered hand reached up to take off the black with red stripes military hat on his head. He also   
wore a long black trench coat, and Vira could just make out a sword sheathed on his back. His   
blonde hair was cut in a military cut, adding to the whole feeling of something official about   
him, and his eyes were piercing ice blue. He could not have been much older than Vira, maybe two   
years at the most. And yet, he carried himself with a poise that came from maturity, or at least   
a large amount of time training. Those pierceing ice blue eyes calmly looked around the Garden's   
massive first floor.   
  
"Are you a SeeD?" He suddenly asked, with a clear, calm voice. There was a touch of an  
aristocratic tone to it as well. Vira cautiously stepped out from the shadows and looked at the  
man; ready if he was to try anything.  
  
"Yes," She eventually responded, still quite suspicious. "And who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dorin Vachon." He announced. "I must speak with Headmaster Cid. Immediately."  
He said nothing else, an expression that was totally unreadable crossed his face. Vira relaxed,  
but only slightly. This stranger, Dorin, intrigued her, but she was still uneasy.  
  
-Man, and I thought I never showed much emotion...-  
  
"He's at the SeeD graduation, in the ballroom. That's where everyone is." She finally  
answered.  
  
"Graduation?" He asked. "So you are a new SeeD?"  
  
Vira was quick to respond to this. "No. But everyone has to be there." Even though it  
should not have bothered her, Vira was a little angry at the accusation of being a new SeeD.  
  
"But you aren't." Dorin observed, then adding, "If Headmaster Cid is there, then I must  
see him. It is important."  
  
This was not enough for Vira. She could not just show some strange man into the ball   
without a real reason first. She had to ask this mysterious stranger what he needed Headmaster   
Cid for. It was not only good protocol, she was also genuinely curious. "Why do you need to see  
Headmaster Cid?"  
  
Dorin remained silent for a moment. Then slowly answered, "That is his business."  
  
"I have to know to tell him why you're here." Vira told him, sticking to her position.  
  
He sighed. "Very well. I am here from Draconia with an urgent message. We are told from  
our neighboring county, Galbadia, that their ruler will set up her operations in our conutry  
to bring peace to both contries. Galbadia and Draconia have had several battles in the past and  
do not get along. That is why we cut off all ties with other counties many years ago." Dorin  
explained, although he sounded like he did not want to even say that much to her.  
  
"Draconia? Didn't know that place was still around." Vira commented.  
  
"It is. I need to see Headmaster Cid to discuss with him how to get the Galbadian ruler  
out of our country. Galbadia's ruler does not belong in Draconia. Even to bring peace." Dorin  
added. "Now, show me to Headmaster Cid."  
  
Relenting, Vira pointed to the stairs up to the elevator and slowly trudged up them   
again. "Follow me. I'll show you to him." She ordered.  
  
Vira made sure to let Dorin stay a few steps ahead of her as they walked up the stairs.  
Dorin said nothing else to her after that, leaving her with still more questions. Draconia was a  
country that was not even shown on the maps these days. Years ago, it cut off contacts will all  
other countries, and since then grew into just a myth. People did not know where this mysterious  
Draconia was located, it later falling from the maps completely, and only heard stories of huge  
dragon-like Guardian Forces there revered as Gods. It had been said that the people there each  
had one that they would pray to. Legends of their swords and fighting style had also been told  
as stories from one generation to another. It had been said they had a very fuedal system of  
government, with houses of lords and surfs. Such government had been abandoned decades ago by  
all other countries. It was no wonder that Draconia had been shrouded in mystery and legend. It  
had dropped off the map in the days of the one surpreme ruler, a woman named Anarix. Long before  
sorceresses like Adel and Edea came along. There was no one alive to that day who knew the   
location of the country, save the enigma standing in front of Vira. Now they had come back,   
breaking the legends into glass shards on the ground. Vira was still very curious as to how the  
ruler of Galbadia knew the location of this fabled country...and since when was the ruler of  
Galbadia a female? These questions would have to be put on hold as the two swiftly rode up the  
elevator to the ballroom.  
  
"C'mon, Zell, it can't be that bad." Rinoa said, trying to cheer the boy up. He had been  
in terrible spirits since Vira had walked out not too long ago. Sulkingly, he headed to a table  
and slumped into a chair nearby. Once the dance had been over, Squall and Rinoa had walked over  
to see what he had been up to. Seeing him in such a bad mood made the two wonder how bad his   
dance with Vira had been and how much he really felt for the girl.  
  
"You didn't see it, Rinoa. She...fell on the floor, after bumping into a lot of people,  
knocking me over, stepping on feet. She didn't have the patience to stick around to get good at  
it." Zell put his head between his hands, speaking in a low voice.  
  
Rinoa frowned with sadness, turning to Squall. Confused, Squall shrugged his shoulders.  
"Squall, talk to him." She ordered.  
  
Squall sighed and looked down at the slumping Zell. "It really isn't that bad, Zell.   
She'll come back. She has to eventually. You can apologize in the morning. I'm sure she's   
forgotten all about it. Just...don't ask her to dance again. Okay?"  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa responded, shocked. Slightly angry, she punched him lightly in the   
shoulder.  
  
"What? I'm helping, aren't I?" Squall defended himself.  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes a bit. "You still have a little ways to go." She remarked.  
  
"...whatever." Squall answered, retreating into his thoughts. He turned his gaze from the  
gloomy Zell to the dance floor, where Irvine and Selphie were still dancing the night away. It  
seemed like the two had nearly boundless energy when it came to things like that. Shifting his  
eyes to the front of the ballroom, he spotted Vira entering again. Without seeing who was next to  
her, he turned back to Zell. "Hey, Zell. Vira came back, like I said. You can go apologize to her  
now."  
  
Zell fell even further into his hands. "I doubt she'll even let me speak to her."  
  
Having enough of this moping attitude, Squall got up from his chair and picked up Zell.  
Disoriented by this, Zell squirmed around, but wasn't strong enough to break free from Squall.  
The young man pushed Zell in the direction of Vira, calling after him. "Just tell her you're   
sorry already." After saying that to Zell, Squall sat back down in his chair, Rinoa shaking her  
head as a small smile played across her lips.  
  
"You definitely have a little ways to go." She said.  
  
"That's what you're here for." Squall answered, kissing Rinoa lightly on the cheek.  
  
Mumbling morosely to himself, Zell manuvered around the rest of the guests in the party  
towards Vira. He kept up this pace and finally caught up to her, just to be ignore completely as  
she walked by, a tall blonde man following her. It was as if she had not even seen Zell at all,  
which deep down, hurt him a bit. He wanted her to notice him, to see that he was there for her.  
But all she did was quickly walk past him, as if he did not exist at all. Zell turned and   
followed, breathlessly saying, "Yo, Vira. I'm really sorry about earlier. I can give ya dance  
lessons privately if ya want for the next graduation. Or, I'll just never ask you to dance at all  
ever. Forgive me. Please?"  
  
Highly distracted, Vira waved a hand at Zell. "Mmmh, okay, Zell. Have you seen Headmaster  
Cid? I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure." Zell pointed to Quistis, who was standing in front of Headmaster Cid, blocking  
him from view. "He's over there talking to Quistis. What you ya need to talk to him about?"  
  
Already walking towards Cid, Vira jutted her thumb back to the blonde man following her.  
"Don't have time to explain. You'll find out later."  
  
Zell stopped walking aside her and watched the two purposefully walk over to Cid. Still  
quite confused about all of this, especially this military looking man, Zell scratched his head  
and stared at them. "Okay..." He trailed off.  
  
Quistis turned around when Vira had tapped her, feeling the urgency in her movement.   
"Vira? What is it?"  
  
"I need to talk to Headmaster Cid, now. Can you move out of the way, please?" She asked.  
  
Quistis all at once took in the tall blonde man standing behind Vira. His face remained  
unreadable, no emotion being showed at all. His icy blue eyes gazed around the room slowly, as  
if the man had never seen a ball before. Bemused, Quistis stepped aside, mumbling, "Yeah..."  
  
Vira rushed a thank you and saluted before Headmaster Cid, and Edea standing next to him.  
He too looked quite confused with what was going on, but seemed to be ready for Vira to explain  
her actions. He nodded for her to be at ease. "What is it, Vira?"  
  
Again, she jutted her thumb back to Dorin and explained quickly, "This man says his name  
is Dorin Vachon from Draconia and has come to talk to you about the ruler of Galbadia setting   
up their base in his country. They don't want that and need Garden to help them negociate or   
something. It seems like he hasn't been out of his country in a real long time, if ever. I  
wouldn't doubt that they also want him to learn our customs or something like that."  
  
Edea glanced at Dorin, saying, "Draconia had fallen off the map years ago. I didn't even  
know it still existed."  
  
"Appearantly the ruler of Galbadia knows." Vira remarked.  
  
Cid put up a hand to silence Vira. "Okay, I'll see him. Just tell him I can't do it now.  
I'll see him in my office in the morning at 8. Until then..." Cid stopped to think for a moment  
but then added, "You can give him the choice to just go to sleep in one of the empty dorm rooms  
or join the party. Either way, he'll be staying the night."  
  
"Yes, sir." Vira saluted once again and turned to Dorin. He looked at her with his icy  
stare, looking displeased with all that was around him. Trying to shrug it off for the moment,  
Vira said, "Headmaster Cid can't see you tonight because of the graduation, but he will see you  
tomorrow at 8. You can leave your stuff in one of the empty dorm rooms and sleep there. He also  
said that, if you wish, you can joing the festivities."  
  
"Did you tell him it was urgent?" Dorin asked, emotionless.  
  
Vira sighed, frustrated. "Yes, I did. But he said he can't see you until tomorrow."  
  
Not ready to believe her, Dorin turned to Cid and Edea. He did a small bow, then asking,  
"Headmaster Cid, is it true that I am unable to see you until tomorrow morning?"  
  
Cid nodded. "Yes. I really have to be here for the graduation tonight. Believe me, I'll be  
all ears tomorrow morning. Now, please, partake of the festivities. I'm sure you'll find them  
very entertaining."  
  
"My journey here has been a long and hard one. I think the best thing for me right now is  
to get some sleep. May I be shown to one of the rooms?" Dorin said, now rising from his bow. His  
voice's aristocratic tone really came through at that moment. A somewhat sharp ringing bell,   
different from all other voices in the room. The cadence was completely different from anything  
that the group had heard before.  
  
"Yes, yes. Of course." Cid returned, then turning to Vira. "Vira, show him to one of the  
empty dorm rooms."  
  
Vira sighed again, but tried to keep it discreet. "Yes, sir." She turned towards the exit,  
motioning with her hand for Dorin to follow. "Come with me. I'll show you to a room where you  
can stay."  
  
"Very well." Dorin responded, then fell silent for the duration of his trip to the dorms.  
  
Cid stood watching the man leave, more than a little puzzled by this new turn in events.  
His wife could sense this, as most wives could always sense something wrong with their   
husbdands. She looked at him with empathetic eyes and asked, "What do you think is going on?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Cid answered, "I really have no idea. But whatever it is, it's  
big. I guess we'll find out in the morning."  
  
All the guests went on dancing, drinking and eating; enjoying the ball with such joy and  
exuberence. Waltz for the Moon played softly in the back, the notes of the beautiful song   
floating high into the air before dissapating. As if they were trying to reach the black velet  
diamond covered heavens but fell short. Everything was happy and joyful; nothing to foreshadow  
the events to come.  
  
Author's comments: This took me a while to write. Sorry. :( My hands have been hurting a  
little bit so it's been harder to type this stuff out. That, and it was my birthday on Friday.  
I'll try to pick up the pace a bit if I can. The next chapter will be more of our new character,  
Dorin, and his interaction with these foreigners to him. We will learn a little bit more about  
what is happening to the mysterious land of Draconia. And teams will also be split up to deal  
with the TV Station mission. Sorry for any improper grammar or spelling, but I'm writing this  
quite late at night so mistakes are bound to happen.What did you think of this latest   
installment? Please R&R to let me know. :) Stay tuned for more. :D  
  
  
  



	9. Proving Grounds

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Additional note: Again, a big thanks to Nightstalker for his very in depth description  
of Dorin Vachon and the country he comes from, Draconia. Hella kewl ideas you've got, dude! :D  
I actually feel honored you're allowing me to work with it. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 9: Proving Grounds  
  
Dorin had not said a single word after the two had left the graduation. He just followed  
her, ever silent. It was a little unnerving for Vira, but then she realized, when she came here,  
she had done the same thing. Thinking that made their trip to the dorms a little less awkward,  
and yet Vira still felt strange with this man following her. Living legend, was a term that came  
to Vira's mind. This man was a living legend of the country of Draconia. Completely different,  
yet looking like every other person on the planet. A total contradiction of terms. Vira decided  
to dismiss these thoughts. Whatever was going on in Draconia and how the situation with Dorin   
would be handled, it would have to wait until tomorrow. After all, it was not Vira's decision to  
make. Follow orders; that was all she had to do. Escort Dorin to an empty dorm room and leave.   
That was all.  
  
At the end of a long stretch of hall in the dorms was one of the empty rooms. Quickly,  
Vira walked down the white paint covered halls, trying to reach the room as fast as she could.  
Without even looking, Vira could tell this was something Dorin was not as quite familiar with.   
She could feel his gaze, scanning the hallway, taking in all the surroundings.   
  
-Yeah, it must be weird being some place you've never been to before. I mean, moving from  
Galbadia Garden to Balamb was a little weird, but this must be even more strange. Totally   
different culture, different style of buildings, different everything. Must be tough.-  
  
Once they had reached the end of the hall, Vira placed her hand on the last doorknob,  
opening the door slowly. Inside was just a regular dorm room, about the size of the SeeD rooms.  
It looked identical to Vira's, except for the lack of personal items inside. Dorin remained in  
the hallway, looking towards the inside the room, throughoughly inspecting it.  
  
Sensing he was not going to go in until she told him so, Vira motioned her hand to the   
interior. "This is it. Just set the alarm clock for whenever you wanna get up."  
  
"Ah. All right." Dorin moved inside, placing his duffle back on the floor. After taking  
in the room's look from the inside, he turned to Vira. "Thank you. Good night." Dorin said   
nothing after that, Vira getting the idea quite quickly. She turned and walked away, shutting the  
door behind her.  
  
-And people think I have don't communicate with others much.-  
  
Exhaustion hit her with the force of a brick wall. She had stopped thinking about how  
tired she had been the whole day after everything had happened and now realized that she should  
really get some sleep herself. Slowly she trudged to her room, her original destination. Every  
step she made was a testament to the way she felt. Her feet shuffled along the carpeted floor,  
making her trip that much longer. Sleep was what she needed right now, especially with what was  
going on with her. She just hoped that Cid would not find out. Knowing him...  
  
-But you don't know him, do you? You've only been here for a few days. He could do   
anything when he finds out what you did. Suspend me from duty, make me take a medical leave of  
absence, kick me out of Garden completely. I...just hope he doesn't make a big deal out of it.  
Maybe talking to Doctor Kadowaki wasn't such a great idea...even she doesn't really know what   
this is about. Hell, I don't even know what this is about...am I losing my mind?-  
  
This hard question stayed on Vira's tired mind as she finally made it to her room,   
collapsing on her bed. In only a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep, still in her SeeD   
uniform.  
  
For some strange reason, thought the place itself made no sense at all anyway, there was  
snow falling heavily outside the navy colored room. It was as dark as it always was, ominous  
feelings hung around the room with malicious intent. Two eyes were staring from a plush, yet dark  
colored, seat in the corner of the room. Gleaming beacons of light in the otherwise dark room.  
They seemed to leer again, seething with hatred. Slowly and gracefully, the eyes travelled closer  
or seemed to be travelling closer. Soon they were only a half foot away, the hatred behind the  
eyes now more potent than they had been. Another gleaming object could been seen in the room.  
In the snow's dim light, it was revealed that it was a knife. Glittering, shining, the knife  
almost screamed out its intent. The hate filled eyes came from the woman as she held the knife  
high. Another scream arose, also accompanied by the cry of the man. Before striking down with the  
knife, the man violently wrestled it from the woman. The knife itself clattered to the floor,  
the angry shrieks of the woman following it. Again she claimed that it must be destroyed, and  
that it was never meant to be on the planet. With desperate action, the woman dove for the knife,  
too fast for the man to catch her. Using inhuman speed, the woman again raised the knife high  
into the air, striking it down with a terrible force. A loud scream rose from beneath,   
contrasting the peaceful snow that fell outside.  
  
For the first time in a long while, Balamb was under a thunderstorm. Although it was a  
light one, the rain and gray clouds hung heavily over Garden, casting a depressed feeling   
around the place. Inside the Garden, Dorin calmly walked the immense path on the first floor,  
his sights set on Cid's office on the third floor. Even thought his intent was to reach the   
office as soon as he could, Dorin could not help but gaze around the massive first floor. The  
architechture was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was so...so...slick, and   
streamlined. Softly laping blue water was underneath all the walkways, with lush green bushes  
and plants surrounding some of the benches. So unlike his home in Draconia. Dorin had been used  
to more gothic buildings. Buildings of dark brick and menacing gargoyle statues, not to mention  
the tall spires that reached high into the sky. Deep with the connection to the dragon GF's that  
they worship. But, this, Garden, was so completely different. Round, brightly colored, even   
cheery. As Dorin walked to Cid's office, he constantly would look at one particular thing and   
think at how it would be back at home. All the differences stood out, ringing loudly. He shook   
his head, almost thinking of how much better the place could be if they had only done it the way   
he would have.   
  
-Two statues would have been wonderful right there, but they don't know about that sort  
of stuff. This place is so different. I can't tell whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.-  
  
"We'll have to spilt up the groups." Cid placed a hand behind his neck, massaging it   
gently. After hearing Squall's report on the Dollet situation, Cid had decided the best course  
of action was to send SeeD to Timber, Deling City, and some staying at Garden to deal with Dorin.  
He paced back and forth slowly, trying to debate over who to send where. Suddenly, Cid stopped,  
and turned to Squall who was standing nearby. As usual, Squall looked like he was ready to take  
his leader's orders. "You can choose who you want to go where, Squall. You know them better than  
I do."  
  
Squall sighed, exasperation laced within it. "All right. I guess I should send Rinoa,  
Quistis and Seifer to Timber, and Zell, Irvine and Selphie to Deling City. I'll stay here to  
deal with this Draconia situation, along with Vira. The less fighting she does right now, the  
better."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan." Cid agreed, nodding his head. He went over to his desk,  
sitting down in the chair behind it. "This Draconia business comes at a bad time. We're having  
enough trouble with Galbadia as it is, without it trying to sink its claws into a place that fell  
off the map a long time ago. Who would even know where the place is?" The last question Cid   
asked mainly to himself. "I don't know why General Caraway hasn't returned any of my calls. It  
would make dealing with the country a lot easier if its leader would take responsibility."  
  
Squall became uninterested in his leader's rambling; he knew it. All of it. He had been  
paying attention. All the legends of Draconia, all the trouble Galbadia was causing again, he  
knew it all. Leadership was again thrust on Squall's shoulders, demanding him to live up to the  
lionhearted nature within him. He had never wanted to be a leader, but for some reason, everyone  
had chosen him. A mystery to him that would plague him till the day he died. Let someone else be  
the leader for once, Squall had thought on many occasions, I want to be left alone. But they   
never did leave. Finally, the reluctant leader would assume his position that everyone believed  
he deserved, and forever he thought he would have to stay there. Even to that day, Squall would  
still not take Cid's, or anyone else's, rambling about something he already knew. To save Squall  
from further inner turmoil, the rest of his team entered Cid's office, walking around the large  
structure that led to the cockpit; where the Garden controls were kept.  
  
Hopping happily, Selphie pertly smiled. "Hi, Squall! Good morning, Headmaster Cid!" She  
waved her hand in a perky manner. Always hyper, even when facing a new mission.  
  
"Good morning, Selphie." Cid greeted, rising from his chair. "Squall will tell you about  
the new mission for you all."  
  
Squall scanned his friends, noting each one of them was there...except for Vira. "Where's  
Vira?" He asked, making everyone else look to each other for an answer. Selphie shrugged, looking  
to Irvine for an answer. He did the same in return to her, now looking over to Zell. Zell threw  
his hands in the air and shook his head. "Forget it." Squall dismissed the idea of looking for  
her at the moment. "She's probably still asleep."  
  
Snorting, Seifer sarcastically remarked under his breath, "Doesn't know how to set an  
alarm clock."  
  
Zell frowned, slugging Seifer in the arm lightly. "No one asked you."  
  
"Shut up, Chickenwuss." Seifer snapped back.  
  
Having enough of this little squabble, Squall put up a hand at the two. "Stop. We have  
something bigger to deal with." He took one of his index finger's out, pointing it first at   
Rinoa, then Quistis and Seifer. "Rinoa, Quistis and Seifer will head to Timber's TV Station. Find  
out if Galbadia is going to run their announcement from there. If not, come back here   
immediately."   
  
"So who's gonna lead our little team?" Demanded Seifer.  
  
"Quistis." Squall answered sharply.  
  
Disgruntled, Seifer grunted at Squall's order. Taking the lead immediately, Quistis   
looked at Seifer and Rinoa. "Come on, guys. We have to get going now." She ordered. Grudingly,  
Seifer followed, Rinoa tagging along behind. Though, before disappearing down the elevator, she  
blew a small kiss to Squall. The boy's face softened for a second, a smile creeping at the   
corners of his mouth. Feeling the weight of the rest of what he had to do, Squall's face returned  
to serious as he looked back at the rest of the group.  
  
"You three will head to the new TV station in Deling City. Same thing goes for you. If  
they're sending their announcement from there, see what it is. If not, come back here. Zell,  
you're in charge."   
  
"Booya!" Exclaimed the now proud Zell. "You won't regret that decision, man."  
  
"What about you and Vira?" Questioned Irvine, the thought sticking in his mind the whole  
time. "And that guy who came last night?" Even when Selphie and Irvine had been happily dancing,  
they had noticed the strange man who had invaded the ball. Irvine knew that he came from   
somewhere he had never been, but was not sure why the man had come there at all.  
  
Squall waved his hand around lightly. "Vira and I will stay here, deal with Dorin Vachon,  
the man from last night."  
  
Satisfactory answer to Irvine's pressing question. It had definitely been enough for the  
cowboy. Irvine stood beside Selphie, now silent. Zell looked at his two friends. "Let's go, guys.  
Time's a wastin'. See ya later, Squall."   
  
Zell walked towards the elevator, followed by Selphie and Irvine. The three stopped as   
the elevator doors opened to reveal Dorin inside. Regarding them oddly, Dorin slowly walked by  
them, not saying a word. Shrugging it off, Zell pressed the button for the first floor, a second  
later the three now gone from sight. Dorin purposefully walked to Headmaster Cid's desk, not even  
acknowledging Squall's presence. He was wearing the same military fatigues that he had the day  
before, or at least they looked to be the same ones. Bowing slightly, which seemed to be a   
greeting from Draconia, Dorin finally spoke. "Good morning, Headmaster Cid. I trust you are ready  
to talk to me now."  
  
"Yes, yes, I am. Please, begin. What is it that you request SeeD for?" Cid took a small  
sip from his glass of water, placing it down onto the desk afterwards.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dorin began his story. "Just a few days ago, the ruler of Galbadia  
sent our Head Magistrate a notice stating that she would be setting up a embassy in our country.   
They say it is to put to rest the desputes the two countries had in the past. Our Houses all   
agree that this is not the way to patch things up between us and we demand to have the Galbadian   
ruler halt all plans on building the embassy. The Houses also all agree that it is time we   
opened more relations with the veruchii, what we call you foreigners. So, while I am here to hire  
SeeD to stop Galbadia from building an embassy in my country, I am also here to learn some of the  
ways of your people."  
  
"Ah." Cid responded, an expression of thought crossing his face. "How could General   
Caraway know the location of Draconia?"  
  
Dorin looked back at the man with surprise. "Sir, the ruler of Galbadia is not called by  
General Caraway. Her name is Naxa Noerliw, but that is all I know about her."  
  
At this point, Squall made his presense known. "That is why you have not been able to  
reach him, sir. General Caraway must have been taken from his position as ruler, most likely by  
force. This might mean that the TV broadcast they are going to make is supposed to reach all the  
way to Draconia, a declaration of their new leader."  
  
"Hmm.." Cid looked around, now just noticing Vira's absence. "Where's Vira? I know she's  
supposed to take it a little easier, but she should be here."  
  
Squall shrugged, a tad annoyed he had to go through this again. "She's probably still in  
bed, sir. Well...I need to stay here to ask you about what I should do...who's going to wake her  
up?"  
  
A half sigh escaped Dorin's lips as he simply stated, "I will." Quickly he walked over to  
the elevator, disappearing to the floors below. Inside the elevator, Dorin's head whirled with  
annoyance at this establishment.  
  
-How unprofessional, they can't even have someone go get one of their own. Makes me   
wonder why they bothered to send me to a place like this. How...just unprofessional is all.-  
  
Darkly, he truged back to the Dormitory where a sleeping Vira was still laying on her   
bed.   
  
Dorin first knocked on the door to see if Vira would just come to it herself. All he got  
in return was the hollow sound of his hand rapping on the thin wood door. An annoyed sigh came   
from Dorin while he attepted to slowly open the door inside, luckily for him, Vira had been too  
tired to lock it the night before.   
  
Slumped on her stomach, in her SeeD uniform, was a not-so-soundly sleeping Vira. Even her  
shiny black boots were still on her feet. To Dorin, this was such a disgraceful sight. A SeeD, a  
professional trained fighter for Balamb Garden, was sleeping in her SeeD uniform no less, on her  
stomach. Vira's usually managable dark chocolate hair was now everywhere; strands draped over her  
face, clouding it from view. One stray arm hung over the side of her small bed; the whole scene  
looked as though she had collapsed into slumber at the very sight of her bed. Shaking his head   
with an amount of disgust, Dorin looked down at Vira and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The  
only thing from Vira was a terribly muffed noise and some slight movement. Getting more annoyed  
by the second, Dorin now was shaking Vira's shoulders. "Come on, Vira. It's time for you to get  
up! You're very late for your meeting."  
  
That did it; Vira's eyes opened suddenly as she rolled over, only to fall onto the floor.  
Dorin took a few steps back, hearing Vira curse under her breath when she landed. Then she fell  
silent, as if she had remembered something terrible. Like a scared animal would, she bounded to  
her feet and looked around her room with anxious eyes. In only a second she had spotted Dorin,  
quietly standing not too far from her.   
  
Vira grunted when she saw Dorin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you SeeDs sleep in your uniforms?" Dorin seemed to want to point out how Vira had  
slept. The girl glanced down at herself and groaned disappointedly.  
  
"Not normally." She curtly answered. "I was just so tired I fell asleep when I got in.  
What do you want, Dorin?"  
  
Dorin cleared his throat, his aristrocratic accent shining with the proceeding sentences.  
"You are late for your meeting. Your leader, at least that's who I think he is, Squall, asked me   
to come down here and fetch you. Quite late, you are. Very unbecoming of a professional."  
  
In anger and frustration, Vira slapped her right hand to her forehead; ignoring the   
stinging pain that accompanied it. Her alarm clock. Why hadn't it woken her up? Vira looked down  
to find she had shoved the device off her bedside table while she was asleep; it now looking   
quite broken. Another groan came from Vira. She pointed her index finger of her left hand to the  
door sharply and nearly growled, "Out. Now."  
  
"What?" questioned Dorin. "I was only doing what he asked me to."  
  
"I have to get changed, and you can't stay here when I do that-" Vira started, but Dorin  
interupted.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Vira grimaced at herself, knowing this was a bad way to start her day. "So, go outside.  
And quit rubbing it in that I am unprofessional, all right? I am a little stressed out now."  
  
"I should say so. Anyone who falls asleep so quickly, in their clothes, and breaks their  
alarm clock without knowing it," Dorin gestured with his hand to the broken alarm clock on the   
wood floor. He had noticed it too. "Is definitely stressed out. Have you thought about taking  
some time off?"  
  
"Not right now." Vira answered, already picking up her boots and laying them on her bed.  
  
"Ah." Dorin simply replied, turning towards Vira's door. "Well, I suppose I should   
apologize. I am probably being a little too judgemental towards this place. It's just so   
different from home." The tone in his voice almost sounded sad. It did seem like he really missed  
his home, and the way things were done where he lived. This made the apology sound all the more  
sincere.  
  
Vira bent over her drawers, reaching out for a shirt. "...whatever." She said coldly. It  
wasn't that Vira didn't appreciate an apology where it was due, but he had been right. She needed  
to be more professional in what she was doing. Falling asleep like that and being so late for an  
important meeting was incredibly wrong in her eyes. Somewhere inside her a tiny voice agreed  
with Dorin; maybe she should take some time off. Vira shoved the voice farther down, ignoring the  
message. She could not stop; it would give her too much time to think.  
  
Such a cold response to his apology, sent Dorin into a myriad of questions. Although, he  
would only choose to ask one. "Is it your custom here to accept someone's apology by saying   
'whatever'?"  
  
"Umm..." Vira started, not sure how to answer. She hadn't expected Dorin to ask her about  
that. The prospect that he was offended, or confused had crossed her mind. This was turning into  
a more terrible day with the passing of each moment. Quickly she finished, "No, sorry. I'm busy  
right now and can't think. Please, get out so I can change. I'm late enough as it is."  
  
Satisfied enough with the answer, Dorin walked out; leaving Vira feeling guilty about her  
actions, all of them. The silence he had given her when leaving was enough to tell her that this  
was a bad move on her part.   
  
-Try not insulting a person from a mysterious country in the future, okay?-  
  
Vira tried to remember that thought over and over while she pulled out a pair of her   
pants. While she was changing, Vira did not notice the small scar on her right arm, and how it  
was bleeding in small trickles of scarlet blood...  
  
Dorin had waited for Vira to change, standing diligently outside her door. When she   
emerged, he took notice of her all black attire. Inwardly, he almost smiled. Where he came from,  
most of the military there wore a nearly all black uniform. He doing the same with his as well.  
Instead of the normal long black leather jacket Vira wore, this time she had a short one. The  
reason being she didn't have the time to look for it and just grabbed whatever was closest to   
her. She had made it out in record time, impressing Dorin. At least when they were put under the  
pressure, the SeeDs would be able to stand up and be responsible. Vira opened and closed the   
door with her right hand, Dorin noticing the crimson liquid that was spreading on it. He looked  
at her hand, then back at her. Vira's face was impatient, wanting to get her day over with as  
quickly as possible.  
  
"What?" She demanded impatiently.  
  
Dorin pointed to her right hand, making her finally notice the red blood that was   
trickling down onto it. "You're bleeding. Why?"  
  
Quickly Vira pulled up the sleeve of the jacket, seeing the scar on her arm was bleeding.  
Odd how she hadn't noticed it much before. It was just always there, but Vira barely saw it   
since she normally kept her arms covered by clothing. Why it would be bleeding now was a mystery  
to her. "The scar...on my arm is bleeding. I don't know why."   
  
Vira's thoughts flashed to her dream, remembering the glittering knife in the dull light   
of the snow outside. She remembered it coming down with a violent flash; the scar throbbed with   
pain, surging another trickle of blood forth. This brought up another question: where had she   
recieved the scar? For the life of her, she couldn't remember. But it bothered her that whenever  
the thought of the dream came to her mind, the scar would start to bleed more profusely or throb  
with pain. She covered it with her left hand, trying to stifle both the blood flow and the   
memory of her dream. She had no time to think about it now. "It doesn't matter. Let's go."  
  
Looking a little worried, Dorin remained silent and followed Vira back up to Cid's   
office. He found it quite odd that this girl would just slam her hand on a bleeding wound, just  
completely write it off, and go on with her life as if it didn't exist. It looked painful, and  
this one simple act raised Dorin's confidence in SeeD greatly. If they can just ignore a bleeding  
cut to get onto business, then the Houses had chosen the right team to help. These veruchii had  
a lot more going for them than Dorin had originally thought. He now knew that there would be  
somethings that he could learn from these foreigners, but just how much he could learn Dorin had  
yet to find out.  
  
Author's comments: My, my this took a long time to write but actually isn't as long as  
the past ones I've been doing. Weird, eh? Oh well. It has been hard to write lately, so I've   
been emersing myself in some reading to get myself motivated. Finally I read the Harry Potter   
books, which are pretty good actually, and starting on a little Stephen King as well. I figured   
this was a good place to stop because if I went any further, I'd have to start getting into   
something I probably shouldn't be writing this early in the story. I'll just leave it for the   
next chapter. What's in the next chapter you say? A whole lotta stuff! Quistis's team is in   
Timber checking out the TV station there while Zell's team is in Deling City checking out the   
new TV station. A TV announcement will shock the world (not as much of a shock to Squall and co.)  
and allow everyone a first glimpse at Galbadia's new ruler, Naxa Noerliw. Just who is this new  
ruler? Or do you guys already know? I've given you some hints, so some of you might just catch  
on. ;) Please R&R! Tell me which station you want the announcement to come from! Timber or Deling  
City? I'm gonna put the choice in your hands. Reader involvement. :) It's nice to get that from  
time to time, y'know? Well, I've said enough this time. Stay tuned for the next installment,   
which hopefully won't take as long to write. :D  
  
  
  



	10. An Answer That Creates More Questions

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 10: An Answer That Creates More Questions  
  
Since Ultimecia's reign under Edea had ended, not much had happened to Timber. In all  
actuality, the place was the same as it had been before everything had happened. There was no  
announcement of independence of Timber from Galbadia so the soldiers were still positioned at  
different places in the town. Resistence fractions, like Rinoa's former group the Timber Owls,  
were still fighting the good fight. But they didn't know exactly who they were fighting now.   
The ruler of Galbadia wasn't clear, and rumors spreading that there was someone else ruling now  
made it even harder. For the time being, most Timber residents decided to keep their rebelling  
to a minimum. Just until they knew who they were fighting.  
  
Quistis lead Rinoa and Seifer off the train and onto the platform, taking her leader  
position very seriously. She led them directly into town, hearing Rinoa sigh with remembrance.  
Timber had been her home for quite a while, the people there all knew who she was. In fact, as  
the group made their way into town, several people stopped to wave at Rinoa. Rinoa smiled back  
pleasantly, asking them to keep it down a little bit; she was on official business.  
  
-So much is the same...and I still haven't seen to Timber becoming independant. What  
kind of member of the Forest Owls am I? Can't even keep my promise to Zone and Watts. And now  
Galbadia is starting trouble again...I've got to keep my promise. Timber must be set free. I just  
hope that what I'm doing now will in some way help them become independant. Maybe this   
announcement will be a start for a new era of independance for Timber!-  
  
"Rinoa?" Quistis stared at her for a good few seconds, asking her name for the third   
time. Rinoa's thoughts were cut short and she came back to the task at hand.  
  
"What, Quistis? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She replied.  
  
Seifer snorted indignantly. "You gotta keep on your toes. This is an official mission  
after all."  
  
-Yeah, my FIRST official mission.-  
  
Seifer crossed his arms. Holding up a hand to silence Seifer, Quistis restated, "I was   
saying, that maybe it'd be best for you to get us into the TV station. You are still pretty well   
known around here. Having connections in these situations is usually pretty beneficial."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Yeah, I understand. We'll go to the pub and see if they can let us through  
the alley without anyone else knowing. You remember the way there, right?"  
  
"Yes." Quistis moved over to a staircast nearby, leading down towards the pub. "It's  
this way, isn't it?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Rinoa concured.   
  
Quistis nodded back to her comrades, decending the staircase towards the pub. The place  
had been the same since she had last been there...when Seifer had nearly assasinated Vinzer  
Deling. What a nightmare that had been for her. Immediately after Seifer had broken out, she   
knew where he was going and asked Cid permission for her to go after him and getting the   
assistance of Squall's team, if needed. Luckily, he had agreed and Quistis had set off faster  
than a speeding bullet. Seifer had been her student, someone she was supposed to be responsible  
for. Sure, Quistis had been relieved of her position as an instructor the day before, but she  
still felt the heavy burden that it was somehow her fault that Seifer had broken out. Maybe if  
she had done something better, had taught him better, maybe he wouldn't have done what he did.  
  
The fresh air Quistis took in reminded her of how hard she had been breathing on the way  
to the TV station the last time. Pumping her legs as quickly as she could, gasping in as much  
as air as her lungs would allow, Quistis had dashed after Seifer. The calming blue motif of   
Timber was all meshed into a blur as she pounded harder to catch up. She had seen nothing of the  
town, keeping her mind fixed on stopping Seifer before he did anything. Now, as Quistis decended  
the staircase, she remembered all the feelings and sights she had neglected to see the first  
time she was here. This almost seemed like a second chance for her, to make up for the past   
mistake of what happened with Seifer. He was here with them now, and she could make sure that he  
followed her orders. She could help everyone this time.  
  
Seifer's mind was full of thoughts similar to the ones Quistis had; remembering what it  
had been like the last time he was there. All of it came back to him; the anger, resentment,  
jealousy. It was all flooding back into his mind. How could they only send three rookie's to   
Timber?! They could end up fighting the entire Galbadian army! There was no way Seifer would let  
those three newbies tackle something like that. Exactly all of those thoughts came back to Seifer  
and he promptly pushed them all back from where they came from. It wasn't like that this time.  
He was a SeeD now, official and real. There was no more breaking out of Garden to assist Rinoa's  
group, there was no more Vinzer Deling to hold hostage, and no more sorceress' knight business.  
It was true that Seifer had fullfilled his dream, but now he was living the one he had never   
made before; being on the same level as Squall's group. Maybe he would take on the entire   
Galbadian army this time, along with the rest of the group. Possibly be instrumental at helping  
Rinoa's dream of Timber independance a reality. This time he was in the right, Seifer knew that  
what he was doing would not get him into trouble again. Seifer would no longer be on the outside  
of Squall's little group, he would be there on the inside. He would be fighting the good fight  
along side him. It was time for him to put away the thoughts of his romantic dream, his past,  
the mistakes that were over with. Now was the time for him to stand up for what was truly right;  
now Seifer would continue his second dream, being the best SeeD member that he could be.  
  
The three entered the pub in a rush, alerting all those inside to their presence. Near  
the left wall, a woman looked up from the sorting of bottles she had been doing, and saw Rinoa  
as one of the three in the group.   
  
"Hey, Rinoa. Long time, no see," she said.  
  
Grinning nervously, Rinoa replied, "Yeah. Sorry, but we're in a hurry here. We have to  
get to the TV Station right now. Official SeeD business."  
  
The woman eyed Rinoa with a confused expression for a moment. "What? You still with   
SeeD? I thought that stuff was all over with."  
  
"No," Rinoa stated. "I am a SeeD now. Just yesterday."  
  
"Oh. How nice. It's good to see you having such direction in your life too. It reminds  
me-"   
  
Seifer interupted with annoyance in his voice, "Hey! We need to get to the TV Station  
now. We don't have time for chit chat here."  
  
"I'm afraid Seifer is right here," Quistis agreed. "We have to get there as soon as  
possible."  
  
For a second, the woman's face contorted into an annoyed one, almost matching Seifer's.  
The next moment, she shrugged and pointed to the back door. "Then you'd better get a move on.  
Though, I don't think you're gonna find anyone there. No one's come through here lately trying  
to get there and I think this is the only way there."  
  
Trying to be polite, but being rushed by Quistis and Seifer running to the door, Rinoa  
quickly called, "Thank you! See you soon!" to the woman, then turning her attention back to her  
teammates.  
  
*****  
  
"So like, where is this new TV Station, Zell?" questioned Irvine as the three stood at  
the entrance to the Deling City Train Station.  
  
Deling City looked like it always had, eternally nighttime. Above them, transparent  
spotlights waved and danced across the dark skyline. All the twinkling lights of the city seemed  
to be trying to reach up to the heavens, but only succeeding in casting a golden glow around  
the place. If the three teenager SeeDs hadn't been on a mission, they would have found the  
beauty of the place all consuming. But time was of the essence and they had to make it to the  
new Deling City TV Station as quickly as possible.  
  
Zell held a map to the city in his hand, not being fully familiar with the town in the  
first place. Selphie inspected the part he was looking at and smirked knowingly. She turned the  
map around in Zell's hands and announced, "It works better when you're holding it right side up."  
  
The boy's face turned a shade of pink as he readjusted the map to its proper position.  
For a moment, he studied the map, trying to hide his embarassed face from his friends. After a  
brief moment of silence, he pointed to one spot on the map. "Here it is. Two blocks west of the  
orphanage."  
  
"Well, like, let's get goin'. We don't have all the time in the world here," Irvine   
commented, holding his shotgun on his shoulder.  
  
"Right, right," Zell said and pointed down the long street bustling with people. "Okay,  
we head down the main street, past the arch, then head down past the General's mansion. The  
orphanage should be on our left and after that, it's just two blocks west. The TV Station is on  
the right side. Now, let's all move out."  
  
Selphie suddenly hopped up and down on the pavement excitedly, "Oh, oh! Zell!" She  
exclaimed, "If the announcement isn't from here, can we stop by the shopping mall before heading  
back to Garden?"  
  
Calmly, Irvine placed his free hand on Selphie's shoulder, preventing her from hopping,  
"Honey, next time."  
  
"Awwww," She pouted. "Fine. Let's go." Turning on her heels, Selphie started walking  
towards the golden arch down the street.  
  
Zell shook his head, trying to follow her. He leaned his head over to Irvine and spoke  
from the side of his mouth, "That was a close save there, Irvine."  
  
Irvine nodded, whispering back, "Thank Hyne I left the credit gil cards at home."  
  
Silently, the three continued to walk through the town, making their way past all the  
busy people around them. Deling City teemed with life; everyone seemed to have a place to go  
and fast. No one questioned why the three were there, nor seemed to notice their presence at all.  
  
When they had reached the General's Mansion, the three stopped to take a quick look at  
the place. All the lights in the windows were on, and a guard was still stationed at the gate.  
Though, the guard himself looked quite bored, falling asleep on his feet every few minutes. While  
it looked like General Caraway was still around, and in the mansion for that matter, the place  
gave off the feeling of being empty. Void of life was a good term for the place. Remembering  
they did not have time for this pondering, the three continued on.  
  
On a street not far from the General's Mansion stood a building on the left side that all  
of them recognized as the Deling City Orphanage; the sign above the doorway was a dead giveaway.  
Irvine and Zell exchanged a concerned look to each other, Selphie taking notice of this.  
  
"What gives?" She asked, "You two were never in this orphanage."  
  
Irvine jutted his thumb up at the sign. "Yeah, but someone we know was."  
  
"Y'mean...Vira lived there?" Unbelieving, Selphie pointed to the doorway, treating the  
thought as badly as she would dealing with a monster.  
  
Zell nodded in response, adding, "She said she lived there until she was enrolled in  
Galbadia Garden. Never said how it was here, though. Y'know, Vira. Just like Squall, never tells  
us what's on her mind..."  
  
Selphie squinted. "Zell, you've only known her for a few days."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"You gotta give someone a little time to open up...though, Vira's a tough nut to crack,"  
Irvine said as the three began walking again.  
  
Zell shrugged. "I'll get to her somehow. I mean, Rinoa got to Squall and we all know how  
he can be."  
  
"Yeah, but she's not Squall. It's gonna be different for her, probably," Selphie   
pondered. "C'mon, let's hurry up!" She broke into a fast run, leaving the two to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey!" Zell called after her, "I'm supposed to be leading this! Wait for us!"  
  
*****  
  
Dorin was given a proper tour of Garden, provided by Vira and Squall since he had said  
he would need it. The two agreed to that, taking him on a whirlwind tour of the place. It had  
worked out all right. Dorin did not ask too many questions, to which Squall and Vira were not   
too into answering anyway. In fact, the three seemed to be getting along very well. Squall had  
asked Vira if there was a problem with her arm and suggested she go see Doctor Kadowaki to which  
Vira had answered, "It's fine, really. Let's just go." And no other mention of it had been made  
since then.  
  
Slowly, the conversation turned to comparisons between Dorin's homeland Draconia and   
Balamb Garden, including Balamb the town itself. Dorin saw Garden as very functional and on time  
(all students seemed to be trying harder to be on time these days) but lacked the tall spires   
and prestigious statues that Draconia had.   
  
Required to show Dorin battle from Garden, Vira and Squall showed a few techniques with  
their weapons. Inside the Training Center, Vira and Squall made sure that no other students were   
inside before beginning.  
  
"I guess it's best if we show you some of the moves we use with our weapons." Squall  
suggested.  
  
"Yes," answered Dorin. "I have heard that your weapon is a gunblade, one that isn't as  
widely used because of the difficulty involved in its handling."  
  
Squall nodded. "Just me and Seifer are the only SeeDs who use the gunblade." He took  
out his gunblade, the weapon glinting under the lights of the room. Quickly, he displayed the  
range of moves he used and showed Dorin the striking points to each one (to Vira's slight   
protest, Squall was forced to point the gunblade at her when demonstrating). Once finished,  
Dorin nodded, looking very interested in this display.  
  
"That really is a nice weapon. Do you have to do anything with it afterward?" He asked.  
  
Squall regarded Dorin, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"With the Honor Blade, it must shed blood each time it is unsheathed." Dorin pointed to  
the scar on his right arm. "I must cut my arm each time I practice."  
  
"Doesn't that hurt a lot?" Vira winced at the thought of doing that each time she had  
to train.  
  
Dorin shrugged a little, commenting, "Not much. It heals immediately afterward. Just this  
little scar is left." Again he pointed to the scar. "What about your weapon, Vira?" He turned to  
Vira. "I had only heard stories of those kamagunblades, I didn't believe they still existed."  
  
She picked up her weapons, looking at them shine brightly. "I didn't hear too many   
stories around them. I've had them for as long as I can remember. One of the only things I've  
ever truly owned. No one really knows how to train me with these, so I've learned a lot of the  
moves from..." Vira stopped. She didn't really know where she had learned her moves from, she   
just always seemed to know them. Like they were instinct.  
  
"You might be the last person on this planet to know how to use those," Dorin seemed  
almost proud to say something like that.   
  
He was really beginning to understand why the Head Magistrate had decided to send him   
here. The SeeDs were really not quite the bloody mercenaries he had pictured them to be.   
Generally friendly, with what appeared to be a code of honor, and a better professional manner   
than he had originally thought. Dorin was beginning to believe that the SeeDs really were the   
people to help his country, and almost reminded him of some of the army soldiers back at home.   
These SeeDs, while having their difficulties, still had an air that they were always ready to be   
assigned to a mission, always on call. He respected that, knowing how regimented life can be   
when you are always on call for someone. The veruchii were not as bad as he had believed them  
to be.  
  
Vira shrugged off Dorin's comment. "I might not be. It doesn't really matter."  
  
"This Training Center is really remarkable. Live monsters in here must do wonders for  
hardening to battle early on." He decided to change the subject, noticing Vira's apathy.  
  
"Yes," Squall replied. "But you are only allowed to fight something that is at your own  
level of expertise. It could prove deadly if you take on something you can't handle. That's why  
students do not take this place too lightly."  
  
Dorin nodded. "A proper attitude to treat this place with. When do the students start  
training for battle with the monsters here?"  
  
For a moment, Squall scanned his mind looking for the answer. "Probably 9, or 10. You  
want them to be strong enough first." He finally answered.  
  
"Well, I do believe you have showed me everything in the Garden now. I think we should  
move on to the business of getting the Galbadian ruler out of my country." Dorin half suggested,  
half ordered.  
  
Vira concured. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Besides, no one needs to hear about the rush  
for hot dogs in the cafeteria. It's very irrelevant to what we're doing."  
  
"Yep," Squall's voice took a slightly lighter tone. "Especially since that's something  
Zell knows a lot more about."  
  
The two SeeDs chuckled a little, Dorin looked at them a tad bemused. "Zell?"  
  
Squall cleared his throat to explain. "He was one of the SeeDs you ran into when you  
stepped off the elevator earlier. He's the blonde one. Zell loves the hot dogs and will try to  
get one every chance he gets."  
  
The three began walking down the long corridor to the main hall of Garden. Students were  
now beginning to enter the Training Center again, knowing the coast was clear. A few of them  
saluted Squall when they passed by, but most decided to not acknowledge their presence too much.  
That suited them just fine, not being interested in the etiquette of the students at this point.  
While Dorin had at first noticed the respect that the SeeD commanded and had thought it was a   
point in their favor, now he was uninterested in that tiny fact. They stopped when they reached  
the intersection of the main hallway.  
  
Squall turned to Dorin. "Well, we are hired by you to get the new ruler of Galbadia to  
stop building the embassy in your country. We are supposed to follow your orders, whatever they  
may be."  
  
"It is up to me? Alone? You just follow my orders?" Dorin asked.  
  
"Bingo," Vira answered. "You just tell us what to do and we'll do it. We will not be  
released from your contract until our mission has been completed."  
  
A cheery three toned bell sound rang across the entire Garden, stopping everyone in   
their tracks. Over the PA system in a loud voice, Headmaster Cid announced, "Squall, please  
bring Vira and Dorin Vachon up to my office immediately. The announcement from Galbadia is  
starting."  
  
Without another word, the three rushed up to Headmaster Cid's office. All three knew that  
whatever Galbadia had to say now, it would not be good for them.  
  
*****  
  
With Quistis in the lead, the three rushed up the stairs to the TV Station. None of them  
noticed the lack of people in sight; only concentrating on completing their objective. Quistis  
suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the doors to lead inside the building.  
Seifer and Rinoa nearly stumbled over her in an attempt to stop. When all three were stable on  
their feet, Seifer and Rinoa looked to what Quistis had been. The gray double doors that led  
into the TV Station were padlocked with silver colored chains. Quistis walked over to them,   
grabbing at the lock and shaking the chains. All she gots in response was a jingling, jangling  
sound. They were sturdy. Above them, the three spotted a sign displaying the message, "Timber  
TV Station closed until further notice. Any productions have been moved to the Deling City TV  
Station."  
  
"Oh that's just great," Seifer threw his hands up in disgust. It perfectly matched the  
angry expression on his face. "That means Chickenwuss and his team are where all the action is.  
He could be running away from the entire Galbadian Army as we speak!"  
  
Quistis placed a placating hand on Seifer's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Shut up,  
Seifer. We have to get back to Garden immediately and tell them."  
  
"Heheh, if you're good, maybe we'll be able to go to Deling City. Maybe then you'll get   
some 'action.'" Rinoa mocked, rolling her eyes at the same time.  
  
Seifer took a menacing step forward towards Rinoa, but was stopped by Quistis stepping  
in between the two. "Let's go back to Garden. Now. We have no time to waste arguing."  
  
Throwing daggers at each other with their eyes, Rinoa and Seifer silently agreed,   
following Quistis back to the stairs. The black screen beside them jumped to life. It sputtered  
and coughed with the snow on display, a picture coming in slowly. The three SeeDs stopped to  
look at what Galbadia had to say this time.  
  
*****  
  
An errie silver glow surrounded the Deling City TV Station. There was a presence about   
it that felt wrong. The building itself was only two stories covered in black obsidian stone.   
Double doors that were wide open, led into a large room for taping. Rolled out to the sidewalk  
was a scarlet colored velvet rug, trimmed with silver. The roof of the building twisted and   
swirled into a shape like the top of Garden, but sharper. A sign above the protruding alcove   
read in bright red letters, "Deling City TV Station." The announcement was obviously going to  
be from there. Inside, the lights gave off a low gray glow. Zell, Selphie and Irvine ignored   
it all, entering the building cautiously. Stealth was probably the best route for them to use   
and not alert anyone to their presence.   
  
Inside, General Caraway stood stiffly in front of a light wood podium. On the front of  
it was a symbol for the country of Galbadia. The curtains around the room were of the same color  
as the carpet, complete with the silver trimming. Strangely, there were torches of fire hanging  
from the walls, but the fire itself burn in silver and gray tones. General Caraway shuffled  
through a few of his papers, not noticing Zell, Selphie and Irvine sneak into a dark corner of  
the room. The brights lights being shown on General Caraway blocked some of his sight, leaving  
other parts of the room in near complete darkness. In front of him stood a camera, being manned  
by two cameramen. Finally looking up, General Caraway addressed the camera with a droning voice.  
  
"People of the world, last time an announcement was made over television, it was to  
announce Sorceress Edea to the position of Ambassador for Galbadia. Much has happened since then.  
One result leaving us without a president. As everyone knows, I have taken the position of   
president until a substitute could be found. The time has come for me to step aside and go back  
to doing what I do best. People of the world, the new president for life of the country Galbadia  
is Sorceress Naxa Noerliw."  
  
From the right side appeared Xana, dressed as she had in Esthar. She was alive. The   
silver ornament adorned her back, accompanied by the flowing silk black sheets. Ebony feathers   
jutted from her neckline, nearly covering the scarlet choker she wore. At the base of the   
neckline was a small button clasp of silver that depicted a strange symbol...something that was   
very familiar to Zell, but he couldn't quite remember where he had seen it before.  
  
-Hyne...I just can't remember where I've seen that before. And I know it was just   
recently. Aw, dammit!-  
  
"Zell, stop moving so much," Selphie scolded him, whispering.  
  
From where Xana's silver button clasp expanded an ocean of deep crimson that reached  
down to the floor, leaving the top part of her dress a shining black and the rest blood red   
fabric. Her luminous dark brown hair reached down her back and was braided in the front, her eyes  
a sickly yellow. Xana's face was cold and cruel looking, nothing like the feign of concerned look  
she had on her face back in Esthar. Whatever it was that she was going to say, you could  
guarantee that it would not be good for anyone who dared to oppose Galbadia. Xana cleared her  
throat and began, "Greetings to all. I am pleased to be chosen to be the new president for   
Galbadia. I will lead you all into a new age. One of prosperity and productivity. I would like  
to first announce that we have found out the location of the once mysterious country of Draconia   
and plan to build an embassy there for better relations with our lost friends. I am personally  
taking my newly build airship, the Silver Siren, to Draconia to speak with the people there   
about the issue. This is the first, in many steps to be taken to bring this country back into our  
world. Thank you."  
  
She glided back off stage and began whispering to an aide. General Caraway went back to  
droning on about a closing speech. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine snuck closer to hear Xana's   
whisperings. The aide standing next to her looked like someone from the Galbadian Army. Her voice  
was low, spoken in cruel, sharp sentences.  
  
"Plan A has failed. The Draconians do not want an embassy and there's no way to convince  
them otherwise. Because of that, we move to plan B. Ready every soldier in the Galbadian Army,  
get every robot suit functional, everything. I want all the resources of the Galbadian Army ready  
at my command. We leave immediately on the Silver Siren for Draconia. I want to make it clear  
to them all that my command is waste the entire country. That means everything. Leave no one  
alive and burn all the houses. Destroy everything."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The aide nodded quickly and rushed off to his task.  
  
Silently, Xana began gliding towards the back of the room, being followed by Zell,   
Selphie and Irvine. All of them with shocked faces.  
  
*****  
  
Headmaster Cid sat at his desk waiting for Squall, Vira and Dorin. He looked quite   
distressed as he watched General Caraway speak to the world. A far off ding from the elevator  
signaled that the three had arrived. Their face paced footsteps assured Cid of that and the three  
entered his office, opening the door with great force. Without speaking a word, Cid pointed a  
finger to the television screen nearby, the three turning to watch. They saw General Caraway  
finish his speech, waiting for Xana to appear.  
  
"He seems more stiff than usual..." Squall quietly noticed.  
  
When Xana walked up to the podium, both Squall and Vira had their jaws dropped in shock.  
Dorin glanced at them, confused to why they wore the expressions they did. But Dorin immediately  
turned his attention back to the screen when Xana mentioned Draconia.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed, "She can't do that! We must go after her. Right now."  
  
Vira stared at the screen, trying to read Xana's expressions. Her gaze went into Xana's  
eyes, and Vira froze. The eyes...they were the eyes she was seeing. Everything she had been  
seeing was some sort of spell from Xana or something like that. There was no other explaination  
for it. Xana's eyes seemed to look right to Vira, searching her very soul for sins. A little  
intimidated, Vira backed away from the television screen slowly. With each step she took she  
whispered, "It's her...it's her..."  
  
Squall looked at Vira questioningly. "Yes, it's Xana. I don't know how she survived."  
  
"No," Vira argued. "I mean, it's her. She's been haunting me. In Dollet...with the  
Galbadian soldier...her face was on his....she's been haunting me for some reason. I killed him  
by accident, she unleashed something in me." She paused, not sure if she wanted to say anymore.  
Dorin's almost disgusted look nearly kept her from adding, "I must stop her from doing this. If  
you're going to Draconia to see her, I'm coming with you."  
  
Before Squall could reply, a drop of blood hit the slick part of the floor in Cid's   
office. Everyone was silent for a moment, looking as Vira's scar began to bleed again. Drip.  
Drip. Drip. Drip. She took her other hand and placed it on the scar to silence the dripping, but  
it just flowed through her fingers. Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Author's comments: Sorry that it took me so long to write this one too. But I finally  
got a job which I start next week so things have been a little hectic. Don't worry, I'll still  
find the time to write. :) The next chapter will feature Squall, Vira, Dorin, Quistis, Rinoa  
and Seifer heading to Draconia to talk to Xana. But only Zell, Selphie and Irvine are aware of  
what she has in store for Dorin's homeland. War breaks out and our heroes are too late.   
Prejudice, anger, hate, resentment and a new revelation next chapter. And this one's a biggie.  
Please stay tuned and R&R this chapter. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. Oh, and if anyone  
is interested in a little extra thing, I have some drawings I've done of Vira in her SeeD  
uniform and Xana. If anyone wants to see them, just email me. Thank you. :D  



	11. Revelation In War

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. The song "Savior" belongs to the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I do   
this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Additional Notes: Since this chapter is so long and has taken me such a long time to write,  
I'd like to give another big hand to Nightstalker for his help! He has given me some great info  
on the Draconians, uniforms, army, ect. and helped out greatly by even writting some of the   
battles! What a guy, eh? So let's all give him a hand for helping me out since this chapter has  
been real tough on me. It's great to have friends who can help and are great writers. :) If I  
could, I'd put his name next to mine on the credits just for those battle sequences. :D Give  
him a hand everybody!  
  
Chapter 11: Revelation In War  
  
Without having the time to wait for Quistis, Rinoa and Seifer to return from Timber,  
Squall, Vira and Dorin boarded the Ragnarok for Draconia. Dorin stood behind Squall, making sure  
that they were headed in the right direction. Vira sat a seat back, looking at her scar again.  
It had finally stopped bleeding, but the dull throbing pain was still there. And the sinking  
feeling in her stomach gave her the feeling that something was terribly wrong. After giving  
Squall the final directions for Draconia, Dorin turned towards Vira.  
  
"Last time we fought the Galbys, they used a number of their Ironclads. I hope we can  
avoid fighting them again. Battle is never something to revel in." He said.  
  
"Ironclads?" Vira raised an eyebrow, interested. "You mean their battle droids with the  
soldiers inside? They teach that sort of combat in Galbadia Garden. Never took the class,   
though."  
  
"Curious names you have for the Galbys." Dorin commented.  
  
Vira stopped looking at her scar and craned her head up to look at Dorin. "I could say  
the same to you. You guys call them Galbys."  
  
Dorin looked strangely at Vira. "It's better than the old Draconian name we have for   
them."  
  
"Which was what?" Vira asked, an expression of scrutiny almost crossing her face.   
"Because technically speaking I AM Galbadian...I think...I believe I was born in Galbadia, then  
I was in Deling City..."  
  
Dorin immediately shut his mouth. "It's best you didn't know," he replied, his voice  
becoming stiff.  
  
"...Whatever," Vira's apathy showing through. "I bet you called the Galbadians morons or   
something. After some of the stupid decisions they've made I wouldn't blame you." She turned her  
head towards the window, treating the Galbadians as if they were just another bunch of people  
that made some bad mistakes.  
  
Dorin began to get suspicious. How could she say something like that about the country  
she was born in? Her homeland, the place she grew up. How could she have no alligence to the  
people at all? He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were Galbadian."  
  
"I am. That doesn't mean I'm gonna side with them. I'm a SeeD. I'm on the side of who   
hired me. With Garden, you're not really basing anything because of where you came from. It   
doesn't work that way." She tried to explain, turning her head back to Dorin.  
  
Dorin shook his head and looked out the window. "Nach fara ne pasach."  
  
"Hmm?" asked Vira.  
  
He turned his head back to her, his foreign accent again cutting through the air.   
"'Honor has no price.' The Vorhal, chapter 23, verse 16."  
  
Vira shrugged, adding casually, "Nothing in life is free."  
  
That was enough for Dorin. He bore his icy blue piercing stare into Vira's dark chocolate  
eyes. "And honor is not bought with money," he snapped back. "It is bought with the blood and   
lives of honorable men. That's what we hold dear. That's what you Galbadians don't seem to   
understand." He turned back to the window, silent again.  
  
Vira stood up, looking at Dorin as he gazed out the window. "You didn't seem to have a   
problem with me before you knew I was born in Galbadia. Some of us just didn't have the luxury   
of learning something like that. A lot of us never had a real place to call home. Garden   
operates under a different set of rules than the ones from where you are. We need the money to   
keep the place going. I didn't think there was something wrong with trying to keep Garden open   
by making money. Most of us wouldn't have a place to go if Garden was closed down.   
  
"I do my job and that's just doing what I'm told. Even if it's a losing battle. If I'm   
told to go out there and fight, I'll fight. For as long as I can. If following my orders isn't   
honorable then you can just consider me unhonorable. It's not like I care what anyone thinks   
about me." Vira explained, trying to not sound hurt. This was the first time anyone had  
actually been angry at her for something like where she was born and what job she held. Almost  
everyone around the world admired SeeDs in one way or another. Garden took in orphans and other  
children and taught them how to take care of themselves, how to fight, and how to be part of   
society. But Draconia wasn't part of the world Vira knew. It was somewhere else where what they  
valued and how they viewed things were different. Something very hard for her to understand.  
  
"Then you are no better than the robots the Galbadians use," Dorin coldly answered, not  
ever looking at Vira as he talked. He turned sharply and left the cockpit, the sliding door  
swishing open quickly. His anger was nearly palpable.  
  
Vira collapsed into her chair again, thinking that petty prejudices could not have come  
at a worse time than now. She turned her attention to Squall. "I don't know what he expects of   
us. Maybe he wants us to not follow what he tells us and then we're 'honorable' in his eyes."  
  
Keeping his eyes on the horizon, Squall answered, "We can't really understand his way of   
thinking. He lives in such a different world than we do. There's Draconia up..." He paused,   
looking at the sight of the country. "...There..."  
  
Over the horizon stood Dorin's homeland, Draconia. Immediately the three could see   
something was wrong. Smoke clouds of blackened ash were floating towards the blood red sky. There  
were legions of battle droids being manned by soldiers flying across the skyline. Down below  
thousands of soldiers on foot were running towards the woods, leaving a pile of rubble behind.  
Rubble that once was a town.  
  
The pure devistation of the town shocked Squall when he was finally able to lay his eyes  
on the town up close. Never had he seen such destruction to a town. Houses were reduced to   
nothing more than smoldering piles of rock, timber and debris. Once tall and proud brick walls  
were now haphazardly lying in the middle of the road, stripped of all dignity. Bodies of victims  
littered the streets, faces frozen in permanent masks of shock and horror. The air was thick  
with the scent of blood and death. Everything had been destroyed to such a degree you would have  
thought Hell itself had come down sending judgement on everything, even the buildings. Above   
them, the clouds were made of black ash, playing against the now blood red sky of the waning  
afternoon. Squall looked at Dorin, who was in complete shock from the sight. He staggered through  
the rubble with the pace of a zombie.  
  
A small cry muffled by the fallen rubble came from the right. Squall and Vira drew their  
weapons, ready for an attack, but Dorin instead slowly walked over to a fallen body of a woman.  
Her thoat had been slashed, the blood now caked and dry around her neck, her mouth opened in a  
silent scream that was never heard. Carefully, Dorin moved the body to reveal a small baby  
wailing with tears streaming down its eyes. Gingerly, he picked up the baby, its cries now  
subsiding slightly, but its wail still quite audible. Dorin held the child close to him as he  
knelt beside the woman's body and the rubble, slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
Vira walked over to him. "Dorin..." she said softly, placing a comforting hand on his  
shoulder.  
  
"Get away from me, Galbadian," he whispered harshly. Every word chisled with hatred. Vira  
withdrew her hand, trying to mask her hurt feelings under her stone cold fascade.  
  
Squall took Vira's arm, gently pulling her away. "He didn't mean it. He's just in a lot  
of pain right now. Leave him alone."  
  
"With pleasure," she returned coldly. "I'm going to scout ahead for the Silver Siren."  
  
Even though Squall wasn't too sure letting Vira go off on her own was the best idea, he  
nodded his head, allowing her to do it. This wasn't the time to have a fight start between a  
Galbadian and a Draconian, especially when one's been hired to help the other. Squall thought it  
would be best if he just let them sort out their difference in their own way.  
  
After Vira's departure, Squall knelt beside Dorin, who was still slowly swaying back and  
forth. He could almost see the tiny tear streak down Dorin's face, the baby in his arms now  
silent.  
  
"This was Drayden. One of the McGregor's towns." Squall noticed the barely-contained  
grief in Dorin's voice as he spoke.  
  
"Dorin, we have to get going now. They could come back at any time. Vira's ahead, looking  
for the Silver Siren. When she finds it, we can head a full attack on Sorceress Xana's army."  
Squall attempted to sound calm and collected, but his luck at it was failing. He had never seen  
such viciousness in the Galbadians attacks, even when they were at their worst with searching  
for Ellone.  
  
Silently, Dorin nodded, then looked up. "Someone's coming."  
  
Squall rose to his feet, his hand on the hilt of his gunblade, and surveyed the area   
around them for anyone. A man in a Draconian uniform stepped out from a wooded path nearby, a  
plaid tartan draped over his shoulder, and a laser rifled leveled at them.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Dorin raised to his feet and faced the soldier, his face composed as Squall had never  
seen it before. His piercing ice blue eyes now looked more like steel in the light.  
  
"I am Lord Heir Dorin Vachon. Where are the Galbadians now?" Dorin demanded, his voice  
matching the steeled look in his eyes.  
  
Relaxing a little, the soldier lowered his rifle from them. "They're nearing Verner. We  
have evacuated the town, but we weren't able to get here in time..." The soldier's voice trailed  
off as he took in the devastation and death surrounding him. He recomposed himself, adding, "The  
Galbadians have been destroying everything in their path. No one has been taken prisoner. They   
are going all out on this."  
  
Dorin went up to him and handed the soldier the baby. "Where are your men now?"   
  
The soldier looked down at the baby, then back up at Dorin. "In the forest. The Campbells  
and the O'Malleys are waiting for us McGregors at Verner." He paused, looking down at the baby  
again, raising him up slightly to Dorin. "He's the only one?" he asked softly.  
  
Dorin nodded in response. "Yes. Tell your men to get there as soon as possible. I'll get  
word to my father and try and get my regiments there as quickly as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir." The soldier bowed slightly, nodding to Dorin. He then turned and left as  
silently as he had come, leaving only Dorin and Squall in the wake of the carnage.  
  
"We must start heading to Verner now." Dorin broke the silence with a sledgehammer with  
that remark, startling Squall just a little.  
  
"Should I go and find Vira to tell her?" Squall asked, not wanting to have her become  
lost in all of this mess.  
  
Dorin shook his head, evidently still very upset by her. "No. Let's go now."  
  
Unallowed to go against Dorin's orders by his contract, Squall followed Dorin into the  
woods, opposite the path Vira had taken into the neighboring town.  
  
Vira stormed down the dirt path, angry and hurt. It was unbelievably frustrating to have  
someone hate you based on where you were born. She wasn't even living in Galbadia anymore. It  
wasn't like she was fighting alongside the G-Army, wreaking havok and pain wherever they went.  
No, she was on his side. Trying to help Dorin stop this carnage and destruction, but he seemed  
to be too blind to see that she was there to help, not hurt. Vira didn't believe in hating   
someone because they were born somewhere. Just because she was born in Galbadia didn't mean she  
believed what they did. For one of the first times that Vira could remember, she felt hurt by  
someone. Truly hurt.  
  
A battle cry came from Vira's right, in the woods. She drew her weapons, but the   
attacker was too fast. The man, wearing a Draconian uniform, knocked both of Vira's   
kamagunblades to the ground with his laser rifle, and then aimed it at her. She saw the a chance  
to sweep the man and took it. He fell to the ground, but his lase rifle was still clutched in  
his hand. Vira rolled, grabbing her kamagunblades and then jumped on the man's stomach. He   
groaned in pain, but then hit Vira in the face with his rifle. She staggered back, off of the  
soldier. It gave him enough time to hit her with the rifle again, this time in the stomach. She  
doubled over onto herself, dropping one of her kamagunblades to the ground. In a curious twist  
of events, the man picked up the fallen kamagunblade. It looked like he had no clue whatsoever  
at what the weapon was, but quickly decided it was a blade of some sort. He aimed it at Vira's  
face, slashing down the right side of her forehead violently. Vira yelped a little in pain, the  
blood dripping down her face. Angry, she took the kamagunblade she still had, and aimed the   
sharp blade at the soldier's thoat. Her rage was almost taking over her. She kicked him in the  
stomach, hard, ignoring all of her pain. He stumbled to the ground again, letting Vira once   
again get on top of him. She pressed the blade of her kamagunblade to the soldier's throat, a  
small bead of crimson blood protruding from the side of his neck.  
  
"Why were you attacking me?!" She yelled, now showing her anger in full.  
  
The soldier's face looked disgusted. "Because you are one of those bloody Galbadians and  
you are wearing the seal of the ship."  
  
Vira looked confused, trying to figure out what the seal of the ship was. The only thing  
she could think of was the necklace dangling from her neck, shining in the blood red afternoon  
light. "Who cares if I'm from Galbadia?! That doesn't mean I'm here to hurt you! I came to   
help!"  
  
"We don't need any help from someone like you!" He returned.  
  
"What about this?" Vira took a free hand to wave her necklace in the soldier's face.   
"You said I am wearing the seal of the ship. What ship? And is this the seal?"   
  
The soldier tried to squirm from Vira's weapon, but that only made her press down on his  
neck harder. "I have seen that same symbol on the terrible airship above the land. It's the   
harbringer of doom. Now either kill me or leave me be!"  
  
Furious, Vira got up off the man, taking her other kamagunblade from the soldier's hands.  
He scrambled to his feet, ready to try again. Vira pointed both her kamagunblades at him. "Leave  
me alone. I am only here to help. I don't care where I'm from and neither should you. Your  
country has a lot to learn about manners and tolerance."  
  
"You Galbadians should go to Hell. That's where you deserve to be." The soldier spat out  
coldly, but decided to cut his loses and leave. He turned around, running into the woods.  
  
With no one in sight, Vira sank to the ground, now paying attention to the wound on her  
forehead. It throbbed and pulsed, gushing red blood down to the dirt covered road. Sighing, she  
turned her gaze up to the sky, again seeing the ash clouds and billows of smoke rising to the  
crimson sky. Vira began to remember a song she had heard long ago, but only the words, the tune  
disappeared from her mind.  
  
Dusting off your savior  
You were always my favorite  
Always my man--All in a hand  
  
To celebrate you is greater  
Now that I can--Always my man  
  
Now you see what I came for  
No one here is to blame for  
Misunderstand--All in a hand  
  
Just like you 'cause you made me  
All that I am--All in a hand  
  
"Vira?" A voice from the town called to her, but she paid no heed. The voice called out  
again, still no response from her. Now the voice was beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder  
and shaking her gently. "Hey, Vira!"  
  
It was Seifer. They had tracked down the Ragnarok to Draconia to join the group. He kept  
shaking her lightly, trying to stur up any response. Finally she looked up at him, her face still  
covered in blood. "Yes? What is it, Seifer?"  
  
"Man," He started. "Looked like someone got the better of you."  
  
She rose to her feet, dusting off her pants and picking up her weapons. Vira then took  
one hand and wiped it across her forehead, trying to remove some of the blood. It succeeded only  
a little. "Not really. I let them go."  
  
Quistis and Rinoa came running up the path, still looking shocked from the sight of the  
town behind. They stopped in front of Vira, looking at her with concern.  
  
"What happened?" Quistis asked.  
  
Vira shrugged. "It doesn't matter."  
  
The other three SeeDs exchanged a small look with each other and then turned back to   
Vira. Rinoa stepped towards her cautiously. "Do you want me to give you a hand with that scar?"  
  
"No," Vira began looking around the dirt path. "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay..." She trailed off. Rinoa knew as well as the rest of them that Vira was supposed  
to be with Squall and Dorin. Of course, plans can change, but with Squall nowhere in sight,  
Rinoa felt a pain of concern in her stomach to accompany the horror and shock from the devastated  
town. She could only imagine the terror and sheer brutality that had been wrought. It pained her  
to see a sight such as that, with no one left standing. A horrifing thought came to her and  
hesitatingly, Rinoa asked, "Did...did the G-Army do this?"  
  
Silently, Vira nodded back, confirming Rinoa's horror. She stumbled back into Quistis,  
who was barely able to catch her.  
  
Seifer looked back at the rubble. "They've never done anything this brutal before. What's  
going on?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Vira snapped. "I'm just here to help, but these people  
don't want it because I was born in Galbadia." Rinoa gasped. "Yeah, you better be careful around  
here too. They don't take too kindly to Galbadians. Or anyone else for that matter."   
  
"Whoa, there. Calm down, Vira." Seifer pushed his hands up and down in a motion to make  
Vira calm.  
  
Vira eyed him stone coldly. "I am calm."  
  
"Where's Squall?" Rinoa asked, her voice sounding slightly panicked.  
  
"And Dorin," Quistis added.  
  
Again Vira shrugged. "I don't really know. I went scouting ahead to check for Xana or  
Naxa...whoever she is, her ship, the Silver Siren. I'm guessin' they headed into the woods right  
next to us. The G-Army's on the warpath, destroying everything." She explained.  
  
"So you think the woods it the best bet right now?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Probably," Quistis interjected. "The G-Army is most likely going by roads and avoiding  
them right now would be the best thing."  
  
Vira agreed, "Yeah, that works."  
  
Without exchanging another word, the four began trecking through the wooded path near  
where Vira had been. Although none of them spoke a word, the tension in the air was heavy and  
noticible. Rinoa's quicken steps made it known to everyone how anxious she was to get back to  
Squall and Vira's cold stare spoke volumes of that there was something more sinister going on   
here than she was letting on. Quistis felt saddened at how this was the time the Draconians were  
trying to reach out to the rest of the world and they had paid them back in cruelty and pain.  
Meanwhile, Seifer was still trying to prove that this time he would be part of the team. At least  
so far he hadn't made any terrible mistakes and he only hoped that he wouldn't at all. He looked  
at Quistis for a moment, noting the sad expression plaguing her face. Inside, a small voice told  
Seifer that she was hurting because of what had happened to the town back there. No doubt, it   
had been the worst sight he had ever seen. Not even things that Edea had done under the control  
of Ultimecia had been this bad. Something inside him wanted to tell Quistis it'd be okay, and  
pay her back for all the time she tried to help him. And yet, the overwhelming feeling that it  
was the wrong time to say a word prevented Seifer from voicing his feelings.  
  
*****  
  
"Is it all clear out there?" Selphie's anxious whisper fell onto Zell's ears while he  
inspected the hall from around the corner. No one was there.  
  
Zell motioned forward with his hand. "All clear. Let's go."   
  
Sneaking around the Silver Siren probably wasn't the best strategy when Zell had looked  
back on it, but it was the only thing he could think of. They never would have gotten back to  
Garden in time to tell everyone and at least at this rate they could try to stop what was going  
to happen.   
  
The three had seen the outside of the Silver Siren briefly when they were sneaking   
aboard. The ship itself resembled the Ragnarok combined with a luxury boat. Black metal encased  
the entire ship, with a small balcony near the front. No doubt the place where Xana would be   
observing the wrath she was bringing down. On the side of the ship was the same silver symbol  
Zell had seen on Xana's dress, but he still couldn't make the connection.  
  
The interior of the ship was completely different from the outside. While the outside  
had appeared quite metal and industrial, the interior was lined with heavy gargoyle statues,  
pillars made of marble, with silver fire torches adorning the walls. The same kinda of scarlet   
carpet from the TV station laid on top of the slick marble floors. All around the three SeeDs   
was the feeling of gloom and hatred. It seeped out from every orafice of the ship, every carpet,  
every torch, ever gargoyle. Indeed the Silver Siren was a formidable and depressing place to be.  
Even the air felt cold and cruel.  
  
Slowly, Zell, Selphie and Irvine walked down one of the ships larger hallways. They made  
sure to walk on the carpet, muffling the sounds of their own footsteps. Zell was leading   
blindly. He had never been on the ship before, and every decision he made was one pulled from  
thin air. But his friends felt the same way and had no place to disagree with his decisions.  
  
Selphie stopped when they passed by one of the only windows in the ship. She pressed her  
small hands against the glass and looked down to what was below them. "Zell, Irvine! Come see  
this!" She ordered, waving her hands madly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Irvine, looking out the window next to her.  
  
Down below them was a beach, stained with blood. Soldiers as small as ants were fighting  
a furious battle against each other. Large battletanks the like of which the three had never  
seen were stewn about the battlefield, trying to take out their enemies quickly. The battle  
against the Draconians and the Galbadians was in full force. Left and right bodies of soldiers  
fell to the ground, more blood staining the once pristine sand. Selphie could not take the sight  
anymore, she jerked her head away, Irvine following her lead. Slowly, Zell turned and joined his  
friends.  
  
"We have to get down there and help the Draconians," Zell ordered sternly. "This is not  
an order from Garden itself, but it's the right thing to do before Squall and the others get   
here. We all know that they'll probably be heading here after hearing the announcement. There's  
no way that guy Dorin'll let the Galbadians just come on in. Until they get here, I think we  
should help the Draconians out any way we can."  
  
Selphie and Irvine nodded in agreement. "So like, how do we get outta this flying   
monstrosity?" inquired Irvine.  
  
Zell scratched his head, looking around the hall a bit. "Good question..." He murmured.   
A barely audible mumbling was heard ahead of them. Zell franctically looked around for a place  
to hide. "There!" Pointing to a pillar, the three dived behind it just in time to see Xana   
gliding down the hallway with her aide.  
  
"We aren't even close to wiping out all of Draconia yet!" She coldly remarked.  
  
The aide winced a bit. "Madam...the country is large and the Draconians are excellent  
fighters. We were only able to destroy one town so far, not too far from here. The battle down  
below is just a small fraction of the Draconian's army."  
  
"No excuses," Xana demanded. "I want the Draconian's wiped out as quickly as possible  
without any survivors. No survivors at all. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, ma'am." He stammered.  
  
Xana lightly pushed one of her long braids from her face. "I don't care if I must go  
down there personally to finish the job, but I do not want the other countries to be become too  
suspicious. None of them know what shape Draconia is in. I want it to stay that way until we are  
through."  
  
The aide nodded fearfully. "Aye, madam."  
  
"What is the next target?" She asked, her eyes now shifting around the room suspiciously.  
Unintentionally, Zell, Selphie and Irvine all cringed, almost anticipating her discovery of them.  
  
Following suit, the aide began looking around the room as well. "Verner, I believe.   
Recon showed us that some of the Draconian troops are situated there. We should be able to wipe  
out a large group of them. Once their army is gone, the citizens will have no chance."  
  
"Good," Xana approved, nodding her head. "I am going down to the battlefield now."  
  
The aide nodded, following Xana down the hall into another room. Being as silent as they  
could, the three followed.  
  
*****  
  
Only a little ways into the woods, Quistis, Seifer, Rinoa and Vira had found the main  
path of the woods and up ahead, Squall and Dorin. So excited to see Squall again, Rinoa could  
not resist the urge to run up and hug him tightly, making Squall's face become very confused and  
embarrassed. Seifer began to laugh a little seeing Squall's reaction, but was silenced by  
Quistis smacking him upside the head lightly. Vira said nothing, her face set in stone as it   
almost always was. The wound on her forehead was still bleeding a little, leaving her forehead  
looking like a massacre. Dorin stayed to Squall's side, after Rinoa had released him from her  
hug, his face looking more hard than usual.  
  
"Boy, are we glad we found you guys so early," Quistis breathed out, relieved.  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Yes, I was really worried after what happened back there..."  
  
"Yeah, we're heading over to Verner. Some of the Draconian army is supposed to be there."  
Squall placed a supportive arm around Rinoa, noticing how worried she had been. "Vira, did you  
get any information on the Silver Siren?"  
  
Vira shook her head. "No."  
  
Squall pointed to the scar on her forehead. "What happened?"  
  
"I got attacked. No one was killed. Just a little scar. Nothing to worry about," She  
replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Who was it," Squall asked, his eyes narrowing on her. "G-Army?"  
  
The emotionless mask on Vira's face faultered for a second, remembering the even wasn't  
a pleasant thing. Like it or not, she had something to do with the sorceress. Though what it was  
was beyond her completely. "It doesn't matter." She avoided telling the whole story.  
  
Deciding to leave Vira's encounter alone for the moment, Squall decided to bring up a  
question that had been bothering him. "Where's Zell, Selphie and Irvine? Didn't you guys see them  
on the way here?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "Chickenwuss and his team haven't been around at all."  
  
Sighing at Seifer, Quistis added, "The announcement was from Deling City where they were  
supposed to go. Do you think they heard what was going to happen and are trying to get here?"  
  
Squall nodded. "That's possible. We'll have to go along without them, though. There's no  
time to be waiting around. Let's get going."  
  
Putting up a hand to stop Squall from continuing down the path, Dorin asked Quistis,   
"How did you three find your way here? Draconia is a land no veruchii has been able to find since  
this sorceress."  
  
"The Ragnarok," Quistis answered, matter-of-factly. "There is a tracking device built  
into it. We were just able to pinpoint the location from the bridge of Garden."  
  
The party started off down the dirt path again, Dorin not saying a word. This unnervered   
Vira a little, knowing he was probably still upset at her. Leaving out the fight with the   
Draconian was probably for the best. It would have made things more complicated. Slowly her   
thoughts turned to Zell, Selphie and Irvine. It seemed strange that they hadn't made a b-line   
back to Garden to warn everyone. Something must have made them change their minds. Even though   
Vira hadn't known most of them that long, she was beginning to feel that they weren't such bad   
people. In fact, they seemed to be more friendly than anyone she had ever met. Zell especially.   
Now she had finally realized that he really wasn't out to make her life miserable at the   
graduation, he was just trying to be friendly. In a really clumsy, not well thought out way.   
Well, wherever they were, Vira hoped they were okay. She then reminded herself that they were   
SeeDs and should be able to handle themselves accordingly.  
  
All the troops that were available of McGregor's Legion were ready and waiting not too  
far ahead of the dirt path. Except that it looked much larger than just one regiment to Dorin.  
Small tents had been pitched up everywhere, a few battle tanks stood proudly in one area.   
Outside of the tents were the soldiers, either sitting and waiting or even practicing their   
skills. Dorin stopped one of the soldiers and asked him where Lord Heir McGregor was. The   
soldier pointed down to a tent at the far end of the camp. Dorin thanked him and strided over to   
the tent. Squall and the others followed him until they came to the entrance of the tent.   
Looking at Squall, Dorin made it clear that he should be the only one to enter. Understanding   
this, Squall nodded as Dorin walked into the tent, the rest staying a little ways from it.  
  
Inside the command tent, Dorin's eyes met not only Lord Heir Shawn McGregor but also  
Lord Campbell and the commander of the O'Malley regiments. This explained why the camp had looked  
so much bigger than Dorin had expected. Shawn nodded to him, Dorin returning with a salute.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Heir Vachon," Shawn said. "The Galbys are moving into the farmlands  
right now. There's too many of them to fight head on. Unfortunately, we have to provide cover  
for the refugees until they make it to the mountains."  
  
Dorin nodded, taking in the information. "And how many regiments do we have? Three?"  
  
"Yes," Shawn concured grimly. "My McGregors, the Campbells and the O'Malleys. Long range  
communications have been scrambled, so there's no way for us to call for reinforcements. We also  
have a squadron of Hellraiser tanks, but that is about all. Not too much of an army for ye, I'm  
afraid."  
  
Dubious, Dorin raised an eyebrow. "For me?"  
  
"Aye," Shawn nodded. "You are to be our force commander."  
  
"You have fought them before. You know their tactics, lad," Lord Campbell added, joining  
in on the conversation.  
  
Relenting, Dorin nodded again, then began studying the map. "We'll confront them here.  
Just outside the city walls." He pointed to a level spot in front of the city on the map. "We'll  
merely fight a holding action. There's no chance against them if we attack head on. When they  
start to concentrate, we'll pull back to inside the city..." Dorin trailed off and thought deeply  
for a moment before continuing. "If need be, we'll set fire to the city. We'll deny its use to  
them."  
  
"Lord-Heir Vachon, you can't be serious!" the commander of the O'Malleys exclaimed. Lord  
Campbell the commander a look that immediately silenced him after.  
  
"The lad knows what he's doing. Even if it pains us to do so, we have no choice in the  
matter. The rules have changed, gentlemen. We must change with them."  
  
Silently, the others all nodded. A somber feeling consumed the room, all within knowing  
the reality of the situation. Dorin wasn't too enthusiatic about his plan much either, but he  
couldn't see any other way. If only he had more regiments or a Griffon seige tank, he thought,  
quickly pushing the thought from his head. He had to get grounded in reality. He had three  
regiments, some Hellraisers and some SeeDs. SeeDs...Vira...inwardly, Dorin sighed. What he had  
said to her wasn't something he was proud of, and decided to apologize when he had the chance.  
There was also something else she wasn't telling them. If she hadn't been attacked by the Galbys  
then who was it? The thought that a Draconian soldier came to mind, but he didn't see how   
something like that would happen. Shaking his head, Dorin cleared his thoughts, concentrating  
on the task at hand. There must be something else he can do. There has to be.  
  
"There must be someway we can create more confusion among the Galbys. We can't hold them  
forever. Even if we do burn Verner, they'll still be on the refugees in no time."  
  
Shawn shrugged. "We can hold them as long as we can. Even if it means fighting to the last  
man."  
  
Lord Campbell shook his head. "A dead soldier does no service to the land, lad," he   
reminded Shawn. "If we do than then there will be no one to protect the refugees and they'll be  
dead anyway."  
  
Dorin suddenly looked up, an idea popping into his head. "Maybe if we can kill the Galby  
commander, that will create enough confusion for us to slip away."  
  
The O'Malley commander shrugged at the suggestion. "Maybe, but we're not Eschers, mind   
you."  
  
Eschers were the regiment of the Draconian legions trained in stealth battle, and unable  
to be called in to help. If only there were someone else trained to do something like that...  
  
"Aye. We're not trained in stealth warfare," Shawn concurred.  
  
"No," Dorin started, slowly realizing exactly who he could get to help. "But I do know  
some people who are..."  
  
"So what you're saying is we sneak behind Galbadian lines, kill the commander and get out  
again. Where's the hard part?" Seifer grinned confidently, eager for his chance to finally   
fight.  
  
Dorin just looked back at Seifer, his face its usual mask of no emotion. "It will be   
chancy because you will be surrounded by the enemy. But hopefully it will create enough   
confusion for us to slip away."   
  
"So basically, we can stop the invasion in its tracks," Rinoa said.  
  
"No," Dorin shook his head. "When you strike the head off a serpent, the body still coils.  
No, it won't stop the invasion, but it will give us some time to regroup and possibly go on the  
offensive. At the very least, it will give the refugees a chance to get away into the mountains  
where the Galbys can't follow."   
  
Squall nodded. "All right. How will you go about it?"  
  
"I'm leaving that up to you," Dorin answered. "I'm giving you free reign over how you plan  
it. Although, I would suggest taking a small team. Maybe only three people. It will be easier  
for you to sneak in that way. Other than that, it's up to you."  
  
Understanding, Squall nodded again and thought for a moment. "I'll go in, with Seifer and  
Vira."  
  
His grin growing wider, Seifer placed a hand on the grip of his gunblade. "I'm gonna love  
this."   
  
Vira only nodded slightly. "Fine."  
  
"Very well. It will be about an hour before the Galby's get here, so you will have a little  
time to plan." Dorin bowed slightly and then turned to walk away. He then paused and glanced  
over his shoulder. "Vira, may I speak with you? Alone?"  
  
Internally, Vira's gut clenched at the thought. A fight with Dorin was not something she  
needed right now. Not after all the questions she still had about Xana. And she also was   
thinking Dorin might be suspicious about the fight she had with the Draconian soldier. Another  
thing she didn't need to explain. Hyne, this wasn't going to turn out to be a good talk.   
  
Externally, Vira stayed calm. She turned and waved to Squall saying, "I'll catch up to you  
later." Squall acknowledged this and Vira turned to join Dorin.  
  
Vira walked beside Dorin before he stopped and turned to face her. Behind him a Draconian  
regiment moved out, a strange bag-pipe instrument playing an odd turn from their musician. After  
her momentary distraction of watching the regiment, Vira looked at Dorin and saw he was looking  
at her, as if he was studying her.  
  
"Vira-" he started.  
  
But she interupted, "I'll just say one thing; I wish your people would have been more  
friendly. Or at least civil. I didn't come here to attack Draconians so if that soldier has  
something against me, that's his problem. He attacked me first. Total self defense."  
  
Dorin's mouth hung open, like he was still stuck on what he was going to say. Snapping out  
of it, he looked at her with a half confused expression. "What?"  
  
Mentally, Vira scolded herself for blurting something out like that. Dorin didn't seem to  
know what she was talking about. She sighed, knowing she was caught, and began to tell the whole  
story. "The attacker that cut me was a Draconian soldier. He popped out of the woods while I  
was looking for the Silver Siren. We fought, he cut me with my own blade and thought I should  
go to hell, even if I was here to help." The last sentence came out stiffly, Vira still angry at  
the event.  
  
Dorin nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry about that. You do understand why he...did that?"  
  
"Yes," Vira said. "But there's also a thing called tolerance. Just because the Galbadian  
army and their ruler is causing this, doesn't mean that I have anything to do with it. They do  
not define me. Not all Galbadians are blood thirsty murderers."  
  
"I know, it is just hard to not pre-judge after what so many Galbys have done. But I do  
apologize for blowing you off earlier. You did not do those things; you did not destroy the   
innocent lives of the people here. It's just..." He trailed off, not sure what to say next.  
  
Trying hard, Vira managed a small smile. "It's okay. I understand."  
  
Dorin looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Do you?" He asked. "I mean, this type of  
this might be part of the game in your country but..."  
  
"War is never a game," Vira said.  
  
"This wasn't war," Dorin sighed and continued. "This was murder. Plain and simple. It is  
against our principles to kill civilians, enemy or otherwise. There is nothing to be gained from  
that. Those people didn't do anything."  
  
Vira sighed. The rules that the Draconians followed were admirable, but there was so much  
Dorin had to learn about the world. "Dorin, there are no rules in war. Especially when you are  
dealing with Galbadians. Everything to them is fair play. They'll pick on the weak to make  
themselves feel strong. I wish that Galbadia had been more choosy about who they take on as   
their leader. A good leader could reverse all the bad habits the G-Army has made and turn the  
country around for the better. But bad luck just sets in all the time and the army is led by   
someone who is evil. It's infectious. With someone like Xana they are just an army of mindless  
murderers."  
  
Dorin looked back at her, and for the second time since she had met him, he dropped his  
emotionless expression. The cold stone make he wore laid somewhere else for the moment. His   
eyes were swimming with so many emotions and feelings that it made it hard for Vira to look into  
them. "I know...it's just still so...alien. So inhuman." He half smiled. "I guess I can see why  
you are not one of them. You've actually got a sense of honor about you. The same with the   
others."  
  
Suddenly, Vira felt uncomfortable. For the first time she could remember, she felt herself  
almost blushing and looked down, her dark brown hair covering it from view. "Uhh...thanks. I  
need to go...back to Squall and the others. To plan our mission." She quickly looked up at Dorin  
again. He nodded and his stone cold mask of emotionless came back in place.   
  
"I understand," he replied. "Good luck."  
  
"Yeah...you too," Vira muttered softly before she turned and ran back to Squall and Seifer.  
She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Even more strange it felt kind of...good. Vira  
shook her head, chasing all the unsure thoughts from running in her head. She slowed down to a  
walking pace as she rejoined the group.   
  
As Seifer inspected his gunblade for the millionth time, polishing it with his golved   
hand. It sparkled and shone with the crimson sunlight from above. When it looked satisfactory   
to him, Seifer grinned from ear to ear. Nearby, Squall observed Seifer's grin with a frown of   
his own.  
  
"Wipe that arrogant grin off your face, Seifer. This isn't going to fun or easy," he   
ordered.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, putting his gunblade down. "Get off your high horse, Squall. I  
haven't had some good action in a while and this is gonna be good."  
  
"No, it isn't," Squall answered, shaking his head. "You won't be so happy when the   
Galbadian soldiers are all over you."  
  
Behind the both of them, Vira cleared her throat. "I think we should just get this over  
with already."  
  
Both of them looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged in unison.   
  
"Right," Squall said.  
  
"So who is this commander anyway? Is it Caraway or the sorceress?" Seifer asked.  
  
Squall picked up a map of the surrounding area, inspecting it carefully. "Not sure," he  
replied, still looking at the map. "Most likely it's the sorceress herself. I say we go down to  
the shore where the soldiers have said the Silver Siren is and encage in combat there. We go in,  
find Xana, kill her, and get out as quickly as possible. We should try to keep from being   
noticed at all times. That means no running off to face the entire army."  
  
"I guess that limits your options, huh, Seifer?" Vira commented.  
  
He looked at her, frowning deeply. "I supposed you could do much better. Try no to go   
insane and beat on a corpse this time, okay?"  
  
"Try not to-" Vira started but was interupted by Squall putting a hand up.  
  
"Let's move out. Now."  
  
Silencing the arguement for now, Squall began walking towards the shore, followed by  
Seifer and Vira.  
  
Destruction, death, this was what Xana thrived on. For as long as she could remember she  
would take out anyone who dared to cross her path, bringing absolute destruction with her. It  
was never enough to kill her enemies, no, she had to make them suffer as well. And this was   
what she was doing to Draconia, absolute destruction. Kill off their innocents, make them suffer,  
just as they had made her suffer. But that was a long time ago, ages, longer than anyone would  
remember. Of course, the ruling government of Draconia was different than when she had arrived  
there ages ago, but her revenge would not be forgotten. Just a minor step in her quest for the  
world. A minor revenge before she brought about a new age that hadn't been seen since the times  
of Anarix. Break them down, crush their hopes, dreams, and faith. That was what she must do. As  
Xana stepped onto the blood stained sand of the Draconian beach, she knew soon her troops would  
tear apart Verner and move onward toward Sturmgrad. They would bring about the carnage she   
needed. Her revenge would be done soon. All around her she took in the sights, smells and sounds  
of the battle that had been wrought there. Too soon every Draconian person on that beach had   
been killed, thought there were sadly few there. Just some people enjoying a little time off.  
Such a shame there hadn't been more. At least the smell of the burned Drayden nearby made it  
feel worth it.  
  
Xana glanced oddly at the Ragnarok, parked not too far from her ship. Anger boiled inside  
her. There was no reason for it to be there. None at all. She raised her hand into the air, a  
firey sphere emerging from her hand. Xana released the fireball, and the Ragnarok suffered the  
impact. Pieces of the ship fell from the side while other parts melted, all of the impact causing  
smoke to curl up around it. Pleased, Xana turned her attention back to her aide, unaware of Zell,  
Selphie, and Irvine sneaking off the ship behind her. Quickly they dodged behind rubble that was  
once a home. Not far off, several G-Army troops were awaiting instruction from their captains,  
the rest of the army near Verner.  
  
"Where are the troops now, exactly?" She asked, coldly.  
  
"Just outside Verner, ma'am. They will be there within the hour," the aide answered.  
  
Xana nodded. "Good. Tell them to destroy the city, killing everyone within. Do not spare  
a soul. Do not leave on building, one house, one anything, standing. Understood?"  
  
Nervous, the aide nodded his head very quickly and ran off, leaving only Xana, a few  
soldiers and the three SeeDs hiding behind.  
  
Dorin rode out slowly near the MacGregors. Shawn and the House MacGregor standard   
bearer were close behind, the white banner flapping in the wind, making the embroidered   
emerald dragon on it to look like it was flying. Behind him, Rinoa and Quistis followed a   
distance behind. At the designated spot, the entire line halted and the heavy weapons teams   
started to set up their weapons. Ahead, the Galbadian army was drawing up their own line.  
  
Quistis had a bad feeling about this. She had been in battles before, sure. But not a   
full scale military operation like this. And she also didn't know about how the Draconians   
fought. She'd only heard the storys and legends of the Draconians, but she'd only considered   
them just that, legends. She looked at Rinoa, who was nearly shaking. Quistis put a hand on   
her shoulder. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"  
  
Rinoa smiled, though it was a shaky affair at best. "Yeah. Just my first big battle,   
ya know?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yeah. I know what you mean. I just hope the Draconians live up to   
their reputations in the legends..."  
  
"Aye, we will, lass," a grizzled sergeant near her said in his strange accent.   
We've beaten the Galbys once before, and we'll do it again." He turned to his men. "Right,   
lads?"  
  
An enthusiastic cheer went up from the MacGregors. Quistis half-smiled and turned back   
to Rinoa. "At least their confidence is good."  
  
Rinoa laughed and turned back to the Galbadian army. She had a look of sick worry on   
her face, and it almost made Quisits cringe. "Squall will be alright, y'know," Quistis   
reassured her. "He's done this before."  
  
Rinoa turned to Quistis, and Quistis saw that there were tears in her eyes. "I know,   
but what if my father is the commander? What if he's leading them and Squall has to-" Rinoa   
stopped, the rest of her sentance obvious. What if Squall had to kill her father?  
  
Quistis put an arm around her. "I don't think your father would be leading them. And   
even if he was, Squall wouldn't kill him. He knows what to do. He'll probably try to take   
him prisoner and get him out of there."  
  
Rinoa nodded, fighting back the tears. "I know he will. I'm just scared that...scared   
that I won't be able to put things right between us. That I won't be able to make things good   
again before something happens..."  
  
Quistis could understand. Caraway was the only family that Rinoa had left. If he were to  
die...  
  
-She'd be an orphan. Just like us...-  
  
Quistis shoved the thought away as Dorin rode up to them. "Squall and his team are in  
place on Drayden beach. They said that Xana is there, commanding the army. If we give them  
enough of a distraction, she'll turn her attention to it. When the battle begins, I'll make   
the distraction, and they should get to her without problems."  
  
Rinoa arched an eyebrow. "You? What can you do to get the attention of the entire   
G-army and a sorceress who is in a completely different place?"  
  
Dorin smiled just slightly. "Not me, exactly. But you will see." He turned and rode   
off down the line, reviewing the troops. Rinoa looked at Quistis confused, and Quistis looked   
back with the same expression.  
  
"Now what did he mean by that?" Quistis asked.  
  
Squall looked back to Seifer and Vira, their faces both looking intent now. "I just got  
off the radio with Dorin. I told him we're in position. He said he'd cause a big enough   
distraction to get Xana to look towards Verner. When that happens, we go through the few troops  
she's got here and kill her."  
  
"That's gotta be one helluva distraction to get her to look at it from here," Seifer  
commented.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be able to do it," Squall reassured Seifer.  
  
The three of them were behind one of the buildings of rubble on the outskirts of Drayden.  
Not far ahead, Xana stood looking at her troops, inspecting each one of them. Afterwards, she  
turned her gaze to the sky, grinning at the destruction around her. Just a bit closer to them  
Squall noticed something moving behind one of the buildings. A spikey blonde head that looked  
like-  
  
"Zell!" He exclaimed, trying not to be too loud.  
  
"What?" Seifer snapped his head to where Squall was looking. "Hey, so it is. Chickenwuss  
must've gotten on the ship to get here. How do propose we get them over here?"  
  
Vira glanced around, taking in how far they were from them. She then began moving forward  
in a crouched position. "I'll sneak over and bring them here."  
  
Nodding, Squall gave her the go-ahead. "Fine, just don't be seen by anyone."  
  
Without exchanging another word, Vira silently moved from one pile of rubble to the next.  
Her mind still swirled with questions about what she had to do with Xana, and the constant shine  
from the symbol on the ship above only made her feel worse. Still, she was relieved that Zell,  
Selphie and Irvine were all right. She was going to make a point to apologize to Zell as soon  
as she could, but she wasn't sure how he would react to it. Maybe she had blown it completely.  
Maybe he wouldn't accept her apology.   
  
-Hey! Since when do I care about what other people think about me?....Since always. You  
never want to admit it, but you do care. That's why you shove them away. Because you care too  
much. They'll never like you for who you really are, so just make them think you're unfriendly  
and you'll never have to worry about it. Makes it a lot harder when you have to apologize for   
your behavior, doesn't it?-  
  
While Vira sneaked over to retrieve Zell and the others, Seifer glanced up at the airship.  
He made a low whistle as he took in the sheer size of the thing. Black. Slick black. Except for  
one thing. A silver symbol on the front that looked awfully familiar to him...  
  
"Hey, Squall," Seifer tapped Squall's shoulder then pointed his finger at the symbol on  
the ship. "Doesn't that thing look familiar? Kinda like that thing Vira wears, right?"  
  
Squall silently looked at the symbol. Yes, it did look like the thing Vira had. Exactly  
like it in fact. What does that mean?  
  
"Yes, it does. But I don't think she knows anything about it," he answered.  
  
Seifer stared at Squall. "Does that mean she's got something to do with this Xana?"  
  
Shaking his head, Squall answered, "I don't know..."  
  
Zell kept looking at Xana then back at Selphie and Irvine. He didn't know what to do.  
Launching an attack on her was stupid, but if she was there, they couldn't leave. And where are  
the others? Were they here too? If they are, did the G-Army get them already? Did they get Vira  
already?  
  
He shook his head free of the thoughts and turned back to his friends. They looked about  
as perplexed as he did. The G-Army had already mercilessly destroyed this town, and were already  
on to the next. How were they going to help the Draconians?  
  
"Pssst. Pssssst." A voice from nearby called to them.  
  
"What was that?" Irvine asked.  
  
Vira's head poked up from behind a pile of rubble. She motioned with her hand for the  
three of them to come over. Checking back at Xana once more, Zell led Selphie and Irvine over  
to Vira. All of them looked genuinely happy to see her.  
  
"Thank Hyne you're okay," Zell said.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" asked Selphie.  
  
Vira jutted her thumb back to the pile of rubble Squall and Seifer were behind. "Squall  
and Seifer are over there. The rest are outside Verner, creating a distraction for us to kill  
Xana. Come on."  
  
The three followed Vira back to Squall and Seifer. When they got there, they heard Squall  
asking to no one in particular who had damaged the Ragnarok, which he had just noticed was   
severely damaged. Seifer just chuckled a little saying something about Squall caring about his  
"car" a little too much.  
  
"Zell, Selphie, Irvine. I'm glad you guys are okay," Squall announced.  
  
"And we're glad you guys are okay. What are we doing?" Selphie's usually happy face was  
now deep in concentration.  
  
"We're going to attack and kill Xana when we see the signal from Dorin. He's out near  
Verner fighting off most of the army with Quistis and Rinoa," explained Squall.  
  
Zell looked at Irvine then at Selphie. Both looked as intent as he did to end this here  
and now. He looked back at Squall. "We're in, baby. All the way."  
  
The G-army started to move, the ironclads and battle droids taking the lead. Dorin sighed   
at their predictability. He rode forward a ways from the line and dismounted before sending   
his horse back to the line. He drew his honor blade, bared his arm, and cleared his mind.   
Behind him, Rinoa and Quistis looked at him with interest and confusion.  
  
Dorin looked back and began to concentrate heavily. "Nic teras fure nepatha draconis   
nemach...", he chanted. He could sense the G-army nearing, guns firing at him. But he was   
untouched, bullets thudding into the earth around him. He drew his honor blade across his   
forearm, cutting deep and letting the blood spill on the ground. The he held the hilt up to   
his face and continued chanting. And the blaze of power swept through him and he touched the   
essence of his patron, the red dragon Vulkan.  
  
"I am here, little one. What is it that you request?" The dragon's voice boomed through   
his mind, drowning out any thought.  
  
"Our enemies are upon us. They must be destroyed, milord," he replied. The dragon   
laughed heartily, the sound echoing through out his consciousness.  
  
"And so they shall be, little one, so they shall be," Vulkan answered before the   
familiar blaze of power swept through him and he knew no more.  
  
One moment, Dorin is just standing there chanting and bleeding as the G-army decends   
upon him. Then the next moment, he is consumed in a blaze that grew larger and larger into a   
firestorm.  
  
From the beach, a large fire could be seen blazing into the sky, catching the attention  
of Xana already, as well as Squall and the others.  
  
"Damned idiot's set everything on fire," Seifer said.   
  
Then, a large, magnificent, and terrifying thing emerges from the fire. At the beach,   
Vira makes out large wings on a serpentine body, armored scales, claws that are as big and   
long as Squall's gunblade. The head is almost as large as a house, and when it roars, Vira   
almost loses her breath to the sound that whipped around them. It is a dragon, the biggest   
red dragon that Vira has ever seen. It towers over the woods that it emerges from, being easily  
sighted from the beach  
  
It is Vulkan.  
  
The dragon lifts itself up from the pyre and looks at the G-army, which has stopped in   
it's tracks, awed and terrified by the appearance of the mighty beast. It takes in a breath,   
and then opens its mouth. A long stream of fire erupts from its inner recesses, hitting an   
ironclad and exploding its fuel tank in seconds. The dragon sweeps the entire front line with   
its fiery breath, reducing machines to molten hunks of metal and turning men into piles of   
ashes and cinders. The front lines turn and run before Vulkan stopped his attack.  
  
"Come on, now's our chance! Go!" Squall shouted. Vira tore her gaze off of the dragon in  
the woods and followed Squall and the others down the beach.  
  
Dorin's consciousness returns and he stands face to face with Vulkan. Bowing his head,   
he presents his still bleeding forearm.  
  
"The pact is fulfilled," he intones. Vulkan nods and with one claw, pierces his own   
flesh on one foot.  
  
"And the pact is made once again," the ancient beast intones as he puts his wound into   
contact with Dorin's. The inflow of the dragon's blood made Dorin light headed as it always   
does. Vulkan lifts his foot away from Dorin's wound and it is magically healed again. Then   
the dragon laughs again, spreading his wings into the air.  
  
"Until you call on me again, little one!" Vulkan laughs as he is lifted into the air and   
disappears into the clouds above.   
  
Dorin staggered a little bit, then turned to his men. "Open fire!", he shouted before he   
dropped to one knee, exhausted by the ordeal of the summoning.  
  
Quistis and Rinoa ran forward to Dorin as he fell, still unable to believe what had just   
happened. The dragon had completely decimated the entire front ranks of the G-army and had   
sent it into a momentary retreat. She knelt down and took Dorin's arm. "My God, what was   
that?!" she shouted over the high pitched whine of laser fire.  
  
Dorin looked at her, dazed. "That was my house's patron guardian force, Vulkan." He shook   
his head a little bit. "I'll tell you later about it. We have more pressing matters to attend   
to."  
  
Quisits and Rinoa nodded and helped him to his feet and walked back to the line. Dorin   
quickly recovered his strength and got back into the saddle.  
  
"What do you want us to do?", Rinoa asked over the din of another salvo.  
  
"Go up and down the line and attend to the wounded and fight when you have to." Dorin   
smiled slightly. "It wouldn't be good manners if my guests were killed."  
  
Blood stained sand is kicked up from the running. It doesn't bother Vira, she runs as  
fast as she can, keeping up with the rest easily. Xana's face is still focused on the dragon's  
form towering over the forest. Her face is contorted into a mask of anger and outrage. When  
she looks back to the beach, she sees the SeeDs coming towards her. More anger. More rage. With  
one hand raised, she commands the troops around her to attack. The soldiers hop to action,   
running at the SeeDs with everything they have. With seething hate in her eyes, Xana looks from  
SeeD to SeeD, and then notices Vira's necklace.  
  
"You-!" She yells.  
  
******  
  
Dorin is knocked to the ground, a thin trickle of blood running from his brow. He rolls   
to the side and dodges the paratrooper's sword as it slices into the ground where he had been   
moments before. He brings up his sword, trying to buy himself some time to gather his senses.  
  
Then the rage begins to boil inside. He tries to suppress it, but images start to flash   
before his eyes. The burning of Drayden, the sight of innocents slaughtered on the whim of a   
madwoman. The crying baby. The bodies. The blood...  
  
He looks up the Galbadian paratrooper, the man's face filling his view. This was the   
last view the slaughtered residents of Drayden saw, one of the people that had made his   
homeland into a killing field...  
  
Try as he might, he can't restrain himself. The rage consumes him, his vision hazing   
over red. In his rage and turmoil, before he loses complete control over himself, he screams.  
  
Quistis casts Thundara on a GIM47N. A bright white light from above strikes down   
violently, hitting the machine with much force. The lightning causes the droid's circuits to   
overload before it falls to the ground, electricity arcing from it's twitching limbs. Beside   
her, Rinoa catches her pinwheel as it returns to its mount on her forearm. She lookd at Quistis   
and gives a shaky smile. "You holding up?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "I'm fine, but where's-"  
  
An ear-splitting howl rings in the air, which quickly turns into a fierce roar. Quistis   
spins to see Dorin on the ground, a paratrooper standing over him. She takes a step forward to   
help him, then stops, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.   
  
"Dear Hyne," Rinoa breathes.  
  
Dorin's face is turned up in an ugly visage of pure rage and hatred. His ice blue eyes   
have gone completely red, and the animalistic roar is coming from him. The paratrooper's face   
fills with fear and he brings the sword down. In a burst of inhuman speed, Dorin leaps to the   
side. With a flash of adamantine, the trooper's head falls to the ground a second before his   
body. Bellowing with beastial fury, Dorin launches himself into the Galbadians around him,   
hacking and slashing with great speed and strength. His blade is a blur of silver and crimson,   
Galbadians falling in welters of blood.  
  
The Galbadians start falling back, but another droid, a SAM08G, steps forward and   
fires its gatling guns. Quistis can see several bullets rip through Dorin's shoulder, even   
as he dodges the stream of bullets with inhuman speed. Dorin roars again and brings his blade   
in a silvery arc, slicing through the armor of the droid, cutting it in two.  
  
"He's a demon! He's possessed!" the soldiers start shouting. The Galbadians start   
routing, shouting in fear as Dorin collapses to the ground. Quistis and Rinoa run to him, but   
stop a few feet away.  
  
"Dorin?" Rinoa asked tentatively.  
  
Dorin waved them back. "Stay back," he rasped, his voice tinged with the animal rage. The   
girls did as they were told, Quistis exchanging a worried look with Rinoa. In a moment, Dorin   
stood, his ragged shoulder oozing blood. He turned to them, looking rather stricken at the   
carnage he had caused.  
  
"I slipped over the edge, didn't I?" Dorin asked, his tone somber, tinged with what   
seemed to be...fear.  
  
"Y-yes. What was that?" Quistis asked, still in shock and awe.  
  
"That was the Dragon Rage. It happens from time to time..." Dorin looked like he wanted   
to say more, but bowed his head. "I'll tell you later. We have to retreat back into the   
mountains now."  
  
******  
  
The small amount of soldiers that were available to fight the SeeDs at the beach were  
not many, but they fought with everything they had. Squall, Seifer, Vira, Zell, Irvine and  
Selphie had their hands full of one attack after another.  
  
In front of Vira stood three soldiers, all looking quite intent on killing her and Squall  
standing next to her.   
  
Stepping back, Vira says, "Dual Goddesses."  
  
The next second she disappears, in her place float out two goddesses, Athena and Artemis.  
Artemis is adorned in silver clasps and armor, brown leather boots covering her feet. Behind   
her, her golden hair flows freely in the wind. In her hands are a beautifully crafted bow made  
of silver. On her back is a quiver, from which Artemis takes an arrow from. With blinding speed,  
Artemis shoots every arrow she has at the enemies, piercing their hearts with pin-point   
accuracy. Blood spews from their wounds, gurgling sounds coming from their mouth as they collapse  
into a heap on the sand. More blood for the already tainted beach.  
  
Next to Artemis, Athena is dressed in a long flowing cerulean dress, golden clasps securing  
it in a few locations. Her light brown hair is somewhat hidden by a golden helmet on her head.  
Deftly, she takes out a large swords from nowhere, bringing it to life with sparkles and  
swirls of blue light. She turns the sword to Squall and where Vira had been standing. A small   
blue beam charges and then flows over Squall, making his fatigue disappear and the cut a  
soldier had previously made.   
  
The two goddess turn to each other and smile, walking off into the heavens. As they ascend  
upward, they disappear, leaving only Vira behind, looking a little tired.  
  
Squall turned to Vira and asked, "Your guardian force?"  
  
"Yes," She nodded. "Artemis and Athena. Dual Goddesses. They sometimes switch roles,   
depending on how they feel. But one of them always heals while the other attacks."  
  
Another soldier suddenly attacks from the left, punching Vira so hard blood spews from   
her mouth. The soldier recovers quickly, slashing her leg with his sword. More blood for the  
sand. Vira falls to the ground, trying to recover from both wounds at once. Above her, the  
soldier raises his sword high for another attack.  
  
******  
  
Dorin walked through the empty streets of Verner. Outside the town, the MacGregors and   
Campbells were fighting a holding action against the Galbadians. The Galbadian's attack were   
still uncoordinated, but they had started to attack more frequently. The O'Malleys were given   
orders to set plasma explosives through out the main city blocks. Dorin's idea was to blow the  
town just as the Galbadians entered.  
  
Quistis and Rinoa walked a few step behind him. They hadn't said a word to him since he   
had let the rage overcome him. Truth be told, he couldn't exactly blame them. He was afraid of   
the moment when he was in battle and he let the Rage overcome him. He knew the consequences   
of the Rage. He knew he could slip over at anytime. He thought he had suppressed it enough so   
that it couldn't overcome him.  
  
-But it did. And now it could come at anytime. What happens when it comes again? Will   
you turn on your comrades, Lord Heir? Even Vira?-  
  
Dorin dismissed the thought almost violently. He would control it somehow. He wouldn't   
let it slip again. He took out his comm. "Vachon to Campbells and MacGregors. Fall back to   
Point 3-7-Gamma. We'll reconoiter there."  
  
"What about Squall and the others?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"If they accomplished the mission, they'll be there." Dorin replied.  
  
"Dorin," Quistis said softly. "When you said you 'went over', what did you mean?"  
  
Dammit, thought Dorin. He took a deep breath and walked on. "You know that we Draconians   
junction with our GFs by way of the Blooding, right?"  
  
Rinoa thought for a moment. "I've heard something about it. But it was mainly a legend.   
Most everything about Draconia was a legend."  
  
Dorin nodded absently. "During the Blooding, we are first junctioned with our patron, by   
way of intermingling the blood. Well, in some cases, the patrons take a person and make them   
their champion, or Chosen. Whenever the patron is called upon, the Chosen and GF reenact the   
Blooding before the patron disappears from the material plane. So therefore he takes in more   
of the patron's blood each time he summons the GF."  
  
"But in doing so, something else takes over," Quistis said, catching on.  
  
Dorin nodded somberly. "Indeed. In such times when the Chosen is in battle, is he has   
summoned the patron often, then he is at risk of submitting to the Dragon Rage. When the Rage   
overtakes him, his strength amd speed is tripled. But during those times, he loses complete   
control over himself and cannot distinguish friend from foe."  
  
Dorin paused and stopped, turning to the girls. "Draconian history also says that there   
have been those that have been so consumed by the Rage that they are unable to return from it. They become mindless killers whose only joy is bloodshed." He looked at them, wondering if they could possibly understand what that meant. "So now you know my secret. If I should become...incapacitated as such, kill me. Tell the others about this too. I will not become a murderer..." Dorin stopped, recognizing the slight tremor that creeped into his voice as he delivered that last line.  
  
Rinoa and Quistis nodded. "Don't worry," Rinoa said. "There has to be a way to combat it."  
  
Dorin nodded. "There is, but it isn't totally fail safe." He sighed, drained by the   
fighting and the long confession. At that moment, a hiss of static came from the comm.  
  
"Lord-Heir Vachon, we've successfully withdrawn, and the Galbys are entering Verner.   
Instructions, sir."  
  
Dorin took out the comm and spoke into it. "Detonate on my mark. All Darconian forces   
evacuate immediately. Vachon out."  
  
Dorin looked at the girls and sighed. "Let's go." He turned and started jogging out of   
the city, his heart troubled with the new implications that the Rage had brought.  
  
  
Commander Johnson of the Galbadian Fifth rode into Verner on a BGH-version ironclad  
grinning triumphantly. His troops had taken heavy losses, but they had pushed back the cursed   
Draconians and taken the town. He looked up the slope of the mountain and saw the Draconian   
forces falling back quickly, albeit in good order. He pondered it only for a second before he   
turned his attention to his troops ransacking the town. He let them, they deserved it after   
the beating they had taken. But why wasn't there more resistance...?  
  
KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Johnson had time to look around as blue-white fire engulfed his troops around him, the   
buildings around him falling like matchwood before he was lifted clear of his mount. He had   
the feeling that he was flying, then he realized that he was thrity feet above the ground   
before a burning whiteness surrounded him and burned him to his soul before he knew no more.  
  
  
Quistis looked on solemnly as the entire town of Verner went up in one earthshaking   
explosion after another. The Draconians streaming past were silent as they marched, none   
looking back at the burning city. Dorin was silent as he looked on, his thoughts known only to   
himself.  
  
*******  
  
Xana yelled loudly, and all fighting ceased. Her soldiers, the few that were still alive,  
backed off of the SeeDs they were attacking. She leered at the SeeDs. A leer that reminded Vira  
of the one she had been seeing in her nightmares.   
  
"Pathetic SeeDs think they can stop me. Please, show me what you have. This has been a  
fun day. Make it even better," she cooed, the underlying tone of her voice icy.  
  
Vira feels her kamagunblades getting hot. Her limit break, the Iron Will, is coming. She  
knows it. Before Zell is able to make good on Xana's offer, he stops to look at Vira, as does  
everyone else. The metal from her kamagunblades leaks from them, spreading over her arms, onto  
her shoulders. It fills every crevice of her body, making her nearly impervious, and stronger  
than before. Without thinking, she charges at Xana, slashing her several times with her   
kamagunblades. Bright silver arcs slash in an x shape several times before Vira finally stops.  
As quickly as she charged at Xana, she retreats, the metal quickly being sucked back into her  
kamagunblades.  
  
A cold, heartless laugh cuts through the heavy air. Xana grins sinisterly. No damage had  
been done by Vira's limit break at all.  
  
-What the hell? That can't be possible...-  
  
"Your petty excuses for attacks have no effect on me. Even if you put up a good fight,  
Vira," Xana stretched her lips into another grin.  
  
"What?" Zell questioned, confused. "How'd she know-?"  
  
Vira doesn't wait to hear the rest of Zell's question. She races for Xana at full speed,  
leaving the rest of the SeeDs to yell for her to come back. Vira lunges for Xana and is promptly  
knocked back by ball of light coming from Xana's hand. Staggering Vira looks up at the soceress'  
face for the first true time. Or maybe not.   
  
-Her face...I know her face. How?-  
  
She catches Xana off guard, sweeping her with Vira's good leg. Sand flies upwards from   
Xana's impact on the ground. Leaping, Vira lands on top of Xana, one kamagunblade raised in a  
killing blow.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" Vira demands. "HOW?!"  
  
Another cruel, cold laugh comes from Xana. "Isn't it obvious?" She snickers. "You even  
have that necklace your pathetic father gave you. He told me he had gotten rid of you. I should  
have never believed him. Good thing I got rid of him soon after that."  
  
Vira's eyes widen with confusion, but anger takes her over in the next second. "You knew  
my father?!"  
  
"Of course," Xana grinned. "I spent some time with him, making a stupid mistake as I went  
along. He was too moral to let me kill you outright. When I look back, I don't know what the  
hell I was thinking. You're just a stupid mistake, did you know that?"  
  
The words from her nightmares ring into Vira's mind. "You're-?"  
  
"That's right, whelp. I am your mother." Xana's grin fades into a hideous frown.  
  
As the other SeeDs run to the aid of their comrade, they hear a loud scream and see a   
bright, white blinding light reaching up to the sky. It is coming from Vira. The light spreads   
upward and outward, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Seifer is reminded of the move Vira   
had used on him by accident during their sparring session. Once the light has subsided, they   
continue to run to Vira and Xana.  
  
All Vira rememered was the anger she felt at that moment. And the confusion. Then the  
light came and she slipped into darkness. As she slipped the only thing she could remember was  
the rest of the tuneless song she had remembered earlier that day.  
  
Dusting off your savior  
Forgiving any behavior  
He's just a man--All in a hand  
  
Your hero's destined to waver  
Anyone can--Always my man  
  
I would never betray you  
Look at me who could raise you  
Face in the sand-- Safe in your hand  
  
You were always my favorite  
Always my man--All in a hand  
  
Author' comments: I sincerely apologize for taking so damn long to finish this chapter.  
It was really hard and my new job just started last week. You can tell it's so hard, can't you?  
Again, I'd like to thank Nightstalker for the sections he did and the idea's and dialogue he's  
come up with. The next chapter has some talking from all parties, and Vira having to admit to  
someone what Xana told her. But there are still so many unanswered questions and with Xana's  
ultimate agenda still unknown, who is to say what's going to happen? Me! That's who. ;D Stay  
tuned for the next chapter which will hopefully take less time than this one did. And will be  
not quite as long. :) And as always, PLEASE (I can't stress that enough) R&R to let me know  
what you think. Okay? Okay. :) Until next time. Same FF time, same FF channel. XD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Changes

Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Additional Notes: Yet again, I am giving mucho credit to Nightstalker for the help with dialogue,  
instances, situations, ect., and everything the guy's come up with. I seriously would love to be  
able to put the guy's name next to mine as the author because, hey, that's what he's turning out  
to be. So let's give him another big hand! :D  
  
Chapter 12: Changes  
  
A solitary little girl sits beneath a tree in the back yard of a large brick building. A  
bright warm sun above her bathes her in its rich happy light. But she doesn't notice it   
especially. She's looking at the abnormally large necklace she wears around her neck. Something  
she has had all her life, one of the only things she has ever had. In the brilliant light of the  
summer day it glistens and shines. The girl doesn't understand why she has it, or where she got  
it, but she loves it nonetheless. Something that is hers and hers alone.  
  
The cheerful cries from the kids playing nearby cause the little girl to jerk her head up  
to look at them. They all run and jump happily, making the little girl smile. She gets up to   
join them. The grass under bare her feet is cool and springing, and the wind in her face is fresh  
and warm. She stops in front one of the kids and smiles in a friendly manner.  
  
"Can I play wif' yoo?" She asks, her large brown eyes widening.  
  
All the children stop playing and stare at her, one larger boy pushing his way through  
two other children. His frame is larger than the rest, his short golden hair glistening with  
sweat from playing. The boy's beedy eyes scan up and down the girl and when he's done, he frowns  
at her meanly.  
  
"No," the boy proclaims. "Yoo can't play. Yoo're too weird an' stoopid."   
  
The children around him nod in agreement, beginning to chant at the little girl. She   
shuts her eyes, covering her ears with her small hands.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it! I am not weird!" She yells.  
  
And yet, the chanting becomes louder and louder, soon the children's voices turn to one  
cold, sharp voice. A happy summer's day in the backround melts into blackness and the chant   
becomes just one sentence, "You are just a mistake."  
  
Vira jolted upward, a cold sweat beading on her forehead. Carefully she rubbed her eyes,  
and tried to find out where she was. The room was not some place she had been to before, that  
was for sure. She was lying in a large, soft, white bed. Tall windows streamed in the setting  
sun's last light onto a slick marble patterned floor. Around her the walls were made of dark  
wood, and magnificent carvings of dragons.   
  
Taking it all in, Vira gathered she was still in Draconia. But what had happened? She  
remembered what Xana told her, and then nothing. Nothing. Except the words from that song. Where  
was everyone else? There were too many questions for Vira to even ask at the moment. She was  
about to leap out of bed when she noticed two worried eyes staring at her from a chair across   
the room.   
  
It was Zell.  
  
"Vira, it's great you're awake!" He exclaimed as he ran up to her. Zell nearly hugged her  
out of relief, but Vira put up her hands in protest.  
  
She glanced around the room and then back at Zell. "What the hell happened? Where are   
we exactly?"  
  
"Draconia," Zell explained. "This is Dorin's place. After what you did, Xana was   
bleeding. And pretty mad. She disappeared into the Silver Siren, and then it disappeared with all  
the other soldiers along with it. She's cut off all communications so the other countries don't  
know about what happened here yet. And also...people from all Gardens, Galbadia especially, have  
disappeared. Mostly the troublemaker types like Seifer."  
  
Vira lept from the bed, grabbing her coat that was on the nightstand. "Then I have to get  
back to Garden, now."  
  
Zell ran after her, which wasn't too hard considering she was only able to go half her  
normal speed. "Hold up, Vira. Lord Vachon wants to talk to us. Everyone else is waiting in the  
study down the hall."  
  
"Okay," she answered. "You go. I'm going back to Garden."  
  
"Hey!" Zell stepped in front of the door, blocking Vira's only escape from the room. "Ya  
can't just go back to Garden. They're expecting us. Both of us. Y'know how weird it'd look if I  
just went back and said you'd taken a trip off to Garden? Besides, you're not strong enough."  
  
Vira's eyebrows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes at Zell, looking right into his blue  
eyes. "You can't stop me."  
  
"The hell I can't," he answered. "Whatever happened to you has happened before. Seifer  
said it was exactly like what you did to him while sparring. Only it was worse this time. I'm  
bettin' on the fact that you aren't at your full strength. Don't try me. Please."  
  
Vira relented, her shoulders sagging slightly. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get it over  
with."  
Dorin ushered them into the guest room. "Wait here and I will return shortly," he said.   
He shut the door and Squall had time to take in the view. Large windows that reached to the   
ceiling twenty feet above overlooked what looked like stables and a lake in the distance.   
  
Squall turned his attention to the room and took in the stately elegance of it. The room   
was colored in a deep red. A large book shelf took up one wall on one end. The middle of the   
room had several antique upholstered chairs with a matching couch. Several paintings lined the   
wall, all of which had scenes of Draconian troops in battle. Several old swords in the same   
style of Dorin's were hung on pegs on the wall in between the paintings. A large fire blazed in   
the huge fireplace in the wall across from the bookcase, the Vachon family crest set into the   
fine masonry. Small statues of dragons sat on either end of the mantle. Above the fireplace hung   
the largest painting in the room.  
  
It was a family portrait, and it was very well painted. An imposing man with dark brown   
hair stood behind a lovely seated blonde woman, who held small baby in her arms, her red lips   
turned up beautiful smile that accentuated her fair skin. She held the hand of a boy, who   
looked to be twelve or thirteen, who had short hair that was the same color of the woman's, but  
the same facial features of the man.  
  
"Wow," Selphie said as she took in the room, and Squall couldn't think of anything to   
add to it. The group walked towards the middle of the room. Selphie and Irvine went over to the   
window, talking in soft tones to each other. Quistis started looking through the books, while   
Seifer looked at the paintings. Rinoa pulled Squall towards the fireplace.   
  
"Look at that," Rinoa said softly, gazing up at the family portrait. "He never said   
anything about his family. I wonder where they all are."  
  
Squall shrugged. "His title is Lord-Heir, so his father still has to be alive."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "But what about his mother or his sibling?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." Squall wondered about it briefly, then   
dropped the subject. Whatever happened, it was Dorin's business.  
  
  
Dorin opened the door to his room and muttered the word that activated the lights. He   
hung up his trench coat and changed out of his uniform. He put on his fatigues and his vest,   
thinking about the recent developments. The Galbadians had retreated back across the ocean, and   
nothing more had been heard. It was strange, considering the ferocity they had attacked.  
  
Dorin shook his head as he pulled on his combat gloves and strapped on his blade. There   
was no reason to anything anymore, it seemed like. He had known it was a bad idea to initiate   
contact with the veruchii. Now all this seemed to confirm it.  
  
-But what about Vira, hmm Lord-Heir? You seem to like her rather well.-  
  
Well, she'd be more likable if she wasn't so damned moody. But he guessed that everyone   
had their quirks. Dorin turned to walk out of the room, but his gaze settled on his holo box.   
It had been his birthday present before his mother died. It was his most treasured possession   
next to his honor blade.  
  
He took it from his dresser and set on the floor in front of him as he sat on his bed.   
After a moment, he opened it, and a holographic image of his mother flashed to life before him.   
Her pretty form filled his gaze and the soft music of her favorite song filled the room. He   
looked at her image and remembered when she had died. He was thirteen, and she had contracted   
Black Fever a week before. All the doctors' efforts hadn't amounted to anything. He remembered  
slipping out of bed late that night, intent on seeing his mother one more time, when he had seen   
his father crying, something he had never done before. He had approached his father, and his   
father told him that she had died. Dorin had sat in his father's arms, crying on his shoulder   
for the longest time before he finally went to sleep, exhausted from the grief. And as he gazed   
at her image, he felt the feeling again. He just sat there, staring off into space, the soft   
music lulling him into another world, another time.  
  
Everyone in the study turned to look at Vira and Zell as they entered. The room had the  
same dark wood motif as the bedroom she had been in, but this room was lined with several shelves  
of books, all looking in excellent condition. A few big leather covered chairs, colored in a   
deep maroon, which now housed Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. Quistis stood, staring out the window  
while Irvine and Selphie were talking to each other quietly, giggling. The only one missing from  
the room was Dorin.  
  
"How are you feeling, Vira?" Squall asked.  
  
"A little weak, but otherwise fine," she answered, walking in, in front of Zell. "Where's  
Dorin?"  
  
Quistis turned from the window to look at Vira. "He went to go change in his room."  
  
"How much longer do we have to wait?" Selphie whined, pouting a bit.  
  
Squall shrugged. "As long as it takes for them, I guess."  
  
In protest, Selphie crossed her arms and began pouting. "Boooooooring," she stated.  
  
Time felt like it was going by at a snail's pace. Silently, they all waited for either  
Lord Pieter or Dorin to come into the study. At one point, Seifer began tapping his foot on the  
polished floor in impatientence. All of them still waited, even Squall becoming a tad bored   
looking.   
  
That was enough. Vira couldn't stand the waiting any longer. Hell, she didn't even want  
to be in the room right now. There was so much left unanswered and so much to think about that  
she just felt like running off to get a moment's peace.  
  
-Why not? No one's gonna care if you just go walking around for a few minutes. Don't go  
too far and no one will care.-  
  
Quistis seemed to be sharing the same sentiment as she made it out of the room before  
Vira even started walking to the door. She had been right; none of the rest showed that much of  
an interest in her departure. With that knowledge, Vira crossed over to the door and stepped out  
into the hall.  
  
Hollow clicking sounds made by Quistis' boots were heard becoming fainter as she walked  
down the hall. As Vira wandered in the same direction, she couldn't help by marvel at how large  
the manor was. Even the manor she had heard of in Winhill did not compare to this place. The  
Draconian noble families seemed to live quite decadently. It would be quite easy to take one   
wrong turn and be lost for weeks in this place.  
  
-How does anyone live here? And never get lost walking around?-  
  
Soft music floated into the empty hall from a room near by, guiding Quistis closer to in   
unconciously. Before she knew it, Quistis was standing in front of a room, its door left   
ajar.  
  
The faint music floated through the empty hall. Vira saw the door half open and she   
peeked inside, standing next to Quistis. There, sitting on the edge of his bed, was Dorin in a   
sleeveless black vest, a red dragon tattoo covering his right arm. He was looking at a swirling   
holographic image of a beautiful blond woman in an elegant dress, her back towards the door.   
Dorin's eyes were far in thought as the sad little music played from the box that projected the   
image.  
  
Quistis leaned in close and whispered. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Sitting on his bed, from what I can tell," Vira answered, sounding apathetic.  
  
Quistis nudged her slightly. "I know that. But who's the woman?"  
  
"How would I know?" Vira shrugged. "Mother, or sister or something, I guess."  
  
Inside the room, Dorin ran his fingers through his short blond hair and sighed heavily.   
At that moment, he looked directly at the door and saw the two women standing there. He quickly   
shut the box, the image fading and the music stopping suddenly as the lid shut with a soft   
thunk.  
  
"Do you always look at people in their rooms?" he said indignantly as he rose and opened   
the door.  
  
Vira pointed to Quistis. "I was just seeing what she was looking at. I don't usually   
look at people in anyone's room. What about you Quistis?"  
  
Quistis gave Vira a pointed look. "You were the one that got bored and decided to go   
wandering around."  
  
"Actually, it was your idea too. You left before I did," Vira corrected, smirking   
slightly. It then faded and she continued, "Well, I wasn't planning on coming in here. I was   
just going to walk to think some things through. I've got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Spoken just like Squall," Quistis retorted, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Dorin held up his hand and sighed. "Either way, it makes no difference. Let's go back to   
the others." He led the way out, his boots clicking on the polished marble floor.  
  
"I guess that means I don't get to take my walk..." Vira mumbled, following him.  
  
Dorin didn't look back. "No. You can't wander the mansion just yet."  
  
"Who was the woman? She was pretty," Quistis asked to break the tension.  
  
Dorin took time in answering. "My mother," he said. "She died soon after Alexai was   
born. Black Fever."  
  
"I'm...sorry," whispered Vira, feeling a slight pang of sadness.  
  
Dorin stopped in front of the study door. "Thank you," he said, and deep down, Vira knew   
that he meant it. He opened the door for Vira and Quistis.  
  
-His mother...at least he knew what it was like to have one. Hyne, and now I have one   
too. And she's trying to destroy his country. How can she do that? Why? Why is she doing it?  
When she looked at me...so much hatred in her eyes. How could she hate me that much? And...kill  
my father...-  
  
The moment Vira stood thinking, Quistis had already walked into the study and now Dorin  
was staring at her, waiting for Vira to do the same. "Well?" He asked her.  
  
"So...can I take a walk and be by myself now?" Vira asked quickly, to cover up for her   
being lost in thought.  
  
Dorin sighed. "Very well. But stay in the halls. Father has some rooms he'd rather not   
have strangers in."  
  
"Isn't there somewhere outside I could go? Garden? I promise not to trample on the   
flowers," Vira inquired, thinking that walking outside would be better for Dorin's nerves.  
  
Dorin was starting to get agitated. "No. Just stay in the halls."  
  
Vira sighed, exasperated. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going then."  
  
She turned to leave, letting Dorin walk into the study and slamming the door behind her.  
As she did so, Dorin shook his head. "What in blazes is wrong with her, then?"  
  
Zell arched an eyebrow, looking at Dorin. "She did just recover from that big white   
light she shot at Xana and something that Xana said to her. I guess it's bothering her. Man, she   
won't tell me about it, though."  
  
  
Dorin looked at the door one last time. "Well she should have a little bit of respect   
when she's in another's house..."  
  
Hollow. Everything felt hollow to Vira. The halls she was wandering felt hollow, the  
sound her boots made on the shiny marbel floor, and even her soul. As she slowly decended the  
staircase her thoughts only brought her the same way. For years she had wondered what it was   
like to have a family, to have parents. It was the only thing she ever thought about that had  
her dealing with other people. Sometimes she thought maybe if she had had parents, she wouldn't  
be so anti-social all the time. Truthfully, it wasn't that Vira was unfriendly, it was that when  
she was young, she had adopted a policy of coldness to others. So much so that it stuck with her  
for years and by the time she noticed, it was too late to get out. This was what she knew, what  
felt most comfortable to her. For fear of rejection, she had locked her feelings away inside,  
only letting out ones like anger when needed. Why bother getting close to people? They only hurt  
you. Or the leave, which hurts just as much. But now, things were different. There were people  
who needed to talk to her on a regular basis. Balamb Garden's SeeDs were more a social bunch,  
working together to achieve a goal. How would they feel if they knew that she was the daughter  
of their new enemy? The one that had destroyed Drayden so mercilessly. Engrossed in these   
thoughts, Vira neglected to notice she had wandered into a hall adorned with large suits of  
armor. Each on stood proudly, shining from recent polishing. They gleamed silver-red in the   
setting sun.   
  
-How will everyone react to this? They could hate me for this. I'm the offspring of our  
enemy. That makes it harder. For all they know, I could be in on it with her. They don't know me  
well. It could happen. Then what would you do? You could be fired, suspended, sent out into the  
world with nothing but hatred and the money you've made from your previous missions. And what  
about Xana? Her hatred...she wanted to kill me before...didn't she? My nightmare...my scar...it  
must've been her and my father in my nightmares. They...must be memories. What am I going to do?  
What will I..-  
  
Vira sensed that someone was watching her and turned around. Peeking from behind one of   
the suits of armor was a small child, a boy that couldn't be over six years old. When he saw   
that she had seen him, he stepped out shyly and bowed. "Are you one of the people who came with   
Dory?" he asked.  
  
Vira tried not to snicker slightly at hearing Dorin being called Dory. "Yes. Who are   
you?"  
  
The child straightened up and smiled. "I'm Alexai Vachon. What's your name?" He had the   
same accent as Dorin, but the way he said everything in his innocent child's voice made   
everything sound rather....cute. In appearance, he wore the same uniform as Dorin, although   
without most of the decoration, and his hair was brown instead of blonde, probably taking after   
his father. The eyes, however, were the same shade of ice blue.  
  
"Vira Eronwil. I'm from Balamb Garden." It was hard to suppress laughing a little seeing   
young Alexai wearing the same uniform as Dorin. At the same time, Vira remembered that kids at   
Garden had their own uniforms to wear too. Except that none of them looked so...official on a   
child.  
  
Alexai looked at her curiously. "Are all the girls from Balamb pretty?"  
  
This time Vira couldn't hold back laughing in spite of herself. "I wouldn't know. I've   
only been there once. But it's very nice of you to imply that I'm pretty."  
  
Alexai looked rather confused. "What does imply mean? Did I say something wrong?" He   
looked around as if he were in trouble.  
  
To calm him down, Vira smiled a little, although it was a little hard. "No. You didn't   
say anything wrong. Imply means that you were almost saying that I'm pretty, but not in the   
exact words. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Alexai looked relieved. He smiled back up at her again. "Do you know where   
Dory is? I know he's home but I cant find him."  
  
Vira pointed back up the stairs. "He's up in the study with everyone else."  
  
Alexai nodded and looked back at her. "How many of there are you?"  
  
"Hmm..." She paused to mentally count everyone in her head. "About 8, including me, I   
believe."  
  
Alexai's eyes grew wide. "Are the girls as pretty as you, too?"  
  
This time Vira stopped herself from laughing. "Much more pretty."  
  
Alexai laughed and ran off up the stairs. "I don't believe yooooou!" he called over his   
shoulder before he was gone.  
  
"You should!" Vira called back to him.  
  
After Alexai disappeared up the stairs, Vira turned and began aimlessly walking again.  
  
Dorin was discussing the Galbadian's last attack when the door opened and in flew   
Alexai.  
  
"Doryyy!" the boy shouted with joy as he leapt into Dorin's arms. To the surprise of all   
there, Dorin smiled and actually laughed as he picked up Alexai and tossed him into the air  
before giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hey, Bugger. Where have you been?" Dorin asked.  
  
"Looking for you. The pretty lady in black told me where you were." Alexai smiled and   
looked pleased with himself.  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Do we know a pretty lady in black?"  
  
Zell gave him a sharp glance. "Just because she kicked your butt, you don't have to talk   
bad about her."  
  
Dorin shook his head. "And where'd you see her at?", turning his attention back to his   
little brother.  
  
"Down the stairs in the armor hall. She said that you were in here with the rest of the   
veruchii." He looked at the girls in the room. "She was right about the girls from Balamb being   
pretty too."  
  
Dorin looked at him in surprise. "Alexai!"  
  
"Well it's true!" Alexai pouted. This brought giggles from Selphie and Rinoa, while   
Quistis turned a shade red.  
  
Irvine started laughing at this, giving Selphie a hug. "Y'hear that? I told ya that   
people think you're pretty. It's not just me."  
  
Selphie's face turned more red, and she elbowed him slightly in the ribs."Oh, shut up,   
Irvy."  
  
Dorin smiled again. "Well, Lexy, where are you supposed to be now?"  
  
Alexai frowned. "Do I have to?"  
  
Dorin nodded. "Yes you do. Uncle Dravere will be waiting for you, and you don't want him   
to wait too long, do you?"  
  
Alexai nodded and sighed as Dorin put him down. He began to leave the study but turned   
at the doorway. "Dory, will you take me out to the stables after dinner tonight?"  
  
Dorin smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Now run along, Bugger."  
  
Alexai smiled with glee and ran out of the room.  
  
"Your brother is very cute, Dorin." Rinoa smiled pleasantly at him.   
  
Dorin grinned. "Yes, well, he takes after his mother in that respect." He loked back at   
the now empty doorway, his face falling into the emotionless mask he wore, while his eyes   
focused on something in the distance. He shook himself and turned his attention back to the   
group.  
  
"I think father wanted to speak with you all before dinner. Shall we?"  
  
"Right," Squall replied, getting up from his seat.  
  
****  
  
Vira leaned one arm against the wall nearby, an ocean of feelings flowing inside her   
head. All of this was too overwhelming for her. How could Xana be her mother? How could she have   
killed her father? For the first time, Vira felt completely confused and lost.   
  
A small cough broke her concentration, Vira turned to look at where the sound was coming   
from. In front of her stood a woman in what looked to be a servants uniform. She was standing   
quite stiffly, as if she wanted something from Vira.  
  
"What?" Vira asked, gruffly.  
  
"The Lord wished to see you in his study before dinner, milady," the maid said.  
  
"Now?" She returned.  
  
The maid nodded impassively. "Yes milady, now."  
  
Vira sighed, knowing she wasn't in the right mind set to deal with people like lords.   
But, she relented and asked, "Where is this?"  
  
The maid turned and pointed down the hall. "Straight down the hall, on the third door on   
your right, milady. I can show you if you wish."  
  
"No, no," Vira waved her hand dismissively. "I can find it. Thanks."  
  
The maid nodded and walked away.  
  
"Damn," Vira whispered under her breath as she walked down the hall to the room.  
  
Vira took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The group was already there, Squall   
and Qusitis were seated while the others stood around. Dorin stood near the large desk, behind   
which stood a large man with dark brown hair, almost to the point of black. Grey streaked his   
temples, and he had an aura of authority about him. As he looked up at her, Vira was slightly   
shocked to see that his right eye was replaced with a large red bionic implant, the skin   
surrounding the implant skewed with scar tissue. The implant twisted and zoomed in slightly as   
he looked at Vira.  
  
"Vira Eronwil, is it not?", the man said.  
  
Reluctantly, Vira replied. "Yes..."  
  
The man nodded at her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Pieter Vachon. Dorin has   
told me much about all of you." He spoke to everyone, his eye whirring as it zoomed out to   
encompass the entire group. Vira found the motion rather unnerving.  
  
"Oh? Really? I hope it was in our favor then," Vira tried not to sound odd, but she   
wasn't doing a good job of covering up how awkward she felt.  
  
Squall gave Vira a glance that told her maybe she shouldn't say anything else, so she   
moved to the back of the room, standing very still. "What is it that you wanted to talk to us   
about, sir?" Squall asked.  
  
"I wanted to know what the Galbadians could possibly want from us. According to all of   
our intelligence, they have all they could possibly want as it comes to rescrouces, men, and   
material. No one makes war for no reason, so there must be some reason behind their invasions   
upon us." Lord Pieter turned and looked out one of the windows that was behind his desk.  
  
Squall sat thoughtfully for a moment, pondering everything about what had happened.   
Eventually, he answered, "Yes, usually the Galbadians have an alterior motive, but most of us   
don't know what Xana wanted. Seemed more like a vengence fueled war than anything else. She must   
have been here once before."  
  
Instinctively, Vira put a hand over her necklace to hide its symbol that also adorned   
the Silver Siren.  
  
Lord Pieter shook his head. "Impossible. You are the first veruchii that have been here.   
But we're still trying to find out how the Galbadians got here the first time. They had to have   
known where Draconia was from someone." He looked at Vira. "Is there something wrong   
Ms. Eronwil?"  
  
Her eyes widened at hearing her name and she slowly put her hand back to her side. "No,   
nothing."  
  
Lord Pieter kept his gaze on her a little longer then turned his attention back to the   
group. Well, in this case, I've been authorized by the Grand Magistrate to hire you to find out   
why Galbadia has taken the trouble of invading us twice. Find out what they are planning, and   
who exactly is this Xana. If she has been here, we must find out how and why she came to know   
the location of our country."  
  
Squall rose from his seat, Quistis following suit. He saluted Lord Pieter and said,   
"Yes, sir."  
  
Behind him, Vira stood silent, her face not its usual mask of emotionlessness. It was   
contorted into confusion, a hint of sadness glazing over her eyes. Without realizing it, she put   
her hand over her necklace again.  
  
As the group left, Dorin walked up to Vira. "Vira, what's wrong? This isn't like you at   
all." His face mirrored her confusion, he eyes searching into hers.  
  
She immediately turned her gaze out the door, now staring at it blankly. "I...don't want   
to talk about it..." Vira trailed off, already deep in thought.  
  
Dorin acted like he wanted to say more, but he stopped. He put a hand on her shoulder   
and walked out with the rest of the group.  
  
Out of nowhere, Vira said, "I'm going to ask if I can be assigned to something else.   
There must be other places in the world SeeDs are needed."  
  
Dorin stopped suddenly and turned. "Why? What do you mean?"  
  
Lord Pieter now stepped up beside her. "That necklace is rather...unusual. Where did you   
get it from, my dear?" His voice betrayed no hint of accusation, but from the way he looked at   
her, she could tell that he was very interested.  
  
Having to ignore Dorin's question for the moment, she answered, "I've had it as long as   
I can remember. It was a gift from my...parents. I think. The people at the orphanage just said   
they found it on me."  
  
Lord Pieter nodded. He then looked at Dorin. Close the door, please." Dorin, confused,   
did as he was told. As soon as the door shut, Lord Pieter looked at her. "We're not accusing you   
of anything, Ms. Eronwil," he said in a soft but ernest voice. "But I would like to ask you a   
few questions. First, you do know that that symbol was on Xana's personal ship, the Silver  
Siren, correct?"  
  
"Yes..." She slowly answered, her nervousness gnawing at her stomach. "I had heard about   
that."  
  
Dorin finally caught on. "Father you can't-"  
  
Lord Pieter held up a hand. "I'm merely curious is all, Dorin. If there's something to   
know, we need to know." He looked back at Vira intently. "Is there something that we should   
know, Ms. Eronwil? Is there something that all of us should know? With holding anything could be  
dangerous to us in this mission."  
  
There wasn't any way out of it. She had to tell them what Xana had said, whether it was   
really true or not. Vira pursed her lips for a second, but then slowly admitted, "She...told me   
she is my mother and that she killed my father."  
  
Dorin looked totally shocked. "Gods," he said softly.  
  
Lord Pieter nodded. "Do the others know yet?" he asked, his expression softening.  
  
"No," Vira stated simply.  
  
Lord Pieter nodded again and looked at both Dorin and Vira. "Very well. Nothing more   
will be said about this to anyone. It will be your decision if this is known to anyone else.   
Understood?" He delivered the last line looking at Dorin.   
  
Dorin nodded. "Understood."  
  
"Understood," Vira agreed and turned to leave. Talking about hadn't made her really feel   
any better about it. At this point, all she wanted to do was go sleep everything off...if she   
didn't have another one of those nightmares.  
  
Dorin walked with her after the group through the hall. He glanced at her and he could   
tell that her nerves were in shambles. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
She shook her head and shrugged at the same time. "I have no idea."  
  
Dorin nodded and looked at her. "You know I'll be with you to back you up, right?"  
  
"Sure," she answered absently. "I should go talk to Squall..."  
  
"I think you should." Dorin stopped and sighed. "The Vorhal says 'He who tries to take   
on an army alone is doomed to die, but he who takes on an army even with just one man at his   
side has a chance of succeeding.' It means you don't have to face your burdens alone. It's just   
something to think about."  
  
"Yeah..." Vira started, "It is something to think about, but right now I have way more   
to think about than I need. Too many questions with no answers."  
  
Dorin nodded, understanding her dilema. "I take it we won't see you at dinner tonight,   
then?"  
  
"I guess not," she answered. "I don't know..." She felt a million miles away from   
herself, Dorin, and where she was standing. Vira spotted Squall at the end of the long hallway.   
Not saying anything else to Dorin, she ran to catch up to him and said, "We need to talk. Right   
now."  
  
Squall was a little taken aback by her approach. "Er, sure Vira. What's the matter?"  
  
Rinoa looked concern as well, hey deep brown eyes edged with worry. "Did something   
happen, Vira?"  
  
Vira looked at Rinoa nervously. "You mind if I talk to Squall alone for a minute?"  
  
Rinoa looked more worried than ever, but consented. "I'll be waiting for you," she said   
as she kissed Squall on the cheek before she left.  
  
Squall turned to Vira. "So what's the matter?"  
  
"Is there anyway I could be assigned to some other mission somewhere else? Anyway at   
all?" she asked, trying to keep herself under control.  
  
"I could put in a request to Headmaster Cid." Squall arched a brown eyebrow. "Why? Why   
the change all of a sudden?"  
  
Vira began to look around the hall nervously, but then tried to settle herself. "I don't   
think I can face Xana again."  
  
Squall seemed to want more, and Vira realized she'd have to do better. "It'll have to be   
a better reason, Vira. Headmaster Cid won't let me release you with a very good reason, and even   
that's up for debate."  
  
-What the hell could be the problem? Nervous that she could pull the same thing she did  
on her last time? Maybe it's what Zell had said earlier...something Xana said scared her...  
whatever it is, it certainly has gotten to her.-  
  
Vira sighed, a long and heavy sigh. "Well...I have reason to believe that she's my   
mother, and that she killed my father. Is that reason enough?"  
  
-Hyne, how can that be? Her mother?!-  
  
Squall stayed silent for a moment, looking at her. "Are you sure? That she's your mother,  
I mean."  
  
"I don't even know. I think so. I mean, I have this necklace which matches that symbol   
she has on the Silver Siren. Not to mention all the nightmares I've had with her in them...."   
Vira paused, still trying to come to terms with it. "Yes, I think she is."  
  
Squall sighed. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He knew that if he told Cid   
that Vira might be Xana's daughter, she would suspended pending an investigation. If he didn't,   
then she'd be forced on the mission.  
  
He considered his options carefully. "Does anyone else know about this?"  
  
She nodded. "Lord Vachon and Dorin. Lord Vachon recognized the necklace." Vira pointed   
to her necklace, and suddenly decided to take it off. "I don't think I'll even be able to wear   
this anymore."  
  
Squall nodded. He tried to think of something that he could do to help Vira and not   
compromise the mission. There didn't seem like there was anything he could do. Unless....  
  
"Do you think that you could go to Esthar and talk to Laguna about anything he's learned   
about Xana?"  
  
Apprehensively, she answered, "I guess so. It's just that right now I'm not sure I'd   
even be able to handle learning anything more...this is all very confusing. I want to have my  
questions answered, but I don't know if I really want to know..."  
  
Squall smiled and chuckled lightly. "I've been there. Believe me, I've been there.   
Besides, you'll be going with Dorin. He'll back you up if you feel uncomfortable. Besides, I   
think it'd be...interesting to see how he and Laguna interact with each other."  
  
Again, she sighed. All Vira really wanted was some time to herself to try to think   
things through, while at the same time she didn't want to be totally alone. None of this made   
any sense to her at all. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just that I don't know what the   
hell I'm supposed to think about all this." She stopped to think of Squall's last sentence. "Can   
you even imagine Dorin talking to President Laguna? That's like a some sort of cruel joke."  
  
Squall smiled again. "Either way, he said that he was to experience the rest of the   
world. At any rate, you two work well together."  
  
Vira frowned. "Yeah, when we're not arguing about something."  
  
"But you still do work together. And I can't send you somewhere alone in case Xana finds   
you somehow. And it'd look better to Headmaster Cid if you did go with backup."  
  
"Yeah..." Vira relented, but still shook her head in disagreement. "But what about the   
rest of you? What are you going to do?"  
  
"We'll be alright. We'll go to Deling and see why Xana was so eager on destroying   
Draconia." Squall placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be alright. Nobody will know."  
  
"But she knows, and there's still a lot left that I don't know. And I thought I had my   
life figured out and the this comes along and just makes my life one big puzzle. One that I'm   
missing half the pieces of." Something inside Vira made her just say that. An urge inside of her   
to make him understand where she was coming from. Although, she wasn't sure it would work.  
  
Squall nodded. "And you feel like you're just a puppet in a larger play. That there   
isn't anything you can do to cut the strings."  
  
Vira tilted her head to the side and stared at Squall. "Not exactly. Just...so many   
fragments of my life I don't even know about. Look," She picked up the necklace, holding it out   
to Squall. "I've had this my entire life, but I don't even know where it came from. But Xana   
knows." Vira threw the necklace to the ground, the metal clinking on the polished floor. "I   
don't know who I am at all anymore. That's how I feel. Not a puppet, but a blank slate."  
  
Squall looked down thoughtfully. "Do you think it's because of the GFs, or something   
Xana did?"  
  
"I think the nightmares are because of her, but I guess I forgot some of it beacuase of   
the GF," she answered.  
  
Squall nodded. "What Selphie's come up with is a diary so we don't forget." He turned   
and looked out a window. "But if there's a link from Xana to the nightmares..." He turned back   
to Vira. "You might want to talk to Dr. Odine while in Esthar. He helped to suppress Matron's   
powers, he could probably help you."  
  
Vira squinted. "But what do I have to suppress?"  
  
Squall sighed and motioned her to follow him. "He's an expert at everything that's   
magical in nature. If Xana's sending you these nightmares, he can probably find a way to help   
you suppress them."  
  
Vira walked next to Squall, trying to make sense of what he said. "I guess...but I don't   
think she was causing them intentionally. She seemed surprised to see me, she's thought I've   
been dead the whole time."  
  
Squall thought for a second. "Then do you think some of this might be your own memories?"  
  
"Yeah, it very well might be." Vira looked down at the small scar on her arm. "I've had   
this for a while, but I couldn't remember why..." She paused. "She said something to me that   
was just like the nightmare...and the same eyes..."  
  
Squall glanced at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been seeing this woman in my nightmares who keeps saying I'm a mistake. Xana said   
the same thing to me. And her eyes are the exact same eyes at the ones the woman has in my   
dream. I..." Vira didn't even know what she was saying at this point. It was all just flowing,   
like at least something was trying to make some sense. "I think my nightmares are of Xana and my   
father when I was young. She...stabbed my arm in my nightmare." Vira offered her right arm up.   
"The same place as this."  
  
Squall looked rather disturbed at this. "Then maybe Dr. Odine can bring the memories to   
the surface, maybe giving us something to work on." He looked at Vira. "Or mabye Sis could help   
you..."  
  
Vira arched an eyebrow. "Sis?"  
  
Squall turned a shade pink. "Er, I mean Ellone. She's Laguna's niece, and she has the   
power to take people back into the past to experience past events." He paused. "That's how I was   
able to save Rinoa."  
  
"Oh," Vira answered. She then stopped to think for a moment. One question bothering her   
to no end. It finally won and she asked, "Do you think bringing the memories up is a good idea?"  
  
Squall sighed. "Only if you want to. I can't order you to. Only you can make that call."  
  
Vira sighed as well and looked upward towards the ceiling. "I have no idea what I want."  
  
"Well, you'll have some time to think about it. Here, let's go." Squall motioned to the   
rest of the group waiting at the end of the hall.  
  
Vira immediately shut up, still too many questions on her mind. If everyone found out   
about it, what would they think? She felt outside everything already without being pointed out   
by people, everyone knowing who she was already.  
  
Zell waved at Squall and Vira. "Yo! S'up, Squall? What's goin' on?"  
  
"Nothing," Squall replied. "Just getting things figured out for the mission. C'mon,   
let's go eat."  
  
"I hear ya. Hey Dorin, I hope you serve hot dogs." Zell grinned, already thinking about  
the meal.  
  
Dorin arched an eyebrow. "We don't eat dogs here."  
  
"No not dogs, hot dogs! They're...ah forget it." Zell's shoulders sagged a little while   
Rinoa rolled her eyes and held Squall's hand.  
  
"Him and his hot dogs..."  
  
Vira shook her head. "You should try something else sometime, Zell. Hot dogs aren't the   
only thing in the world to eat."  
  
"No," Zell started, but then grinned widely. "But they are the best!"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "You're bordering obsessive, Zell."  
  
"Maybe, but it's a good obsession, right?" Zell said still grinning.  
  
Dorin had no idea what they were talking about. "I will have to catch up on your   
culinary dishes one of these days," he said to Vira.  
  
"You keep thinkin' that, Chickenwuss." Seifer retorted.  
  
Zell's face turned red. "Stop calling me that!"  
  
As Quistis got between the two, Vira turned to Dorin. "I don't know much about food to   
begin with."  
  
Dorin shrugged and smiled somewhat. "After eating MRE's for one tour of duty, you can   
eat almost anything." They entered the dinning room and Dorin nearly bumped into Irvine as the  
SeeDs stopped and stared. The giant hall was inlaid with fine wood paneling, with a large   
dinning table set for eleven. Another giant fireplace sat at the head of the room. A gigantic   
chandelier overhead gave illumination to the entire room. Giant marble columns matched the   
marble tiling of the floor, etched with golden latic. The columns helped support the giant   
arched ceiling overhead.  
  
"Whoa..." Zell murmmered.  
  
The rest shook their heads in agreement, Irvine letting out a low whistle. It was so...  
huge. A grand room the likes they weren't used to. Not even the ballroom at the Garden was this   
nice. Dorin stepped part Irvine, mentally shaking his head. "You all look like you've never seen   
a dinning room before."  
  
"Well, like, we've never seen one this damn big before, Dorin." Irvine said, still   
looking around the room.  
  
Selphie began jumping up and down happily. "This is soooo cool! Look at it! It's so...  
big! I'm definitely gonna tell my friends in Trabia about this."  
  
Dorin rolled his eyes. At that moment, Alexai and Lord Pieter entered. Alexai smiled   
shyly at Vira as he passed. Lord Pieter bowed to them. "Good evening everyone. I trust Dorin has   
been a proper host?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Yes, of course."  
  
"You're dining room is magnificent," Rinoa said, still in awe of the room.  
  
Lord Pieter laughed. "Well, it's rather modest as our architecture goes, but it's   
functional. Come, we will be served shortly."  
  
As they took their places, Quistis leaned in next to Zell. "Just remember your table   
manners, okay?"  
  
Zell grinned back at Quistis. "That means no elbows on the table then, huh?" He joked.  
  
Irvine leaned over to Squall and whispered, "If this is modest, we'll have a heart   
attack seeing their posh stuff."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but agree. It was a wonder why Draconia   
hadn't opened relations sooner, they could be economic giants if given time.  
  
Servents came in carrying plates of beef, duck, and venison with potatoes and other   
side plates. Everything smelled delicious. Everyone was served and the SeeDs began eating. Vira   
was about to eat a slice of beef when she noticed that Dorin, Alexai, and Lord Pieter hadn't   
touched their food. They closed their eyes, put one hand over their meals, and muttered some   
words. Their food glowed for a second and then turned back to normal. Only then did they begin   
to eat.  
  
Selphie looked at Irvine, then at Quistis. "What was that?" She whispered.  
  
"I don't know. Some Draconian custom most likely." Quistis answered.  
  
Irvine took his hat off and scratched his head, "But we don't know how to do that. How   
do we eat?"  
  
Lord Pieter saw the confused looks and chuckled. "It is an Draconian custom. Dorin, will   
you explain?"  
  
Dorin nodded. "Ages ago when the Houses used to openly feud, poisoning became a favorite   
way to dispatch one's enemies. So the Nobility used to cast a purification spell over their   
meals before they ate. After the Great War, when the feuding ended and Draconia became united a  
gain, the spell became a token of respect to Hyne and the patrons."  
  
"Oh," Rinoa said. "Umm...we don't have to do it, do we? Because we all don't know how   
to." She smiled nervously.  
  
Lord Pieter smiled. "No. It's not expected of you. Do not worry about insulting us."  
  
All of them looked relieved and began eating as well. Zell tried to obey Quistis'   
warning and kept his manners as well as he could.  
  
Quistis looked up from her meal. "So why did Draconia seal off relations?"  
  
Squall looked up as well, interested. "Yes, it would be interesting to hear what   
happened."  
  
Lord Pieter sipped his glass of wine as he gathered his thoughts. "Draconia has always   
been an isolated nation. Of course, it wasn't until four hundred years ago that we were actually   
unified as a nation. We were unified by Vahallen, who laid down our code of Honor into the   
Vorhal. When he died, the houses began to feud with one another until it escalated into the   
Great War. This ended about three hundred years ago. We started to refine and build into an   
actual nation." Lord Pieter took another sip before continuing. "About a century ago, we decided   
to open relations. Everything was good until Galbadia decided to invade us. We fought back and   
pushed them out, but the losses were horrendous. From then on, we've closed off our relations   
and built a strong military. But after hearing about the Sorceress War in Esthar and the   
Ultimecia battle a few months ago," he said, nodding to the SeeDs, "we've decided it was in our   
best interest to find out how much the world has changed since we closed off relations."  
  
"The world has definitely changed in the past few years. Garden being set up was one of   
them," Quistis said.  
  
"What exactly is this Garden?" Lord Pieter asked.  
  
Quistis cleared her throat and explained. "Garden is a program begun by Headmaster Cid   
Kramer and his wife, Edea. It's to take in orphans and train them to become SeeDs. The SeeD's   
main purpose is to fight the sorceress, should that be nessesary. If students at Garden do not   
become SeeDs they are released at the age of 20. There are three Gardens, Balamb, which is   
mobile, Galbadia, which was once mobile but has now settled back where they were and Trabia   
Garden which is in repair."  
  
Lord Pieter nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. Much like our Dragon Guard."  
  
Quistis arched an eyebrow, curious. "What's the Dragon Guard?"  
  
"It's the Legions' special forces. They are even more well trained the regular legion.   
They're made up of the orphans of those who have died while in the service of the legion. They   
forget everything of their former house and take on another patron GF."  
  
  
Turning back to her meal, Quistis replied, "Oh. Yes, that is kind of similar."  
  
  
Alexai twirled a forkful of pasta on his plate. "They're weird. They never do anything   
other than train or fight."  
  
Squall looked at Alexai. "That's pretty much all we do at Garden. Although there are   
some history classes. Sometimes it's the only thing we have."  
  
Alexai got the hint and kept quiet. Dorin couldn't help but chuckle. "Diplomacy is   
sometimes the better part of battle."  
  
"Chapter 9, verse 23, I know, I know." Alexai pouted.  
  
"That's true," Squall added. "If we could avoid fighting, that's good. But when we're   
needed, we do what we have to."  
  
  
"Indeed." Lord Pieter said. "But I fear that when the beast grows restless, there is   
nothing you can do except unsheath the sword and smite the beast."  
  
Squall nodded, as did the rest of the SeeDs. Dorin finished his dinner and wiped his   
mouth. "You still want to go out to the stables this evening, Alexai?"  
  
"Yeah!" Alexai replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Just beware of the wolves. They've been getting braver these past few weeks," Lord   
Pieter said, staring at his eldest.  
  
"There are wolves around here?" Selphie asked.  
  
Dorin nodded, his face grim. "Not just wolves. Dire wolves. Undead beasts that slaughter   
for nothing more than to kill."  
  
Lord Pieter finished his glass of wine. "They've taken a toll on the local livestock as   
of late."  
  
"That's terrible," Selphie added, putting her napkin down after wiping her mouth with it.  
  
As if on cue, a mournful howl rose in the difference. It sent shivers up the spines of   
everyone present. Dorin turned to Alexai. "I think I'll take you out to the stables tomorrow   
morning. I don't think it will be safe tonight."  
  
Sadly, Alexai nodded and turned back to his dinner. The rest did the same, spending the  
rest of the meal in silence.   
  
Aferwards, Lord Pieter had the servants show the SeeDs to their rooms for the night,  
everyone looking very tired after the extremely long day of battling. All the rooms were  
decorated in the now more familiar Draconian setting. Large dark wood carvings of dragons and  
warriors, with large soft looking beds, and tall windows to the side. They all said their good  
nights and turned in.  
  
Seifer's gunblade glinted brilliantly in the crimson sunlight of dusk. He stood atop a  
mountain, fighting off a group of Galbadian soldiers single handedly. With a series of deftly   
performed moves, he killed every soldier that opposed him. He was the only hero, fighting for  
good against the forces of evil. Alone, he stood on the mountain, his gunblade shining as he  
rose it high in the air. A low, seductive female voice called to him.  
  
"You are a mighty hero, Seifer. I can make you mightier. You will slaughter your   
enemies. You will become mighty amongst all warriors."  
  
Seifer stood amongst his handywork, grinning victoriously. Yet...something wasn't right.   
Seifer's grin faltered as he thought he recognized one of the bodies. As he knelt down and   
inspected the body, the voice spoke to him again. "If you do not fail me, Seifer, I will make   
you my champion. Fail me..."  
  
The voice trailed off as Seifer took off the helmet on the Galbadian and his eyes grew  
wide in surprise in horror. It was Selphie. He had killed Selphie. And near her lay Irvine. All   
around him were the bloody, broken bodies of his comrades. In pain and despair, Seifer screamed   
at the uncaring sky...  
  
And woke up, sweating and panting hard. "Damn," he said, collecting his thoughts. He   
leaned back against the head board of his bed. The dream itself wasn't unfamiliar. He'd had   
several like it when Ultimecia called to him. But the others hadn't been in them. It was just   
him standing triumphant in the ones Ultimecia had sent him.  
  
Seifer calmed himself down and got dressed. He strapped his gunblade to his side and   
left his room. He walked quietly down the darkened hallway and found the front door and went   
outside.  
  
The weather was pleasant, a slight night breeze cooling the air. Seifer took a deep   
breath to gather his thoughts. He knew he had been called by someone. Could it have been Xana?   
Maybe, but what did she want with him?  
  
-Maybe because you were a sorceress' lapdog at one time, huh? Maybe because she knows   
that you can be bought with a few wild dreams of fame and fortune.-  
  
"That was then, this is now." Seifer angrily told himself. He was about to go back inside  
when the voice came to him again, softly enticing him.  
  
"You are still discontented, aren't you? Still the minor player in the game, right?" The   
voice taunted.  
  
Seifer whirled around, drawing his gunblade.  
  
"Who are you?!" he challenged.  
  
"Someone who can make you the only winner for once. Ultimecia thought too small. Why be   
content being the only one in the universe? Why not be a leader of a world you can do what you   
will with? I can make it happen. I can make people tremble at your feet..." Only half answering   
the question at hand, the voice trailed off for a moment. "You're a smart kid, Seifer. You   
should know who I am..."  
  
Seifer swallowed hard. "Xana?" he whispered.  
  
"Good boy!" She cheered mockingly. "See?" The voice even sounded like it was grinning,   
however impossible that could be. "I knew you were a smart boy."  
  
Seifer tried to shut her off. "Get out of my head," he spat.  
  
  
A cruel laugh resinated off all corners of his mind. It felt as cold as ice. Worse than  
any spell that Shiva could have dealt out. "You can't shut me out. You should know that. Some of   
the others tried to shut me out, but they couldn't hold out. Neither can you."  
  
"I've kind of had some experience in that," Seifer replied darkly. "Or are you so   
powerful that you forgot?"  
  
Again, the voice laughed. Harder this time, making Seifer wince a little. "I haven't   
forgotten. I keep up with what's going on. But even with your "experience" you can't hold out.   
Don't tell me you're happy with where you are in life?" The last sentence had a mocking tone to   
it, like she knew that it would stick in Seifer's mind and peck away at his soul.  
  
Seifer tried to keep his composure. "I happier now than I would be with you."  
  
"How do you know that?" She asked.  
  
"I've tried the other path. And if you don't mind me saying, it kind of sucked."  
  
"Aaah," the voice stopped for a second. "But, this isn't the same path. There is never   
the same path. Only ones with similar traits. This will take you somewhere else. Ultimecia   
would've destroyed you with Time Compression. I won't."  
  
The voice was luring and seductive, tantalizing Seifer's ambitions. "What do you mean?   
What sort of places?"  
  
"Glorious places, places where victory for you, and you alone, is common. There is no   
sharing the spotlight. None of that lapdog stuff. Just you and them. And you come out the   
victor. People will bow before you," she explained, her voice taking on an even more alluring   
tone.  
  
Even as she spoke, the images danced in his head. The triumph of him over his enemies,   
the adoration of the people, the respect of his comrades. All he had to do was just follow   
Xana...  
  
"Alright", he said finally. "I've made my decision."  
  
"Which is?" She asked.  
  
Seifer grinned. "I'd rather screw a Wendigo than follow you."  
  
The voice's tone became cold and harsh. "Then you shall die along with my mistake!"  
  
Seifer actually laughed. "Lady, you're only mistake was being born."  
  
No sooner had he said that then he was flung against the stone wall of the mansion by an   
unseen force. The back of his head bounced off the hard stone and he slumped forward, dazed. He   
felt someone standing over him and he reached for his gunblade, certain that it was Xana. Only  
when the person spoke did he relax.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quistis asked, her eyes gleaming. "Were you talking to me, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer touched the back of his head, feeling the tender round bump forming at the base.   
"No. I didn't even know you were out here."  
  
Quistis tilted her head to the side, squinting at him. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Seifer grunted as Quistis helped him up. "Getting a breath of fresh air. What are you   
doing out here?"  
  
"The same," she answered. "How did you end up down there?"  
  
Seifer hesitated, wondering if he should tell her.  
  
-Hell, you might as well. It's not like she'll be surprised.-  
  
"It was Xana. She was calling to me through dreams." Seifer looked away, not wanting to   
face Quistis. "She was wanting me to join her. To be her knight." Seifer walked past her,   
smirking slightly. "Maybe I should set up a business. Seifer: Sorceress's Lap Dog. Works cheap,"   
he said ruefully.  
  
"Why did she want you?" Quistis asked, trying to see his face, but Seifer was managing   
to stay one step ahead of her.  
  
Seifer turned angrily. "Why do you think? Because I was Ultimecia's puppet once. That   
I'll be just as easy to control again. That I'll be as stupid as I was the first time."  
  
Quistis was taken aback by the outburts, but tried to remain calm. "But you're not."  
  
Seifer snorted. "Then why did I even stop to consider it? Why did I even think that   
there was a way I could get away with?" Seifer knew his composure was cracking, but he didn't   
care. He'd kept this all bottled up for too long. He needed to get it out.  
  
Quistis put a hand on Seifer's shoulder to calm him. "Because you were under Ultimecia's   
control. You couldn't have known."  
  
Seifer shook his head, his shoulders slumped. "No. It was my decision to begin with. I   
knew what was being asked and I went along with it." Seifer turned and looked Quistis in the   
eye. "No more. No more of the knight bullshit. No more sorceress' lap dog. This is me. Seifer   
Almasy."  
  
Quistis looked right back at him, trying to read his eyes, but there were too many mixed   
emotions in it. "And you're a SeeD," she started. "You know what you're doing now."  
  
Seifer looked down and nodded. He looked up again and smiled. Not the cocky grin Quistis   
was accustomed to seeing, but a genuinely warm smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Quistis. For letting me   
unload."  
  
She smiled back at him, feeling like she had finally done right by one of her last   
students. "You're welcome, Seifer."  
  
Seifer glanced down again, slightly embaressed. "Well, I guess we should be getting back   
insi-"  
  
Seifer was cut short by a menacing growl a few feet away. He and Quistis turned to see a   
pair of glowing red eyes shining out of the gloom. Then another set appeared. And another. And   
another...  
  
Seifer drew his gunblade and backed up a step. "Dire wolves?"  
  
Quistis nodded, looking at each pair of eyes. "Probably. What should we do? I left my   
whip inside."  
  
Seifer cursed silently. She was unarmed and he couldn't take on an entire pack by   
himself. "Try to walk slowly to the door. Maybe if we don't provoke them they won't attack."  
  
Quistis nodded and she edged towards the walk that lead to the front door. But she had   
only gone a few steps when another growl came from the direction of the front door. Seifer   
glanced over his shoulder to see the wolf. In the porch lights on either side of the door, he   
could see that it was huge, at least twice as big as Rinoa's dog, Angelo. Glowing red eyes   
observed their every movement, and a large red tongue hanged from the slobbery, toothed maw. He   
could smell decaying flesh coming from it, making him want to gag, and as he looked closer, he   
could see that it's hide was indeed rotting off of it's carcass, giving them glimpses of red   
muscle and sinew.  
  
"Magic?" Quistis suggested. "If they're undead, Curaga could deal some serious damage to   
them." She tried to stay behind Seifer, silently scolding herself for leaving her weapon behind.  
  
Seifer nodded. "That'd be my bet..."  
  
At that moment, the attack came. One of the beasts in front charged at them with inhuman   
speed, leaping the remaining distance between them. In the moment before he reacted, Seifer had   
time to register that the undead dog's belly was split open, the intestines trailing behind it   
as it lept. Then Seifer brought his gunblade up, catching the creature's chest on his blade a   
split second before he pulled the trigger, the wolf blown apart.  
  
Quistis closed her eyes, concentrating hard. From within, a blue light emerged, and she   
raised her hands towards the heavens. A wolf leaping to attack her was washed away with a   
mixture of azure and emerald light, killing it with Curaga.  
  
One of the wolves lifted it's head to the sky and howled, a long, mournful sound that was   
answered by more in the distance.  
  
"Damn." Seifer spat."We can't hold them off forever, especially if they've got company   
coming."  
  
Quistis quickly glanced at the door, then back at Seifer. "I say we make a run for it, as  
fast as we can."  
  
Seifer glanced back at the door before he turned his attention back to the dogs. "It's   
risky. If we trip up, they'll be on us in a second."  
  
"Can you think of anything bet-" Quistis said before a wolf leapt out of nowhere, heading   
right towards Quistis.  
  
"Look out!!" shouted Seifer as he shoved Quistis out of the way. He tried to bring up his   
blade, but the wolf was too fast. Seifer felt sharp teeth pierce the flesh on his forearm,   
shouting in surprise and pain as he fell backwards.  
  
Quistis yelled with surprise as she hit the ground, just in time to see Seifer be bitten   
in the arm by one of the wolves. Anger rose inside her. Quickly she tossed the only potion she   
had in her pocket to Seifer and turned her attention to the wolf. Life. Yes, a Life spell would   
be even worse than Curaga. Before the wolf could attack again, Quistis focused on it and called   
upon a Life spell. The wolf yelped in pain, before collapsing on the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
Seifer grabbed the potion and drank it, his wounds closing up instantly.  
  
"I'm good, go!" he shouted. Quistis took off as Seifer scrambled to his feet. They had   
almost made it to the door when it opened and Lord Pieter aimed a laser rifle at them.  
  
"Duck!" he shouted as he fired. Seifer and Quistis hit the ground as a wolf took a laser   
bolt to the head. The broken canine form hit the ground and skidded to a stop. Quistis and   
Seifer were on their feet and through the door before Lord Pieter closed and locked it.   
Outside, the wolves growled in frustration.  
  
Panting, Quistis looked back outside. Now the only thing visible of the wolves were their   
eerie glowing eyes and unearthly growls. She brushed a hair out of her face and turned to Lord   
Pieter. "Thank you," she said, then turned to Seifer. "You okay?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah. You?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed, wiping another stray golden hair from her face.  
  
Lord Pieter checked the charge on the laser rifle as the others came racing out of their   
rooms.  
  
"What happened?" Squall asked as he ran up, gunblade in hand.  
  
"The wolves attacked. These two were outside when it happened," Lord Pieter said. He gave   
the rifle to a guard. "Shoots high and to the right," he commented.  
  
Dorin walked over the window and looked out, seeing the glowing red eyes of the wolves.   
"Unusual. They normally don't come this close to the house."  
  
"Well, they came pretty damn close this time," Seifer snapped. "A little too close."  
  
Rinoa stared at the two. "What were you guys doing outside?" She asked.  
  
Quistis and Seifer looked at each other. "We couldn't sleep," Quistis said.  
  
Vira crossed her arms, and looked to the window. "And you guys thought walking outside   
was good idea, right?"  
  
"Didn't you guys think about the wolves?" Selphie questioned. "I mean, those things are   
reeeaaallly scary."  
  
Seifer scowled. "No, we actually wanted to become dog food."  
  
Squall held up a hand. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Let's just all get back to   
bed."  
  
The others nodded in agreement and went back to their rooms. Before Seifer entered his,   
he nodded to Quistis as she passed. She smiled and entered her own room. Finally, Quistis felt  
that she had done right by Seifer, and that her student had become what she had always hoped  
he'd be. Seifer was living up to his full potential, and was not giving in this time. As   
Quistis fell asleep, she felt better knowing that she had helped her student, in any way she  
could.  
  
Author's comments: Yeah, I know. Took me long enough to come out with this chapter, eh?  
Sorry. Job got in the way, then losing it, and some other stuff. But don't worry! The rest of  
the chapters are practically done themselves so they'll be coming out a lot quicker. I'd like  
to note that from this point on, Nightstalker is officially the co-author. :) Huzzah! :D So,  
while this started out as just a project by me, Nightstalker has come up with stuff that is   
just so kewl that I had to use! He's the co-author and I wouldn't have it any other way. :)  
I thought I'd mention that. In the next chapter, the gang will travel to FH to drop off the  
Ragnarok for repairs and go their separate ways. Love triangle action will happen and one  
group will head to Esthar while the others go to Galbadia Garden. Stay tuned for the next   
chapter. :) As always, please R&R! :D  
  
  



	13. Parting Ways

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, I don't own anything I didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. I do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Additional Note: This is not only by me, but also Nightstalker. Just thought I'd   
reiterate that for everyone. Remember it because this is the last time I'm gonna say it! He gets  
credit, dammit! Now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 13: Parting Ways  
  
The next morning, the group embarked for Fisherman's Horizon aboard the Garden, towing  
the Ragnarok behind for repairs. It turned out to be a very calm ride, everyone not saying too  
much along the way. Vira had nearly locked herself away in her room for the duration of the trip,  
barely ever coming out to speak to anyone. The group let her be, convinced that when she was   
ready, she'd tell them whatever was on her mind.  
  
Another beautiful day was in full swing when they arrived at FH. Like most days in   
Balamb, the sun above them shown warmly down on everyone, bathing everything in golden heat. An  
expansive blue sky stretched as far as the eye could see, without a cloud in sight. Recently the  
docks had been rebuilt, and the Master Fisherman sat at his usual perch, watching Garden dock as  
he casted his line.  
  
The entire group stepped off the Garden onto the rusty catwalk to the town of FH. Dorin   
dubiously looked around the surroundings, almost like he didn't believe it existed. With Squall   
taking the lead, the group began walking towards the lift to town. Dorin took in the rusty   
catwalk and laid back demeanor of several of the people and leaned in close to Vira. "What in   
Hyne's name is this place?"  
  
She turned to Dorin and answered, "This is Fisherman's Horizon."  
  
Dorin looked unimpressed. "As if I couldn't tell by the smell," he muttered.  
  
"What's the problem?" Vira asked.  
  
Dorin shook his head at the rusty, almost falling apart machinery around him and the   
grimy workers operating them. "People actually live here? There can't be that much money to keep   
this place going."  
  
"They broke off from Esthar a while ago," Vira explained. "They live here, and work   
here. Very good at fixing things from what I've heard. I think they're supposed to be reparing   
the Ragnarok or something. Money isn't something on their minds, I believe. Why? Is there   
something wrong with it?"  
  
Dorin shrugged. "Just not very equitable or profitable. I'm not sure if I really see the   
point to it all. I mean, what do they get out of it? Where is there military, if they can afford   
one that is."  
  
Squall heard this and almost chuckled. Looking over his shoulder he said, "There's no   
military here, Dorin. They don't believe in fighting. In fact, they weren't very happy to have   
us here the last time. They think everything can be solved by talking it out."  
  
"Plus, they just enjoy fixing things, living life with their philosophies. They're not   
in it for profit," Vira added.  
  
Dorin shook his head. "It's a wonder the Galbadians haven't turned this place into a   
smoking crater before now."  
  
"Quiet," Irvine said. "They might hear you."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened and she stared right at Dorin. "Yeah, they already tried to burn   
this place down when they were looking for Ellone. They don't like SeeDs already. Keep it down."  
  
"Yeah." Vira shook her head. "Show a little respect for them, okay? They're good at what  
they do."  
  
Dorin shook his head again and mumbled under his breath. "Give the serfs a place of   
their own and this is what you get..."  
  
"I heard that," Vira whispered back. "For your sake, I hope Squall has us leave   
immediately."  
  
Dorin shrugged again and followed the group as they walked to the lift and boarded it.   
The operator looked at them knowingly and switched the lift on, the ancient motor whirring to   
life as the lift descended into the heart of Fisherman's Horizon.  
  
Squall looked out to the town, where the Mayor's house was situated in the middle of a   
large light blue covered dish that glistened in the sunlight. "I'll have to go talk to the Mayor   
about the Ragnarok. You guys can walk around the town if you want. We'll all meet back at the   
hotel in an hour. All right?"  
  
"Okay!" Selphie grinned. "Irvy, let's go check out the piers, okay? They're so calm and   
pretty."  
  
Irvine laughed and nodded. "Okay, Sefie, okay."  
  
Dorin glanced at Vira, as if asking, "What now?" Zell looked around, looking bored to   
death.   
  
Vira threw up her hands defensively. "Don't look at me. I'm just going to go sit over   
there near the water for a while. Do whatever you want, just...don't get into trouble." She then   
turned, silently walking down the railroad tracks.  
  
Zell looked at Dorin, who shrugged impassively. He then walked down the tracks to where   
Vira was sitting and sat down next to her, saying nothing.  
  
Without looking, Vira demanded, "What is it?"  
  
Dorin just shook his head. "I didn't say a thing."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Sitting, perhaps?" Dorin said mildly.  
  
Vira sighed exasperatedly. "Why here, is what I mean."  
  
"This is as good a place as any. There's no reason to be defensive about it."  
  
"Fine," Vira answered. "There just isn't any way for me to have some alone time anymore,   
is there?"  
  
"It's not good to be alone all the time. Besides, you were alone during the trip here,"  
Dorin argued.  
  
"I haven't had enough time to just be alone and thing since I came to Balamb Garden.   
When your life gets turned upsidedown by something I think you deserve a little time to let it   
sink it. The trip here wasn't enough," she explained, looking into the deep azure water.  
  
"True," Dorin replied. "But when you're alone, you worry about it until it's the only   
thing you can think of, and that can lead to disaster."  
  
Vira suddenly stood up, now looking across the horizon. "I never said I was going to   
worry about it. I just wanted to let the damn thing sink in. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Dorin sighed. "Forget I said anything then." He got up and walked back towards where the   
Garden was docked, saying nothing.  
  
Vira watched him leave, inwardly sighing. Yes, it was hard dealing with what was going   
on, but that was no reason to be rude. Yet, she did feel like he wasn't going to leave her alone   
unless she told him she just needed to be that way. Still, her conscience told her that what she   
did was wrong, and decided to apologize later. Zell, still standing around stared at Vira,   
bemused.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
Zell was taken aback by her sudden mood swing. He put his hands defensively, as if   
warding off a blow. "I didn't say anything! I was just watching!"  
  
Vira closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair, and she sighed again. "I'm   
sorry, Zell," she apologized. "I'm not having a good week."  
  
Zell smiled easily. "It's okay. We all have our off days. Or weeks as the case may be.   
Don't worry. It'll get better. Hey, maybe they'll actually have hot dogs in the cafeteria   
tonight!"  
  
Vira rolled her eyes. "Yes, and all my problems will just disappear once I go to Esthar."  
  
"Hey, stranger things have happened," Zell reasoned. "Squall and Rinoa did get together,   
after all."  
  
"Heh," Vira chuckled. "Well, I don't think this is something that can just be solved   
with a trip to some doctor." She stopped, sitting back down at the edge of the railroad, looking   
out over the horizon.  
  
"Huh?" Zell said, puzzled. "I thought we were going to see what Laguna had turned up on   
Xana."  
  
Vira cringed and cursed at herself, smacking herself in the forehead. "Yeah..." she   
started. "But, I'm gonna go see Dr. Odine. Believe me, I didn't really want to do it much   
either, but there wasn't really a choice here."  
  
"Ohhhhhh," Zell said, understanding. "About the nightmares, right? Yeah, he should be   
able to help ya with that. He helped Matron suppress her powers, so that sorta thing should be   
cake."  
  
"Yeah...." she said quietly. "Something like that."  
  
Zell looked at her curiously. He didn't...couldn't understand Vira. Her motives, her  
thoughts, even most of her personality was a mystery. All he knew was that she never smiled, she  
was either always apathetic or angry, and she wanted to keep to herself. Zell had never met a  
girl like Vira before. While she reminded him of Squall in a lot of respects, she still seemed  
like a different person underneath. Although, any attempts to be friendly to her were thrown  
right back in your face. That was evident by what she kept doing to Dorin. Even Zell could tell  
that Dorin was only trying to get to know her, and she would throw it back at him. After he had  
first met her, Zell had made it his mission to see her smile sometime, anytime, and try to get  
to know her better. He still wanted to see her smile, but getting close would be more difficult  
than anything else. She was being vague as hell, that was for sure...  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Dr. Odine can fix ya up quick. In the   
meantime, wanna get something to eat? I think they've got a restaurant down near the hotel."  
  
Vira shrugged. "I guess so...lead the way."  
  
FH's resturant was small and as disorganized looking as the rest of the town. Neither of  
the two minded that, just taking a seat at an open table. Soon after a waitress took their   
orders, disappearing into the kitchen. Not long later, she came back with their meals, told them  
to enjoy, and moved on to other customers. Zell munched happily on his hot dog while Vira just   
poked at the plate of fried chicken in front of her. Zell knew that she was down for some   
reason, but she was being stubborn about letting it come out. He wished that there was some way   
he could see her smile, just once...  
  
-Oh God, the necklace, dumbshit!-  
  
Eagerly, he reached into his pocket and fished out the silver necklace. "Here, I think   
you dropped this back in Draconia. I picked it up cuz I knew it was yours."  
  
Vira eyed the necklace as if it was the plague.  
  
-You can't get away from yourself, can you? It's just going to follow you wherever you   
go.-  
  
"Keep it," she mumbled.  
  
Zell was confused. "You sure? I mean, it's yours and all..."  
  
Vira looked at Zell, perplexed that he hadn't recognized the symbol before.  
  
-How could you not put it together, Zell? It won't be long before everyone else does.  
Might as well tell him before he figures it out and goes blabbing about it to everyone...-  
  
"It...makes me stand out. I don't need that right now," she answered, again poking at   
her chicken.  
  
Zell shrugged, slipping it back into his pocket. "Okay, if you say so..." He sighed to   
himself and finished his hot dog silently.  
  
"You...don't think that thing looks familiar at all?" Vira asked, almost immediately   
regretting the words she had just spoken.  
  
Zell, thought for a moment. "No, I don't...well, now that you mention it, it kinda   
does...whoa..."  
  
His eyes went wide, realizing what Vira was implying.  
  
"Yeah..." Vira turned back to her chicken.  
  
"Wait a sec. You mean that you and Xana met before? Where? When? How?!" Zell was so   
confused, he didn't know where to start.  
  
Sighing heavily, Vira began, "She told me something back when we were in Draconia and I   
have every reason to believe that she's right....she said she's my mother and she killed my   
father."  
  
Zell nearly fell out of his chair. He recovered and tried to make sense of it all.   
Xana...was Vira's MOTHER? The entire idea made no sense to him, just perplexing Zell beyond   
anything he could imagine.  
  
"Whoa," he finally said. "That's just...whoa."  
  
Vira shrugged slightly, looking a little morose about it. "Yeah, I guess you could say   
that."  
  
Zell shook his head. "Nah, there's no way. She's just saying that to get at you. To keep  
you off balance."  
  
"No," Vira protested. "Why would she have the same damn symbol on her ship as my   
necklace does? How could she know exactly what the woman in my nightmares has been saying to me?   
How could she sound the same? Nightmares don't give you bleeding scars. But she can." She   
quickly pulled back her right sleeve of her jacket, revealing the small scar she had.  
  
Zell opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed it again and   
looked down. "So what are you going to do?" he finally asked.  
  
"I don't know...I don't know anything anymore..." Vira trailed off, thinking about it   
hadn't done much good, and seemed like talking about it wasn't working either. "I don't know who   
I am now. But Squall thinks I should talk to Dr. Odine about it."  
  
Zell nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. You think he can help?"  
  
Vira frowned. "I-I-I have no idea. I've never met him. Right now I just would like to   
disappear from the planet...." She looked down at her food.  
  
Zell didn't know what to say. This was just so weird and so confusing, he was at a loss   
for words.  
  
"Well, you can't disappear. For one, we still need to stop Xana, and two, I haven't seen   
you smile yet."  
  
Vira kept her eyes down. "I would like to...I don't think I can look at her again....and   
as for smiling, there isn't anything you're missing. I can't remembered the last time I smiled  
...or was even happy..."  
  
Zell looked down, afraid to say anything else. Her depression was contagious.  
  
"Well, let's at least go back to the Garden. You can think things over there," he   
suggested.  
  
"How long until we have to meet Squall and the others at the hotel?" Vira inquired.  
  
Zell looked at his watch. "About a half an hour."  
  
"Oh...okay..." Vira rose from her seat, pushing it back in its place afterwards.  
  
"Where you headed?" Zell asked.  
  
"I...don't know..." Vira admitted, quietly. Thinking about it wasn't doing any good,  
talking about it hadn't done much good. She was running out of options and all she could think of  
was wandering aimlessly until she needed to meet the others, just try to walk it all off. Maybe  
if she walked far enough, she could leave it all behind her. Although, such irrational thoughts  
didn't seem to be really a good idea, they were the only things she could come up with. She was  
beginning to feel like she was losing her mind, cracking up, going insane.  
  
"Okay." Zell got up. "I'll be around the Garden until it's time. Just remember, we need   
ya."  
  
Vira chucked bitterly. "Need me for what? A nervous breakdown?"  
  
Zell frowned. "Vira..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Zell opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Nothing. I'll see you later," he muttered as   
he shuffled past her and out the door.  
  
No, Vira wasn't gonna let this drop. She figured what Zell had to say was important, and   
she had enough of keeping secrets for one day. She ran out the door calling after him, "What is   
it?"  
  
Zell turned and blew out a breath. "Vira, if you don't start trusting us and stop being   
so damned reclusive, Xana will have you beaten even with out fighting you. As it is, you blow   
off every attempt to help you and you don't have a single close friend in SeeD. You need to   
start trusting people and not be so withdrawn."  
  
He sighed. "Maybe that's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth."  
  
Vira's face dropped entirely, for this first time Zell had ever seen. Her eyes began to  
get glassy and her voice was spoken in uneven tones. "I don't know how! I haven't known since I   
was a little kid! I've forgotten any kinda social skills I had a long time ago..."  
  
A single tear rolled down Vira's face, followed by another. Zell's heart went out to   
her. He took her by the shoulders and hugged her as Vira began to sob into his shoulder.  
  
Dorin was walking back down the tracks to see if Vira needed anymore help when he saw   
them together, hugging. Dorin stopped suddenly, shocked. His heart felt like it had just   
imploded on itself, his jaw clenched tight.  
  
Without saying a word, unnoticed to both Zell and Vira, he silently turned and walked   
back the way he came, his head a swirl of emotions.  
  
"How can I help anyone when I don't even know who I am?" Vira sobbed, completely out of   
control of herself. She couldn't remember ever crying, not even when she was little. It was such  
an odd feeling, a complete loss of any control she had over herself. She felt so utterly lost,  
even with Zell hugging her. She felt so removed from herself, she wasn't even aware he was doing  
it. Vira felt numb and overly alert all at the same time, more confused than she ever had before.  
  
Zell whisperd into her ear, stroking her short dark hair. "No one's asking you to help   
anyone but yourself. And you don't have to do it alone, either."  
  
He had never seen anyone just totally fall apart in front of him before, and Zell wasn't  
completely sure what he was doing was the right thing. He felt so sorry for Vira, how much she  
didn't understand about herself, but at the same time his thoughts about being something more to  
her were dwindling. Zell didn't doubt for a second that he wanted to be there for her, wanted to  
be her friend and stand by her. At the same time, he wasn't sure that they were meant to be   
anything more than that. It wasn't that it hurt, but it felt a little odd. Especially with her  
sobbing into his shoulder. Maybe being her friend would become a little easier now. Or at least  
making her smile. If nothing, Zell was determined to see her smile sometime, friend or not.  
  
Vira looked down, her face still very wet. "But being alone is all I know..."  
  
Zell lifted her face up to his. "That doesn't mean you have to be."  
  
She pushed herself back from Zell, staring at him. "But they were right. All those kids   
at the orphanage. I'm not like them. Or you guys. I don't belong here or anywhere else!"  
  
Zell looked at her, trying to make her understand. "Yes you do. You belong here because   
we like you. Everyone, even Seifer though he wouldn't admit it. And even if they don't, I do..."  
  
She shook her head, frantically running her finger through her hair. "No, you don't   
understand. I'm not supposed to even exist in the first place!"  
  
Zell was starting crack himself. "What do you mean?"  
  
Vira began to wipe her face a little, but still felt completely unhinged. "She kept   
saying I'm just a mistake. I'm not meant to be here at all. That's all she's said and I keep   
hearing it whenever I sleep now..."  
  
He shook his head. "Then why would a mistake be so lovely? You're not a mistake, Vira.  
Xana is just trying to throw you off. She's a power mad bitch that's out for world domination,   
that's all."  
  
"That's another thing! I could be just like her and not even know it!" Vira exclaimed,   
not even really sure what she was saying that this point. Her emotions had control of her for   
the first time and they were running wild.  
  
Zell looked her straight in the eye. "That doesn't mean a damn thing. Rinoa is a   
sorceress, and look at her now."  
  
"Xana's different...I could be just as insane as she is...hell, I feel like I'm half-way   
there already..." Vira muttered darkly.  
  
Zell couldn't help but chuckle. "Join the club."  
  
Vira wasn't amused. "See how funny it is when what happened in Dollet happens again."  
  
Zell shut up. "It didn't happen when you confronted her directly. And it hasn't happened   
since."  
  
Vira narrowed her eyes at Zell, pointing a finger at him. "But you don't know that it   
can't happen again. She has an effect on me, you can't deny that and if it happened it Dollet   
once, it can happen again."  
  
"Maybe, but it hasn't! Please, Vira, work with me here!" Zell pleaded, desperate to make  
her calm down and understand.  
  
Vira closed her eyes for a second, putting both her hands on her head. Then she thew   
them outward and stared at Zell. "What do you want me to do?!"  
  
Zell shook his head, at a loss at what to do. "I don't know, Vira. If I could make   
everything better, I would in a heartbeat."  
  
Her eyes glazed over, almost as if she just stopped paying attention. That she was deep   
in thought. "Who am I? Of all people I thought I'd at least know that..." Silently she turned   
around, slowly walking down the tracks.  
  
Zell took a step forward, but let her go. He never felt so helpless in his life. He   
turned and punched the wall next to him in frustration, nearly breaking down before he turned   
the opposite way.  
  
Dorin walked down the hall to the Quad, nodding absently to the SeeDs he passed on the   
way. He supposed he shouldn't be angry, he wasn't going out with Vira in the first place. So why   
did he feel so betrayed, so hurt inside?  
  
Dorin cursed to himself and entered the Quad. The sounds of softly flowing water greeted   
him, the ocean breeze blowing into his face. He walked down the stairs and and onto the   
observation deck. He took off his trench coat and vest, letting the sun warm his skin. He stood   
there a second, trying to clear his mind, and then he drew his honor blade and began his   
exercises.  
  
He'd been shirking on training lately, but he'd been too busy with all that had   
happened. He began to thrust and cut at invisible enemies, feinting and dodging around the empty  
Quad. As he went through his routine, he began to think. Why did it bother him so much when he   
say Vira and Zell together, hugging?  
  
Perhaps it was because Zell had done something he couldn't. Dorin had to acknowledge   
that that was part of the reason. He didn't take defeat lightly, and when it was a defeat of the   
heart, it seemed to be especially painful.  
  
-But you're not dating her. What she does in her personal life is her concern, not   
yours. There's something else, Lord-Heir, that you're overlooking.-  
  
Dorin knew that there was something else, but he didn't know what. After all, Vira had   
been nothing but extremely rude to him. She'd blown off every attempt by him to actually open   
communication and she'd been even more so these past few days. Though, he had to admit to   
himself, he hadn't been the most open person in the world either. From the way he blew up at her   
in Draconia right on down to this afternoon in FH, he'd been a prejuidiced, arrogant,   
self-righteous bastard. She didn't deserve it, and he knew that it was probably why she wasn't   
anymore friendlier to him.  
  
-Oh yeah, and don't forget she's the daughter of the woman that turned your homeland   
into a slaughtering ground.-  
  
Dorin didn't like the way his mind had brought it up, but he couldn't deny it. She was   
the daughter of the Xana, so that pretty much killed any sort of relationhip he could've hoped   
for. That brought up another disturbing question: what if Xana was a sorceress? Could she have   
the powers of a sorceress? He knew from history that powerful sorceresses almost always went   
insane because of their powers, or they became lustful after more power, as was the case for   
Adel. Would that be the same fate for Vira?  
  
Not if he could help it, Dorin vowed. He may not be that good of a friend to her, and   
she might not like it, but it was the least he could do. He owed her the lifes of many in   
Draconia when she drove off Xana, and he would not let her down.  
  
Dorin finished his exercise with a flurry of powerful cuts and stopped, breathing hard.   
He wiped sweat from his brow and straightened up. He let his sword run across the flesh of his   
arm, opening the scar as pain blossomed from the wound. Dorin wiped and sheathed the sword.  
However, he didn't heal the wound right away. He let it bleed, running down his arm and letting   
it drip from his fingertips. He felt like all the negative feelings and anger from before were   
bleeding out of him in the crimson flow. He muttered a few words and the wound glowed for a   
second before it closed. He turned around to get a towel to wipe off his bloody arm when he saw   
Vira standing there, watching him. He'd been so caught up in his training exercise and his   
thoughts that he hadn't known she was there.  
  
After walking away from Zell, Vira had wandered around FH for a few minutes, finding   
herself back at Garden. She didn't know that Dorin was going to be in the Quad, but had   
remembered how peaceful it was there that night she talked to Squall. In her odd state, she   
thought maybe the tranquility of the Quad would bring her back to her sanity, but instead she  
saw Dorin practicing. Something she had never seen. A Draconian in action was different than any  
other fighting style she had seen. There was a deadly elegance about it, so much so that she had  
been entranced by it. She had watched Dorin's practice session, mesmerized by the flowing   
movements that she had neglected to announce her presence. Now that he saw her, Vira figured she  
might as well apologize for being rude. It seemed to her that lately all she was doing was  
apologizing for her behavior.   
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It was wrong and I   
apologize. Everything's just a little...confused right now," she said, her voice now sounding   
monotonous again.  
  
Dorin merely nodded, his face emotionless. "It's alright," he said. He stooped down and   
picked up a towel and wiped the blood from his arm.  
  
"Very impressive, the training that is," Vira added to avoid an awkward silence.  
  
Dorin nodded again, putting on his vest after he towled off. "I've gotten out of the   
habit with the recent events and all."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
"Indeed." Dorin strapped his honor blade to his back and put his trench coat on. Then he   
looked at Vira. "Where's Zell?"  
  
She shrugged back at him. "I don't know. Somewhere in town, I guess." Vira was slightly  
suspicious that he had brought up Zell, but recalled that he was the only other one there when  
Dorin had went back to Garden, so she dismissed it.  
  
Dorin felt mildly interested as to what happened, but he decided that it was best he   
didn't bring it up. "Very well. How long do we have till we meet up with Squall and the others?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes," she answered.  
  
Dorin sighed. "I suppose we should get going then."  
  
"All right."  
  
They walked out of the quad and towards the elevator to the second floor. Dorin said   
nothing. If Vira wanted to start a conversation, she'd say something. Dorin pushed the button to  
the second floor and the doors slid open.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Vira asked.  
  
Dorin inwardly cringed. "Why?" he said as he entered the elevator after Vira.  
  
"Because you're acting like something is," she answered. "You're more stiff than usual."  
  
Dorin smirked. "That must be pretty bad."  
  
"Your jaw isn't clenched like you're going to crush something normally. That's all I'm   
saying," Vira said, looking at the elevator doors.  
  
Dorin sighed.   
  
-Might as well get it over with...-  
  
"I saw you and Zell outside on the train tracks...together." Dorin braced himself for   
the inevitable backlash.  
  
Vira looked down, it was hard enough keeping herself together at the moment, and now   
she'll have to explain to Dorin about a nervous breakdown. Things just kept getting worse.   
"Yeah...nervous breakdowns are pretty hard to understand. On everyone's part."  
  
Dorin looked at her. "Are you sure you need to be actively engaged in this then?"  
  
"I have no choice in the matter," Vira explained. "I asked Squall if I could get out or   
something, but this thing to Esthar was all he could offer."  
  
Dorin shook his head. "I don't see why you couldn't have."  
  
"Neither do I. But it really isn't my place to ask questions about it. I asked, I got   
all I could. I'll just have to deal with it," she replied simply.  
  
Dorin nodded as the doors slid open. "I guess. Still..."  
  
Vira stepped out of the elevator, looking back at Dorin. "What?"  
  
Dorin stepped out of the elevator. "I guess I fail to see why they don't let you rest at   
least for a few days."  
  
Vira sighed. "I don't either, but maybe taking a break would just make things worse."  
  
Dorin nodded and said nothing as they walked to the observation deck.  
  
"I guess you haven't seen someone just have a nervous breakdown before, huh? I'm sorry   
if it disturbed you or anything. I haven't been myself..." Vira trailed off, hell, she didn't   
even know herself now.  
  
Dorin glanced at her sideways. "I've seen shell shock before. That's about as close I've   
seen a nervous breakdown."  
  
"I have a feeling it was worse than shell shock..." Vira stepped onto the rusty catwalk.  
"But I am sorry if it was disturbing or anything. I lost control."  
  
Dorin shook his head. "It's alright. But it wasn't as bad as shell shock." Dorin looked   
off into the ocean. "Nothing can be as bad as shell shock."  
  
"How so?" She asked, continuing down a flight of stairs. A gust of sea breeze blew her   
hair across her face.  
  
Dorin sighed as he remembered. "When I was about 7, Esthar tried to invade us. They   
bombarded our coastal defences day and night for about a week. Father was in charge of the   
defenses, and I saw several men that had succumbed to the shell shock. They..." Dorin swallowed   
thickly. "Their sanity had been destroyed. They twitched convulsively. They would shout   
incoherently. Some of them hid under matresses, saying that the shelling would be starting   
again, that wild look in their eye..." Dorin trailed off, eyes glazed over.  
  
Vira looked down. Yes, it wasn't as bad as shell shock, but her breakdown in Dollet was   
similar. "I'm sorry...I know how bad that can be...Esthar must've found your country by sheer   
accident, and since Adel was such a monster, she just said, "the hell with it, attack."   
I'm sorry..."  
  
Dorin smirked. "Well it wasn't Adel, actually. But yes, the gist of it was correct.   
Fortunately, Adel never received a word of it." Dorin stepped onto the lift and nodded to the   
operator. "They were destroyed as they tried to land."  
  
"Oh," Vira said. "I never told you about Dollet, did I?"  
  
"No, I don't believe you did."  
  
"Well," Vira started as she climbed onto the lift into FH. "There was a SeeD exam being   
held there and I was there to assist the cadets if they needed my help. We were against the   
G-Army there too. One cadet needed my help, so I fought against a soldier. But...something   
happened when I was fighting him...I snapped. I saw...they told me I killed the man and was   
beating his corpse, yelling out something. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
Dorin looked thoughtful. "Like the Rage..." he said softly.  
  
"The what?" Vira asked, stepping off the lift.  
  
Dorin mentally kicked himself for not telling her sooner. "During the battle of Verner,   
I succumbed to the Dragon Rage. It's when someone who's taken in too much dragon blood is   
overcome with a fury and starts attacking anything within reach. The eyes turn red and the   
strength and speed is tripled. There's also been tales of those who have never come back from   
the Rage, turning into bloodthirsty monsters," he added, subdued.  
  
"Geez..." Vira breathed. "That is something...how terrible...except what I did wasn't   
the same...it was just triggered by what I saw..."  
  
"The Rage can be triggered by the same thing. I was fighting a paratrooper when it hit   
me. All the visions came flowing before me. Drayden, the baby, everything."  
  
"Oh..." Vira said, seeing the hotel in the distance. "I saw Xana....in the face of the   
soldier."  
  
Dorin nodded. "Indeed..." A thought came to Dorin. As far fetched as it may seem, there   
was still a chance...  
  
"Vira? Have you ever been to Draconia before? Like when you were little? Or might Xana   
be Draconian?"  
  
Vira shrugged, opening the door to the hotel. "I have no idea. As far as I know, I've   
been in Deling City almost all my life. Or Galbadia Garden. As for Xana, I don't know a damn   
thing about her."  
  
Dorin nodded. "It's far fetched, but it might explain how she knew about Draconia." They   
walked up the rickety wooden steps to the second floor of the hotel.  
  
"As if I didn't have enough confusion already, now I have to throw that in," Vira   
whispered, stepping into the room.  
  
Everyone was already there, most of them standing. Except for Zell who was sitting on   
the lower bunk bed. Quistis was staring out the window as Seifer stood nearby, looking at his   
gunblade yet again. Squall saw Vira and Dorin enter and nodded.  
  
"Okay, we can begin," he said.  
  
Dorin looked around. "Where's Selphie and Irvine?"  
  
Squall looked around and sighed. "I thought they were here a minute ago."  
  
"They went outside for some air or somethnig," Quistis absently said, still staring out   
the window.  
  
Seifer smirked. "Or they could be coming up for air."  
  
Squall stared at Seifer. "What do you mean?"  
  
Before he could answer, Irvine and Selphie entered, both grinning widely. "Heya guys.   
Sorry we're late," Selphie said.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Squall.  
  
"Uh, getting some air," Irvine said, winking at Selphie. Selphie giggled and Seifer shot   
a Squall a "see I told you so" look.  
  
Squall shook his head and began, "All right. Since we're now all here we can start.   
Zell, Vira and Dorin are going to Esthar to see if Laguna has turned up anything more on Xana.   
The rest of us are going to head to Deling City, see if Xana's there and what is going on there.   
Any questions?"  
  
Dorin silenltly wondered why he was being cursed. Vira was okay, but with Zell,   
especially with what happened before...  
  
-Nothing you can do about it, so just do it.-  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Irvine asked. "I mean, we can go to Galbadia Garden   
and find out just as much as we can by going to Deling."  
  
"We still haven't heard anything about General Caraway since the announcement. There   
could be something going on at his mansion. Of course, stopping by Galbadia Garden would be good   
too. We should probably go there first, then to Deling." Squall suggested, and then noticed   
Dorin looking rigid. "Problem, Dorin?"  
  
Dorin mentally cursed at himself again and tried to loosen up. "No."  
  
"Okay, let's get going then. After we've found everything we can, we should head back to   
Garden here. See you three soon," Squall said. Afterwards he began walking down the stairs,   
quickly followed by Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Irvine and Selphie. This left just Zell, Vira and   
Dorin in the hotel room.  
  
Dorin sighed. "Well, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Zell said in an unusually subdued voice. He got up and didn't look at   
Vira as he left.  
  
Vira shook her head.  
  
-My problems just get more and more complicated. Now I have to apologize to Zell too.   
How come I have to keep apologizing to everyone? This is what I get for even talking to people.   
I do everything wrong and have to apologize...-  
  
"Yeah..." Vira concured, walking past Dorin and down the stairs.  
  
Dorin shook his head, wondering how the hell they'd all get along without killing each   
other. He walked down the stairs, following the two SeeDs.  
  
Author's comments: Well, I told you the next chapter would come quickly. How's one day  
for ya? Huh? Things are heating up a little now. The group heading to Galbadia Garden run into  
trouble in a new form, while the group in Esthar find some shocking new information about Xana.  
Of course, there's gonna be a good amount of comedy when Dr. Odine sees Vira for her nightmares.  
Don't worry, there's gonna be a bunch of drama in there too. So, until next time, please R&R to  
let us know how you like this latest installment. :) 


	14. If You Only Knew...

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 14: If You Only Knew...  
  
The group heading for Galbadia Garden rented a car in Timber and drove the distance,   
staying away from the main roads just in case Galbadian patrols were watching the roads into the   
country. Everyone was quiet as Irvine drove the SUV across the terrain. Squall looked out the   
window in thought. He felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked over to see Rinoa looking at   
him, her warm brown eyes studying him.  
  
"You've been quiet ever since we left Timber. What's the matter?"  
  
Squall shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking, mostly." Squall frowned, staring out the   
window. "You notice how we haven't seen one monster since we left Draconia? Hell, ever since we   
left Balamb."  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Maybe their laying dormant after that Lunar Cry."  
  
"Besides, they don't like attacking vehicles," Irvine called back. "They usually stay   
away if there's any machinery in the area."  
  
"True, but you almost always see one in the distance when you go through Timber Forest,"  
Quistis replied. "At least a Fungasaur or something. I haven't seen one Bite Bug for Hyne's   
sake."  
  
Selphie shrugged. "I don't really care why they're not around. I'm just glad they're   
not."  
  
Rinoa laughed lightly. "I can't argue with you there."  
  
Squall silently agreed too, but it was still too strange to ignore, especially with all   
that had happened. Was Xana controlling the monsters too? Was she going to use them in some way?  
  
-Now THAT'S paranoid, Squall. How about we stick to reality, okay?-  
  
Squall sighed and squeezed Rinoa's hand as they came upon Galbadia Garden. He looked   
back at Seifer and and he noticed a bland expression on Seifer's face.  
  
"What's wrong, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer shifted in his seat. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay with the   
car. They probably don't have fond memories of me there."  
  
Squall nodded. "I think that'd be smart. I don't think all six should go in, as a matter   
of fact. Quistis and Rinoa will go with me to talk to Headmaster Martine and you three can stay   
with the car or wander around. Just don't go too far from the parking lot."  
  
Irvine and Selphie agreed. Seifer merely nodded and stared out the window, silent. Squall  
had to feel a little sorry for Seifer. After all, there were still some people out there,   
especially SeeDs, that hadn't forgotten his betrayal, whether it be under the influence of a   
sorceress. But at the same time, part of it had been his own free will. Squall knew that he   
couldn't forgive that part.  
  
-And how does Seifer feel about it? Does it eat at him every waking hour? Does it haunt   
him at night, the deaths of those students that were killed in the missile attack on Trabia, the  
deaths of the students when he attacked Balamb? How does he live with himself?-  
  
Squall glanced back at Seifer and noticed for the first time the dark circles underneath   
his eyes and the gaunt face that he now wore. Squall knew that his conscience had to be beating   
himself up. And with Xana on the warpath, it opened up wounds that hadn't completely healed.  
  
  
Squall, Quistis, and Rinoa walked into the Garden as Seifer remained behind. Irvine and   
Selphie walked off across the lot towards the main entrance, Irvine talking to several people   
while Selphie remained at his side, eternally smiling and giggling.  
  
Seifer kept his distance, staying near the car. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he   
hoped to Odin that none of the SeeDs recognized him. He didn't need anything to remind him of a   
few months ago. His conscience did a good enough job of that.  
  
"Does it now? Are you sure? After all, you enjoyed seeing Squall writhe in agony while   
you were interrogating him..."  
  
Seifer stood stock straight, trying not to alarm anyone close by. It was Xana, her   
seductive, purring voice singing the siren song.  
  
"I told you once already. I'm not going to be your slave," Seifer muttered under his   
breath. He didn't want anyone seeing him talking to himself. He climbed back in the SUV and shut   
and locked the door.  
  
"Ah, but someone like you must have some desire for killing. Like those students in   
Trabia? Like those students in Balamb that died because you attacked them? Even those Galbadian   
soldiers that died at your command. How many deaths were caused by you, Sir Seifer?"  
  
Seifer clenched his teeth. She was mocking him. "Too many. But I guess you wouldn't care   
about that, would you? I mean, hey, what's one innocent defenseless village to you?"  
  
Xana's voice laughed, a silvery sound with a cold menace to it. "You mean that Draconian   
town? They died because of the deeds of their ancestors. But that is not important. What is   
important is what you want. Do you want to feel free of your guilt? Do you want to stop seeing   
the faces of the dead at night?"  
  
Seifer swallowed thickly. She was good at tempting him, he had to give her that. "I'll   
get past that on my own. I don't need your kind of help."  
  
The voice sighed. "Maybe so, but then you never relied on anyone's help, have you? With   
me, you won't need anyone's help ever again. You can be free of your guilt, of your pain. You   
can be happy and triumphant over your enemies. Is that not what every warrior wants?"  
  
"This warrior wants you to shut the hell up. You can tempt me with your lies, but I know   
that's all they are. Lies. You would throw me away like a piece of trash once your goals are   
achieved," Seifer bitterly replied. "Now get the hell out of my head."  
  
"Very well. I have enough knights for now. But I will be here, waiting. Good bye for   
now, Sir Seifer." Xana laughed mockingly as she bit out the last phrase. Sefier shivered   
uncontrollably and got out of the car. This time was stronger than before, and he had nearly   
accepted before. He could keep on fighting, but he couldn't hold out forever. She'd wear him   
down, and she would win.  
  
Seifer strode the distance across the lot to where Irvine and Selphie stood. He tried to   
put on a calm face as he walked up to them.  
  
"Uh, guys? Could you show me to where the others went? I need to talk to Quistis."   
Seifer tried to sound casual, but from the look on their faces, he was sure they knew otherwise.  
  
"Sure, Seifer. No problem," Irvine said, looking at him strangely.  
  
Selphie studied Seifer hard. "What's wrong? You look...scared almost."  
  
-If you only knew-  
  
"I'm alright. I just need to talk to Quistis. Now."  
  
The two exchanged glances and nodded. "Sure. Just follow us, Seifer." Seifer followed   
Irvine and Selphie, keeping his eyes fixed at the back of Irvine's coat, avoiding everyone elses   
glances and looks as they entered Galbadia Garden.  
  
  
After Martine had been expelled from his headmaster job at Galbadia Garden, he had   
traveled to Fisherman's Horizon to get a perspective on his life. The townspeople there accepted  
him without judging him on his past. Not too long later, one of them suggested that he try to get  
his job back, saying that if it was what he really loved to do, he could prove to everyone that  
he could be trusted again. Martine was convinced and headed back to Garden. Cid, and the   
headmaster of Trabia Garden were reluctant to allow Martine to get his job back, but relented   
when they saw how dedicated he was to getting it back and proving he had changed. Since then he  
had resumed his position of headmaster at Galbadia Garden. His demanor was still strict towards  
the students, trying to make sure that they all were obediant and followed orders that would   
prepare them for becoming SeeDs.   
  
His office hadn't changed since the last time he had been there, and was still the same  
when Quistis, Rinoa and Squall entered to talk to him.  
  
Quistis frowned. "What do you mean, Headmaster? They just up and left?"  
  
Martine nodded grimly. "Indeed. We investigated and we found that most of them had bad   
grades as far as classroom work went, but training wise they were some of our best. We did a   
psychological profile on them and almost all of them were also very ambitious, ready to do   
anything to get ahead."  
  
Squall frowned. "The other Gardens have reported something of the same thing, though   
Balamb has only lost a few, while Trabia was able to stop most of those that were leaving."  
  
"Maybe it's because of the strict discipline here?" Rinoa said. She turned and smiled   
nervously at Martine. "With all due respect, Headmaster, Galbadia has stricter discipline here   
than both Balamb and Trabia."  
  
Martine nodded. "It's alright, Miss Heartilly. We thought of that ourselves and have   
given the students a little more leeway in the hopes of discouraging them from leaving. But   
still, a mass defection that's sweeping not only the Gardens, but also militarys from across the  
globe is something for concern."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow. "Which militaries?"  
  
Martine sighed. "Dollet and Galbadia mostly, although we've had some reports of Esthar   
soldiers leaving their posts."  
  
Quistis stared at Headmaster Martine, displeased and confused at what was going on.   
There was no doubt in her mind that Xana had something to do with this, but what she had planned   
was beyond her. This left Quistis very frustrated and angry. She should have been able to figure   
it out by now.  
  
The sound of someone knocking at the door surprised not only Quistis, but everyone else   
as well. Cautiously, Seifer poked his head in and asked, "Quistis? Can I just talk to you for   
one minute? It's important."  
  
"All right..." Quistis returned, now even more confused. She turned to Headmaster   
Martine. "Excuse me, I'll only be a minute. Continue without me."  
  
Quistis walked out of the room into the hall. Selphie and Irvine nodded to them and left   
them alone in the hall.  
  
Quistis turned to Seifer and crossed her arms. "What now?"  
  
Seifer looked at her, and Quistis was shocked at the haunted look on his face. "She came   
to me again," he said. "Xana."  
  
Quistis was stunned. "Why? You beat her the first time, right?"  
  
Seifer looked down. "Yeah. But she's not one to take no for an answer. She promised to   
take the guilt away this time."  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Guilt?"  
  
"Being the reason that over a hundred people are dead is kinda hard on the soul, ya   
know," Seifer said bitterly.  
  
Quistis was shocked. She hadn't really thought about Seifer feeling guilty about what he  
had done before. The thought really didn't cross her mind. But there he was, telling her about   
it. Inside, it made her feel sorry for him, that he had to face that kind of pain all the time.   
"I didn't know you felt that way, Seifer. We have to find a way to stop her. As quickly as   
possible. Then she can leave you alone," she answered.  
  
Seifer smirked. "Gee, that was simple. Why I feel better already," he said sarcastically.  
  
"There's no need for sarcasm, Seifer." Quistis frowned. "I'm just trying to help you   
out. Maybe you need to see Doctor Odine or something. He might be able to help get Xana out of   
your head," she suggested, just thinking of it off the top of her head.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "I got enough people in my head as it is. I don't need him in   
there too."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" she asked. "Keep battling her in your head until she   
wins?"  
  
Seifer shook his head vehimently. "No, of course not! But at the same time, I don't want   
anyone else to know. I've done a lot just to get back into Balamb. Letting everyone know that   
she's trying to recruit me will be like putting a big target on my back and telling everyone   
it's open season on Seifer."  
  
Quistis siged. "We don't have to tell anyone. Dr. Odine isn't going to go running around   
telling the world about it. ut you can't just stand here and bitch about it without doing   
something. And that's the only thing I can think of."  
  
Seifer sighed. "I know, I know. But..." He stopped, sighing. "I'm afraid that she'll   
find some way to break through even after Odine gets done. She's more powerful than Ultimecia,   
I can sense it."  
  
"I'm sure by then, we'll have figured out some way to defeat her. You gotta think a   
little more positively about this. And at least you should try to see Dr. Odine. Or else..."  
Quistis trailed off, not sure what else to say.  
  
Seifer nodded darkly. "Or else I go over again. And I'd rather kill myself than let that   
happen again."  
  
Quistis was shocked at the seriousness he said it with. "Seifer, you can't be serious!"  
  
Seifer looked her dead in the eye. "I am."  
  
"I..." Quistis searched her mind for something meaningful to say, but almost every word   
failed to come from her. The best she could do was, "I....think you should go see Dr. Odine. As   
soon as you can."  
  
Seifer looked down and smiled slightly. "I know. And thanks for keeping this all a   
secret. It means alot."  
  
"You're welcome." Quistis smiled back. "I just want to make sure you're going to be   
okay. I'd much rather have you as a friend than an enemy."  
  
Seifer looked up in surprise. "Well...I guess that makes two of us."  
  
Quistis almost grinned, but then remembered the seriousness of the situation. "Good.   
Look, I got to get back to Headmaster Martine now. We should only be another few minutes. You   
gonna be okay?"  
  
Seifer nodded, his grin dying. "Yeah. I'll be out in the car-"  
  
Several alarms went off and SeeDs began rushing around. Quistis saw several students and   
SeeDs run in from outside, several wounded.  
  
"Come on!" she said as she grabbed the whip at her side. She rushed down the stairs with   
Seifer behind her. They were joined by Squall and Rinoa in the main hall. As they rushed for the   
entrance, Quistis dimly knew that Irvine and Selphie were outside, and prayed that they were   
alright.  
  
  
  
Irvine and Selphie walked arm and arm across the main hall in Galbadia Garden, Irvine   
nodding to several familiar faces. As they walked out the main entrance into the warm sun,   
Irvine couldn't feel any happier. Even through out all the bloodshed in Draconia and Xana's   
attacks, he felt like a little kid again. It was probably selfish of him to feel that way, when   
hundreds had died because of a power hungry woman, but he couldn't make himself feel any   
different. He always felt this way when he was with Selphie.  
  
As they walked across the marshalling ground, a cool breeze ruffled Selphie's hair. She   
smoothed it back and smiled up at Irvine. Irvine smiled back, almost giddy with happiness. He   
kissed her, her full warm lips meeting his. After a moment, they parted, Irvine hugging Selphie   
close.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing. They're taking a reeeeaaaaally long time," Selphie mumbled   
as she snuggled closer.  
  
"I dunno. I hope they keep it up, though," Irvine answered, stroking Selphie's deep   
brown hair.  
  
Selphie giggled and looked up at him. "You're bad, y'know?"  
  
Irvine shrugged and grinned from ear to ear. "Maybe, but you like me that way."  
  
Selphie giggled again and pulled away from him. She nodded towards the entrance. "We   
really need to see what they're up to."  
  
Irvine feigned disappointment. "Do we have to?"  
  
Selphie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Besides, you wanna know what we're doing next, don't   
y-"  
  
Selphie's happy expression suddenly turned into one of shock and confusion, and for a   
moment Irvine couldn't understand why. Then he saw the small ragged, bloody hole in Selphie's   
chest, saw her fall back as she reached out for him that it hit him.  
  
She had been shot.  
  
"SELPHIE!!!" Irvine screamed, lunging forward to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
Several more shots came out of nowhere, the only sound was the high pitched ping as   
they ricocheted off the concrete. SeeDs and cadets rushed for cover as Irvine carried Selphie   
behind a parking barricade, shielding them from the barrage. Irvine set her down gently, his   
mind rushing with emotions.   
  
-Dear Hyne, not her, please Hyne not Selphie-  
  
Selphie looked at him, her emerald green eyes filled with fear and pain, her breath   
coming in short, labored gasps.  
  
"Irvy?" she said in a wavering voice that freaked Irvine out even more.  
  
"Don't talk, baby. You'll be okay," he replied, dimly noting the crack in his voice. He   
didn't have any potions, and he didn't have any cure spells junctioned. He noticed that the   
gunfire had stopped, that there were others wounded, but he couldn't leave her.  
  
Irvine pressed his hand over the wound to stauch the blood flow, the red liquid staining   
her yellow jumper a dark crimson.  
  
"Irvy?" she said again, weaker this time. Irvine brought her close to him with his free   
arm, trying not to act as scared as he felt in order not to freak her out.  
  
"Don't talk, Sefie. Just rest," he said quietly.  
  
Selphie looked into his eyes. "Irvy...I love you...always..." She suddenly became limp   
in his arms, her eyes rolling back before her head rolled to one side, her breath coming out in   
one final gasp.  
  
Irvine cracked. He started shaking her, shouting her name again and again, crying   
freely.  
  
"Oh my Gods." Irvine looked up to see Squall, Rinoa, and the rest running towards him.   
Rinoa quickly knelt and felt for a pulse. She then cast Life and a few balls of light twirled   
around Selphie for second before they entered her. Selphie began breathing again, though it was   
very weak and shallow.  
  
"We have to get her inside, Irvine." It was Squall talking, putting a hand on Irvine's   
shoulder. Irvine nodded numbly and let Seifer and Squall take Selphie. Irvine stood up and   
looked at Selphie's blood on his hands and his stained oilskin coat. His heart felt torn in two,   
and a terrible rage began to settle in on him. He drew the Exeter from it's back holster,   
pumped a slug round into it, and started walking to the distant woods. The shots had come from   
there, and there was still a chance that the sniper was still there.  
  
"Irvine, where are you going?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"To kill someone," Irvine said darkly. He began running, not hearing the shouts from   
Quistis and Rinoa, only the one thought that kept running through his mind.  
  
-Somebody's going to pay...-  
  
Irvine had jogged the distance into the woods when he was fired upon. He dodged to the   
side and rolled behind a tree, returning fire as the Exeter bucked in his hands. He peeked from   
cover long enough to see the shooter half hidden behind some rocks, firing at him with a semi-  
auto rifle. He was wearing all black and as he fired again, Irvine thought he looked familiar.  
  
Irvine pumped another round into the Exeter and fired again, keeping the sniper pinned   
down. He had to find a way to get the drop on the shooter, he didn't have the ammo to waste.  
  
-Come on and think, Irvy. What can you do...?-  
  
Spells. Irvine almost smacked himself in the head. He hadn't had any healing spells,   
but he did have several attack and status spells junctioned. He waited for the shooter to step   
out of cover again and cast Blind on him. There was a flash of light and the shooter dropped his   
weapon as he cried out in pain and surprise, clutching his eyes.  
  
Irvine wasted no time and flew into the shooter full tilt, slamming the butt of the   
Exeter into the sniper. The sniper fell to the ground, holding his hands up. Irvine finally got   
a good look at the shooter and nearly collapsed in surprise.  
  
"Drax! What the hell are you doing?" Drax had been the second best sniper in Galbadia   
Garden next to himself. Irvine had always looked upon Drax as a friend, but he had also been a   
sort of trouble maker. As a result, his grades were extremely poor and it was only his skill   
with a gun that kept him in the Garden. Now, he had on a sick parody of a SeeD uniform, all   
black leather with no decoration.  
  
"Hey, Irvine," Drax said, blinking his eyes at Irvine. He sneered up at him. "That your   
girl I got? Damn shame. I was going for you, y'know."  
  
"Why, Drax? Why did you shoot at us?" Irvine felt like he had been hit in the stomach.   
The person he loved the most had been shot by a friend. How it got much worse than that, he   
didn't know.  
  
"Because the mistress demanded it. So I did it. I'm not a SeeD anymore, Irvine. I'm a   
Black SeeD." Drax looked at Irvine smugly, his face contorted into a hateful visage of glee.   
"You were always better than me, Kinneas. Too bad I got that bitch friend of yours instead of   
you. I would've liked to see how she reacted when she saw you fall with a bullet in your   
head..."  
  
Irvine was so stunned that he didn't see Drax pull out the hand gun until it was too   
late. Drax fired, the round hitting Irvine in the shoulder, an electric pain that coursed up   
and down his left arm. Irvine fired with his right, the solid slug obliterating his former   
friend's skull. Irvine let the gun fall to the ground, sick to his stomach.  
  
"Irvine!" Quistis shouted. She and Rinoa jogged up to Irvine as he slumped against a   
tree, weak from pain and exhaustion. "What happened?" she asked, looking down at the cooling   
body.  
  
Irvine shook his head. "I'll explain later. Just get me back to the Garden. I need to   
see Selphie." The girls nodded and helped him up before Rinoa cast Cure on him and healed the   
worst of the wound before they set off back to Galbadia Garden. Irvine said nothing, wanting to   
feel nothing. It seemed like a sick joke to him, that all of fifteen minutes ago he had been the   
happiest man alive. And in that space he had become a man who had nearly lost everything.  
  
Irvine silently swore to himself that whoever the "mistress" was, she was going to pay.   
With interest.  
  
****  
  
The trip to Esthar had been an awkwardly quiet one. Vira had barely said a word, only a  
few apathetic sounding sentances to Zell, apologizing for her behavior. Zell had said that is   
was nothing, and went back to being silent. They all hoped that going to Esthar might brighten  
things up a bit, or at least relieve the tension between the three.  
  
When they arrived, they were immediately taken to the Presidential Palace and Laguna's  
office. As they walked there, Dorin stared wide-eyed at the city, never seeing anything quite  
like Esthar before.   
  
Laguna grinned in his friendly manner and shook each person's hand. When he shook Vira's   
he said, "Hey! I remember you. You were the one that pushed me out of the way, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered.  
  
Laguna nodded, still grinning. "That was real nice of ya." He let go of her hand and   
looked at Dorin. "This one of them guys from that mysterious Draconia?"  
  
Zell almost snickered, then answered, "Yeah." He seemed to be feeling better now that  
he'd reached Esthar.  
  
"That is so cool!" Laguna exclaimed, shaking Dorin's hand vigorously.  
  
Dorin kept his poker face and bowed. "Lord Heir Dorin Vachon of Draconia, sir."  
  
Laguna look thrilled. "Pleased to meet you, Dorin. I'm President Laguna Loire. You can   
call me Laguna."  
  
Kiros half-smirked. "Compared to some of the other things you've been called."  
  
Laguna turned to Kiros. "Man, why you always gotta rag on me like that?"  
  
Dorin leaned in close to Vira. "So is he the president, or is he just not sure?"  
  
Vira almost laughed, but kept her face straight. "He's the president all right. He   
just "fell" into the job from what I heard."  
  
Dorin shook his head. "Rather informal, aren't they?"  
  
Zell nodded. "Yeah, but you get used to it real quick."  
  
At that moment, a slender young woman walked into the room, her short black hair   
shimmering in the light. Zell smiled and stepped forward. "Hey Ellone."  
  
"Hello Zell," Ellone answered, hugging him. Laguna smiled and turned to Dorin.  
  
"Dorin, this is my niece, Ellone. Ellone, this is Dorin....Vachon, was it?"  
  
"Yes. Lord Heir Dorin Vachon," Dorin said, slightly annoyed. If Vira was right about the   
"falling into the job" crack, he couldn't have thought of any other way this man had come into  
his position.  
  
"So...umm..." Laguna scratched his head, trying to remember something. "Oh yeah! Squall   
said he wanted you guys to check and see if we got anything more on Xana, right? Well, we got   
some pretty farfetched stuff here."  
  
Kiros shook his head. "I told you she was no good."  
  
Laguna rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, "Hey, it wasn't my fault! It was some   
sorta spell thing."  
  
"Right, right," Kiros replied.  
  
Vira looked at Laguna and cleared her throat. "Sir? Squall said I should probably go see   
Dr. Odine while I'm here. Is he available?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" Laguna's face went blank for a second. "Oh! Yeah! I remember. Squall said   
something about that. Yeah. You can Kiros can go ahead. I'll show Zell and...Dorin, right?   
Yeah. I'll show these guys what we found out."  
  
Dorin looked stricken at the thought of going on with Laguna and shot a look at Vira for   
help. Vira shrugged, smiled slightly, and followed Kiros out of the room. "Tell me what they've   
found later, guys." she called over her shoulder.  
  
Dorin nodded then turned back to Laguna and Zell. "Shall we then?"  
  
Laguna nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Excuse us, Elle." He ruffled her hair as he passed and   
Ellone smoothed it back down, a childish grin on her face.  
  
They entered the presidential study and walked over to a desk with a huge leather and   
metal bound book on it.  
  
Dr. Odine stood in the middle of his office, observing something on the large computer   
screen in front of him. From behind him, his assistant came in and tapped the doctor on his   
shoulder. Odine jumped slightly, almost knocking into the assistant with his large collar. "Vat   
iz it?!" He demanded.  
  
"Kiros and a young SeeD are here to see you. Kiros said that President Laguna wanted the   
SeeD to get a physical or something. He wasn't too clear." The assistant backed up slightly, to   
avoid another close encounter with Odine's outrageous clothing.  
  
"Fine...fine, send zem in," he grumbled back, turning his attention back to the computer   
screen.  
  
"Yes, sir," the assistant replied, opening the door for Kiros and Vira.  
  
A moment later, Kiros and a young woman dressed in black walked through the door. Odine   
turned and nodded to Kiros and shook hands with the girl. "Velcome, Kiros. Vat iz it zat you   
vant from Odine?"  
  
"Dr. Odine, this is Vira Eronwil, a SeeD from Balamb."  
  
"Oooh, SeeD eh? Tell Odine, how iz Mizz Rinoa doing deze dayz? She vaz in very bad   
condition ven last I saw her."  
  
Vira stared at Odine's collar and then back at him. "She's...good. Very healthy and   
everything."  
  
"Good, good." Odine nodded approvingly. "Now, vat iz it that you need from Odine?"  
  
"Umm...some tests, I guess. I've been having terrible nightmares that could be memories   
I've forgotten. I guess some sort of physical or something. Is that all right with you, sir?"  
  
Odine shrugged, although it was hard to tell underneath his clothes. "Yes. Zat iz all   
right vith me. Come zes vay and I'll run some blood tests." He motioned to the chair nearby.   
Vira sat down as Odine took out a large needle.  
  
Vira's eyes widened and Kiros stepped forward quickly. "Uh, Dr. Odine, don't you think   
you ought to hear what exactly is wrong with Vira?"  
  
"Vat? Ze problem iz zat she iz having ze nightmares. Odine vill take proper care of ze   
patient."  
  
Kiros rolled his eyes. "Well still, just to be on the safe side and so I can report to   
President Laguna what the problem is."  
  
Odine looked disappointed as he put away the needle. "Alright, alright. Tell Odine vat   
kind of dreams you've been having."  
  
Vira sighed, annoyed. Yet another person she had to tell. "I've been having nightmares   
of being in this dark room, where it's either raining or snowing outside. There's always a woman   
with evil looking eyes mocking me, telling me that I'm a mistake, and usually a man is there to   
stop her from hurting me. Except for the last time when she stabbed me in the arm." When she   
had finished explaining, Vira exhaled deeply.  
  
Kiros looked thoughtful as Odine shrugged. "Zo you vant me to get rid of ze dreams, no?   
Zat is easy. But I vill need some blood tests first." He reached for the needle again.  
  
"No no, that's quite alright," Vira said quickly.  
  
"Miss Eronwil, do you think that these maybe memories and not dreams?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Yes, I think they're memories. The one where I was stabbed, I woke up and my arm was   
bleeding." Vira pulled the sleeve of her jacket back to show the two her scar. "And I've had   
that scar for as long as I can remember."  
  
Kiros thought for a moment. "I think there might be someone else who would be more   
helpful in the memory department." He turned to Odine. "Thank you, Doctor. We're sorry to take   
up your time."  
  
Odine shrugged and returned to the computer. "It iz okay. But Odine must vork now."  
  
As they left the lab, Kiros leaned near Vira. "I'm sorry about Dr. Odine. He gets rather   
carried away with his experimentation."  
  
Vira nodded. "I'll say. But what's with his collar?"  
  
Suddenly, Vira stopped. There was still one question she hadn't asked. Something that in   
the back of her mind had been worrying her since they left Draconia. What about that thing she   
did to Xana? Could she do it again? Not hearing Kiros' reply about Odine's collar, she rushed   
back into the lab, much to the surprise of the doctor.  
  
"Vat iz it? Did you forget your coat?" he asked, looking a mixture of annoyed and   
puzzled.  
  
"I have one more question," she started. Vira took out her kamagunblades and showed them   
to Odine. "I can do something with these...and...each time I do it, it become worse. The last   
time I was unconcious for a while. And...have you ever heard of...a Dragon Rage? Like it could   
be caused by something? I'm sorry to just come back and dump this on you, but I just   
remembered."  
  
Odine looked perplexed, then began to think. "Vellll, zere might be a connection with   
your ability. But I am not sure Odine has heard of ze Dragon Rage. I would be interested in   
knowing more about zis."  
  
Kiros walked into the lab, startled. "Is something wrong, Vira?"  
  
Vira turned to Kiros. "I'm sorry for running off, sir. I just remembered a few things I   
needed to ask Dr. Odine." She then turned back to Odine and began to explain. "The Dragon Rage   
is this...sort of limit break...for the Draconians. They are junctioned to their guardian   
force dragons by mixing their blood. The more blood they take in, the more the rage is capable   
of coming out...I think. When they get hit pretty bad, they can just go into a blind rage and   
go after everything in sight. I...had a similar experience in Dollet, but I don't have a   
dragon guardian force...and I'm not really Draconian."  
  
Odine thought for a moment. "If zere vas a Draconian around, I could do a blood   
analysis."  
  
Vira reluctantly said, "There is...at the palace."  
  
Odine hopped up and down eagerly. "Vell then! Let's meet ze fellow, shall ve?"  
  
"All right..." Vira started following Odine out the door. "But, I'm not so sure he's going   
to be that pleased."  
  
"Okay, this is getting a little out of hand," Kiros casually mentioned, following the   
two out.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Vira replied. "There are just some answers I really need to know about   
myself."  
  
Kiros nodded. "I understand. But in my experience, when things get out of hand, things   
happen. Good or bad, well, that depends."  
  
****  
  
"Really, guys, I'm fine now. Thanks." Selphie laid in a hospital gown in the infirmary  
bed. Although she was rather pale, the sparkle in her eye was there again.  
  
"No, you need to rest, honey," Irvine said as he sat down next to Selphie's bed, taking   
her hand with his. His coat had been covered in blood, so he had had to discard it, though   
Squall noted that he had been reluctant to do so.  
  
"Irvine's right, you need to rest," Quistis agreed. "We need you at a hundred percent."  
  
Selphie pouted, then nodded and smiled. "Thanks, guys."  
  
Irvine looked up at Headmaster Martine, who was also in the room with them. "So why did   
Drax leave?"  
  
Martine shrugged, looking deeply troubled. "I don't know. Like the rest of them, he just   
disappeared one day."  
  
Squall shook his head. "This has to have something to do with Xana. I mean number one,  
SeeDs just don't disappear. And two, they don't shoot on their comrades."  
  
Irvine looked down. "He said that he was a Black SeeD and that the mistress had told him   
to do it."  
  
Rinoa arched an eyebrow. "Black SeeD? Who are they?"  
  
"I'd guess they probably Xana's SeeD." Everyone looked at Seifer, who had kept silent   
until this point.  
  
"How do you know?" Selphie asked.  
  
Seifer took a deep breath and let it out. "Because..."  
  
"Seifer, I thought you wanted to keep it a secret," Quistis said. Squall noticed her   
looking at Seifer very worryingly.  
  
Seifer shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Xana might've done it to get me to go over with   
her." He looked at the rest of them. "Yeah. Xana's been calling to me. Through dreams and   
stuff. She wants me to join her." He looked down, his shoulders slumped.  
  
"And what have you said?" Martine asked, his arms crossed.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "That I wasn't going to play her game. The thing is though, she   
knows how to push my buttons." Seifer looked up, a haunted expression on his face. "In   
Draconia, that night when we were attacked by the wolves, she tempted me with the power and   
victory part. Then just an hour ago, when I was in the car, she said that she could make all   
of my guilt and pain to go away, to forget about the past." Seifer leaned against a wall,   
seemingly exhausted over his confession. "Gotta give her points for trying, she knows what I  
want," he said bitterly.  
  
Squall thought for a moment. He had to admire Seifer's willpower thus far. He hadn't   
done anything stupid or rash, and he hadn't given in to Xana's temptations. However, it was   
still a security risk to have him on the team...  
  
"Squall, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Quistis said. Squall nodded and turned   
back to the others.  
  
"I'll be right back." After he followed Quistis out into the hall, he asked her point   
blank. "So he told you what was going on?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yes. He was afraid that if he told anyone else, he'd lose the   
confidence everyone had put in him when he was welcomed back. But..." She trailed off,   
shaking her head. "He's changed, Squall. He's not quite the cocky arrogant SOB we knew once.   
He's got a lot on his mind that he still can't come to terms with."  
  
Squall was a little surprised at Quistis' defense of him, but he had to agree. Ever   
since Draconia, hell ever since the SeeD exam, Seifer had been a little more subdued, a little   
more accepting of his orders, though he did have his moments.  
  
"Well..." Squall thought for a moment. "I can't take him off the team, because we need   
him. At the same time, he is a security risk." He sighed. "Can you keep an eye on him? You two   
seem to have an understanding of each other."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yeah, that'd be alright."  
  
"Okay. Let's go see what our plan is, then." Squall motioned for the door.  
  
****  
  
Laguna opened the large book, particles of dust flying up from it slightly. He coughed a   
little, then pointed to a drawing on the page. "Okay, this is what we found. Y'see that   
picture there? That's Anarix, the one sorceress who ruled the world for a while. She was   
defeated by some Galbadian with kamagunblades. The only thing that was able to hurt her,   
appearantly. She disappeared."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Dorin asked.  
  
Laguna took a television remote that was on a nearby table and used it to turn on one of   
the television screens. "Now, you see this shot of Xana there?"  
  
"They look...almost exactly the same," Zell gawked at the screen and back at the drawing   
a few times.  
  
Laguna nodded. "Yeah, but that's pretty far fetched. Sure, Anarix wasn't confirmed as   
dead, but this was centuries ago."  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow. "Yep, I'd say that's far fetched."  
  
Laguna nodded. "All we've had to go on is this picture and what was in the archives. They   
say this book has the entire story, but we haven't been able to decipher the language yet."  
  
Dorin looked at the book again and began to read aloud. "Teras nich, fertha pach gordo   
Anarix liber drin nema..."  
  
Laguna and Zell looked at Dorin, astounded. "It's old Draconian," he explained. "It says   
'though defeated, Anarix had the power to warp time and space and escaped to regions unknown.'"  
  
Laguna shook his head, amazed. "So she ended up here, in our time."  
  
"Great, first we get a sorceress from the future, then we get some sorceress from the   
past?" Zell rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
Laguna shrugged. "That's the best explaination. How she warped to this exact time and   
decided to start again...well, I guess that's open for discussion. But, one thing's for sure,   
she's not here to make up for what she's done."  
  
"Ya think?" Zell asked, sarcastically.  
  
Footsteps from outside made the three stop and turn to their attention to the door where   
Odine ran in, looking excited, followed by an almost nervous looking Vira and slightly bemused   
looking Kiros. Laguna blinked a few times and then looked at Kiros.  
  
"What's going on, man? I thought you were having a phsyical at his lab or something. Not   
in here."  
  
"He wanted to see a Draconian, for some tests," Kiros replied, pointing to Dorin.  
  
Dorin looked at the small doctor, bemused. "As long as I don't have to wear the   
collar..."  
  
"Dorin!" Zell hissed.  
  
"You are Draconian?" Odine questioned, inspecting Dorin thoughoughly. "Yes, yes. Zes iz   
very interesting. Come. Come to Odine's lab. I must have blood tests." Odine grabbed Dorin's   
arm, trying to drag him back to the lab.  
  
Vira looked at Dorin apologetically. "I'm sorry I said anything."  
  
Dorin followed, confused. "What exactly did you tell him?"  
  
"Just some questions about myself. You had that theory about the rage..." Vira trailed   
off. "So..."  
  
Dorin rolled his eyes. "Lovely."  
  
Zell laughed. "Ah come on Dorin, just sit back and enjoy it!"  
  
Vira elbowed Zell in the ribs. "Do you think we're going to enjoy getting stuck with   
needles?"  
  
"Needles?" Zell asked. "You didn't say anything about needles..."  
  
Odine chuckled. "Ah yes, ze needles. I only take those things out to scare ze patients.   
I like to see zeir reactions. It's funny, I get ze giggles."  
  
Laguna, Kiros, and Zell shook their heads, while Vira looked positively ready to kill the  
little man.  
  
Through gritted teeth, Vira asked, "Then how do you take blood tests, doc?"  
  
Odine shrugged. "Ze normal vay, through ze prick test. I only need a small amount of ze   
blood."  
  
"Then can we get this over with?" demanded Vira. "There is a lot about myself I don't   
know and I'd like to before the end of the century."  
  
Zell smirked as they neared Odine's lab. "Funny you should mention that..."  
  
"What is it, Zell?" Vira asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Something you haven't told me?"  
  
"You could say that..." he started.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Dorin sighed. "They have an old Draconian book that suggests that Xana is really Anarix,   
the sorceress from before the Age of Strife. It says that Anarix warped time and space to   
escape, and that they didn't know where she went."  
  
Vira smacked herself on the forehead. "Great. Juuuust great. Now I have to deal with that  
too. Hyne...why me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Laguna asked as they entered the lab. Dorin followed odin over to a   
machine. He put his finger on a small pad in front of a large machine and Odine pushed a   
button. With was a pop and then the machine began to work, analyizing and processing the blood.  
  
Dorin stepped back and sucked on his finger. "Stings a bit."  
  
Odine motioned for Vira to do the same as he took Dorin's sample out of the machine. Vira  
frowned. "Zell, remind me to shut myself up next time. I am beginning to get the bad habit of   
talking out loud."  
  
"Gotcha," Zell answered.  
  
Vira's frown grew when Odine pushed the button for the machine again. Once she had her   
hand back, Vira shook her finger a little bit and told Laguna the story in a very short format.   
"Xana is my mother."  
  
Laguna's and Kiros' eyes grew large, and Dr. Odine nodded a bit. "Yes, zat iz probably   
vhy you are remembering zese things through you dreams. Zhey may have been shut avay by ze   
Sorceress, or you may have forgotten because of ze GF. Either way, Odine vill help you."  
  
"Great..." Vira said, without any enthusiasm.  
  
Laguna stared at Vira, his face full of shock. "Umm...how do you know this?"  
  
"She told me. Before I...uhmm....did that big bright white spell thing..." Vira answered.  
  
At that moment, the machine beeped. Odine peered at the screen and began to jump and   
down. "Oh, zis iz good! Zis iz VERY good!"  
  
Dorin raised an eyebrow. What is it?"  
  
Odine turned to Vira. "Miss Eronvil..."  
  
"EronWIL", corrected Vira.  
  
"Zat iz what I said! Anyway, I am pleased to say you are half Draconian!"  
  
Zell stood there, his mouth agape. Dorin merely nodded. "It would make sense. Draconia   
used to be Anarix's seat of power before the Sundering."  
  
"I am also pleased to announce zat you are half sorceress. Ze first case of half   
sorceress I've ever zeen. You are the most interesting case I've had zince Ellone!" Odine   
jumped up and down with glee.  
  
Vira stood, mouth open, trying to speak, but words failed her. Finally she made out,   
"I'm a-I'm a-I'm a what?" Vira gaped at Odine, confused beyond belief. "How do you get a half   
sorceress?"  
  
"I am not quite sure," Odine started. "Zis iz ze first case I've ever zeen. You see,   
your mother was a powerful sorceress..."  
  
"Skip ahead, we know that," Vira grunted.  
  
"Right right, vell, she passed on some of her powers to you through genetics. Zat mean   
zat you are as powerful as some of ze sorceresses on the planet, but not a full fledged one."  
  
Vira frowned. "Yeah, that really explained it."  
  
Odine shrugged. "Vell, you vanted to know, zo zat is what I did. And your spell is   
because of your Draconian blood. It iz like zis Dragon Rage you described, only because you   
are a sorceress, you trigger a very powerful spell."  
  
"Okaaaaay, so what about this thing with the kamagunblades?" Vira asked. "The rage thing   
wasn't nearly the same thing."  
  
"Aaah," Odine took one of Vira's kamagunblades. "Ze kamagunblades vere popular weapons   
among ze Galbadians back in Anarix's time. Zhey vere emotionally attatched to zeir weapons. Ze   
warrior who defeated Anarix did so vith a spell similar to ze one you mentioned. It iz zort of   
like a....zelf destruction spell. It takes out ze enemy...and ze person using the   
kamagunblades. It's called ze Final Justice, I believe."  
  
Vira's frown deepened even more."And just my luck, I can't control it."  
  
"Now, zat iz a problem. If you use ze spell one more time, it might very vell kill you."   
Odine explained.  
  
Dorin began to frown. "Is there another way of defeating the sorceress without using the   
spell?"  
  
Odine scratched his head. "Not zat I know of. Zhat's ze only thing zat did ze the trick   
in ze legends."  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better..." Vira shook her head.  
  
Zell looked at Vira. "C'mon, it's not that bad."  
  
"Yeah, it is," she replied.  
  
Dorin's frown increased. "So there is no way around it."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Ze sorceress must be killed by the one with ze kamagunblades and ze   
Final Justice spell."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Vira put her hands up for a moment. "Hold up. I just want to get   
everything clear here. The only way to kill Xana, my mother, is using my kamagunblades and   
using the Final Justice spell I do by accident. And, I'm the only one that can do it?"   
  
Odine nodded. "Zat iz correct."  
  
"I'm gonna die," she simply stated.  
  
"Yes, zat iz true," Odine continued nodding, until he was given an annoyed look from   
Kiros. "Umm...vell, zat iz all. I must get back to verk."  
  
Odine entered another part of the lab and left the five alone there. Vira looked   
miserable, plopping down into a chair. Kiros and Laguna looked at each other.  
  
"We'll be outside if you all need anything," Laguna said to Zell as they left. Dorin   
frowned as he thought, then sat down next to Vira.  
  
Vira sighed heavily. "Maybe I can try that time warping thing and go back to last   
week..." she said absently, almost to herself. The tone of her voice made it clear she was   
having a difficult time dealing with what was just presented to her.  
  
Dorin smirked slightly. "I don't think that will solve anything. We'll still be in the   
same problem by the time this week rolls around."  
  
"Oh...right...well...then I think I'll just...." Vira stopped, not knowing what she   
should say next.  
  
Zell looked back at the two. "We should probably tell Squall this."  
  
Sighing, Vira nodded and Dorin got up. "Agreed. But there still has to be some way around  
this. There can't be just one way to kill her..."  
  
Vira picked up her kamagunblades and attatched them to her belt. "If there isn't, then   
there's just two things that can happen. Either I kill her, or I don't."  
  
"We can't just let you die, though." Dorin replied.  
  
Vira stepped outside to where Laguna and Kiros were waiting. "Yeah, you can. Because if   
it's the only way, then it'll just have to be. It's one of those things where I have to dig   
deep, find a way to face my mother, and then just do it. If I don't the world might not be   
such a nice place to live. Can't let that happen....can I?"  
  
Dorin sighed. "It still won't be if you do," he muttered.  
  
Vira threw up her hands. "So one person dies. Big deal! People die all the time. But if   
I don't do this, the world'll probably end up in some chaotic form and most will be killed by   
Xana. That's not good! So what if I die? It's not like it matters. At least my life won't be   
so damn complicated anymore."  
  
Dorin shut his mouth and said nothing.   
  
-Odin, if she only knew...-  
  
Zell turned to both of them and said, "Let's take the car back to the palace. I'll call   
Squall and tell him what's going on. I think he's still in Galbadia Garden."  
  
Following Zell into the car, Vira muttered, "Whatever."  
  
Author's comments: Yeah, this is going by real quick now, isn't it? I've had a lot of   
time on my hands today to reformat all the writing into chapters. Lucky guys, aren't you?   
Things are moving along quite briskly now, with a lot more about Vira revealed. There are still  
the pressing questions, like how her father died, but we'll leave that for later. ;) Next   
chapter will deal with Vira almost losing her sanity completely, and Quistis and Seifer   
embarking on a reconassiance mission that gets way out of hand. Stay tuned, please R&R, and  
there'll be more soon. :D 


	15. Insane Lament

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 15: Insane Lament  
  
Squall and Quistis came back into the infirmary and Rinoa gave Squall a questioning   
look. He shook his head slightly and turned back to the group. "Well, we need to find out where   
Xana is now. No one's seen the Silver Siren since Draconia."  
  
"We could probably do some arial reconaissance of the area. If it's in the vicinity of   
Deling, we could probably find it," Martine answered.  
  
"Two people would probably be good for this," Quistis suggested. "Too many people would   
get suspicion."  
  
Squall nodded. "Agreed. You and Seifer go. We'll stay here and monitor your progress."  
  
Seifer nodded. "So if we do find the Siren, what do we do? We can't exactly mount a   
frontal assault on it."  
  
Squall nodded again and then said, "When you see it, come back here and tell us. Take   
note of where it should be heading."  
  
Seifer and Quistis left the infirmary for the air pad. At that moment, Martine's comm   
beeped. Martine took it out and thumbed it on. "Yes?"  
  
A brief hiss of static came through on the other end. "There's a message coming through   
for Squall Leonhart, sir."  
  
"Very well, patch it through," Martine answered. He gave the comm to Squall and waited   
for the patch to open. After a bried hiss of static, a familiar voice came through.  
  
"S'up, Squall!" Zell yelled.  
  
Squall shook his head, remembering how Zell was the only person who could ever get away   
with addressing him like that. "What is it, Zell? Any news on Xana?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, his voice becoming a little more serious. "It's real weird and   
far fetched. Plus...there's...uhm...some recent stuff Dr. Odine found out too."  
  
"Let's hear it," Squall said.  
  
"Well, first off, Vira is the daughter of Xana. Well, here's where it gets weird. Turns   
out Xana is actually Anarix, the old sorceress that used to rule the world. She got here in our   
time by warping time when she was defeated.  
  
"Anyway, she's also Draconian, because Dorin said that Draconia was Anarix's seat of   
power. And since Vira's father was Galbadian, Vira is half Galbadian and half Draconian. Not   
only that, she's also half sorceress!"  
  
Squall shook his head. "Okay, Zell. Slow down a little bit. So Vira is half sorceress?  
How is she taking this?" Squall glanced at Rinoa, who looked rather tense at the mention of the   
half sorceress information.  
  
Zell paused, "I'm not sure. She was sort of caught for words when Odine told her. There   
was something about how she's the only one who can kill Xana with the self destruct white spell   
in her kamagunblades. When we got back here she went to go sit in the garden for a while. I   
haven't seen her since."  
  
"Ah," Squall answered. "That was what happened to Xana in Draconia, right? Vira used the   
spell and it almost took the two of them out."  
  
"Exactly. It was something they used to use in Galbadia. But she can't control it," Zell   
answered.  
  
Squall paused and thought for a second. "Well, you should probably keep an eye on her.  
This must be a lot to take in."  
  
"Will do, Squall. See ya guys back at Garden." The transmission ended.  
  
Rinoa looked Squall, worried, "Squall, how do you get half a sorceress?"  
  
Squall shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hadn't heard of that being possible before."  
  
"That's a little much to handle, isn't it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Squall shook his head. "Probably. But at the same time, Vira can't do anything about   
it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just hope Dorin and Zell help her out."  
  
"I remember finding out I was a sorceress...it's very hard to come to terms with things   
like that. But I was able to because I had you," Rinoa said.  
  
Squall smiled, turning red a little bit. "Yeah, well...I couldn't let them seal you up."  
  
Selphie giggled. "Awwww, look Irvy, Squall's turning red!"  
  
Irvine laughed. "Yep, that's a Squall blush if I ever saw one."  
  
Squall gave them a dirty look. "Shouldn't you two be resting?"  
  
Selphie giggled again. "I am resting, but I couldn't resist the urge to point out your   
blushing. It's funny."  
  
"Yeah, it is," Irvine agreed.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "All right, that's enough. We've got to get back to the task at   
hand."  
  
Squall and Rinoa left the Infirmary. Once they were away, Rinoa laughed softly. "You do   
look cute when you blush."  
  
Squall tried to give her a dirty look, but he melted into a smile when he looked at her.  
"And you look pretty all the time."  
  
It was Rinoa's turn to blush. "Awwww. Thanks, Squall." She took Squall's hand as they   
entered the command center of Galbadia Garden.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa paused before continuing. "What are we going to do when we find Xana? If   
everything Zell found out is true, then there's only one way to kill her and...that would be   
sacrificing one of Garden's SeeDs."  
  
Squall was silent for a long while. "I don't know," he said finally. "I just...don't   
know..."  
  
Vira sat alone on one of the garden's wooden benches. It was a beautiful garden. Laguna   
obviously had people taking good care of it. Flowers were in bloom everywhere, their sweet   
fragrance lingering in the air. Their colors were staggering. Vibrant violets and vermillions,   
with golden yellows and soft pinks. Lush green grass was spread around Vira, except for the   
stone pathway the benches were on. It was all very beautiful. It reminded Vira of the first time   
she had set foot in the Quad. And that was only a few days ago. A few days that felt like a   
lifetime ago. Somewhere and sometime where she was someone else in a life that was totally   
different. Now it seemed like everything was on her. The world, the people who live on it,   
everything. If she ran away, to some dark corner of the planet, she could hide, she could just   
leave it all to everyone else. There had to be some other way to kill Xana, her mother....there   
just had to be. Squall and the others would find it out. And they'd kill her and that'd be the   
end of it.  
  
-What if it isn't? Maybe there isn't any other way. There isn't, you know. Deep down   
inside, you know this is the only way. Girl, you're going on a suicide mission. There is no other  
way around it. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of millions by your mother's   
hand, would you?-  
  
Vira sighed, picking up a vermillion rose nearby. Carefully, she began plucking each  
delicate petal off, ony by one.  
  
-And how can you kill your own mother? The only family you have? You can't kill her. You  
don't even know her...and how is it possible that she was able to have you in the first place.  
You want to get to know her, understand why she did what she did....after all, she is your   
mother. But you can't!-  
  
"I can't," Vira mumbled, picking another petal off. "I can't get to know her. She's evil.  
She tried to kill me. Kill everyone. I can't let her do that. I have to stop her. No one will  
miss me. That's why I never got attatched to anyone. Keep it simple. Just give your life to save  
the planet. It's a fair trade off. You're not going to be missed....no one will miss you, you  
might as well just find her now and get it over with..."  
  
The last petal fell from Vira's fingers and floated gently to the ground. Accompanied   
with that petal was a solitary tear that splatter lightly on the ground and glistened in the  
light. Vira's mind began to wander again, right to a song she had heard. This time with a tune.  
  
"I don't wanna be the one..." Vira softly said to herself, rocking back and  
forth on the bench. She could feel her sanity slipping away.  
  
-Yes, that's right. You're losing your sanity. That's just great. You can be just like  
Mom; insane. Vira: the half sorceress, half Draconian, self destructing, crazy girl. If only I  
could just crawl into a hole somewhere and disappear...-  
  
"Oh, yes. And let's not forget you're half Draconian, half Galbadian. That's going to go  
over really well with Draconia, isn't it? I can just see it now. They'll wanna kill me for the  
fact that I exist. No such thing as half breed...not there. They're all proper about it and this  
certainly isn't proper. I suppose my father didn't know about mother...didn't know what she was,  
where she came from. Draconia isn't going to like this...not at all. Well, it doesn't matter if  
they want me dead. I'll probably be that way soon. Here lies Vira Eronwil: she saved the world  
to keep us alive, but was also half everything and insane. Who the hell wants a half sorceress,  
half Draconian, half Galbadian nutcase on a suicide mission?"  
  
Vira looked up for a moment, still rambling on and on. "No one. I guess that was my   
purpose. Be created, have no relations and then die taking out the woman who created me...that   
makes sense when I think about it...sort of..."  
  
"Not exactly," a deep voice in her head replied.  
  
She looked around to see if there was anyone else around talking to her, but there wasn't  
It was just herself, and now she was hearing voices. "What are you talking about?" Vira asked.  
  
"Just get it over with now. Do it yourself. It's not like you'll actually make it out  
here to finish me off," the voice murmured.  
  
Vira's eyes widened, now she was hearing her own mother's voice in her head. She had   
totally lost it. "Xana? What?"  
  
The voice laughed. "Just kill yourself now, get it over with. No one will care that   
you're gone and you'll save lives by not engaging in war. Who cares if you die? You don't have  
any friends, do you?"  
  
"No," Vira replied softly, rocking back and forth again. "I have no friends..."  
  
"Then just get it over with! Forget a suicide mission. Save yourself the humiliation and  
just do it right now. Take the bloody blade and slit your wrists! No one will care!" Xana's voice  
shrieked, echoing through Vira's mind. She wasn't sure if it was really Xana's voice, or just her  
insanity creating new voices in her head. Either way, the voice was convincing her.  
  
Dorin walked down the path that lead to the garden when he saw Vira. He began to say   
something when he noticed that she was rocking back and forth and mumbling to herself.  
  
-Oh balls, she'd better not be doing what I think she is...-  
  
Quietly, he crouched down next to a tree and watched her carefully.  
  
Vira continued talking to herself. "I should probably just get it over with before the   
whole damn planet finds out who I am and wants me dead for it...and what did I do to deserve   
this? I have no idea. It's always me. Always my problem, isn't it? Finally have some family and   
they turn out to be evil. That's just great, just great. Yeah, just get it over with. Shut up   
and just do it. The sooner you do it, the sooner it'll be over and everyone can just go on with   
their lives."  
  
Slowly, as he watched, she drew one of her kamagunblades and rolled up the sleeve of her   
jacket and put the blade on her wrist. Dorin was shocked.  
  
-Dear Hyne, she's gone nutso.-  
  
Dorin lept up from his hinding spot and ran down the path. He grabbed Vira's hand before   
she could slash her wrist. Vira began to struggle against him, but his grip remained firm.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vira yelled, trying to wrestle her weapon   
back from Dorin.  
  
"What does it look like?!" Dorin shouted back. He twisted her wrist and the blade   
dropped to the ground with a metallic ting.  
  
Vira stopped struggling and looked down, trying to stop any tears she might have from  
coming out. "Just leave me alone..."  
  
Dorin became very furious. "What the bloody hell were you trying to do?! You think all   
your problems will go away if you do that?!"  
  
"I'd be dead, what do you think?!" Vira looked back down to the kamagunblade on the   
ground. She sighed heavily. "I guess you're right...I have a responsibility to uphold. Might as   
well die a hero than a nutcase...can't trust the voices in my head...might not've been mine in  
the first place..."  
  
Dorin sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing to say that you'll die. I still think   
there's a way around it. We just have to find it. Don't give up hope yet!" Dorin let go of   
Vira's wrists and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ha!" Vira laughed bitterly. "I doubt it. This is why I'm here. The whole damn reason   
I'm here is just to destroy her and me. End the whole thing."  
  
"Vira, bullshit. The future is not a set course on a road. It's an ocean of endless   
possibilities. You can change the path you're on if you want to. And don't believe that this is   
the only way to destroy her." Dorin's voice became softer, tinged with heartfelt concern.  
  
"Even if there was another was, how can I even live in the world anymore? Everyone is   
going to know sooner or later, and find out that I'm just...half everything. Not even a full   
person, just fragments and pieces." Vira frowned. "And I don't think your country is going to be   
too happy about this. That really improves relations to the rest of the world, doesn't it? I   
should just kill her and myself, and make things uncomplicated for everyone else...I mean, it's   
not like I've made that many friends at all. So who's going to miss someone who was just cold to   
everyone? Most people will probably be glad about it..." She closed her eyes and sighed again. A   
sigh ladened with depression.  
  
Dorin hesitantly put a hand on Vira's cheek. "Me for one."  
  
Vira looked straight at Dorin, seeing that he meant it. "Why?" She asked. "It's not like   
we entirely get along. Heh, it's not like I get along with anyone."  
  
Dorin nodded. "Well, join the club. I've been an overbearing bastard ever since I   
arrived."  
  
"And I've been the "Ice Bitch" since I was a kid," Vira admitted. "Why would people miss   
that?"  
  
"Because underneath you are a good and decent person."  
  
Vira shook her head. "And how would anyone know that if I've been so cold to everyone?   
What kind of decent person acts like this?" She gestured down to the kamagunblade, glistening   
brightly.  
  
Dorin sat Vira down and sat down beside her, putting an arm around her. "Every person   
has their limit. But it is the strong that over come their demons and move on. And you are a   
strong person, Vira. Very strong, and honorable.......and beautiful."  
  
Vira squinted and looked back at Dorin. "What?"  
  
Dorin kicked himself mentally for being so stupid. "Er, nothing." He quickly took his   
arm off of Vira, turning a few shades red.  
  
Vira continued to squint at him, and tilted her head to the side a bit. "You're...red. I   
don't think you have anything to be embarrassed about."  
  
Dorin shifted uncomfortably. "Erm...you think so?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know why you would be." Vira then sighed again. "I'm the one who   
should be embarrassed...."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Vira pointed back to the kamagunblade. "That...and I feel like I'm just totally losing   
it...hearing voices in my head..."  
  
Dorin nodded. "I understand. But..." Dorin took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
"You know the curse of the Rage. There may come a time where I might not come out of it. I   
become nothing more than an animal in human form. In Draconia, there is no worse a fate." Dorin   
sighed heavily. "You cannot control it, you cannot predict when it comes. But I have not stopped   
living because of that. I've gone on with my life and lived it, in spite of the Rage."  
  
"Boy...are they gonna hate me..." Vira almost sounded like she was talking to herself   
again as she shook her head.  
  
"How do you know that?" Dorin asked. He put a hand on her shoulder again, still unsure   
of what the hell he was doing.  
  
-Bloody hell, man, just act, don't think!-  
  
"Think about it," Vira explained. "Half Galbadian, half Draconian. You can add, right?   
Put that together and you get a problem."  
  
Dorin shrugged. "I still don't see how they could be mad at you. Think about how they   
feel. At least you know who your parents are. Most of them are orphans. They have no idea where   
they even came from."  
  
Vira looked back at Dorin. "Well, I don't think your country is going to be real happy   
about this. I wish I didn't know my parents..." Her frown deepened.  
  
Dorin squeezed her shoulder. "They don't have to know."  
  
Vira shook her head, her tone turning slightly angry. "How are they not going to find   
out? Eventually everyone's going to know. This isn't going to go over well with everyone, you   
know."   
  
"Quite bluntly, who cares what other people think? If what I've heard about Seifer is   
true, he has a lot to answer for. But they accepted him back as one of their own, didn't they?"  
  
Vira smirked slightly. "And how happy do you think he feels right now?"  
  
"Happier than you I'll wager."  
  
Vira paused and almost chuckled. "Probably..." She rose from her seat, walking over to   
the fallen weapon and picking it up. "I still have to face my fate...what I'm supposed to do. I   
wish I knew where Xana is right now..."  
  
Dorin shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it at the moment. If she wants us to know,   
she'll make it known in some way."  
  
"I want to get it over with so they can start erecting my tombstone. If she's taking her   
time, I'll go find her myself," Vira stated, starting to walk back inside the palace.  
  
Dorin sighed and followed her. "You're very hard to dissuade, you know."  
  
"I can't hide," she reasoned. "If I don't find her, she'll find me. And that's worse. I   
want it over and done. Before I really do crack..." Vira opened the door, stepping inside to the   
palace. She casually glanced down the hall in both directions; noting that no one was there. "I   
just can't take this...it's too much..." Quickly she began walking towards the front entrance,   
her stride looking hurried.  
  
Dorin hurried after her and finally caught up with her. "Then I'm going too."  
  
"No," she firmly shot back, pushing the front doors open.   
  
Dorin stopped in front of her and pulled the doors closed again. "I can be just as   
stubborn as you. I'm going. If nothing else because you saved many in Draconia. I owe you that   
much."  
Vira crossed her arms, angrily. "You are not going. And you don't owe me anything. You   
don't want to get yourself killed, do you? Because if you come, that's probably what would   
happen."  
  
Dorin crossed his own and put on his emotionless face. "It wouldn't be the first time I  
faced death," he said simply.  
  
"I am not letting you go," Vira frowned up at him.   
  
"You and what army?" Dorin countered.  
  
"Just myself," she returned. "Now move. Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Dorin sighed and mumbled a few words. In an instant, Vira was floating off of the ground   
a few feet.  
  
"Hynedammit, put me down!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Not until you let me come with you," Dorin replied, a slight smile on his face.  
  
She stared back at him, furious. There was absolutely nothing going right for her today.   
Everyone had to just be opposed, didn't they? Vira growled a little, yelling back, "No! You   
can't come, dammit! Now put me down!"  
  
Dorin sighed and motioned up with his hand and Vira floated a little higher. "Not until  
you let me. Even if you don't, I'm still coming."  
  
Vira crossed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "You're not coming. There is no   
way I'm letting you come. This is something I have to do myself."  
  
Dorin crossed his arms and Vira floated a little higher. "Even when Vorhallen fought   
Mordor, he was not alone."  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" She yelled, now wishing she had junctioned Dispell before   
leaving Garden.  
  
"Because I'm coming, whether you like it or not." Dorin shrugged. "And because I've   
promised myself I'm seeing this thing to the end."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Seeing this thing to the end?" Vira frowned   
again, but it was more out of confusion now than frustration.  
  
"Because you saved Draconia, I've been ordered by the Grand Magistrate to see this   
through. So that means I'm coming, whether you like it or not."  
  
"You could see it through by staying with everyone else, too. You don't have to come   
with me," Vira spat back, hoping that no one comes down the hallway. What a strange sight it   
would be to see her floating in the air, whining.  
  
"Sorry, I got my orders." Dorin was smiling now. "You know you look rather funny right   
now."  
  
Vira huffed. "Yes, I'm sure this is all very amusing. Not everyday you send someone   
floating in the air. You're just lucky I don't have Dispell on me and that no one's come around   
here. Now put me down!"  
  
Dorin shrugged. "Very well."  
  
Vira felt the force holding her up give way and suddenly she was falling towards the   
ground fast. As she braced for the impact, she felt herself land in something soft, then   
realized that Dorin had caught her.  
  
Vira opened her eyes and stared at Dorin, annoyed. "You guys have to work on the landing   
of that thing. Now put me down."  
  
Dorin chuckled and stood her up. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"You go back to Zell, I go out." Vira pushed the doors open, running down the stairs   
quickly.  
  
****  
  
Their hands intertwined, Squall and Rinoa entered the office where several pieces of   
complicated looking machinery lined against the steel gray walls. One of them was a neon green  
colored radar screen, one that Martine was now haunched over. He turned to look up at Squall  
and Rinoa, nodding in greeting.  
  
"They're headed over Monterosa Plateau now," he said.  
  
"Okay," Squall answered, turning on the comm. "Quistis, Seifer, can you hear me?" He   
spoke into the microphone.  
  
Seifer's voice came over the crackled static. "Loud and clear, Squall. We're over   
Monterosa Plateau now."  
  
"I know. Do you see anything?" Squall asked.  
  
"Negative," came Quistis' voice. "Nothing yet."  
  
The SeeD tech adjusted the radar screen. A red blip showed Quistis' and Seifer's   
position.  
  
"Turn north 29 degrees. That should take you over Dingo Desert."  
  
"Copy that. Turning 29 degrees north," Quistis replied. The red dot on the screen   
shifted slightly, taking them over the large expanse of the desert.  
  
"See anything now?" Squall asked.  
  
"No...nothing yet..." Quistis replied, but then added, "Wait...I think there's something   
up ahead."  
  
Seifer's voice came through. "Yeah. We got visual. Sector Aya, mark four-five. It's the   
Silver Siren, alright."  
  
"Have they spotted you?" Squall asked. Rinoa walked over beside him and leaned in to see   
the radar screen.  
  
"No, it doesn't look like it," Quistis replied.  
  
"Alright, get back here. Try and stay out of sight of it."  
  
"Roger-wait a second." Quistis' voice became urgent. "Damn. They've spotted us. We've   
got several missle locks on us!"  
  
"Confirmed! Incoming missiles, eight o'clock high!" Seifer sounded tense as he read off   
the coordinates.  
  
Squall consciously gripped Rinoa's hand. "Quistis, get out of there, now!"  
  
"Believe me, Squall, I'm trying!" Quistis' voice crackled over the radio. Suddenly,   
there was a burst of static, and Squall felt his heart jump up into his throat.  
  
"Quistis? Seifer? Do you read me?!" Squall yelled into the microphone, but the only   
thing he got back was radio static. "Damn...the comm radio must have been shorted out. We've got   
to do something to help them!"  
  
The tech brought up the area where the last transmission was made from. "Looks like they   
were headed toward Winhill. With any luck, they might've ditched there."  
  
"If they hadn't been blown to pieces in the sky," Martine said darkly. At that moment, a   
larger blip on the radar screen came to life. It began moving the direction Quistis and Seifer   
had been taking before they had lost contact.  
  
"The Siren," Rinoa said fearfully.  
  
Squall nodded. "There's no way we can get to them in time before they do."   
  
Rinoa looked at him, shocked. "Squall, you don't mean-"  
  
Squall held up one gloved hand. "No, I don't. But it's suicide to move in there while   
the Siren is there." He bowed his head. "I've lost two SeeDs, I can't put more at risk." He   
turned and walked out of the command center, Rinoa following him.  
  
"Stay here with Irvine and Selphie. I'm going to look for them myself," Squall said over   
his shoulder.  
  
Rinoa's mouth hung open, her face looking completely shocked. "Look for them yourself?   
But-you can't-I mean, you could get-"  
  
"Rinoa," Squall turned back to her, looking into her eyes deeply. He took her hand one   
last time and squeezed it gently. "I'll come back. I promise. And I'll bring Quistis and Seifer   
back with me." Squall kissed Rinoa goobye, silently walking away.  
  
Rinoa stood alone, waving her hand at him slowly. "Be careful...you promised you'd come   
back..."  
  
****  
  
As Vira stormed out, her mind began whirling with so many thoughts and emotions she   
barely was able to stay standing. Everyone was making her frustrated, and it just only kept   
getting worse. Except that there was a small voice telling her that Dorin was only trying to be   
nice, although the way he did it was stubborn as hell. It wasn't that she didn't entirely want   
the company, but she wasn't ready to let someone else die when this seemed to be strictly a   
family matter to her. She slumped down on the hoverchair and was prompted by its computer if she   
wanted to leave the palace.  
  
Zell walked down the hallway, watching Vira run out of the palace, leaving Dorin behind.  
Confused, he turned to Dorin, "Yo, Dorin! Where's Vira goin'?"  
  
Dorin took off down the stairs without answering Zell's question. He turned the corner   
and saw the lift begin to glow as Vira sat on it. He ran and lept aboard as it floated upward   
and began it's journey.  
  
Vira turned, frowning at Dorin. "I told you, you can't come."  
  
Dorin merely looked at her. "Told you I was a stubborn SOB."  
  
"I can't let you come with me, Dorin," Vira shook her head. "Can't let you get killed.   
This is my problem."  
  
"And since when has that stopped me? Look, you'll need backup at least to get to her. I   
mean it's not like you can go up to the Galbys and say 'Excuse me, I need to fulfill my destiny.  
Could you please let me in to see Xana so I can kill her?' The soldiers may be dumb, but they're   
not that dumb."  
  
"I can't take back-up for this. And as soon as this thing stops, I'm getting off and   
you're going back to the palace," Vira argued back.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Dorin remarked.  
  
"Don't make me," Vira answered.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
Vira sighed exasperatedly and then yelled, "You are not coming!"  
  
"Yes I am, Vira. And you know there's nothing you can do to stop me." Dorin gave her a   
hard look.  
  
"There isn't?" Vira raised an eyebrow. The next moment, the hover cart stopped in the   
front of the palace. Staying seated, Vira pressed the button to go back to the palace. "Then I'm   
not going," she stated.  
  
Dorin shrugged. "Well, that was easy."  
  
"Was that your plan all along? To make me turn around?" Vira asked.  
  
Dorin smiled. "Maybe."  
  
"You are so....frustrating," Vira pointed a threatening finger at Dorin as the hover   
cart arrived back at the palace.  
  
"That's what they tell me," Dorin said. He stood up from the hover cart and sighed at   
Vira. "Vira....you can't do everything yourself. Sometimes you need other people to help you,   
whether you want them to or not."  
  
"That's what everyone keeps telling me. But no one realizes I have no people skills at   
all so having someone around just makes things more complicated for me," she explained,   
following him off the hover cart.  
  
"Bloody hell, you think I have any? The only reason they picked me is because I fought   
and won against the Galbadians."  
  
"I've never had friends...none that I can remember..." Vira said quietly.  
  
Dorin nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think that's changed."  
  
Vira arched an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you've got me."  
  
Vira opened her mouth to say something, but there were no words that could come out.   
Sure, Squall had seemed like someone she could be friends with, but besides that one talk, they   
really hadn't had the time to get to know each other. A friend...that was something Vira wasn't   
quite sure how to react to.  
  
Dorin smiled and queezed her shoulder. "I think Laguna wanted to see us before we left."  
  
"....okay..." Vira mumbled, walking back into the palace.  
  
Lagauna and Kiros were talking to Zell as Ward stood by, following the conversation as   
Dorin and Vira entered.  
  
Zell looked at the two entering and yelled, "Guys, where have you been? I just got done   
talking to Squall."  
  
Dorin nodded. "What did he have to say?"  
  
"He said that we should just keep an eye on Vira for a while," Zell answered.  
  
Dorin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that's what's needed right now."  
  
"Still that's what he said," Zell countered.  
  
"I'm not sure if Squall wanted that known to everyone, though." Kiros commented.  
  
Vira folded her arms. "I say we should go back to Garden. Didn't he say anything else,  
Zell? Like what's going on with the Silver Siren? Where it is? Something?"  
  
"No..." Zell answered. "Not really."  
  
"Did he say anything to you at all except to keep an eye on me?" Vira asked.  
  
"Not really...no..."  
  
Dorin shook his head. "Well, then we're back to square one."  
  
Zell shook his head. "No, no. I can call him again! I'll ask him what we should do now."  
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Vira agreed, her arms still crossed.  
  
Zell thumbed the comm on and waited for Squall to answer. Only this time, it wasn't   
Squall.  
  
"H-hello?" Rinoa's voice sounded unsure on the other end.  
  
"S'up, Rinoa. Where's Squall?" Zell asked into the comm.  
  
"He..." Rinoa paused, static coming through for a moment. "He went to go help Quistis  
and Seifer. They've been...attacked by some of Xana's troops when they were out looking for the   
Silver Siren. We think they're landing near Winhill."   
  
Zell looked troubled as Vira tensed up. "Are they alright?"  
  
Rinoa sounded worried. "We don't know. We lost contact with them."  
  
"So...Squall's out lookin' for them?" Zell asked, sounding more worried by the second.  
  
"Yes," Rinoa replied. "He left a few minutes ago to find them. The Silver Siren is   
moving towards them...I think...they could be somewhere else right now..."  
  
Zell fell silent. "They'll be alright, Rinoa. What about Selphie and Irvine, are they   
there?"  
  
It was Rinoa's turn to fall silent. "Yeah. Selphie was shot and Irvine was wounded when   
he went after the shooter. There's just too much to tell you all right now. Just get back to   
Garden soon."  
  
"Don't worry, Rinoa. We're on our way." Zell thumbed off the comm and turned to Dorin   
and Vira. "Shall we?"  
  
Vira and Dorin both nodded. "Let's go," Vira said.  
  
Author's comments: Well, that's all for this chapter. Not quite as long as some of the  
other's, but still it ain't short. Coming up are a few chapters written mainly by Nighstalker  
more than myself, so give him a hand, okey? :) It's the story of Seifer and Quistis' trip  
through the forest while dodging the hazards therin. It takes a little while so it'll be a few  
chapters. So, get ready for a different "story arc" within this larger story. To explain it,   
this story is a bit like a comic book, each chapter being an issue itself. While Vira is the  
main character, there are times when you gotta focus on the others for character development.  
Understand? Good. So, see you all soon with the beginning of Seifer and Quistis' journey. 'Till  
then, please R&R! :D  



	16. The Hunted

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 16: The Hunted  
  
Seifer began to come to, and immediately wished he hadn't. His head felt like someone   
had taken a sledge hammer to it and he smelt like smoke. It took a few seconds to realize it   
wasn't him, it was the entire cockpit that was filling with thick grey smoke. He blinked once or  
twice and his vision came back to normal. And in front of him...  
  
-Quistis!-  
  
She was slumped down in her seat, her bowed low over her breast. Seifer unharnessed   
himself and reached over for Quistis. "Quistis, are you alright? Quistis, speak to me!"  
  
All he heard was a groan. Seifer felt somewhat relieved. At least she was alive.  
  
Slowly, Quistis' groans became more like incoherent mumblings until she shook her head a   
few times and said, "Wha....what happened?"  
  
"We crashed. The Galbadians hit us with one of those rockets," Seifer answered. He   
lowered himself down to unharness Quistis. When he had, she fell foward a little bit, still out   
of it from the impact.  
  
"We...have to get out of here," she mumbled out groggily. "They...could be...coming   
after us...right now." Gingerly, Quistis raised one hand to her head to massage it.  
  
Seifer pushed at the cockpit and felt it give a little. Another try, harder this time,   
and the cockpit rose up, revealing a forest they had crash landed into, the scent of dried   
leaves and conifer trees detectable over the smell of fried electronics and smoke. Seifer turned   
back to Quistis. "Can you walk?"  
  
Quistis shook her head. "I'm...don't know. Still groggy..."  
  
Seifer cursed softly and picked up Quistis, lifting her out of the wreckage. A stiff   
wind blew, and Seifer knew without having to look up that the Siren was over them. He took off   
running into the forest, moments before another missile screamed down and obliterated the   
remains of the jet.  
  
Seifer landed hard on his feet, the weight from Quistis making it all the harder.   
Recovering as quickly as he could, Seifer began running at full speed through the forest, the   
dark shadow of the Silver Siren hanging above them.  
  
Quistis' cloudy eyes gazed upward to the Silver Siren and she shook her head. "Am I   
imagining things or is the Silver Siren above us?" she asked slowly.  
  
"It's above us," Seifer grunted.  
  
Quistis groaned. "Figures."  
  
Seifer struggled over a huge tree root, hefting Quistis up gently as he stepped over it.   
"At least you're not the one running right now."  
  
Quistis laughed softly, her eyes fluttering before they closed again. "True, true..."  
  
Seifer ran a few more yards before he reached a densely wooded area where they could   
hide at the moment. He laid Quistis down amongst some heavy underbrush and joined her by laying   
next to her. "Don't move. They might not see us."  
  
Quistis sighed heavily. "Not a problem...I don't think...I could move too much even if I   
wanted to."  
  
"Where does it hurt?" Seifer asked, concerned.  
  
Quistis blinked a few times. "My head, I think...can't really think straight..."  
  
Seifer smiled at the comment in his head, but decided it wasn't the place nor the time   
for it. He noticed a small trickle of blood coming out of Quistis' ear. "I think you got a   
concussion, there's some blood coming out of your ear. But it doesn't look too bad. Just rest   
until we're in the clear."  
  
"Ooohh...blood..." Quistis said groggily. "That's bad, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not that bad. You'll be okay," Seifer replied.  
  
Quistis mumbled something and closed her eyes. She was soon breathing rhythmically,   
unconscious for the moment. Overhead, the Siren hovered for a moment, then began to move on.   
Seifer sighed with relief and began to work out the situation Quistis was in no condition to go   
anywhere just yet, so he had to tend to her first.  
  
Seifer rolled her gently onto her back and noted the serene look on her face. Seifer   
shook his head, telling himself that this was the worst possible time to even be thinking about   
something like that, and proceeded to cast Cure on Quistis. The thin flow of blood stopped, and   
the swelling on the side of her head decreased a little. Seifer had noticed a small brook   
running a few feet away when they had escaped, so he went to the bank and dipped a bandana in   
it's cool water. He took it back and washed Quistis' face with it, mopping up the blood and the   
soot of the crash.  
  
When he had finished cleaning Quistis' face, he sat against a tree, watching Quistis to   
make sure she was okay. Her breathing had become easier than it had been, assuring Seifer that   
the Cure spell had worked. But she still was unconcious. Seifer sighed, deciding to just sit and   
wait for Quistis to come to. After all, the Siren was heading in the opposite direction. A few   
minutes to let Quistis recover would be all right. So, Seifer sat silently, watching Quistis   
carefully.  
  
Seifer also began working out where they were. The GPS system on the recon jet had told   
them that they were near Winhill. Though exactly where and how far they were was anyone's guess.   
Either way, they had to do something, because the Siren would probably be back to look for   
survivors, and there were monsters still around.  
  
Looking up, Seifer tried to pinpoint where the sun was in the sky, but the branches   
above made it too difficult. Seifer looked towards the brook again, deciding that following it   
with the flow would probably be the best bet for the time being.   
  
Cautiously, Seifer moved over to Quistis and nudged her a little in an attempt to wake   
her. She groaned lightly in response, but she was still not awake.  
  
"Quistis. We have to go now," Seifer said softly. Quistis groaned again and blinked her   
eyes, looking up at Seifer.  
  
"Hey again," she said. Her voice was a lot stronger than it had been. "I take it the   
Siren moved on?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how long it's going to stay that way. They'll probably be back   
to look for survivors, so we need to move. Are you okay to walk?"  
  
"I...think so..." Quistis answered, shakily getting to her feet with Seifer's help. He   
placed one of his arms around her to stabilize her. They took a few steps forward. "Yes, I think   
I can walk like this..."  
  
Seifer pointed down to the brook nearby. "I think we should follow the brook for now.   
It'll lead us somewhere, eventually an ocean. But, maybe we can run into Winhill before that."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Alright..."  
  
As they set off, Quistis began to get some of her equilibriem back. Seifer eventually   
let his arm drop as she got back her balance and within an hour or two, she was fine.  
  
"Did you get a good look where we landed at?" Quistis asked presently.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "I only glanced at it. We were in the vicinity of Winhill, I was   
able to get that much. It fried right after we were hit."  
  
Quistis cursed to herself. "So we have no idea where we are and that means Squall and   
the rest are equally clueless."  
  
"They had us on radar, right? That means that they'll be sending someone to pick us up."  
Seifer sounded a bit hopeful, because the thought of staying out in the forest with no food or   
supplies didn't really appeal to him.  
  
"Maybe. But since the jet was destroyed, it'll be harder to find us." Quistis stopped   
and bent down to take a sip of water from the brook.  
  
Quistis thought for a moment. Knowing Squall, he was probably going out the door   
already, by himself. "I have a feeling Squall might've went out on his own to find us. I mean,   
he is the type to do something like that and probably wouldn't let anyone else go."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah, just like him to go off by himself to play hero."  
  
"Yes," Quistis agreed. "But we really should keep moving. Can't count on him having the   
exact point where we are, can we?"  
  
"Nah," Seifer agreed. "They probably lost our signal when we were hit, too."  
  
"Yeah. So they know the area we're in, but not the exact location." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Look, over there!"  
  
Seifer half turned to the voice, and then they were being shot at. "Dammit! Come on!"   
Seifer shouted. He and Quistis took off along the stream, dodging and zig-zagging as they ran.   
Seifer cursed himself for not being more observant. He should've known that the Siren would've   
radioed their position to the Galbadians.  
  
Seifer glanced to the side and saw a squad of Galbadians pop out of the brush. He   
whirled and drew his gunblade as they closed with him, swords drawn.  
  
KE-RASH!  
  
Several trees were knocked over and uprooted as a huge shape erupted through the trees.   
Seifer took one look at it and recognized the huge muscular body, red scaly hide, and steak   
knife teeth. A T-Rexaur.  
  
"Hyne! RUN!" Quistis screamed. As Seifer turned, the huge dinosaur caught one of the   
soldiers in it's mouth and whipped him back and forth before it threw the unlucky man into a   
huge tree, Seifer hearing the sickening squish of the impact as he began running, Quistis   
huffing beside him.  
  
The ground shook as the T-Rexaur gave chase, one of the soldiers crushed beneath the   
massive weight of the dinosaur as it thundered through the brush.  
  
Seifer was almost out of breath.   
  
-Hyne, getting shot down, shot at by Galbadians, and now a T-Rexaur. Somebody really   
wants me dead-  
  
Suddenly, the brook widened into a shallow river and Seifer heard a dull roar of water   
that was growing louder.  
  
"Isn't that a...waterfall...up there?" Quistis asked breathlessly.  
  
Seifer grunted in reply. "Yeah. Any thoughts?"  
  
"Try and hide under it? Maybe it can't swim."  
  
Seifer nodded as he turned back. Several of the soldiers were running behind them,   
dangerously close to the Rexaur. One turned back to fire at it, and the Rexaur roared in anger   
before it snapped down and caught the man in it's maw, the soldier's screams muffled inside the   
mouth of the Rexaur. It chewed twice and swallowed, the snapping of bone and gristle lost to the   
roar of the ancient beast.  
  
The two dashed under the waterfall quickly, and not a moment too soon. Their Galbadian   
persuers ran through the river, now more concerned with the T-Rexaur behind them than Seifer and   
Quistis. Scared yells from them were heard by the two, follow by a thunderous roar from the   
T-Rexaur as it ran past. The ground underneath shook from its massive size, but soon the termors   
became smaller. It had passed them by.  
  
Quistis and Seifer began to breath a little easier. Still, they dared not move from   
their hiding place. "You think it's gone?" Quistis said over the roar of the falls. Seifer   
shrugged. "We'd better wait for a little bit. It'll probably be sluggish and sleepy after   
eating."  
  
Suddenly, through the water, ran a terrified soldier, his eyes wide with fright through   
his tinted visor. Seifer's hand flew to his gun blade, but a ferocious roar echoed nearby.  
  
A massive head crashed through the curtain of water, it's hot breath stinking of half-  
chewed meat, Seifer gagging at the smell. The Rexaur's maw caught the soldier in it's mouth and   
retreated back through the water fall, the soldier flailing weakly, screaming horribly. In a   
moment, the head and the dying soldier disappeared through the water, the screaming continuing   
before it gurgled to a stop, and wet meaty sound replaced it as the water ran red. Seifer   
grimaced and Quistis turned away, disgusted.  
  
"We need to find Winhill soon...there could be more T-Rexaurs out there," Quistis   
whispered.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah, we better hurry up...and be more careful."  
  
They waited a few hours to make sure the Rexaur had passed on, then they emerged. The   
sun was setting in the west, the sun turning the blue sky an orange hue, the trees turning black   
in the dim light.  
  
"We'll have to get somewhere safe for the night." Quistis said. "We have to watch out   
for both monsters and the Galbadians."  
  
"Sure. But we also need food too," Seifer said as he helped Quistis over a pile of   
boulders back into the forest. A small growl came from the right, and Seifer saw a Geezard crawl   
from under some brush. Seifer drew his gun blade and beheaded the thing in one clean stroke. He   
picked it up by the tail and turned to Quistis.  
  
"What was that-oh no, you don't mean that you're going to..." Quistis looked shocked and   
grossed out by what he was incinuating.  
  
"We have no choice," Seifer replied as he wiped off his gun blade and sheathed it.   
"Besides, I heard it tastes like chocobo."  
  
Quistis shook her finger at him. "It had better..." She warned him. "I hope you're not   
suggesting eating it raw, though..."  
  
"We can't start a fire, it'd attract both the Galbadians and monsters," Seifer answered.  
  
Quistis frowned. "Yes, but eating raw meat isn't any more healthy."  
  
Seifer grinned. "Try using meltdown. Nature's own microwave."  
  
Quistis smirked back at him. "I don't have any junctioned, do you?"  
  
Seifer's grin turned to a frown. "Uhhh, no..."  
  
Quistis' shook her head. "And you don't have any either. That's great."  
  
Seifer sighed. "Guess we will have to build a fire. But we can't do it out in the open.   
We have to find a cave or something."  
  
"I think there was one not too far back from here," Quistis said as she pointed to where   
they came from. "I have some Fire spells junctioned so at least we can start a fire."  
  
"Good. We oughta be safe there." They began to walk back the way they came, saying   
nothing between them.  
  
Quistis took a tentative bite out of the brazed meat Seifer had offered her and decided   
it was edible. It wasn't a charbroiled t-bone, that was too much to ask for. But it was good for   
a growling stomach, and that was all she cared about at the moment.  
  
Seifer put another log on the fire and sat back, blowing out a breath. "So you think   
Squall's out looking for us?"  
  
Quistis nodded as she took another bite. "Yeah. He wouldn't leave us out here."  
  
Seifer looked at her. "But if he knows that the plane was destroyed, he might think that   
it was too risky to make sure."  
  
Quistis scowled at Seifer. "How can you say that? He wouldn't let us die out here!"  
  
Seifer sighed and leaned back against the damp cave wall. "Maybe. But he's also not the   
type to send people on a suicide mission, and with the Siren nearby and the Galbadians searching   
for us, it'd be too dangerous."  
  
Quistis shook her head, but she knew that part of what Seifer said was true. It was too   
dangerous to make a rescue attempt, at least right now. But she knew Squall himself would try   
and locate them.  
  
"I'd just not lose hope right now," Quistis said. She looked down at her meal. "It's not   
bad, just needs a little garlic."  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Told ya it was good."  
  
Quistis laughed lightly and looked at Seifer for a second. Almost eight months ago he   
had been their worst enemy, nearly killing them as he fought under Ultimecia's spell. Now here   
she was laughing with him. Strange how life tended to change people. She had been hated by him   
for flunking him on his first SeeD exam. Now she felt that he regarded her as his confidant.   
There was no other reason why he had told her about Xana's summons to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
Quistis sighed. "Just...how things end up working out and stuff."  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Like how you got to be in a cave with the same man that tried to kill   
you several months ago?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"I know," Seifer said. He looked out of the cave, his eyes growing distant. "Seems that   
a lot has changed. I'm a SeeD, alright. But who's there to share it with me? No one."  
  
"What about Fujin and Raijin? Aren't you guys still a posse?"  
  
"Sort of. But telling your best friends that you're going to kill them doesn't do a lot   
for the friendship. Yeah, we still hang together, but they've kinda distanced themselves from   
me. Can't say I blame them."  
  
Quistis sighed. "You don't need to be so hard on yourself, Seifer. You were under   
Ultimecia's control."  
  
"But part of it was my decision." Seifer turned his gaze back at Quistis. "I wanted to   
play hero so bad that it blurred my conscience. I tortured Squall, imprisoned you and the rest,   
damn near destroyed the Garden and Esthar, and almost killed Rinoa. All to play hero..." Seifer   
trailed off and he looked away quickly. And though she wasn't sure, she thought she saw a tear   
run down Seifer's cheek.  
  
-By Hyne, how long has he held all this inside?-  
  
Too long, she gathered. Her heart ached for him. After all he had done, he'd been to   
hell and back to prove his loyalty. But he still had to overcome his personal demons.  
  
She got up and walked over to where he sat, sitting down next to him and put an arm   
around him. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"Seifer, listen to me," she said. "You've done more than enough to prove you've changed.   
You're a SeeD. You've obeyed orders. You've beaten Xana's temptations. And hell, you saved my   
life."  
  
Seifer nodded evetually and smiled at her. Quistis smiled back, but noticed a small   
feeling of...well, she didn't know what. Unsure, she let her slide back to her side and looked   
away nervously. "Um, I think we should get some rest."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah. It'll be tough on the rock, though."  
  
Quistis grimaced, but laid down anyway, the cold of the stone floor of the cave chilling   
her skin.   
  
-This is what you get when you don't wear extra layers, girl.-   
  
Well, it could be worse, she could've had Selphie's outfit.  
  
Quistis watched the fire burn for a while before she finally closed her eyes. She began   
to drift off to sleep, thinking about Seifer and Xana before she nodded off. One of the final   
things she felt before she fell asleep was that something warm was covering her, and she   
realized that it was Seifer's coat before she dozed off.  
  
Seifer looked at the sleeping Quistis before he laid down beside her. She was probably   
his only true friend left, and he owed her so much for just helping him. Seifer smiled,   
genuinely happy for the first time in a long while and went to sleep.  
  
Author's comments: Well, how'd you like the first part of the Seifer and Quistis journey?  
Hmm? I gotta give my co-author one helluva round of applause for putting this part together. The  
second part of the journey will be up soon and as soon as this "arc" of the story is over, we'll  
be returning to Vira's problems. Fun, huh? Until then, please R&R to let us know how you like it.  
:D  



	17. From Conflict Comes Resolution

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 17: From Conflict Comes Resolution  
  
Quistis opened her eyes slowly as the early morning light trickled in through the trees   
and into the cave. She yawned and then felt a warmth next to her. She turned to see Seifer   
laying next to her, his face turned away so that she only saw the back of his blonde head. She   
remembered him giving her his coat the night before as a blanket and she smiled as she sat up   
and put the coat over him. He stirred slightly and mumbled something before he went back to   
sleep, his body rising smoothly with each breath he took.  
  
He was capable of kindness, she knew that was true. He was also very self-conscious and   
unsure of his abilities. Quistis wondered why he hadn't been like this before. He had probably   
been covering it all with his recklessness and bravado. Maybe that was why he was so damned   
arrogant before, and still was to a certain extent.  
  
She stood and stretched as she thought about it, then bent down and fastened her whip to   
her side before she went outside. She took a deep breath of the cool air and let it out, looking   
around for any soldiers. She wondered if there was a possibility that they would encounter any   
of the Black SeeD that Irvine had fought. There was the chance, but it seemed that it was the   
Galbadian military that was searching for them at the moment.  
  
Quistis walked down to the edge of the river and removed her gloves before she took a   
sip of the cool water. She splashed some of it on her face, squealing slightly as the cold water   
touched her skin. She scrubbed her face for a moment before she splashed more water on her arms,   
the cold making goose bumps raise up and down her arms. Invigorated, she used a handkerchief to   
wipe her face and arms before she put her gloves back on. She turned and walked back up the   
embankment to the cave, where Seifer was putting on his coat.  
  
"Morning," he said as he put one arm through a sleeve. "Sleep well?"  
  
"It wasn't a night at the Dollet inn, but it was okay," Quistis replied. "Are we ready?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Let's go." They walked out of the cave and into the forest, still   
following the river to the ocean.  
  
Quistis walked along, enjoying the scenery. The sun was beginning to warm the air, and   
overhead, song birds chirped happily away. The soothing sounds of the river echoed through the   
forest and did much to soothe the frayed nerves from the day before. She even saw a Mesmorize   
beyond the small trail, but it merely regarded them with interest and moved on. Even the   
monsters seemed to be unwilling to destroy the morning's tranquility.  
  
"Hey Quisty, remember that river that ran in the woods next to Edea's house?" Seifer   
said after a few hours of hiking.   
  
-Quisty? Since when did he start calling me that?-  
  
"Vaguely," she replied, shrugging mentally. "Just flashes of it, really. I've forgotten   
a lot over the years."  
  
"Yeah. But there was a river that we always used to go play beside and swim in when the   
sea was too rough. Selphie and Irvine used to try and catch frogs in it, while Chickenwu-I mean   
Zell, always tried to build a little boat out of sticks and leaves."  
  
Quistis began to remember, a flash of a little Zell in overalls, making a small craft   
out of a piece of bark and a large leaf. And Selphie and Irvine in shorts chasing a bullfrog   
down the bank, splashing and getting muddy and laughing happily. "Yeah, I remember now. And you   
and Squall would always throw rocks in it and see who could make a bigger splash."  
  
Seifer chuckled, his face turning a shade red. Quistis was delighted to see him blush,   
but wasn't really sure why.  
  
"Yeah. I remember. And you always used to love to wade in it, picking up stones and   
stuff that was floating in the river."  
  
It was Quistis' turn to blush. "Yeah. I always liked the water..." Quistis trailed off,   
her brow furrowed in concentration. "Wasn't there another kid there too?"  
  
Seifer scowled, thinking. "I think so. He always never joined in, though. He was always   
kinda quiet."  
  
"Oh Hyne, what was his name? I can picture him now. Brown hair, green eyes, not very   
tall..."   
  
"K-Kevin? Something like that," Seifer said as he picked up a stone as he walked and   
tossed it into the river.  
  
"Kravis. His name was Kravis. I can't remember his last name, though." Quistis sighed.   
"There were quite a few kids in that orphanage. I'm surprised we even remembered him."  
  
Seifer nodded as he tossed another stone into the river. "Yeah, outside of you guys, I   
can't remem-" Seifer stopped short as a rapid staccato sound broke the air, I line of small   
splashes appearing in the river.  
  
"Shit, they sure know when to show up." Quistis hissed as she and Seifer ducked for   
cover. She cursed their luck as three soldiers and a commander appeared out of the woods, the   
commander firing while the troopers ran forth with blades drawn.  
  
Quistis grabbed her whip while Seifer drew his gunblade and parried the first blow from   
a soldier and dodged the second as he swung around and caught the man in the chest and pulled   
the trigger, the shot flinging the man into the brush like a rag doll. Another soldier attacked   
Quistis and she nearly dodged his blow, but he was too quick for her. She yelped as she felt the   
cold steel slide across the skin of her left shoulder, opening a small but painful flesh wound.  
  
She whirled her whip around and hit the soldier, the whip snapping wickedly. The   
diamond-hard tip slashed the man's throat and he gurgled as he tried to staunch the red fountain   
from his neck, bleeding out in seconds.  
  
She turned and caught a glance of Seifer battling with the third soldier, their blades   
flashing brilliantly in the sun light before she saw the commander take up a stance and fire his   
gauntlets. She lept to the side, but one round hit her in the leg, sending her to the ground.   
Quistis looked up and saw the commander standing over her, a triumphant grin on his face. She   
also heard Seifer screaming her name, but she paid no attention. She felt her limit break charge   
up and she let loose a laser bolt from her eyes, burning a hole through the commander's forehead   
instantly. He stood there for a second, a surprised look on his slack features before he fell   
backwards, dead.  
  
"Quistis! Are you alright?" Seifer was kneeling next to her, a worried look on his face   
as he took in her wounds.  
  
Quistis nodded and winced, just now noticing the electric pain that engulfed her leg and   
shoulder. "Yeah. Just hurts like a bitch."  
  
Seifer picked her up in his arms and Quistis was slightly surprised and pleased that he  
had, feeling the well defined muscles beneath his coat. "I get picked up so much I oughta have   
a handle," she commented as Seifer began to carry her into the forest.  
  
Seifer chuckled. "It'd make things easier for me, that's for sure." After a few minutes,   
he set her down next to the river and took off her boot that was by now soaked in blood. Quistis   
leaned back and let Seifer do his work, trying to ignore the pain that was throbbing through her   
leg and the light headedness she was having. Loss of blood, probably. She had to admit to   
herself, he was getting good at this, saving her life and all. Quistis smiled slightly at the   
thought before she closed her eyes and began to doze off, dreaming of happy kids playing near a   
river in what seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
-I'm getting pretty good at this "saving Quistis" thing-   
  
Seifer thought as he dipped a handkerchief in the cool river water and squeezed out the   
excess. The bullet had gone straight through, he had to be thankful for that. Seifer cleaned the   
blood off around the wound and on her shoulder and cast Cura, her wounds closing in a second. He   
looked back up at Quistis, who had fallen asleep.   
  
-Hyne, was she always that pretty?-  
  
"Yeah and she was also your instructor and now your superior. Let's not forget that,   
mmkay?" Seifer mumbled to himself. He took her boot and washed what blood he could off of it.   
She'd have to get a new pair when they got back, but for now she'd have to wear this. He dried   
it off and started to put it back on, taking her long, soft leg in one hand when he stopped and   
let it go, thinking better of it.   
  
-Bloody hell, what are you now, a servant? She might get mad at you if she decides to   
wake up and sees you feeling her up.-  
  
Seifer sighed, setting the boot to one side and shook Quistis lightly. "Quisty? Come on,   
we gotta go now." He hated to wake her, but the Galbadians could pop up at any moment. As it   
was, they were lucky they hadn't been attacked yet.  
  
Quistis muttered something and smiled in her sleep. Hyne, he hated waking her up,   
especially when she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Seifer sighed and shook her again, a   
little harder this time. "Quistis. We have to go now. The Galbadians are following us."  
  
Quistis groaned and opened her eyes. "Dammit. And I was having a good dream too." She   
looked at her boot laying next to her and at Seifer. "Guess I'll have to pick another pair at   
Timber one of these days," she sighed as she pulled it on, putting a finger through the holes on   
either side.  
  
"Can you walk?" Seifer asked as he helped her up. Quistis took a few steps, wincing.  
  
"Muscles are still tender. I can walk, but it'd be kinda slow..."  
  
"I'll have to carry you then." Seifer crouched slightly, motioning for Quistis to get   
onto his back. "It'll be easier this way."  
  
Quistis shook her head and got on piggy back. Seifer stood up and started walking,   
feeling the warmth of Quistis' body through his coat, the weight of her arms around his neck and   
again wondered why he hadn't realized why he hadn't been better accquainted with her before.  
  
-Maybe because you were a cold, arrogant bastard before, hmm Sir Seifer?-  
  
Seifer sighed, knowing that was the truth. "What's the matter?" Quistis asked behind him.  
"Nothing, just thinking," Seifer replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He could almost hear the grin in Quistis' voice. "You can't be thinking about nothing.   
It's not possible, y'know."  
  
Seifer glanced back at her, a little irritated. "Are you always this inquisitive?"  
  
Quistis shrugged a little. "Only when I want to be. Now what are you thinking about?"  
  
Seifer sighed. Well, he didn't have much to lose except maybe a little bit of ego, and   
he could live without that. "I was just thinking about how we weren't better friends before   
now."  
  
Quistis stayed silent for a moment. "That was because you were a cocky, arrogant SOB   
before and I was an instructor."  
  
Seifer smirked. "I was thinking the same thing myself."  
  
Quistis chuckled, her silvery laughter bringing a smile to Seifer's face. Soon, he felt   
Quistis lean her head against his shoulder and she was soon breathing rhythmically in sleep.  
  
-Does she sleep all the time?-   
  
Seifer shook his head slightly, so as not to disturb her.   
  
-No, she was just in a crash yesterday and wounded by Galbadians today. Plus her   
concussion's probably taking a lot out of her, despite casting a few Cure spells.-  
  
Seifer noted the position of the sun and glanced at his chronometer. It was nearly one   
in the afternoon. He was a little surprised, the morning had gone by so quickly. And from the   
gurgling in his stomach, it was lunch time. He had been able to swipe a few MRE's from the dead   
Galbadians before he helped Quistis, so they were okay on food for a day or two.  
  
Seifer walked on for a few minutes before he found a good spot to stop, a shady little   
spot near the river. He sat Quistis down, who woke up as he leaned her against a tree.  
  
"Hello again," she said sleepily. He smiled at her as he sat down and took out the   
MRE's.  
  
"Got something to eat. A little better than brazed Geezard." He gave her one and opened   
his own.  
  
Quistis took it and looked at it for a second. "Are you sure? These are Galbadian issue,   
y'know."  
  
From the taste of his, Seifer had to agree. "You're right, the Geezard was better." He   
managed to swallow the tasteless lump that was supposed to be dehydrated pork and made a face.   
"Somehow I don't remember eating these things."  
  
"That's because you were a little higher up in the chain of command." Quistis said as   
she began to nibble at a block of maple nut cake.  
  
Seifer grimaced. "Don't remind me." As he sat there, he looked at the small river and   
let his mind wander. Squall and the rest had to be looking for them. But he also knew that since   
the Silver Siren was somewhere in the area, and that the Galbadians were also looking for them,   
probably under Xana's control. He wondered if they were far from Winhill, if...  
  
What if the Galbadians had torched Winhill like they did Drayden?  
  
Nah, impossible. If they had, he would've seen smoke rising above the trees. Still, they   
might've occupied it. The thought was enough to send chills down his spine and he turned to   
Quistis. "You think they occupied Winhill?"  
  
Quistis thought for a second. "Most likely. It's the only town in these parts." She   
sighed as she finished her meal. "It would figure as much. But I don't think they would burn it.   
They know we're still in the forest, so they wouldn't be torching it yet."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Ready to get going?"  
  
Quistis nodded and stood, trying her weight on her leg. "Feels a little better. I think   
I'll try walking on it." She smiled at Seifer. "Besides, you've earned the rest."  
  
Seifer scratched the back of his head and grinned back at her. "Yeah well, I can't   
exactly leave you behind."  
  
Quistis chuckled and looked him in the eye, her grin fading. "Seriously, Seifer. Thanks   
for saving my life. For the second time."  
  
Seifer felt kind of uncomfortable, her thanking him and all. "I wouldn't exactly call it   
a save, but you're welcome anyway. Let's get going, eh?" he said, desperate to change the   
subject.  
  
Quistis nodded. "Okay. Let's go. By the way," she added, a grin spreading across her   
face, "Did you know that you blush in the most adorable way?"  
  
Seifer arched an eyebrow. "Are you quite through?"  
  
Quistis grinned devilishly and nodded. "Let's go." Seifer shook his head as they began   
to walk, but he also felt that there was a little bit of flirtation in that remark.  
  
-Yeah, keep it up, Seify, and you'll begin to think that she really has it on for ya.-  
  
Now THAT would be the day. Seifer smirked to himself and walked on, knowing that they   
were just friends, and nothing more.  
  
  
  
Quistis' leg still hurt, but she was still able to walk on it. She felt guilty about   
Seifer having to carry her all the time. She normally didn't like being treated like a child,   
but...with Seifer, it just seemed different. How or why, she didn't know. Maybe her concussion   
was giving her hell, but she had some mixed feelings concerning Seifer. Not exactly bad, but...  
  
Quistis sighed to herself, tired of the self-psychology. She had just concentrate on   
getting to civilization first and not her own feelings. Quistis looked over at Seifer and saw   
him pause for a second, looking up at the sky.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Looks like rain. You can smell it too," he replied. Quistis looked up and sure enough,   
the sky was beginning to darken with storm clouds, the wind beginnning to turn humid.  
  
"Great. We gotta find some shelter here pretty soon." Quistis cursed their luck thus   
far. It wasn't enough that they were stranded in the middle of nowhere followed by the entire   
Galbadian army, but they had be rained on as well. Someone upstairs had it out for them, that's   
all there was to it.  
  
Seifer nodded, looking glum. "Yeah, let's just go and find a place before the rain sets   
in..."  
  
Seifer stopped and stared at the treeline. He pulled Quistis down and put a finger up to   
his lips. She looked at him quizzically, then heard a deep growl and looked in the direction of   
the sound. She saw the now familiar massive body, the reddish hide and realized it was the   
Rexaur. Seifer motioned to the river and began to quietly move away so he made no noise. Quistis   
followed his lead and began to sneak away quietly.  
  
snap!  
  
Quitis froze, Seifer looking back at her in puzzlement. She looked down at her feet   
where she saw a broken twig, then back at the Rexaur. It looked up and sniffed the air. It   
growled again as it started to move and followed the scent-  
  
-right towards them.  
  
"Shit, run!" Seifer said as he grabbed Quistis' arm and took off. Quistis felt the   
ground begin to shake beneath her feet and looked back to see the massive beast following them,   
bellowing it's rage. She fought the urge to scream as she could nearly feel it's weight as it   
bore down on them as they ran.  
  
-shitshitshit-  
  
She looked ahead and saw the river widen into a small lake. If they could make it...  
  
"Seifer! The lake!" she shouted abouth the crashing of trees and brush.  
  
"I see it, go!" he shouted back at her. As soon as they reached the shore, Seifer nearly  
shoved her in as he took another glance back and jumped in himself. Quistis' clothes felt like   
lead weights in the cold water, her jaw shivering uncontrollably. Seifer took her arm and pulled   
her along as he was the stronger swimmer. As they reached the middle, Seifer turned and pulled   
her close, holding onto her waist as they treaded water.  
  
On shore, the Rexaur stomped and roared it's frustration at the sky, pacing back and   
forth. Quistis unconsciously held onto Seifer as they floated in the lake, half convinced that   
it was going to jump in and swim after them.  
  
"Rexaurs can't swim, right?" she asked nervously.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No, not unless they have to."  
  
His answer did little to calm her fears. "You're not helping my nerves any."  
  
"I can almost guarentee you mine are worse," he replied, still watching the Rexaur.   
Quistis smirked, which did much to ease her fear.  
  
After a few minutes of snorting and pacing, the Rexaur turned and strode back into the   
forest, crashing through the underbrush before the forest became quiet again, save for the   
rising wind of the storm.  
  
Quistis let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked up at Seifer,   
the relief evident on his face. "That was close."  
  
"Yeah. Too close. That thing's got the run of the place," he said as he looked back at   
her. "We really need to be more careful when we move."  
  
Quistis nodded as she held onto him. She didn't want him holding both of them up, but   
she felt herself not wanting to let go. "How long are we gonna stay like this?"  
  
Seifer looked at her, an amused expression on his face. "You don't like this?"  
  
"Well, I'd like it better if the water wasn't so cold." Quistis knew that she was   
flirting again and that she shouldn't do it, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
Seifer chuckled and pulled her closer, surprising her somewhat. "Well, the Rexaur will   
probably be out there to wait for us to come out, so I think-"  
  
Seifer stopped, looking down at the water in confusion. "What the hell-" he started   
before he was suddenly yanked from Quistis' grasp and disappeared underwater, bubbles rising in   
the spot where he had just been.  
  
"SEIFER!" Quistis screamed before she dove under after him.  
  
One minute, he had been talking to Quistis before something wrapped around his leg. Then   
the next, he was being dragged down beneath the surface by something wrapped around his leg, his   
breath escaping from his mouth in a burst of bubbles. He closed his mouth and tried to determine   
what was dragging him. At first he couldn't see anything, but as he was pulled closer to the   
bottom, he saw something that if was on land, he would've screamed.  
  
It was almost like a snake save for the tooth-filled maw that grinned at him, the eyes   
yellow and orange slits against the black body. It had several gills, lined with frills of flesh   
that waved in the brackish water, and realized he was looking at an extremely rare Eelinoc.  
  
The Eelinoc wrapped it's serpentine body around him tightly, pinning his arms to his   
sides as he struggled against it's grip. He looked and saw arcs of electricity run up and down   
it's body before a sharp electric sensation ripped through his body, causing him to almost   
scream in agony. He was being electrocuted.  
  
The creature stopped it's attack and Seifer tried to take a breath, but he was   
disorientated and forgot he was underwater and instead got a lungful of water.  
  
-Great, either I'll drown or be electrocuted.-  
  
Seifer bowed his head, realizing that this was it. He was going to be lunch for a fish   
monster. His lungs were burning, he needed air, but he was held tight by the Eelinoc's coils.   
He felt the Eelinoc tighten it's grip and felt a snap in his side, a sharp pain in his side   
adding to his misery.  
  
-Hyne, Quisty, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive me Quisty...-   
  
Seifer saw darkness creeping into the edges of his vision and thought about Quistis.   
She'd be alright without him. She would make and get out alive...  
  
Suddenly, the Eelinoc loosened it's grip and Seifer floated free. He struggled to focus   
his vision and heared the Eelinoc hiss angrily. He focused long enough to glimpse a blonde woman   
casting a Fire spell at the Eelinoc, and he realized that Quistis was saving him before he lost  
consciousness.  
  
Quistis saw the enormous monster with Seifer in it's clutches and didn't think twice.   
She cast a Fire spell at it, and for a brief second, fire engulfed it's head before it fizzled  
out in the water. Still, it was enought to hurt and enrage it, letting Seifer go as it turned   
it's attention to her.  
  
-Gods, that thing is HUGE!-  
  
Quistis swam deeper towards Seifer, who floating limply next to the Eelinoc. She grabbed   
his arm and then unsheathed his gunblade. It was heavy in her hand and she almost dropped it   
before she got a good grip on it.  
  
-No wonder there's only a few of these left, it'll break your arm if you swing it.-  
  
She gripped it in one hand and Seifer in the other as the Eelinoc faced her, half of   
it's face burnt from the Fire spell. It hissed again as it opened it's mouth, giving her a good   
view of it's teeth that were the size of a Tonberry's chef knife. Her lungs beginning to burn,   
she swam towards it. She'd have to judge the blow just right in order for her plan to work. As   
it struck forward, she dodged it and stabbed at it's eye. The blade pierced the soft tissue,   
causing the monster to hiss in pain and rage as it rolled and twisted in the water. Quistis kept   
a tight grip on the blade and pulled it out before she swam quickly to the surface, unable to   
hold her breath any longer.  
  
She broke the surface, the clouds overhead now nearly as dark as night as took in a   
well-needed breath. She pulled Seifer above the water's surface, noticing that he wasn't   
breathing.  
  
"Please Hyne, don't let him be dead, please Hyne, let someone be listening..." She swam   
to shore and pulled him up onto the bank before she knelt beside him and started CPR. She pumped   
his chest several times before she did mouth to mouth, working frantically. "Please Seifer,   
don't be dead, come on Seify..."  
  
Seifer coughed suddenly and spat up some water.Quistis rolled him over onto his side   
and he coughed up the rest of the water in his lungs, taking in haggard breaths as he coughed   
and retched up more water.  
  
-Thank you Hyne, thank you...-   
  
Quistis thought as she made sure he was okay. His breathing became more natural and he   
opened his eyes. "H-hey," he managed in a ragged voice.  
  
Quistis couldn't contain herself and hugged him, overjoyed. "Hey. I thought I lost you   
there for a second."  
  
"Nearly did,"Seifer croaked. He closed his eyes and patted her shoulder. "I'm okay now.   
Really. Thanks for saving me."  
  
Quistis smiled, relieved and happy beyond belief and let go of him. Hey, I still owe   
you one. But can you walk? We need to get out of here."  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Dunno.Think I broke a rib down there, but I'll try."  
  
Quistis quickly cast one of her few remaining Cure spells and Seifer sighed, the pain   
lessened considerably. He stood up, leaning on Quistis for support. He stood up, but stumbled,   
Quistis catching him before he fell. Quistis supported him as he tried again with more success   
this time, looking at him worringly before they started forward.  
  
Seifer had almost gotten his balance back when she spotted it. "Look, over there,." she   
said, pointing. It was an abandoned one-room cabin, the windows broken, but otherwise looking   
firm and stable, a small mud and stick chimney sticking out of the roof.  
  
She guided Seifer into the cabin, and not a moment too soon. Overhead, the rain came,   
pelting the old shingles mercilessly. Quistis sat Seifer against a wall before she broke up a   
rotten wooden chair that sat in a corner and started a fire in the fireplace.  
  
"We have to get out of these wet clothes, or we'll catch pneumonia," Quistis said.   
Seifer arched an eyebrow at her, but nodded. He was in no condition to argue.  
  
Quistis helped him out of his coat and shirt and pull his boots off. She laid them   
across a table that sat in the middle of the room before she removed her gloves and boots. She   
unbuttoned the sleeves to her jacket and laid them across the table as well, unbuckling her   
whip and laying it on another chair.  
  
Seifer looked at her amused. "I didn't know you could do that with your sleeves."  
  
Quistis smiled. "Yeah well, keeps me from getting too hot in summer." She opened a cedar   
trunk in the corner of a room and found several blankets that had kept rather well. She laid one   
down on the floor in front of the fire place and set one aside and used a third for a towel to   
dry off with. When she was finished, she toweled of Seifer, who was still rather dazed from the   
encounter with the Eelinoc. He smiled at her and he laid down on the blanket when she finished.  
  
She sat down on the blanket next to him and gazed into the fire, running one hand along   
her bare leg as she listened to the rain fall.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Seifer asked as he rolled over to look at her. He was looking   
straight into her eye, and Quistis found that she couldn't look away.   
  
-Hyne, he's so handsome in this light...-  
  
"Just thinking about how close I came to losing you. I...I didn't what I'd do." Quistis   
looked down nervously, unsure of how she felt or what she was saying. She felt fond of him,   
there was no doubt about that, but she just wasn't sure about anything else.  
  
Seifer put a finger under her chin and gently raised her face level to his. "You   
would've been alright. Besides, you didn't." Seifer gazed steadily at her in a way that made her   
feel pleasantly uncomfortable. They inched closer and she closed her eyes and felt Seifer's warm   
lips on her own, pressing gently together. A warm rush came over Quistis and she was kissing him   
back, their lips meeting and parting over and over.  
  
Presently, she pulled away, looking at Seifer. He looked back at her puzzled, the fire   
light dancing across his face. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Quistis shrugged, unable to decribe what she felt. "I don't know...I think...I think I   
love you, Seifer Almasy."  
  
Seifer looked back at her, his gaze intense. "I love you, Quistis Trepe."  
  
Their mouths met again as they laid back on the blanket, oblivious to anything else in   
the world outside of each other. And outside the cabin, the storm raged on.  
  
Author's comments: That was part two. How'd you guys like it? Part three will conclude   
the misadventures of Seifer and Quistis and get back on track to the main plot. Let us know what  
you thought of this chapter by R&R, okay? :) Okay. Until next time.  
  



	18. Dangerously Familiar

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 18: Dangerously Familiar  
  
It was the soft pattering of rain on the cabin roof that eventually awoke Seifer. He   
rubbed his eyes and opened them, taking a moment to adjust to the dim light. He felt something   
laying on his chest, and he looked down to see Quistis laying beside him, her arm draped across   
him. Instantly, he remembered the night before; both of them kissing and hugging, murmuring   
softly to one another before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Seifer gently moved Quistis' arm to one side and sat up so as not to disturb her. He got   
up and checked his clothes. They were dry, thank Hyne for small favors. He put on his shirt and   
boots before he went outside to relieve himself. The rain had slackened off considerably since   
the night before.  
  
The night before... Seifer sighed, thinking it was crazy that he had made out with his   
former instructor. But ...it was mutual and she seemed to have liked it. Still, there was just   
something about it all that made it kind of ironic. That he, former Sorceress' Knight, was in   
love with his former teacher and enemy.  
  
"Heard about having the hots for teacher, but this is ridiculous," he muttered to   
himself as he strode into the light rain. Seifer did his business and went back inside and was   
greeted by Quistis pulling on her boots. "Good morning," Seifer said.  
  
Quistis looked up at him and flashed him a smile. "Hey. I was wondering where you went."  
  
Seifer shrugged and smiled. "Call of nature. Anyway..."  
  
"Anyway..." Quistis replied, falling silent. She looked back down as she pulled on her   
last boot.  
  
Seifer sensed that there was something wrong.   
  
-At least I'm not the only one having second thoughts.-   
  
"What's the matter? Something happen?" he said, crouching down next to her.  
  
Quistis shrugged, not looking at him. "I don't...no, nothing happened. It's just..."   
She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I guess I'm just confused as to what I feel. I mean I   
like you and I think I love you, but..."  
  
Seifer nodded. "But what will the others think about a former instructor being with a   
former Sorceress' knight."  
  
Quistis sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I know I shouldn't care...but yeah."  
  
Seifer took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Well...I'm not really going to worry   
about it. Yeah, it'll raise a few eyebrows, but hey, what do they care?"  
  
Quistis laughed lightly. "I can just imagine the looks on the faces of Raijin, Fujin,   
and Xu when they find out."  
  
Seifer grinned mischieviously. "I think we oughta get a camera just so we can get that   
on film."  
  
Quistis laughed and gave him a mock-horrified look. "You're terrible," she said as she   
brought his hand to her lips.  
  
Seifer smiled and kissed Quistis, her full, warm lips meeting his. "Yeah. That's me," he   
murmured as they parted.  
  
Quistis laughed and she pushed him away lightly. "Come on, we need to get going. I found   
some maps in the trunk. They're kinda old, but the river goes right by Winhill, and if I'm   
right, then we're almost three miles from it."  
  
"Great! That means we'll be there before noon." Seifer was relieved. Finally, a decent   
meal, some warm, clean clothes, and no T-Rexaurs! Seifer put on his coat and strapped on his   
gunblade, eager to get going. As he stepped out into the damp air of the forest, he breathed in   
deeply, feeling better than he had in a long while.  
  
Major Biggs of the Galbadian military scowled at his scanner and pounded on it once or   
twice. Galbadian technology was notorious for malfunctioning in wet conditions, and the scanner   
was no exception.  
  
"Problems, sir?" Lieutenant Wedge asked him over his shoulder.  
  
Biggs elbowed him away. "Nothing, Wedge! Just keep an eye out. Those SeeDs are still out   
there and this forest is so dense, they could walk right by us. So keep looking!"  
  
Wedge grunted. "All I see are trees and your fat head," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?!"Biggs said sharply.  
  
"Nothing!" Wedge quickly answered.  
  
Biggs grumbled and turned his attention back to the scanner. He and Wedge had climbed   
back up to their previous ranks, but with the Sorceress now in control, Biggs didn't want to be   
demoted again. Which meant doing everything she asked down to the letter.  
  
Biggs picked up a faint signal. It was almost three miles south of Winhill, and it was   
moving. It had to be the SeeDs.  
  
Biggs thumbed on the comm. "Sir Kravis? We have them, sir. Three oh mark four, sector   
Gamma. Yes sir, about three miles south. Yes, sir. Major Biggs out."  
  
Biggs put away the comm and turned to Wedge. "Alright, we monitor them until Kravis gets   
here."  
  
"That should be easy, sir. Though I'm not sure if I like working with these Black   
SeeDs."  
  
Biggs nodded. "I don't like it either, but then I'm not about to argue with Xana. Let's   
just stick-"  
  
A low growl came from behind them. Biggs turned to see a large, red reptilian leg   
attached to a huge, muscular body...and the huge head of a T-Rexaur that gazed at them   
maliciously.  
  
"S-s-sir?" Wedge stammered.  
  
"What?" Biggs said in a cracked voice.   
  
-Hyne, that thing is BIG...-  
  
"I wet 'em."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I just think...we should RUUUUUNNN!!!" Biggs screamed as he and   
Wedge took off through the forest, the Rexaur in hot pursuit. And as they ran, Biggs wondered   
why they hadn't retired before.  
  
  
Quistis looked up from the map she was holding and off in the direction where the roar   
came from. It sounded distant, maybe a mile or so, so she relaxed a little. The Rexaur had been   
such a pain in the ass, she didn't want to run into it again. She turned her attention back to   
the map and absently brushed one damp bang off of her brow.  
  
"So if this river eventually runs into Galbadia river, then we should be on the right   
track." Seifer's finger traced the small faded blue line that represented the river's course   
right past Winhill.  
  
"Yeah," Quistis nodded. "So we should be getting out of the forest into some fields once   
we get close."  
  
Seifer nodded and looked around them. The rain had stopped, but everything was still   
wet, the river rushing past in a frantic pace. "Well, let's go then." He smiled slightly as they   
started off again. "Tell you what, once we get back, lunch is on me."  
  
Quistis chuckled. "Well that depends. Can you afford dinner at the Flying Griffon   
restaurant in Deling?"  
  
Seifer raised his eyebrows at her. "I might have a SeeD's salary, but I'm not THAT well   
off!"  
  
Quistis laughed. "I was kidding. That'd be great."  
  
Seifer smirked and shook his head. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
Quistis grinned devilishly. "How's this for scary; Selphie and Irvine with kids."  
  
Seifer shuddered. "I'd rather not even think on that."  
  
They both laughed, Quistis relishing Seifer's company. Suddenly, they were on a well   
used trail, one that looked very familiar to Quistis.  
  
"Hey wait a second!" Quistis exclaimed as she stopped abruptly. Seifer stopped and   
looked at her with bemusement.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've been here before," she said. "When we were in prison, Ellone used her powers and I   
was in Kiros. He was visiting Laguna in Winhill and they had to patrol the area around it. And   
this was one part that they patroled!"  
  
Seifer looked around and shrugged. "Well, lead the way then."  
  
Quistis walked forward with a more determined step, relieved and excited that they were   
finally somewhere that she recognized. They followed it for several minutes, the forest giving   
way to tall grass.  
  
-This should go straight into Winhill. If the Galbadians haven't overtaken it, we can   
contact Squall and possibly shower and rest up before he comes to get us...and have a nice   
dinner...maybe walk around a bit...-  
  
Quistis was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see their attacker until Seifer  
pulled her back as a slim blade slice the air in front of her, missing her by inches. Quistis   
cried out as a man materialized out of nowhere in front of them. As he stood up, she could   
almost feel the violence radiate off of him. He wore the same all black SeeD uniform as the   
sniper in Galbadia Garden had. His brown hair was cut short and spiked, and his deep forest   
green eyes glittered with malicious intent. His weapon was a staff with wickedly sharp blades at   
either end. And the most disturbing thing was that he was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Hello Quistis, Seifer. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" His voice was rougher and   
dripped with venomous hatred, but it still sounded eerily familiar, like someone she had known   
before...  
  
"Kravis?" Quistis could scarcely believe it.   
  
-It's him! And he's a Black SeeD. How? Why?-  
  
"Ah, well it's nice to be recognized. Gotta hand it to ya, Seifer, you landed a nice   
piece of ass there." Kravis twirled his staff, his expression one of arrogance, his voice   
mocking.  
  
"Knock it off, Kravis. Is that all you do is talk?" Seifer growled as he unsheathed his   
gun blade.  
  
"My my, touchy aren't we? Oh well. You know Quistis, if you ever wanted to have a real   
man..." Kravis looked her up and down. Quistis kept herself from shuddering under Kravis' gaze   
and unbuckled her whip.  
  
"Sorry, Kravis, but I like men, not boys," Quistis spat back. Kravis smiled wickedly and   
brandished his staff.  
  
"Ah well, I can't say I didn't try. But enough of this. Let's play, kids."  
  
  
Seifer shoved Quistis out of the way and parried Kravis' first blow and dodged the   
second, swinging back with his gunblade. Kravis merely parried it and landed a kick in Seifer's  
midsection that threw him off balance.  
  
"Ah come on, Seifer. You think I'd be that easy?" Kravis twirled his staff with ease and   
slashed at Seifer, who barely dodged the blow.  
  
Seifer heard a snap and and suddenly Quistis had her whip wrapped around Kravis' staff.   
Kravis spat at her and jerked his staff, Quistis stumbling forward a few steps while trying to   
maintain her grip. Kravis smiled evilly and executed a roundhouse kick that sent Quistis   
sprawling.  
  
"Hynedamned bastard," Seifer roared as he brought his blade around in a wide arc. Kravis   
parried it, but only just, and he was knocked to the ground by the force of the blow. Seifer   
seized the opportunity and charged up a Fire spell and cast it at Kravis. Kravis caught the   
blast on his staff, which saved him from serious damage, but he was blown back a few steps.  
  
Seifer charged forward and slashed at him with his gunblade, dimly remembering that this   
had been the same way he had given Squall his scar. He had a split second of seeing Kravis' eyes   
grow wide before he brought up his staff, trying to ward off the attack.  
  
Seifer's blow was sure and hard, slicing through the staff like a twig and bit into the   
flesh and bone of Kravis' face. Kravis fell back, screaming horribly and clutching the left side   
of his bloody face. At that moment, the sound of a jet engine roared over head and he looked up   
to see the welcome sight of the Ragnarok. It hovered a few feet off the ground, Vira and Dorin   
standing on the entrance ramp.  
  
Seifer turned and picked up Quistis before he ran the short distance to the Ragnarok.   
Dorin took Quistis and Vira helped him up as the ramp closed as the Ragnarok took off. As they   
climbed into the sky, Seifer catched a glimpse of a bloodied Kravis as the ramp closed, staring   
up at them as they escaped into the sky.  
  
  
Vira helped Quistis into a seat in the conference room under the main cockpit. She   
looked dirty and bruised, but she was alive. Vira put a Potion to Quistis' lips and in a moment,   
Quistis awoke.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" she asked groggily, putting a hand to the side of her head.  
  
"You were attacked by a Black SeeD and we rescued you. You're on the Ragnarok now," Vira   
answered. She was dazed, but she would recover. Vira stood up and looked at Quistis for a second   
before she walked to the conference room door.  
  
"I'll get you something to eat and drink. Just stay here."  
  
"No porblem with that," Quistis answered. Vira smirked slightly and opened the door. As   
she left, Seifer walked past her and nodded to her, saying nothing. Vira nodded back and as the   
door slid shut, she saw Seifer take a seat next to Quistis and...put an arm around her?  
  
"Hmm. Guess they're together?"  
  
Vira turned to the cultured voice of Dorin, who stood leaning against a bulkhead,   
looking rather amused.  
  
She shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. It's none of my business. They're just lucky we  
got back to FH quick enough and that the Ragnarok had been repaired."  
  
Dorin nodded and walked over to the elevator to the cockpit. Vira followed, though she   
couldn't help wondering what had happened between those two.  
  
Seifer sat there with Quistis in his arms, stroking her hair and staring out the large   
crysta-glass dome that covered the conference room.  
  
"So he's alive," Quistis said, snuggling against Seifer.  
  
"Yeah." Kravis being alive wasn't that much of a surprise to him as it was that he was a   
Black SeeD. It seemed that Xana could have anyone she wanted, anyone at all...  
  
-But not me. I'm Quistis'.-  
  
Seifer smiled at the thought and hugged her close, the soft drone of the Ragnarok's   
engines lulling them to sleep.  
  
Author's comments: There ya go! The last part in this little sub-plot with Seifer and  
Quistis. Again, give a big hand for Nightstalker's excellent job on it! :D Next chapter will get  
back on track with the main plot. All the SeeDs stop to rest up in Garden, still docked in FH.  
Wanna know more? Well, I can't tell you or it'd spoil the surprise! I can say that Vira's   
troubles get worse, we get to peek further into Dorin's past, and another new enemy will arise,  
out for one of our heroes for revenge. Stay tuned and please R&R! :) 


	19. Shadows Of The Past

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 19: Shadows Of The Past  
  
The trip back to Garden went without incident from anyone. Vira piloted the Ragnarok   
back to FH, with a minor amount of difficulty using the controls, while Dorin sat silently near  
by, and Seifer and Quistis sleeping down in the conference room. When they had arrived back, they  
all were welcomed back to Garden, where Dr. Kadowaki insisted on seeing Quistis, Seifer, Selphie  
and Irvine for any lingering injuries, and Squall looking extremely relieved they'd made it   
back. He had been doubtful that Vira and Dorin could find them, but had still kept hoping   
regardless. The fact of the matter was that despite their arguments, Vira and Dorin worked well   
when they got along and had been closer to the Ragnarok than anyone else at the moment he needed   
them. As he was on his way back from Galbadia Garden he had called to instruct them that Seifer   
and Quistis were most likely located near Winhill and if the Ragnarok was finished with its   
repairs, it'd be the best thing to find them. Neither Vira nor Dorin had objected to the   
assignment, although Vira was a bit apprehensive taking the controls of the ship. Squall had   
assured her it was no difficult to pilot and had told her the basic functions over the radio.   
Luck had been with them as everyone arrived back at Garden safe and sound, ready to collapse   
from exhaustion. Without an immediate plan to go after Xana, Cid had told them all to rest for a   
little while, to regroup their strength. None of them had objected to the well deserved rest and   
all had begun to spend a few days resting.  
  
A few days later, the group sat enjoying a relaxing lunch. The warm sun beamed through  
the glass skylight dome above them and the sounds of happy students talking as they ate filled  
the air. Zell sat with a plate of hot dogs piled in front of him while Squall and Rinoa sat next   
to each other, eating quietly. They spotted Selphie and Irvine entering the busy cafeteria and   
waved them over.   
  
"Man, I've missed these hot dogs so much! I haven't had one since..." Zell said through   
a mouthful of food, pausing to think.  
  
Rinoa chuckled. "Not since five minutes ago."  
  
Zell cocked an awkward grin at her, trying not to open his mouth that was stuffed full   
of hotdogs.  
  
"How you doing?" Squall asked as Selphie and Irvine sat down.  
  
"Okay. Dr. Kadowaki's been reeeeeally nice." Selphie flashed her trademark smile as she   
touched the spot on her chest that the bullet had hit her.  
  
"That's good," Rinoa smiled at Selphie. "It's been very rough lately on everyone,   
hasn't it?"  
  
Squall nodded. "But it isn't over yet. There's still a lot we have to deal with."  
  
"Don't ruin the moment, Squall," Irvine piped in.  
  
Squall arced an eyebrow at Irvine, the flashed one of his all too brief smiles. "Yeah,   
well. Where's Seifer and Quistis?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Haven't seen them since they got back."  
  
The cafeteria suddenly quited down a bit and Squall looked towards the entrance as   
Seifer and Quistis entered, arms linked. He glanced over at the Trepies and Raijin and Fujin,   
who all looked like they had seen the second coming of Hyne.  
  
Seifer and Quistis walked up to the table and sat down. "Sorry we're late," Quistis said.  
  
Squall pointed to the spectators who's jaws had dropped. "Causing quite a scene, aren't   
you?"  
  
"What's your point, Squall?" Seifer asked, smirking.  
  
Zell swallowed a mouthful of hot dog and chuckled. "It's just kinda funny to see   
everyone struck speechless," he said, motioning to the Trepies and the Disciplinary Committee,  
still in shock.  
  
Seifer turned and waved casually to them. The Trepies looked quickly back down to their   
meals. Fujin nodded and smiled prettily, while Raijin made a face. Fujin saw it and kicked him   
in the knee. "CUTE," she said before dragging him off out of the cafeteria.  
  
Selphie and Irvine laughed to see Fujin dragging Raijin off. "Looks like Fujin doesn't   
have a problem with it at all," Selphie commented, half giggling.  
  
"The Trepies looks like Seifer was going to beat them up if they continued looking,"   
Irvine pointed out, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Quistis looked at them both. "Alright, that's enough you two."  
  
Selphie and Irvine exchanged knowing looks, but quieted down. Seifer rather pleased and   
a little embarressed by it all.  
  
"So what's the news with Vira?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well, she's half sorceress." Squall said, taking a drink of water. "Dr. Odine ran a few   
tests and confirmed that she's half Draconian, half Galbadian, and a half-Sorceress, however   
that happens."  
  
Seifer whistled quietly while Quistis arced an eyebrow. "I thought sorceresses inherited   
their powers from another."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "They do. But in Vira's case, it's a little bit special."  
  
"Like how special?" Seifer asked.  
  
Zell nodded to the entrance. "Looks like you'll find out from Vira herself." The group   
turned to see Vira walk in, her all-black figure easy to recognize out of the dark blues of the   
cadets.  
  
Vira looked as she usually did, her face void of expression, except that her eyes looked   
a little more tired than usual. She nodded to everyone and took a seat. Seifer grinned at her.  
  
"Hey, Vira. Heard some stuff about you lately."  
  
Vira shrugged. "So?"  
  
"Could be worse." Seifer slapped her on her back jokingly, causing Vira to lurch forward   
in her seat a little. "You could be related to Xana or something."  
  
Vira immediately looked at him, her eyes wide, and asked, "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"The woods," Seifer answered. "Why?"  
  
The Squall and Rinoa gave him a pointed glare while Zell cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm, she got her powers from Xana. She's Vira's mother," he said quietly.  
  
Seifer turned the deepest red and looked down. "Ah. Sorry, Vira. My bad. Ummm, I'm gonna   
get something to eat. Want anything?" he said, turning to Quistis, not wanting Vira to see his   
face.  
  
"Just a salad and some milk." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand as he got up and   
beat a hasty retreat to the cafeteria line.  
  
Vira shook her head. "I hope everyone isn't going to do that."  
  
"You can't blame him. He didn't know," Quistis said, turning her head to look at him on   
line.  
  
"I don't," she answered. "But I just don't want everyone making a big deal out of it."  
  
"Well, it will raise quite a few eyebrows," Zell said. "You understand, though, right?   
Most of the people here don't know you the way we do." The rest nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"All I'm saying is I have enough to deal with without being pointed at by everyone   
around me. I'm not used to that kind of attention," Vira replied.  
  
"Not everyone is going to ask about it," Squall said. "Still, there's a lot of this that   
doesn't make sense."  
  
"Yeah," Vira agreed. "One thing that keeps bothering me is this whole half Draconian   
thing. You know those people..." She trailed off, shaking her head.  
  
Seifer came back with a tray and sat down next to Quistis, handing her her food.  
  
"Yeah, where is Mr. Iceman by the way? I haven't seen him since y'all got back," Irvine   
said.  
  
"I think I saw him up near the dorms on our way over. He was walking back to them,"   
Seifer replied as he opened his milk carton.  
  
"He is awfully quiet, isn't he?" Rinoa said, brushing a stray hair out of her face.  
  
Zell grinned at her. "It's not like we don't know the silent types around here."  
  
"Very funny, Zell." Squall rolled his eyes.  
  
Quistis thought for a second. "Well, it's not like he hasn't seen a lot in his life.   
From the sound of it, it's like he's been in the military since he was fifteen."  
  
Vira nodded. "I saw some pretty young officers on horseback there. I guess it's   
customary for the sons of nobility to be officers in the Legions."  
  
Squall shook his head. "It's too bad kids can't just be kids."  
  
Rinoa turned to Squall. "What do you mean?"  
  
Squall stayed silent for a moment before he spoke. "Well, when you think about it, what   
does Garden do? Yeah, we give the kids an education, but we also train them to fight at an early   
age. My first foray into the Training Center was when I was twelve. Selphie, you junctioned for   
the first time at ten. So why should we look down on the Draconians for having teenagers in the   
army when we pretty much do the same thing?"  
  
"He's got a point," Vira agreed. "But, they can get very...uptight about things."  
  
Selphie nodded. "I felt like if I took one wrong step in Dorin's house that I would   
break some sort of rule and get kicked out."  
  
"They've got a very set way of doing things, I noticed that," Seifer said.  
  
Irvine chuckled. "Yeah, you couldn't help but notice. But still...they were polite and   
stuff."  
  
"I thought it was way cool." Selphie said, grinning lightly.  
  
"Sure, if you discount the hostile wildlife." Quistis said, grimacing.  
  
Seifer grimaced as well, remembering their encounter. "Yeah, that wildlife..."  
  
"Wait," Zell looked at Vira. "If you're the daugther of Xana and she's actually Anarix   
who lived in Draconia and ruled there does that mean...?"  
  
"No," she quickly answered back. "It doesn't. And it won't. Don't even finish that. I'm   
just dreading how they're going to react. This is really improper."  
  
"Good point," Squall said. "But we should probably worry about that when it happens."  
  
Quistis nodded, and poked at her salad. "So where is the mystery man anyway?"  
  
Vira pointed behind Quistis and replied, "Try right behind you."  
  
Quistis turned to see Dorin standing there, his arms crossed, his demeanor betraying   
nothing.  
  
"Were you there the entire time?" Seifer asked.  
  
Dorin shrugged. "I saw no need to announce my presence."  
  
"Well, we know you're here now," Zell said. He motioned to a nearby chair. "So why don't  
you have a seat?"  
  
Dorin shook his head. "No thank you. I just wanted to know what our next action was."  
  
Squall shrugged slightly. "We haven't decided yet. The Siren is still out there and   
another encounter with Xana is inevitable. But...we're not sure how to go about this."  
  
Dorin nodded slightly and turned with a swirl of his trench coat and left.  
  
"Guy's colder that a Blizzaga spell," Irvine commented.  
  
"Know's his business, that's for sure," Rinoa replied.  
  
Zell shook his head, then took a bite out of his last hot dog. "Well, he still coulda   
sat down for a minute. I mean, what's he gonna do now? Go sit down and wait?"  
  
"Maybe he's just gonna..." Selphie trailed off, her face contorting in thought. "You're   
right. Where is he going?"  
  
Vira shrugged. "Don't know. I'll follow him and find out."  
  
Dorin walked back to the dorms, his boots clicking lightly on the shiny tile. He ignored   
the acknowledgments from the cadets and entered the dorm area, entering the room that had been   
designated as his own for the duration of his stay.  
  
He opened and shut the door quickly, shrugging off his coat before he let out a deep   
breath. He still didn't like being in the laid back atmosphere of Balamb, but there was no   
getting away from it. There was only one place where he could truly be alone with his thoughts,   
and that was here.  
  
He went to his dresser and pulled out the familiar wooden box. He set it on the floor in  
front of him and sat on his bed, regarding it for a second. Slowly, he bent down and opened it.   
Immediately, the holographic image of his mother popped up in front of him, her smiling face   
looking as pure and serene as when he was young. The haunting music of her favorite song floated   
to him, bringing back memories of long ago. Vulkan's fire, how long had it been? Five years now?   
Six? He closed his eyes as he remembered that day in early April...  
  
-That day in April, when the flowers in her gardens were blooming, and she called you to   
her room, the day when she said good bye and you didn't know what was going on...-  
  
Young Dorin walked down the wall to his mother's room. She had been shut up there for   
weeks, with only his father and the doctors coming to see her. He didn't know what was going on,   
and his father had said nothing, only that "mother was resting". So, he had been entertained by   
Uncle Dravere and little baby Alexai was taken care of by the maids.  
  
Dorin walked up to the door and knocked lightly. Uncle Dravere opened it a crack and   
nodded to him. "Your mother's wanting to talk to you, Dory. Take all the time you want."  
  
Dorin nodded, but he didn't know why Uncle Dravy was so...sad? Dorin took note of it and  
walked in. He saw his father sitting next to the bed and he looked up at Dorin. He smiled at   
Dorin and quietly left. Dorin watched him go as Uncle Dravere left with him and shut the door   
behind him. Dorin was confused. Did he actually see his father...crying?  
  
"Dorin?" His mother's soft, strained voice came from the bed. Dorin turned and walked up   
to the side.  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
His mother turned to him and Dorin gasped in shock. In all his thirteen years, he'd   
never seen her this way. Her fair skin was almost paper white, her beautiful blond hair laying   
in wisps around her face. She looked almost skeletal, her lovely blue eyes sunken into their   
sockets. She smiled, though the effort seemed to exhaust her.  
  
"Dorin...I want you...to take care of Alexai." She seemed to struggle to get the words   
out. "I want you to be good for your father...and Uncle Dravy. I want you to...grow up and...be   
strong and proud...like my son should be."  
  
She touched his hand and hers felt ice cold to the touch. Dorin was starting to become   
worried and rather frightened for his mother. Why was she telling him all this? What was wrong   
with her?  
  
"I will, mother. Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
His mother smiled and laughed slightly, but then she began to cough. And as she coughed,   
some black liquid began to dribble from the corner of her mother.  
  
"Mother? Mother?! MOTHER!!!" Dorin began screaming her name and his father and Uncle   
Dravy rushed in as his mother began to cough up more and more of the black liquid.  
  
"Get Dorin out of here! And get the bloody doctor!!" his father shouted to Uncle Dravy.   
Uncle Dravere picked up Dorin, who was wailing, calling over and over to her...  
  
  
  
Dorin stared back at her image, the memories still fresh in his mind. He learned later   
that his mother had contracted the Black Fever. She had become weak because the delivery of   
Alexai had been hard, and she had caught it easily. Almost six years ago. Six years...  
  
He heard a soft tap at his door. Dorin sighed. "Come in," he said.  
  
Vira stepped in slowly. "Hi," she said quietly, shutting the door behind her. "Everyone   
was wondering why you...umm...left so quickly. You okay?"  
  
Dorin nodded absently. "I got my answer, I needed nothing else." He was still staring   
at the image, the music floating from the music box.  
  
"Okay," Vira answered, still sounding quiet. "They just thought it was odd that you   
didn't want to sit down for a minute. But...if you're all right...I guess I should be leaving   
now..."  
  
Dorin shook his head. "No, that's alright." He paused for a moment. "What day is it?"  
  
"23rd of April. Why?"  
  
Dorin nodded. "Six years since she died," Dorin said quietly, nodding to the image.  
  
Vira glanced at the image briefly, then back at Dorin. "I'm...sorry," she said, for lack   
of anything better to say.  
  
Dorin nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Vira stood there for a moment, feeling awkward. "Pretty song" she said, not sure what   
else to say.  
  
"Used to be her favorite song," Dorin said, motioning for her to sit down. "She used to   
sing it to me every night before I went to bed."  
  
Vira sat down slowly. "That's very...nice," she said, still not sure what to say. "You   
two were...very close?"  
  
Dorin nodded. "Yes. We all were." Dorin looked down. "I think I told you she died of   
Black Fever."  
  
Vira nodded in reply. "Yes, you did mention that..."  
  
"She was in the final stages...when she called me to her. She was telling em to be good   
and such when she...went cataract. Started spitting up the contaminated black blood..." Dorin's   
voice began to waver. "She...never...got the chance to say good bye...or I love you..." Dorin   
fell silent, the words choking in his throat.  
  
Apprehensively, Vira patted Dorin's back gently. This was something completely knew to   
her, and Dorin showing emotion was about as unusual as she doing the same. She would just have   
to act on instinct, if she had any for this situation. "I'm...very sorry, Dorin. I'm sure she   
meant to say it..."  
  
Dorin nodded. "I know...I know..." He wiped away a tear that ran down his cheek. "Sorry   
you have to see me in such a state."  
  
Lightly, Vira patted Dorin's back once more. "It's all right. No need for apologies. We   
all have...things we have to deal with..."  
  
Dorin began to regain his composure, his breathing becoming more natural again. "I know.  
I know. Are you still going to be alright?"  
  
"Umm..." Vira quickly looked down to the floor. "I...don't really know. I'm trying not   
to think about it as much as I can. I mean, I'm not going to do...what I tried back in Esthar.   
If...it comes down to it...I'll just stop her. Anyway I can..."  
  
Dorin nodded. "Yes. That we will." He put an arm around her and looked back down at the   
music box, staying silent.  
  
Vira sighed. "There's still so much that I don't know..." she said softly, looking at   
the music box. Questions swirled in her mind, the one most prominent was what happened to her   
father. How did Xana kill him? How could she?  
  
Dorin nodded. "What are you thinking?" he asked presently.  
  
"Just...about what happened to my father. What Xana did to him..." Vira answered.  
  
"Did she say anything about it?" he asked, letting his arm fall.  
  
Vira shook her head. "Just that she killed him."  
  
"I wonder if there is some way we can find out who he was..."  
  
"I don't know," Vira said, shrugging. "I don't know his name. Guess it doesn't matter in   
the end. I want to get this all over with...the wait is beginning to get to me."  
  
"Still," Dorin said, "it might be a bit before we see her again. It might be worthwhile   
to find out."  
  
"I don't know how we would," Vira replied. "Besides, even if we found out what his name   
was, that doesn't explain what happened. I feel like...the only thing I can do is...talk to...  
her about it. She knows."  
  
"Well, he was Galbadian, correct? Can't we access the Galbadian archives from Galbadia   
Garden?" Dorin suggested.  
  
Vira shrugged. "I suppose..."  
  
Dorin shrugged and closed the music box. "Well, then we could start there and see where   
that takes us."  
  
"I guess..." Vira said, rising from her seat. "But, I'm serious, this waiting thing is   
wearing on my nerves."  
  
"I know. This is starting to bore me too. I almost wish we'd hear something."  
  
At that moment, the intercom beeped. "Would Dorin Vachon and Vira Eronwil please report   
to Headmaster Cid's office immediately."  
  
Dorin smirked as he picked up the music box and place back on his dresser. "Ask and ye   
shall receive."  
  
Vira walked over to the door, opening it for the two of them. "Uncanny timing..."  
  
Dorin and Vira walked into Cid's office, Cid nodding to them as Vira saluted and Dorin   
bowed.  
  
"Vira, Dorin. I won't waste any time. This came over the TV just a little bit ago." Cid  
walked over to the large in-wall TV and turned it on. An image of General Caraway flickered to   
life.  
  
"My fellow Galbadians, in our fight against the evil Draconians, there is one person   
that we must be on the sharp look out for. She is a SeeD and a Galbadian. However, she has been   
consorting with the enemy, and as such, is a traitor to our cause. Therefore, she must be hunted   
down and arrested."  
  
A mug shot of Vira replaced Caraway on the screen. Caraway continued to talk. "If there   
is anyone with information leading to the arrest or death of Vira Eronwil, please notify   
Galbadian Military officials. Also keep in mind that anyone harboring the traitor will be   
arrested and executed as well. All loyal Galbadians, please aid us in this time."  
  
The image faded to the Galbadian emblem and faded to black. Dorin looked over to Vira,   
who merely shook her head.  
  
"So now I'm a wanted criminal. Perfect."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Cid said. "Technically, you're not a traitor. It's just a ruse   
for Xana to get at you."  
  
"Like she needs an excuse," Dorin snorted. "She's just invaded Draconia for no reason   
and killed thousands of people. I wouldn't think she needed an excuse for this."  
  
"Remember Dorin, she has the entire population of Galbadia brainwashed, but she still   
has to put on the act of it being semi-legitamite too," Cid answered.  
  
Vira sighed. Of all the things she needed... "Well, I guess I should keep a low profile   
until then. Not that I had a high one in the first place."  
  
Vira saluted Cid and walked out. Dorin looked at Cid and shrugged. "She's been through a   
lot lately, sir."  
  
Cid nodded, tapping his thick chin with one finger. "I know. Keep an eye on her, Dorin.  
You seem to know her better than anyone here."  
  
Dorin nodded and bowed. "I will, sir."  
  
With the new information she had, Vira couldn't help but feel completely trapped.   
  
-Just like an animal. Hunted, sought after...and killed.-  
  
She wandered down the halls, now trying to let in another heavy situation sink it. Vira  
had been getting used to the feeling that her mother was Xana, and almost had come to terms   
with her half sorceress heritage, but now everyone was after her. And she had never wanted to   
be the center of attention, much less a wanted criminal from one of the largest countries in  
the world. Now all those Black SeeDs would be hunting her, as well as the Galbadian Army, and  
any brainwashed citizen of Galbadia. Xana was good at making her life miserable, that was for  
sure. Slowly, the feeling of Death stalking her began to gnaw at her stomach, making her think  
that there was no way she'd even live through the entire week. Vira pushed the sickening feeling  
deep into her, trying to lock it away with nearly everything else she ever felt. She knew this  
wasn't how to deal with feelings, it didn't seem right. But, sadly, it was the only way she   
knew how. So she shoved Death's grasp deep inside where she had put the angel of Misery and the  
green eyed monster of Jealousy not too long ago. And Vira hoped she could just keep them there  
until it was all over.  
  
"Vira!" Dorin called as he caught up to her on the second floor walkway. She turned and   
looked at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked as she turned. Dorin silently cursed to himself.   
  
-Vorhallan's Blade, is she going to be difficult again?-  
  
"No, I was just seeing where you were going," Dorin replied mildly.  
  
Vira sighed and shrugged. "Nowhere. Just walking around."  
  
Dorin smiled slightly. "Indeed. But you can't take on the entire world by yourself. Even   
I know that," he said, turning serious.  
  
Vira arched an eyebrow at him. "It's not the whole world. It's just all of Galbadia,   
Xana, and the Black SeeD," she replied sarcastically. "I haven't pissed off Esthar or Dollet   
yet."  
  
"You don't see Draconia going after you either," Dorin said, starting to get rather   
irked at her defeatist attitude.  
  
Vira laughed ruefully. "Well, they don't know my heritage, do they? Once they do, I   
think they won't be so considerate of me."  
  
Dorin shook his head and sighed. "My father could've had you arrested on the spot when   
you told him. He could've had you thrown in prison and tried for warcrimes, but he didn't.   
We're not all the intolerant bastards you make us out to be."  
  
Vira looked down and nodded. "I know. It's just...so hard right now..."  
  
Dorin lifted her head up with one finger and looked her in the eye. Unconciously, Vira  
could feel her stomach clench as she looked back at him. His icy blue eyes studied her dark  
brown ones deeply, as if he was trying to read what she was thinking. His eyes looked   
concerned, although Vira couldn't understand why anyone would looked concerned over her   
problems. "I know. Believe me, I know. But you-"  
  
Something caught Dorin's eye, and he looked towards the classroom hall to see the back   
of someone turn the corner. Someone who looked familiar.  
  
"What is it?" Vira asked, turning in the direction where Dorin was staring.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I just saw someone I recognized..." Dorin said, trailing off in   
confusion and surprise. He stepped past Vira and jogged around the corner. At the end of the   
hall, the person entered the observation deck and shut the door. Dorin managed to get a   
glimpse of him and recognized him in an instant: the long sleek black hair drawn into a pony   
tail, the pale, finely chiseled features, and the aura of malice about the man.  
  
-Hyne, it can't be-  
  
"What is it, Dorin?" Vira asked as she joined him. Dorin turned to her.  
  
"Call Headmaster Cid, we have an intruder in here."  
  
Vira looked at him, not really understanding. "Who? What do you mean?"  
  
Dorin turned and began jogging to the door. "Someone I used to know. Just go."  
  
  
Dorin walked out onto the observation deck, his hand on his honor blade. It was empty,   
the bright late April sun beating down gently on the weathered marble. Dorin looked around for   
the man, seeing noone.  
  
"Bloody hell, I know I saw Yuri..." Dorin muttered to himself. Maybe his eyes were   
playing tricks on him, but he was almost certain he saw the little Geezard's ass walking   
through the door.  
  
Dorin looked around again and sighed.   
  
-There's no one here. You're getting paranoid, man. Next you'll be swearing that the   
second coming of Hyne is at hand...-  
  
"Hello, Dorin me lad."  
  
Dorin whirled around, instantly recognizing the oily, malice-filled voice. From above   
the entrance lept down a man cloaked in the black trench coat of a Draconian officer and a   
strange black uniform, almost like a SeeD's. His black pony tail whipped lightly in the breeze   
as he unsheathed his long, straight honor blade.  
  
"It's been a while, Vachon," Yuri Zhukov said, grinning arrogantly.  
  
""Not long enough, Zhukov," growled Dorin as he shed his trench coat and unsheathed his   
honor blade. "So what do I owe the honor of your presence, traitor?"  
  
Yuri spat at Dorin's feet. "My vengeance and Sorceress Xana. You see, she wanted me to   
go and kill someone. But since you happened along, I think you'll do well."  
  
Yuri attacked, slashing overhanded at Dorin, who parried the blow easily and countered   
with a cut that Yuri ducked. Yuri grinned and laughed in his high-pitched chuckle. "You think   
I'd be that simple, Vachon?"  
  
"Funny, before you used to hide behind your brother and let him do your fighting for   
you."  
  
Yuri smirked and took up his stance. "My dear brother Mikhail was a great fighter, but   
not much on brains. It was almost too easy the way I pit him against you."  
  
Dorin took up his own stance and circled Yuri. "But look where it got you. Exiled,   
disowned, and the little lackey of a power-mad bitch."  
  
Yuri's face contorted in rage. "Maybe, but my revenge begins now!" He attacked with a   
series of blows that forced Dorin back.   
  
-Hyne, he was never this good with the blade before.-   
  
The man had been practicing the two years since he had been exiled, and it was showing,   
Dorin not having the chance to mount any offense as he was backed to the railing.  
  
Yuri strikes at him with a thrust that Dorin bats to the side and reverses the direction   
for a cut. Yuri dodges and leaps out of Dorin's circle of attack. "Not bad, Dorin my   
boy. You've been practicing."  
  
"So have you," Dorin mutters, taking up stance again. "You never were one to fight with   
a blade."  
  
"Ah, but I've had time to practice. And with Xana's help, I'm more powerful than even   
you, Dory. Once I've finished with you, I can kill that little tart and be off."  
  
"You won't get Vira." Dorin growls menacingly.  
  
"Vira? Oh ho no, my boy. I'm supposed to kill a little wench named Rinoa. I guess she's   
a sorceress of sorts, so I'll have to kill her."  
  
Dorin blinks in surprise.   
  
-Rinoa? What does Xana have against her except...-  
  
"So Xana can be the only sorceress living, correct?"  
  
Yuri laughs again. "Very good, Dory! Now you're catching on! But I'm getting tired of   
chatting. Come, boy, let's dance!"  
  
Dorin attacks, cutting and slashing repeatedly, his blade flashing brilliantly in the   
bright sun. Yuri parries every blow, then catches Dorin's blade on his own and punches him in   
the jaw. Dorin staggers back, stunned and Yuri takes the advantage. He leaps into the air and   
hits Dorin with a powerful kick that sends him over the railing.  
  
Dorin twists in mid air and sees the glass dome of the cafeteria coming up fast to meet   
him.  
  
-Shit, bad thing very bad.-  
  
Dorin twists so his shoulders will take the brunt of the impact and then hears the   
shattering of glass and the bone-jarring impact of his body on the glass and hopes to Hyne   
there wasn't anyone underneath him before he hit something hard and blacks out.  
  
"Attention! Security to 2nd floor observation deck. I repeat, security to 2nd floor   
observation deck."  
  
Several SeeDs got up from where they were sitting and jogged out of the cafeteria. Seifer  
and Quistis looked at each other with interest as Squall arced an eyebrow. "What do they want   
security up there for?"  
  
"Dunno, must be something hot, though," Irvine said as he finished his meal.  
  
Squall sighed.   
  
-Man, I can't even have a decent meal in peace.-   
  
He stood up, pushing his chair back. "I guess I'll be called up there in a few minutes,   
might as well get a head start," he said ruefully.  
  
Rinoa laughed as she got up with him. "The duties of the leader of SeeD, right?"  
  
Squall gave scowl and shook his head. "I just wish they'd give me time to eat once in a   
whi-"  
  
"HYNE, LOOK OUT!"  
  
The shout came from Zell and then there was a glittering shower of glass. Squall threw   
Rinoa to the floor and joined her, shielding her with his body. He heard Seifer cursing and   
then the sound of something hitting a table with a loud thump.  
  
Squall looked back to see the inanimate form of Dorin laying in the broken, glass strewn   
remains of the table they had just been sitting at.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Squall shouted as he stood up. There were grumbles and curses   
from all except Dorin. Squall knelt next to him, hoping that he was just knocked out.  
  
Dorin groaned and his eyes fluttered open, his gaze focusing on Squall. "Am I too late   
for the lunch rush?" he said groggily.  
  
Squall grinned in spite of himself. "You sure know how to make an entrance."  
  
Dorin sat up, feeling the back of his head and his hand came away bloody.   
  
"Are you hurt?" Rinoa asked as she joined Squall.  
  
"I'm alright-LOOK OUT!!" Dorin shoves Squall and Rinoa out of the way as he rolls out   
of the way before a man in black flies down through the shattered dome.  
  
Squall sits up and sees the man has a similar blade to Dorin, and when he speaks, he has   
the same accent as Dorin, though his voice is rather high and mocking.  
  
"Really, Dorin, you must learn to control your balance. It's quite embarressing to see   
you fall down so easily."  
  
"If it isn't the fall that's giving me the headache, it you're voice," Dorin spits back   
as he kicks up and brings his sword around in a slash. The man parries it and strikes back,   
Dorin and the man going back and forth with a flash of parries, cuts, and thrusts. Squall has   
never seen Dorin fight before, and it is quite a sight. However, he notices the man has a   
similar style, and he seems to know Dorin.   
  
-Hyne, and there's no weapons allowed in the cafeteria either...-  
  
Irvine crouches next to him and pulls out the Exeter. Squall looks at him. "I didn't   
think you could bring that in here."  
  
Irvine looks at him out of the corner of his eye as he pumps a shell into the chamber.   
"Are you going to object?"  
  
Squall shakes his head. "Not at the moment. Can you get a clear shot?"  
  
Irvine grunts and sights. "Not yet. It's gonna have to be close though."  
  
  
Dorin cuts and parries around the ruined cafeteria, the cadets and SeeDs keeping their   
distance as they watch the deadly dance. Dorin is still hurting from the fall. He is still   
dazed a little, and he is sure his left shoulder is dislocated, so he is fighting with one   
hand, putting him at a disadvantage with the two-handed Yuri.  
  
The room is silent, save for the sharp ring of metal on metal as the two blades flash   
at each other. Dorin is parrying every blow, but he is getting tired, and the fall has taken   
a lot out of him. Still, he can't let Yuri find out who Rinoa is, and that meant he has to   
keep him busy.  
  
"So Yuri, how did you get mixed up with Xana? Did she just pick you out of a gutter   
somewhere?"  
  
Yuri laughs, his annoying high-pitched cackle beginning to wear on Dorin's nerves.   
"Well, actually, she contacted me while I was in Dollet. Rather strange actually, but I won't   
bore you with the details." Yuri thrusts for Dorin and he parries it again, Dorin backing up.  
  
Yuri grins evilly and attacks more aggressively, his blade coming down in a swift   
overhand strike. Dorin catches it, but is forced back against a table. He is bent back, Yuri   
forcing his blade down against his, down towards his throat.  
  
"Time to die, Dorin me lad." Yuri spat through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"Irvine, take the shot!"  
  
Irvine scowled at Squall as he aimed. "Gotta aim perfect or else the shot'll go through   
both of em."  
  
Squall almost grabbed the gun out of his hand and took the shot himself. "I don't care,   
just do something!"  
  
Irvine smiled slightly. "Okay."  
  
  
Dorin hears a gun fire, and Yuri gasps in pain. Yuri lets off of Dorin and Dorin kicks   
him back.  
  
Yuri staggers and regains his balance, then turnd to see Irvine pumping another shell in.  
  
"Think you just oughta stop and drop the sword," Irvine says. Dorin nods his thanks to   
Irvine and looks back at Yuri, who is holding his shoulder where the bullet has grazed him.  
  
"This isn't over, Vachon," Yuri growls as he turns back to Dorin.  
  
"You're damned right it's not," Dorin spits back. Then, as he watches, Yuri says a word   
and the air around him seems to shake and vibrate, and then he is gone.  
  
The SeeDs began to talk excitedly amongst themselves while Squall and the rest walked up   
to Dorin.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Zell asked.  
  
Dorin only half heard him. He turned, then brought his blade crashing down on a nearby   
table in anger, cutting the thing in two, startling the group.  
  
"Someone I should've killed a long time ago," he said as he stalked out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
Author's comments: Mysterious, eh? Want to know more about who Yuri is and why he hates  
Dorin so much? I'm sure you have an idea, but the whole story will just have to wait. In the  
next chapter, things escalate when Xana comes up with a new plan. The rest, well, you'll just  
have to wait. Let us know what you think of this chapter by R&R, okay? :) Until next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Slow And Painful Torture

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 20: Slow And Painful Torture  
  
The contingency spell took Yuri back to the Silver Siren. He materialized in the   
infirmary, where Kravis looked up from his bed where he had been laying since his fight the day   
before.  
  
"Well hello, Yuri. I thought you were supposed to kill someone." Kravis' face was skewed   
because of the scar he had received. The left side of his face was puckered up in scar tissue,   
and his eye was completely white.  
  
"Shut up, Kravis," Yuri spat as one of the doctors took a look at the wound and applied   
a potion to it. "At least I didn't lose half of my face."  
  
"What did you say?" Kravis said, rising from his bed. At that moment, cruel laughter   
rang out around them.  
  
"So, the boys are arguing again?" Xana rose out of the floor before them, her features   
hard and cold. "Did you find her?"  
  
Yuri nodded. "I did. But I also saw the man who had me exiled..."  
  
Xana slapped him. "Your vengence is secondary! I told you to kill the bitch and you   
disobeyed me!!"  
  
Yuri rubbed his cheek. "There'll be another time, mistress. Next time the tart will   
die."  
  
Xana ran one slender finger down his cheek, all the way down to his chest. "Make sure   
that she does, Yuri. Then you can pursue your revenge against the Draconian. But until then,   
you will obey me and keep your vengeance subdued." She turned to Kravis, giving him a hard stare   
before turning back to Yuri. "Do both of you understand that?"  
  
"Yes mistress," they both said. Xana looked at them again and strode out of the   
infirmary.  
  
Vira ran down to the Cafeteria, after seeing that the skylight had been broken from the   
observation deck. She had done what Dorin had asked, and Cid had dispatched some security to the   
deck, asking Vira to go with them. But, when they had gotten there, all they found was an empty   
observation deck, and the sight over the railing; the broken Cafeteria skylight. Being the only   
SeeD there, Vira ordered the rest to run down to the Cafeteria, she accompaning them.   
  
As she sped down the hall to the Cafeteria, Dorin rushed past her the other way, almost   
knocking her over on his way. She stumbled backward from the impact of shoulders and looked to   
see what happened.  
  
"Dorin?" she called after him. "What happened?"  
  
He didn't seem to hear her and just continued to rush away, toward the Infirmary.   
Confused, Vira arched and eyebrow and turned back to the Cafeteria. The place was still a mess,   
with shards of glass strewn about the floor, tables and chairs turned over, and even one cut in   
two. Slowly, Vira made her way over the wreckage over to Squall and Zell, setting a table back   
up. Taking one side, she helped them set it back up, now the two noticing her presence.  
  
"Can either of you tell me what happened?" she asked.  
  
Zell looked up to the broken skylight then back down to Vira. "Dorin crashed through the   
skylight, then some guy came in and they fought."  
  
"That's it? He crashes through a skylight and they fight?" Vira questioned dubiously.  
  
Squall pushed his side of the table upright and looked to Vira sideways. "They seemed to   
know each other. Similar style of fighting and accent. The other man disappeared after Irvine   
got him in the shoulder with his gun."  
  
Zell dropped his side of the table onto the slick floor, hearing a heavy clunk as it   
fell. "Then Dorin got all angry and sliced a table-" He motioned to the two halved table nearby.   
"In half. Then he left."  
  
"And that's where I came in, okay," Vira replied, setting her side of the table down.   
"But, did he even say who it was?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "No. I'm guessing he went to the Infirmary, though. He looked   
like he broke something. Why don't you go check up on him?"  
  
"Why me?" Vira argued.  
  
"Because you brought it up, and besides," Squall explained. "you're the only person he   
talks to, really."   
  
Sighing, Vira nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. Fine. I'll go see if he wants   
to clue everyone in."  
  
****  
  
Xana walked into the cell where General Caraway hung by his arms in chains. He looked   
up at her and spat at her. "Bitch. Kill anything interesting lately?"  
  
Xana wiped the spit from her face and smiled cruelly. "Wait a while." She turned to   
Kravis and Yuri. "Gentlemen, I have an idea."  
  
"What, mistress?" Kravis asked.  
  
Xana smiled wider. "It seems that our dear General Caraway is the father of one Rinoa   
Heartilly."  
  
Yuri arched an eyebrow. "The sorceress?"  
  
"Correct," Xana replied. "And if we have him, then we can lure Miss Rinoa to us...and   
perhaps Vira, killing two birds with one stone..."  
  
Yuri frowned. "True, but how do we get them to come to us? And what about the   
Galbadians?"  
  
Xana raised Caraway's chin level with her face. He resisted but had no choice. "We show   
the good little witch a recording of our dear General in his current state, and she'll be more   
than willing to help him." She turned back to Yuri. "But what of the Galbadians?"  
  
"Wouldn't they be rather displeased if we killed their leader?"  
  
Xana laughed mockingly. "They're so brainwashed I could tell them to kill their first   
born and they would do it! Pay no head to the Galbadians, they are under my control."  
  
Xana turned back to Caraway and regarded him for a second. "You know, gentlemen, I don't   
think he is ready for his big acting debut. I think...something is missing." With that, she   
raked her sharp fingernails across his cheek, Caraway grimacing with pain. Xana stepped back,   
smiling coldly as the four deep scratches she had left began to bleed.  
  
"Gentlemen, I leave him with you. Do what you want, but I want him alive and conscious   
when I return."  
  
Xana left the cell, and Yuri began to grin. "I think I'm going to like this."  
  
Kravis cracked his knuckles and walked up to Caraway. "She said anything, right?" Kravis   
punched Caraway in the side, a dull snap accompanied by a cry of pain from Caraway as a rib gave   
way under the force of the punch.  
  
Yuri began to laugh. "This will definately be fun."  
  
****  
  
Without saying another word, Vira had turned and walked out of the Cafeteria, heading   
for the Infirmary. It wasn't that she didn't like Dorin, at least she thought she liked him, as   
much as it was possible for her to, it was more that whether she wanted to or not, she was   
always paired up with him. No matter what. They were always being paired up in the missions   
lately, called to see Headmaster Cid at the same time, and everyone always volunteered Vira to   
see him when he wouldn't tell anyone what was going on. What frustrated her was that it never   
seemed to be her choice, not with anything. As she walked towards the Infirmary, she began   
thinking about what had actually been her choice lately. She had tried to make the choice to   
take out Xana and herself, but she was kept from making that decision. Vira was now becoming   
almost positive that she was going to die soon. Maybe not that day, but with Galbadia, Black   
SeeD and her mother breathing down her neck, it wouldn't be long before she'd be dead and gone.   
Above Vira the sign for the Infirmary glowed lightly as it always did and Vira came to the hard   
realization that whether she liked it or not, she'd be dead soon.  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki?" she asked, feeling the swish of the Infirmary door close behind her.   
The office was empty, as was Dr. Kadowaki's desk. All that was there was a mass of papers and a   
stack of Triple Triad cards. When she heard no reply, Vira called again. "Doctor Kadowaki? You   
here?"  
  
The doctor's voice came from one of the back rooms. "Back here. Come on it."  
  
Dorin grunted while Dr. Kadowki taped up his shoulder. "From the sound of it, you're   
lucky to be alive. Falling a few stories doesn't up your life expectancy."  
  
Dorin scowled angrily. "Neither does being attacked by a dead man."  
  
At that moment Vira walked in, her expression set, though Dorin thought he saw a little   
bit of concern etched into her eyes.  
  
"Hey there," she greeted. "Looks like someone kicked your ass. What happened?"  
  
Dorin scowled. If she was showing her concern, she need a few lessons on conveying   
emotions properly. "Just got thrown off of a balcony and crashed through a few windows. And how   
was your day, honey?" he answered sarcastically.  
  
Vira crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, I learned that an entire country, Black SeeD   
and Xana are after me all at once. So, I guess we both have our problems. I saw the Cafeteria. I   
kinda wanted to know why it happened. Was that the intruder?"  
  
Dorin grunted again as Dr. Kadowki finished on him. "Just lay off any work with that   
shoulder for a few days."  
  
Dorin nodded and turned back to Vira. "I'd rather not talk about him."  
  
Vira shrugged apathetically. "Fine, but if this comes back at you, maybe you'll want to   
tell everyone then." She turned towards the door. "See you later."  
  
Dorin scowled and picked up his blade as he left after Vira. He didn't need anyone to   
know who Yuri was. He wondered how Yuri had gotten in the Garden. Hell, he wondered how Yuri was   
even alive after being exiled. But he was, and he was aligned with Xana. And he had been sent   
there to kill...  
  
"Vira!" he said suddenly, Vira stopping and turning around in her tracks.  
  
"What now?" she said sharply, tapping her foor.  
  
-Patience...-   
  
"He did say something before he attacked me. He said that he had been sent here to kill   
Rinoa."  
  
Vira arched an eyebrow, curious. "Rinoa? Why would-" Vira stopped, realizing the answer   
to her question before she even finished. She frowned and turned back to walking towards the   
Cafeteria. "Oh...right. Figures."  
  
Dorin shook his head.   
  
-Bloody hell, ice queen through and through. Why do I even try...-   
  
"You going to tell Squall?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "I got to let him know what's going on. I just wish we could get   
this all over with..."  
  
Dorin sighed. At least that much was true. "Don't we all. Don't we all." He turned and   
walked back to the dorms, wondering what the hell Xana was up to now...  
  
Raijin followed Fujin out onto the tracks to Esthar. "Are you sure this is the way?   
We're too far up to fish, ya know."  
  
Fujin turned and glared at him. "FOLLOW," she said.  
  
Raijin shrugged and did as he was told. "Still, you think Seifer would've come with us,   
ya know?"  
  
Fujin shrugged. "QUISTIS."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. But still, we're his posse, we're supposed to hang out together, ya   
know?" Raijin shifted the fishing poles he was carrying to the other hand and adjusted his staff   
on his back. "Even if a guy has a girlfriend, you can spend a little time with your friends, ya   
know?"  
  
In front, Fujin nodded. "INDEED." Fujin stopped and pointed down. "THERE. FISH."  
  
Raijin grinned and sat down. "Well, it's about time! Hope we can catch a big one, ya   
know?"  
  
A high pitched laugh came from behind him and Raijin immediately jumped up. He and Fujin   
turned to see two men in black, one with black hair and a pony tail carrying a slender sword,   
and another with short brown hair and a horrible scar on the left side of his face, holding a   
staff similar to Raijin's, but bladed at both ends.  
  
"So you're Seifer's friends, eh?" the scarred man said. "Figures Seifer would hang out   
with the lower life forms."  
  
Raijin grabbed his staff and took up his stance. "And who the hell are you two?"  
  
The man with the sword laughed again, a sound that was quickly starting to annoy Raijin.   
"Let's just say we're accquaitances of Dorin and Seifer. And we have a message for them from   
Sorceress Xana."  
  
Before either of them could react, the man with the sword attacked Fujin, who barely   
dodged out of the way. Raijin moved to help, but the scarred man immediately got between him and   
Fujin.  
  
"Oh no, dear sir, you're not getting off that easily." The man began to attack, landing   
blows as he began to spin and twirl his bladed staff. Raijin blocked them, but he could see that   
he was out matched. The man took the initiative and swiped Raijin's feet out from under him.  
  
"Give this message to Seifer," the man spat as he slashed down on Raijin. He felt cold   
hard steel slice into his face, barely missing his eye as it rake the bone of his skull, his   
vision obscured as blood poured into his eyes, blinding him, the searing pain unbearable. Raijin   
clutched his face and screamed in agony before he was hit on the head and knew no more.  
  
Kravis looked down at the unconscious black man and smiled cruely. He wiped the blood   
off of his staff and looked over at Yuri, who had the eye patched woman pinned.  
  
"Hey Kravis, want to have a little fun with this tart?" Yuri asked, tracing a line down   
from the woman's throat to her cleavage with his blade.  
  
Kravis though about it for a second, then shook his head. "No, we don't have the time.   
Though I'd love to..."  
  
The woman shuddered and glared at them. "ANIMALS."  
  
Yuri kicked her in the side, the woman curling up onto her side in pain. He kicked her   
once more in the stomach and knelt down beside her as she writhed in pain.  
  
"You give this to your friends. And you tell them that it's only just begun," he spat as   
he reached into his coat and took out a small video disc. He hit her in the head and knocked her   
out before he sat the disc on her chest. Yuri paused, thought for a moment, then punched her in   
the face a few times, opening cuts and leaving bruises. Kravis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just leaving a lasting impression," Yuri said before he turned and began walking up the   
tracks. Kravis nodded, then gave the black man a hard kick in the chest, feeling the satisfying   
snap of a rib breaking before he followed Yuri. Things were definitely beginning to pick up.  
  
****  
  
Vira turned back towards the Cafeteria, angry that Dorin had chosen not to clue everyone   
in to what was going on. She didn't know why she was angry, to be truthful, she had no reason to   
be. What Dorin wanted to tell her was his business, not hers. She hadn't been too forthcoming   
with her story either. Yet, she had told him everything, or as much as she could, about   
everything that was going on with her. If she didn't, she felt he'd never leave her alone. And   
it wasn't like Dorin hadn't said anything to her about himself. He had told her about his   
mother, which seemed to be a very painful memory for him. Why he just couldn't tell her who the   
man was left her very frustrated, and just maybe a little hurt. Vira wanted to deny it, pushing   
the feeling away from her, which only made her more upset. Add that to the set feeling that she   
was going to die, one way or another, in the next few days left a bitter taste in her mouth.   
Death was stalking her yet again, only a few steps behind now and it left Vira angry. Frowning,   
she walked back towards the Cafeteria to tell Squall the latest development.  
  
In the cafeteria, Squall was talking to Cid about the fight. "And then Dorin comes   
crashing through, followed by this guy in black. He fought the same way as Dorin and..."  
  
"He was after Rinoa," Vira finished Squall's sentence, walking up behind him. She   
quickly saluted to Cid and then to Squall.   
  
Squall turned, his frowning slightly. "Why? And how do you know?"  
  
"I talked to Dorin...sort of," Vira explained. "All he would tell me was that the man he   
fought was after Rinoa. He didn't feel like sharing."  
  
Squall's expression became troubled. "He and Dorin did share the same fighting style.   
And they both had the same accents, so I think it's safe to say that he was Draconian..." He   
trailed off, his brow furrowing. "But why would he be after Rinoa?"  
  
Vira frowned, knowing that made things more complicated. "He was after her to kill her.   
That leaves Xana the only sorceress alive. Full fledged one anyway. She wants to be the only   
sorceress."  
  
Cid tapped his thick chin. "Indeed. And then take the powers from Rinoa and become even   
more powerful..."  
  
Squall turned to Cid. "Wouldn't she be after Matron too?"  
  
Cid shook his head. "No, she gave all her powers to Rinoa. She's effectively normal,   
although she could still accept the powers of another. But with no powers of her own now, Xana   
wouldn't be after her." He smiled at Squall. "Besides, if Xana does intend to go after her, the   
White SeeDs will be there. Don't worry."  
  
"I don't think she's after Edea," Vira commented. "She seems to be concentrating on us."  
  
"Indeed. Most likely because we defeated a sorceress before, so we'd be her greatest   
threat." Cid looked at Vira. "And probably she knows you're here too."  
  
"There's nowhere else I could be. She knows. With that price on my head, she probably   
wanted to make sure I stayed here until she was ready," Vira said.  
  
Cid nodded gravely. "Right. So we'll have to tighten security. And it would probably be   
best if we moved away from FH. If she does decide to attack, we don't want them in the   
crossfire."  
  
Squall nodded. "Good point. But, we have to wait until we have all the students back in   
Garden. I heard a few went out to go fishing or sight seeing."  
  
"Is there anyway we could just...get this over with?" Vira asked, frowning. "All this is   
beginning to wear thin."  
  
At that moment, Xu ran in. "Squall, Headmaster! Fujin and Raijin were attacked out on   
the rails to Esthar. Raijin's hurt bad."  
  
Squall's mouth dropped open. "What?"  
  
Xu shook her head. "And they left a message on this." She held out a silver info disc.  
  
Seifer stood outside the infirmary with Quistis and Fujin, saying nothing to either.   
Fujin stood across from him, her arm in a sling, her face bruised and battered even after the   
numerous Cure spells that had been cast. He couldn't help but feel responsible. Raijin and Fujin   
were drawn into this because of him. Raijin was laying in the infirmary because of Kravis'   
grudge against him, and he no one to blame but himself.  
  
Dr. Kadowki walked out, pulling off blood stained gloves and tossing them into the   
trash. "He'll live. He'll have a slight scar is all," she said.  
  
"Is he awake?" Seifer asked.  
  
Dr. Kadowki nodded. "You can talk to him, but keep it short. He needs to rest."  
  
Seifer nodded and turned to Quistis. "You go on, I'll catch up to you later."  
  
Quistis nodded, understanding. "Don't take it too hard, you're not to blame," she said,   
kissing him lightly.  
  
Seifer returned it and looked down. "Keep saying it and I might believe you." He turned   
and walked into the infirmary with Fujin.  
  
Raijin was laying in one of the far beds, his torso taped up and half his face gauzed   
and wrapped.  
  
"Hey man," Raijin said weakly as he attempted to smile. "You really missed a good   
fishing trip, ya know?"  
  
Seifer sighed sadly. "If I'd been there I could've at least-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Seifer," Fujin said softly behind him. "There wasn't anything you   
could've done."  
  
"Yeah, listen to her. You're not to blame, ya know," Raijin said. "Besides, we're still   
a posse, right?" He put his hand out to Seifer, who took it.  
  
"Yeah, we're a posse," Seifer said.  
  
"POSSE," Fujin joined, putting her hand on the other two.  
  
  
The screams that emanated from the screen were almost as bad as the real thing. Squall   
felt Rinoa grip his hand as she watched the video, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
On screen, a bloodied and bruised Caraway screamed in agony as he writhed in the   
restraints of the operating table. Wires had been placed into his torso, the electrodes visible   
beneath the taught, pale skin, and little sparks jumped from the metal receptors that lead into   
his body each time the current was applied.  
  
After a few minutes, Caraway lay there motionless, his breathing ragged. Xana appeared   
on screen again.  
  
"As you can see, I can kill our dear Caraway at anytime. And although it would pain me   
to do so, I will not hesitate. Unless...  
  
"I will make a deal with you. I will hand over General Caraway in return for Vira Eronwil   
and Rinoa Heartilly. Mind you, if there are any tricks, I will make sure that Caraway will feel   
the consequences."  
  
The screen turned back to Caraway, who writhed on the table again as another current of   
electricity followed into him as the screen faded to black.  
  
Cid turned off the monitor grimly and turned to the rest. "It seems we have a dilemma on   
our hands," he said.  
  
"What...are we supposed to do?" Vira asked, looking shocked at the whole thing. "I...  
could go myself, if you think that'd be better, Squall."   
  
There seemed to be no reach to how much Xana could hurt everyone. Anyone. And that it had  
come down to just for her want of Vira and Rinoa. At that moment, Vira wished that she had run  
off and gotten rid of Xana in the first place, even if it had taken the both of them out. At  
least, she wouldn't feel as bad as she did now. Although, the feeling of guilt was one that   
Vira had rarely ever felt, she knew what it was, and couldn't help but notice the small pang in  
the back of her stomach. There was guilt in there. That if Vira had gotten rid of Xana before,  
Rinoa's father wouldn't be in this trouble. And as much as Vira would deny it, she was becoming  
more attached to the group, however anti-social she still acted. They didn't seem to find her  
attitude odd, since Squall's had been quite similar, and still was to an extent. Was it   
possible that all the emotions she had pushed down, denied existence, totally obliterated, were  
still there and that they were coming back? That she was learning how to live with others and  
care? Even if it was in the slightest way? Vira wasn't sure. There were feelings, ones that she  
wasn't familiar with, and every day she spent with these people were making them come out  
more and more. Something was changing in Vira, in addition to the stalking spectre of Death she  
still felt haunting her. The tape of Caraway only succeeded in making her notice it more.  
  
Squall looked from Rinoa to Vira, deep in thought. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't  
something Squall had experience with. Even at Ultimecia's worst, she hadn't taken people and  
tortured them to get at only two people. To Squall, Xana's actions seemed more fueled by   
vengence, and petty disputes. That she was a woman who would go after someone who didn't look   
at her right one day in the street. That she would do anything to pay someone back, for whatever  
they did, no matter who she hurt along the way. As much as Squall hated to admit it, he found  
a small similarity between mother and daughter. There was something about their faces, so set  
in their mask of coldness, so determined to get what they were after, that he could tell they  
were related. He didn't want to tell Vira that, because he could see that behind her cold   
exterior, like him, was someone who was insecure. She had fears, and thoughts that she wouldn't  
tell anyone else. Her tired eyes were windows to the mix of emotions that were going on behind  
them. Ones that Squall guessed Vira wasn't even sure she knew what they were. The situation  
was only getting worse now. Rinoa's estranged father had been dragged into this, in a petty   
attempt to get the two people that Xana wanted. This would limit the time Rinoa had to   
reconsile with him. Just the pain her large brown eyes showed that now she realized how much  
she had to do it. Squall's heart ached knowing how hard this was on her. And then Squall   
realized that he had absolutely now idea what they should do. He then turned to Cid. "Sir, what   
should we do? This is a...very unusual situation."  
  
Cid sighed and frowned. "I don't know for the life of me. I obviously can't send two of   
my students to the gates of Hell, but we can't abandon Caraway either."  
  
Rinoa looked up, her face set. Her face looking more determined than Squall had ever seen  
it. "I'll go."  
  
Squall was shocked. "No Rinoa! I-I mean, we can't do that! You know she wants you dead!"  
  
"I'm going too," Vira agreed, her face returning to an emotionless mask.  
  
Zell's jaw dropped as he stared from Rinoa to Vira and back again. "You two can't do   
that! That's crazy! She'll kill all three of you!"  
  
"Maybe we can use this to our advantage," Dorin said quietly from the back.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Irvine.  
  
Dorin cleared his throat. "We can mount a covert ops mission, using them as our cover,"   
he said, nodding to Vira and Rinoa. "When Xana is occupied with them, one group will break in   
and free Caraway and the second will provide back up for Rinoa and Vira."  
  
Cid nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Is it all right with you Squall?"  
  
"I guess," Squall sighed. "We don't really have any other option."  
  
Cid nodded. "I'd rather not put you in this position, but I see no other choice. I'll   
talk with Dorin to iron out the details, so in the meantime, you're all free until I call you   
again. Dismissed."  
  
The group got up, saluted, and left, save for Dorin.  
  
"I don't like this one bit," Seifer growled. "Xana's not dumb, she knows we'll try   
something like this."  
  
"But we can't leave him!" Rinoa said suddenly, surprising all of them. "I can't leave   
him to be tortured like an animal on the operating table! He's my father, Hynedammit, and I'm   
going to save him or else..." She trailed off, her voice cracking. She gave everyone an   
apologetic look, tears welling up in her eyes before she ran to the elevator and went down.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes. "Good one, Seifer."  
  
Seifer glared at her. "I didn't know that she'd do that-"  
  
Squall held up a hand. "Quiet you two. I'm going to go see if she needs any help. Just  
stay frosty 'till the headmaster gives us the go ahead."  
  
The group nodded and Squall descended in the elevator. He knew that Rinoa cared about her   
father, even if they hadn't had the best of relationships. And as emotional as she was, he   
couldn't imagine what she was thinking when she saw him being tortured like that.  
  
  
After a bit of searching, he found her on the second floor observation deck. She was   
looking out to sea, watching the sun set across the horizon, her back towards him. He walked up   
quietly behind her and stood next to her. "Sure is pretty," he commented, hoping that it would   
open her up.  
  
Rinoa nodded slightly, then looked at him. "Do you remember anything about your father?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "I was pretty young when I was put in the orphanage, so I don't   
remember that much. And whatever I could remember about him was probably lost to the GF."  
  
Rinoa shook her head sadly. "He always...used to pick me up and toss me in the air when I   
was young. I loved that." She wiped a tear away that rolled down one smooth cheek. "He always   
used to take me to Deling Park and push me on the swing. And I always used to love him for that   
and everything else..." She trailed off, closing her eyes, the tears coming freely now.  
  
"Then around...16 I guess I was, we started having problems. Once I started seeing what   
Vinzer Deling was doing to the world, I sort of saw my father as helping him attain his goals.   
And I began to hate him for it, because I pictured him as the one that invaded Timber, the one   
that quashed the Deling Square uprising, when the soldiers opened fire on those students."  
  
Rinoa laughed bitterly as she turned away. "And the thing is, he really wasn't like that.   
In fact, he was the only dissenting general on the invasion of Timber, and he was responsible   
for court martialing the officers that gave the order to open fire in the uprising. He was   
always standing up for what was right during those times, even if he was alone in his   
dissention. And what did I give him in return? Nothing. Nothing but anger and disappointment."  
  
Rinoa turned back around to Squall and looked at him in the eye. "And now that I realize   
all this, I have to help him. I have to-" She stopped, the words locking in her throat. She   
took a deep breath and started again. "I have to tell him I'm sorry," she said softly. "That   
I'm sorry that I disappointed him and that I love him. I don't remember the last time I said   
that to him..." Rinoa's composure finally cracked and she flew into Squall's arms, sobbing.  
  
Squall just stood there, holding her close and stroking her hair. He didn't know what to   
say, what advice he should give, if he should say anything at all. But then Rinoa looked up at   
him, her brown eyes looking up at him, hopeful. Squall melted, remembering the same way she   
looked at him after he freed her from the Sorceress' Memorial. "We'll save him, right?" she   
asked.  
  
Squall nodded and kissed her softly. "We will. I promise."  
  
Students scurried around the Quad, some of them chatting happily with each other, some  
reading books, and others at the lower levels preparing for another Garden function. Alone,  
Vira sat on one of the benches, drinking from a can of soda. A deep frown crossed her face as  
she looked down to the polished floor. All the happy chatting of the students did not reach her  
ears, nor did the calming flow of the water beneath her. The only sound she could hear was her  
heartbeat, thumping rythmically in her chest. And she couldn't help but feel this was the last  
day she'd ever notice it.  
  
She was going to die. It was as simple as that. No matter what way she had looked at it,  
every outcome was the same. The Final Justice spell could kill Xana, but it would kill her too.  
She had to take Xana out, no way around it. So no matter what anyone would say, she would die  
by the end of the day in her eyes. Vira shook her head slowly, cursing the world silently.  
  
Vira took another swig from her soda, feeling the cold beverage fill her mouth. It was  
funny the things you noticed at times like that.  
  
-This'll be my last soda, the last time I'll see the Quad. Last sunset I saw was last  
night, the last sunrise was this morning. 18 years and this is as far as I've come, to die at  
the hands of myself to save the world from my own mother.-  
  
It was ironic to her. The person who brought her into this world was the one who would   
cause her to leave it. Vira knew the irony of it all and laughed bitterly, causing a passing  
student to eye her strangely. She took another sip of her soda, this time noting how cold the  
can felt in her hand; the condensation making it slippery and wet in her hand. Her grip on the  
can tightened, a metalic crunch coming from it. Vira looked down and saw her hand was denting  
the can. Sighing, she loosened her grip and placed the soda can on the bench next to her.  
  
Vira's gaze turned upwards, looking at all the beautiful foliage in the Quad. Now she   
heard the tranquil flow of water beaneath her again, and even the sounds behind it. All of the  
sounds of the place she liked the most in this Garden, coming to her ears. If it was her last  
day, Vira felt the need to appreciate what she liked. Even if she had never loved anything.  
  
Which brought her thoughts to how she felt inside. There was an emptyness in there, a   
place that felt void of anything. She almost knew what it was that was wrong, but couldn't  
quite place it. Yes, she really didn't have friends. Except for these people she had just met.  
Squall was someone she could relate to, and talk to like...she supposed it was like what a  
brother would be. And although Zell's attempts to get Vira to be more friendly had backfired,  
he had still tried to help her in FH. Then there was Dorin who barely would ever leave her   
alone.  
  
A painful realization hit her. They wouldn't care. Not a single one out of the group. Yes,  
they'd be sad at first, but wouldn't really give it a second thought. No one would. Because she  
had never been kind to them, never had cared about them. It only seemed right that no one would  
care about her after she was gone. Vira felt alone but didn't care. Nothing mattered now.   
Whatever was beyond their world was something she would find out in a matter of hours, and leave  
this lonely, cold, heartless world behind.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A voice in front of her asked.  
  
Vira looked up and saw Zell looking down at her, his face looking tense.  
  
"...Whatever," she replied quietly.  
  
He took it as a yes, sitting down next to her, making sure not to knock over her soda  
can. For a few moments, they sat in silence, both staring out across the Quad. It was like the  
twilight of a day. The point between living and death, between nothing and something, between  
everything. An awkward moment of silence that seemed to last forever. That's how it was with  
twilight. It would feel like an eternity but only last a second.  
  
"Guess this is it, huh?" Zell said finally, looking at Vira out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She took another sip from her soda, this time holding the can in her hand. It was   
beginning to feel lighter, the soda disappearing quickly. Vira took another sip and responded,  
"Guess so."  
  
Zell turned his face to look at her, staring at her intently with his blue eyes. "You   
okay with this? I mean, ya might not survive this if you're plannin' on goin' after Xana."  
  
"Sure." Vira shrugged apathetically.  
  
"Really? You're positive about that?"  
  
Vira's frown deepened, her eyes still not looking at Zell. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Yeah, well...about FH...there's somethin' I wanna tell ya, Vira." Zell scratched the   
back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Zell."  
  
Zell's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"One way or another, I will die today. I don't see a way around it, and appearantly,   
neither do you. I've known you for a few days, and you've humiliated me in front of almost the  
entire Garden-"  
  
"But I didn't-"  
  
Vira put a hand up to silence Zell's interuption. "But you also helped me in FH and I  
appreciate that. I know that you care about people and you like to make friends. And we both  
know how hard it is for me to make friends."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Zell said, piping in as Vira paused to recollect her thoughts. She took  
one last sip from her soda and crushed the can in her hand.  
  
"But at this point, I don't care anymore. If I'm gonna die, it's much too late for me to  
change and to care about all this friendly stuff. And if what you were gonna say has something  
to do with friendship and love and all that stuff, I don't want to hear it. I'm not interested  
and it won't make a difference."  
  
Zell's jaw dropped for a moment, but then closed and tightened considerably. The hurt he  
was feeling was appearant all over him. His eyes glazed over, his eyebrows jutting downward. His  
hurt turned to anger. Zell stood up, looking down at Vira with a hard expression. As he spoke,  
his voice had a hard tone Vira hadn't heard in his voice before. "Vira, I said you might die.  
I never said you were for sure. We all are going to try our hardest to help you and keep you  
from death. But, you don't make us want to help that much. I thought I had reached you, I   
thought I had seen what was underneath. I thought that under all that hard stuff you keep on the  
outside was just a facade for the feelings you had underneath. That underneath you were a   
beautiful, lovely, wonderful person. But, when it comes down to it, you aren't. Or, I can't   
reach it. You shove everyone away, even if they try to be close. Even if they try to help. You  
just keep them away because...I dunno. You're even worse than Squall. At least he let Rinoa in.  
You don't let anyone in."  
  
He took a deep breath and let it out, then continued. "This could be your last chance to  
make peace with yourself and others. Your last chance to make friends and connections to this  
world. But you'll refuse because you think that you don't need anyone, don't want anyone, and  
that it won't make a difference. It does. Friends are the greatest thing in the world and you're  
missing out on it."  
  
Zell began to walk away, but turned to say one last thing to her. "I thought I could be  
close to you. Maybe be something important to ya. Guess I was wrong. Because there isn't   
anything important to you. And there probably never will be."  
  
Then he was gone, students moving out of his way as he stormed out. And as he stalked   
away, Vira felt haunted by the words he said. If she was to die that day, she would die alone.  
As she was right that moment. Vira let go of the soda can in her hand, hearing it clang in a  
hollow manner on the slick floor. It rolled from side to side unevenly (from how crushed it was)  
and slowly came to a stop. And Vira's eyes stayed fixed on the exit where Zell had left, his  
words repeating in her mind. Alone.  
  
Author's Comments: Well, certainly took me long enough to get this one uploaded, didn't   
it? Yeah, sorry, loss of motivation and being busy with a sequel and stuff. That and job   
huntin'. The next chapter will be our heroes in their attept to rescue Caraway from the Silver  
Siren and Vira facing off with Xana. A lotta stuff will happen, so stay tuned. :) And, as   
always, *please* R&R. :D   
  
  
  



	21. Your Rage Will Kill

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 21: Your Rage Will Kill  
  
They flew to the Silver Siren, Zell piloting as Dorin handed out the cameleoline cloaks,   
explaining their use. "They all have a built in personal cloaking device. It automatically   
engages when it's put on. It eludes even the most powerful of sensors, so we won't be caught.  
  
"As soon as Vira and Rinoa disembark, we'll disembark. Seifer and myself will follow   
Rinoa and Vira, while the rest look for General Caraway. We'll then meet back at at the Ragnarok   
and make our escape."  
  
Everyone nodded and settled back as they flew over the Dravel Sea, just south of   
Winhill. Dorin sat next to Vira and studied everyone. Squall held Rinoa's hand, her expression   
clear and set, her emotions evident enough in her eyes. Everyone else was silent, even the   
normally talkative Selphie and Irvine were quiet as they watched the sun set in the horizon.  
  
Vira herself looked as she normally did, composed, calm, cold. Even unsually so after   
everything that had happened. He admired her self control, because she was probably on her way   
to her death.  
  
"You going to be alright?" he asked quietly as he leaned over to her.  
  
Vira looked at him and shrugged. "Yes. I'll be alright."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Vira rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes daddy, I'll be fine."  
  
Dorin sighed. She wasn't losing any of her personality, that was for sure. "Just   
wondering," he said as he settled back into his seat.  
  
It was enough. Vira felt that what Zell had said before they left was true. For her it   
seemed to be too late. She was most likely going to die by the end of the day, despite Dorin's   
plan for escape and that there was not enough time for her to make peace. Even if she wanted to.   
Vira knew she was blowing Dorin off, she could hear it in the tone of his sigh, but she wasn't   
interested in apologizing again. She'd done so much of that, which she never had before. All of   
a sudden it was sorry this, sorry that, my behavior was inexcusable. Since when was Vira's   
behavior itself a reason for apology? Since everyone in Balamb Garden thought that friends were   
important and being friendly was a virtue along with honor and honesty. Maybe if she had been   
raised there instead of Galbadia, she might not have turned out so cold. Somehow, she still   
doubted it. This was the way she lived. This was the way she thought she should die.  
  
Presently, Zell pointed out to the horizon. "There it is." Sitting like a bloated spider   
across the sky, the Silver Siren floated above Winhill Bluffs. Zell guided the Ragnarok into a   
hanger in the Siren. He put the engines on idle and donned his cloak. The others put on their   
cloaks while Rinoa and Vira walked to the exit ramp as it lowered. The hangar was deserted, the   
girls' footsteps echoing on the hard ceramite floor.  
  
Dorin nodded. "Lets go." The group activated the cloaks, each disappearing into thin   
air before Dorin activated his. There was a slight hum, and then he could see each of the   
cloaked SeeDs perfectly.  
  
"This is sooooooo cool!" Selphie said, giggling in spite of herself.  
  
"The cloaks let you see those who are cloaked as well," Dorin explained. "Let's go." The   
group stepped out of the Ragnarok, Seifer and Dorin following Vira and Rinoa, while the rest   
slipped through a side door in the hangar.  
  
Rinoa and Vira walked up to a door at the head of the hangar, which slid open to reveal   
the interior of an elevator They stepped inside, closely followed by Seifer and Dorin. The   
doors slid shut and the elevator began to ascend upward. Rinoa looked nervously at Vira and s  
miled, though it was a shaky affair. Vira nodded to her, her expression emotionless, and turned   
towards the door as it slid open.   
  
'Here we go...,' Dorin thought as he and Seifer stepped out with the girls.  
  
  
  
"So where do we go?" Zell whispered as Squall surveyed the deserted hallway. It was like   
trying to find his way around the Esthar Mall, sans the directories.  
  
"I dunno. There must be a sign or something telling us where the detention block is..."  
  
"You mean like this?" Irvine said, pointing to a painted sign over a stairway. Cell   
Block A-B, Interrogation Room this way, it read, with an arrow pointing down.  
  
"Alright! Way to go Irvine!" Selphie said.  
  
Squall raised a finger to his lips, wishing Selphie didn't have to be so damned loud.   
"Alright, pipe down. Remember, covert, right? Let's go," he whispered as they set off down the   
stairs.  
  
They walked down the stairs, careful not to make anymore noise than they had to. They   
reached the cell block level and started down the hallway. It was deserted, same as the hangar   
and the previous hall had been.  
  
-Shouldn't this place be packed? They wouldn't leave Caraway without some kind of   
guard...-  
  
"What are you thinking, Squall?" Quistis asked quietly.  
  
-Is she psychic or something?-   
  
"Just wondering where the welcoming committee is," he replied, noting how far down they   
had gone.  
  
Irvine stepped up beside them. "Don't say that too loud, I'm not exactly complaining   
that they aren't here."  
  
"Maybe, but I got a bad feeling about this," Squall said grimly.  
  
Suddenly Zell stopped. "Here it is!"  
  
The group stopped in front of a cell with a solid metal door. The sign over it read   
"Interrogation Cell". Squall looked through the small window to see inside...  
  
"Caraway," he breathed. The general was still strapped to the table, dried blood caked   
around the wounds that the electrodes had been in. His pale, sweaty, and bruised chest rose and   
fell with each haggard breath he took.  
  
Squall opened the door and looked around the room, seeing two cameras in the corners.   
"Zell, you wanna take care of those?"  
  
Zell grinned. "Sure." He grabbed one and ripped it out of it's socket and did the same   
to the other while Quistis closed the door.  
  
Squall disengaged his cloak and moved next to Caraway. "General? Can you hear me?" he   
said softly.  
  
Caraway groaned and opened his bruised eyes. "Squall?" he said raggedly. "Rinoa. Where's   
Rinoa?"  
  
Squall hushed him as he cut the straps holding Caraway to the table. "She's alright,   
she's with the others."  
  
Caraway sighed and tried to sit up. "It's all a trap, the ransom, everything," he   
breathed, leaning on Squall for support. "She wanted to get you all here so she could kill you   
all."  
  
Alarms suddenly blared from all around the ship, the sharp whine that pulsed through the   
air.  
  
"Shit, looks like it hit the fan," Irvine said, disengaging his cloak as the rest   
followed, drawing weapons.  
  
Caraway blinked several times, surprised to the SeeDs to pop out of nowhere. "What the-?"  
  
"There's no time for that now," Squall interrupted, giving Caraway to Quistis as he   
jogged to the door. Irvine was next to it, pumping a round into the Exeter.  
  
"They haven't come down here yet," Irvine said grimly.  
  
"Well let's not wait for em," Squall replied, drawing his gun blade. "C'mon."  
  
  
  
The elevator opened up to a large hall, lit darkly, with statues of dragons and demons   
that reminded Dorin of Draconia in a warped, evil way. Some of the statues of dragons were even   
engaged in battle with another, the result being a statue of two animals biting each other.   
Their faces contorted into a visage of pain and anger. The very mood of it all was oppressive,   
something that permeated the entire atmosphere.  
  
"Reminds me of Ultimecia's castle," Rinoa commented softly.  
  
"So where's the hostess of this little party?" Seifer whispered.  
  
Dorin shrugged...then spied someone exit through a door on the side of the hall. And   
there was no mistaking the long ponytail draping down the back.  
  
"Who was that?" Vira asked.  
  
"I think I know. Stay with them Seifer. I'm going to go see what he's up to," Dorin said   
grimly, unsheathing his blade as he took off in pursuit of Yuri. They would be alright, Seifer   
was with them, and both Vira and Rinoa were veterans. They could take care of themselves.  
  
  
  
Seifer was stunned as Dorin took off, exiting through the door as the mysterious person   
had. You don't just leave in the middle of something like this, just because you see some person   
you might know. Even Seifer, who would've broken every rule he could the year before, was   
surprised at Dorin's sudden move.   
  
-Sure, leave the three of us to take on a mega bitch sorceress who can't die by   
conventional means and has been trying to brainwash me because you think you see someone you   
know. Good thinking, Mr. Iceman. Real good move. I hope you know what the hell you just did.   
Hyne...-  
  
"Where's Dorin going? Is he still here?" Rinoa asked, looking around the room.  
  
"No, he just left. Stay composed," Seifer replied, mentally shaking his head at Dorin's   
departure.  
  
"Oh, did one of your little party leave?" a cold, seductive voice said. Seifer   
unconsciously cringed as he recognised who it was. Out of the floor rose Xana, her cruel smile   
plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh don't bother with that flimsy Draconian cloaking. I knew who was here the moment you   
set foot on the Siren," she said, motioning to Seifer. Seifer cursed silently and tossed off the   
cloak, drawing his gunblade.  
  
Xana smiled cruelly, exposing her perfect teeth like a shark hunting it's prey. "So now   
we have three, and that Draconian that just left makes four. Hmmm, that leaves the six rescuing   
Caraway. My my, we can't have that, can we."  
  
An alarm sounded in the other parts of the ship, and Seifer cursed again. So it was all   
a trap. Rinoa turned to them, her eyes wide with fear. "My father..."  
  
"Oh he's still in the interrogation room, I'm afraid. Just go back down the elevator two   
floors and down the hall, you can't miss it," Xana replied in a mockingly polite voice, her cold   
laughter resonating around the hall.  
  
Rinoa looked at Seifer and Vira, unsure of what to do. "Go! Meet up with Squall and get   
back aboard the Ragnarok!" Seifer said. Rinoa nodded and ran back to the elevator, the doors   
sliding shut on her frightened face.  
  
Vira drew her kamagunblades. "You want to finish this now?" she said menacingly.  
  
Xana merely laughed. "Oh, but I have so much to tell you, daughter of mine."  
  
  
  
Dorin followed Yuri through a hallway, leading to another grand hall, much darker than   
the one before, only the middle being lighted with a large spotlight emanating from the ceiling   
above.  
  
Suddenly, Yuri turned, his blade drawn. "Alright Vachon, I know you're here, let's get   
this over with."  
  
-How the hell...-   
  
Dorin cursed himself. Xana was a sorceress, of course she would've known. He threw off   
his cloak and took up his stance. "So how'd you know, Yuri?  
  
"Oh guess, really. We knew you were all here, and when I left the main hall, I had a   
feeling that you were following me." Yuri smiled, twirling his blade. "Now, where were we before   
we were so rudely interrupted?"  
  
"I think it was something like this," Dorin said before he attacked, quickly slashing   
and cutting at Yuri, who parried and blocked every stroke.  
  
"Oh Dory, you're too damned predictable," Yuri spat as he backed off. "Besides, now your   
friends are in this too."  
  
Alarms around the ship went off, and Dorin immediately knew they had been set up. Hyne   
dammit, it's a bloody ambush. "Well, they can take care of themselves. Now are you going to   
fight or bore me to death?"  
  
"Boring would take too long. Besides, I've waited for this for a long time." Yuri   
grinned again as their blades met, Dorin knowing full well that he might not walk away from this   
one.  
  
Xana grinned evilly beginning to explain her story. "You see, after I was defeated by   
the Galbadian warrior, who gave his life thinking he'd destroyed me, I kept his kamagunblades.   
As a sort of...momento of him. Turned out to be a bad mistake on my part. However, after my   
defeat, the Draconians had the nerve to overthrow me in my very own country! My throne! It was   
an outrage. Weakened, the only thing I could do was warp space and time, landing myself in a   
time not of my own to bring the Age of Iron Will back to where it was."  
  
"So...you came here 19 years ago?" Seifer asked, staying behind Vira.  
  
"Oh, no." Xana shook her head. "I wanted to bring about the Age of Iron Will much   
earlier than that. Instead, I ended up on the Centra continent about 100 years ago. I thought   
the best step to starting my new empire would be wipe out that stupid city there. So, without   
the help of that Lunatic Pan-whatever-it-is, I called the Lunar Cry down to the city, destroying   
it. It still wasn't enough. People didn't even seem to really notice until later. With my   
frustration still in tact, I used my last bit of strength to warp again, to 19 years ago. This   
is where we get to what Sir Seifer here asked about," she grinned again, her obsidian lips   
curving maliciously.  
  
Seifer growled. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Where did you meet my father? What happened?!" Vira demanded, now bringing her   
kamagunblades up at Xana, ready to attack at any time.  
  
Xana laughed, sending shivers up Vira and Seifer's spines. "I washed ashore not too far   
from Deling City. Your father found me there, stripped of my powers from the time warping. Hyne   
has a very sick sense of humor when it comes to me. Did I ever mention why only those   
kamagunblades can kill me?"  
  
"No..." Vira replied.  
  
"It's because I am one of the absolute original sorceresses and all those little witches,   
like Rinoa, are just cheap, trampy rip-offs. Why do you think I'm so bent on this destruction?   
Hyne has mocked me by putting those pathetic bitches on the planet, and had stripped away my  
powers. What better way to get my revenge than by causing his world to tremble and bow down   
before me? To cause misery and pain wherever I go? Hyne has a sick, twisted sense of humor when   
it comes to me. But I get the last laugh in the end," Xana explained, a frown crossing her face   
whenever she said the name Hyne.  
  
"Get on with the damn story," Vira demanded.  
  
Xana sighed. "Very well. Being stripped of my powers left me too weak to even move, and   
too weak to deny any emotions I had in me. Your father nursed me back to health, but my powers   
took time in returning. So, stuck with pathetic human emotions, I made a mistake. That's where  
you come in, dear daughter. And I couldn't get rid of you. No matter how hard I tried! I was   
forced to have you, and then recover from that. After you were born, my powers began to return.   
Not as much as they had been, thanks to you, but they were still coming back. I tried to kill   
you then, but your father was always trying to stop me. One night I demanded he take you out and   
kill you, or I'd do it myself and take him along with you. Regretfully, he said he would. I   
gather he stole the kamagunblades, my necklace and raced you off to an orphanage. It doesn't   
matter, though. I set fire to the house when he came back. I reveled in his screams of agony as   
the blaze raged through the house. He took his time dying, and I enjoyed every second of it."  
  
Vira's mouth hung open in shock while Seifer stood behind her, glaring angrily at Xana.   
Vira's kamagunblades fell for an instant, but she immediately raised them back up and looked   
Xana in the eye. "Let's get this over with."  
  
  
  
They had just stepped out into the hallway when they were met by a barrage of fire from   
Galbadian troops and Black SeeDs, forcing them to take cover behind a corner in the hallway.  
  
"Great, now what?" Irvine shouted above the din as he returned fire, pumping and   
shooting as fast as he could.  
  
"Is there another way out of here?" Caraway asked, leaning against the wall, wearing one   
of the cloaks that they had worn in. He was still weak, but regaining strength.  
  
Squall shook his head. "We went by the stairs, so I'm not sure if there's any other way   
out-"  
  
"Father!"  
  
Squall turned to see Rinoa running down the hall towards them, her face relieved and   
surprised. She hugged Caraway, crying happily.  
  
"Rinoa!" Caraway said, surprised as much as Squall was. "How did you get here?"  
  
"There's an elevator that goes from the main hall to here. The alarm went of and..." She   
stepped back, smiling. "I'm glad you're safe."  
  
"Where's Vira, Dorin, and Seifer?" Squall asked.  
  
"They're in the main hall, but Dorin got seperated and I don't know-"  
  
Caraway's eyes went wide and he shoved Rinoa to the side. "Rinoa look out!"  
  
Squall caught Rinoa, and gasped as he saw Caraway slump to the ground, speared by a man   
with a horrible scar across his face wielding a bladed staff, an Executioner if Squall  
remembered right.  
  
The man pointed to a shocked Quistis and grinned wickedly. "Tell Seifer I'm not done   
with him yet, bitch." He retreated through a door before anyone could act.  
  
"FATHER!!!" Rinoa cried, running to Caraway's side, taking him in her arms, trying to   
staunch the blood flow from the wound in his chest.  
  
Caraway gazed at Rinoa, his gaze becoming glassy. "I'm sorry...that I wasn't the kind of   
father...you deserved," he gasped, a thin line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Rinoa wiped the blood away, her tears falling freely. "No, you were a good father. Don't   
die, please, don't die, I love you..."  
  
Caraway glanced at Squall, who was kneeling next to them. "Take care of her..." He   
gazed back up at Rinoa and convulsed suddenly. "I love you" he breathed, before he stiffened and   
his eyes rolled back into his head, his body falling limp and cold.  
  
Rinoa hugged Caraway close, wailing. "He's not dead, he's okay, he'll be okay..."  
  
Squall took her shoulders. "Rinoa..."  
  
"He'll be okay, he's not dead, he's okay..." she kept repeating, rocking back and forth   
with a rythmn that started to freak Squall out.  
  
"Rinoa! Rinoa, look at me!" Squall shouted, and she finally turned to him, her shocked   
and tearful face tearing at his heart.   
  
-Oh Rinoa, I'm so sorry...-  
  
"We have to go now, Rinoa. Please, we have to go," Squall said, trying to keep his voice   
calm and even over the din of the battle.  
  
Numbly, Rinoa nodded and kissed Caraway on the forehead before she stood, swaying   
slightly before Quistis steadied her.  
  
"Watch after her, Quistis. Get back to the Ragnarok while we go get the others."  
  
Quistis nodded as she took Rinoa with her to the elevator. Squall went up to Zell,   
Irvine, and Selphie, careful not to look at Caraway's body. "Give them five mintues, and we go   
get Vira and the rest." They nodded, and Squall turned, feeling as sick and enraged as he had   
felt in a long time.  
  
  
  
Dorin parried Yuri's slash, only to get caught by a roundhouse kick the sent him   
reeling. He tasted the salty taste of blood, bringing back memories of Drayden, the walls of the   
houses painted in the dark crimson, the slashed throats of the dead bodies laying under them   
draining blood...  
  
-Control, don't think on it, don't let it take you...-  
  
Dorin repeated the mantra to himself as he felt the ancient bloodlust stirring in him   
once again, determined not to let it take him again. He took up his stance again and readied   
himself for Yuri's next attack.  
  
"What's wrong, Vachon? Not up for fighting today?" Yuri mocked. "Too bad, you probably   
should've stayed home, my boy."  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Dorin replied angrily before he   
struck back, his blade flashing in the bright light of the room. Yuri parried every thrust and   
cut like it was nothing.  
  
"Not really, I got used to hearing it when I was out on that boat. But I guess you'd   
never know about anything like that, right?" Yuri grinned, practically seething with malice.   
"But of course, you landed that half breed tart, didn't you?"  
  
-Control, don't let him get to you...-  
  
Dorin spat at his feet, trying to keep the growing anger down. "How would you know?"  
  
"It'd just be you, Dory me lad. You always went after the brooding types. Too bad.   
Because I'll have fun with your girl, strapped to a bed, helpless, as I have my way with her..."  
  
The image of Vira helpless while Yuri tormented her was too much. The Rage overtook him,  
filling his veins with anger, his very being crying for blood. He knelt down, trying his best to   
supress it before he was carried away in the rush of rage that swept over him, knowing nothing   
more.  
  
  
A scream, loud and clear, resinated through the Siren and to Vira's ears. She stopped   
looking at Xana and tried to figure out who it was. It sounded familiar, until the scream turned   
more to an unearthly roar.   
  
Xana sneered, her black lips curling into an evil smile. "Sounds like that Draconian is  
running into trouble."  
  
Vira whipped her head back at Xana, furrowing her brow in anger. "Dorin? But-" Vira   
stopped when the words 'Dragon Rage' entered her mind. She remembered what had happened in   
Dollet and what she had was similar...and how hard it was to get out of it. Horrified, Vira   
raised one kamagunblade threateningly at Xana. "This isn't over...Mother."  
  
"Not at all," Xana grinned, watching Vira turn and run out of the room.  
  
Catching sight of Seifer while she was running, and noticing he was heading in the same   
direction Vira yelled to him, "You heard that, didn't you?"  
  
Seifer nodded grimly. "I did. Sounded like Mr. Iceman."  
  
"Sounded like the Dragon Rage...his limit break," Vira observed, the two getting close   
to where the scream had came from. "Get ready."  
  
  
Yuri was surprised. He had heard about the Dragon Rage before, but he had never   
witnessed it. And yet here was Dorin bloody-Vachon, doubling over as his eyes turned red and   
roaring like a caged animal.  
  
-And if the stories are true, you don't want to be anywhere near him.-  
  
Yuri ran past the roaring Dorin, wanting to get as much distance between them as   
possible before he heard running footsteps and voices. Yuri smiled to himself as he reached the   
door. It was probably Dorin's friends, coming to help him...  
  
And what a surprise it will be when he turns on them? What if he slaughters them? What   
if they kill him instead? It's poetic justice either way.  
  
Yuri smiled to himself and laughed as he opened the door and entered the hall. Indeed,   
they were in for a nasty shock, they were.  
  
Dorin fought repress the anger rising from his soul, encompassing him. His vision grew  
red, his thoughts turning to nothing but killing.  
  
-Come on, don't let it take you, please Hyne help me.-  
  
Dorin heard Yuri laugh and saw him run before he was taken, lost in a seething red haze   
of blood lust.  
  
A door ahead of Seifer and Vira looked to be the place where the scream had came from.   
Quickly, the two dashed to it, only to see the door open and a man running past them. Seifer and   
Vira turned to watch him run past. Strangely, he turned back to them and grinned. A grin that   
felt wrong.  
  
"Have fun you two," the man said, running.  
  
Perplexed, the two turned back to the room and saw what Vira had feared. Dorin stood in   
the middle of the room, his eyes blazing in blood red. A gutteral growl escaped from his mouth   
and he charged at the first person he saw; Seifer.  
  
-Death. Killing. Murder.-   
  
These were the only things that Dorin was feeling. His was list in a red see, not really   
seeing anything so much as sensing it. Merely menacing forms coming out of the red mist,   
slashing at him, howling in fury. Dorin cut at slashed at them, his howls of rage and pain   
mingling with the monsters in his mind.  
  
Seifer was lucky enough to have blocked the first attack, but it had knocked him off   
balance. Dorin was fighting with the strength of several men, his ferocity not being quenched   
until he saw the sight of blood. Vira followed the two fighting, trying to interfere when she   
could.  
  
"Don't kill him!" she ordered to Seifer.  
  
Seifer grunted. "Easy for you to say! He's not attacking you! I can't keep this up much   
longer!"  
  
The next hit knocked Seifer's gunblade clear out of his hands, leaving Dorin open to hit   
him anywhere. Roaring, Dorin brought his Honor Blade down hard, slicing into Seifer's shoulder.   
Seifer cried out in pain, falling to the ground in a forming pool of his own blood.  
  
Quickly, he turned to Vira and growled. She glanced down to Seifer's body and noted he   
was still breathing, albeit badly. Bringing up her kamagunblades, Vira blocked Dorin's first   
attack. But, was knocked off balance, as Seifer had been.  
  
"Dorin!" She yelled to him between hits. "Don't do this! You're stronger than this! I   
know you are!"  
  
But Dorin didn't hear her, his Rage staying in complete control. Another overhead slice   
that Vira blocked with one kamagunblade. She could not keep this up forever. His energy was not  
waning, but hers was. With everything that had been going on, her physical prowess was   
decreasing bit by bit. He could keep it up, but eventually, she would make a slip up. And that's   
where he'd get her. Vira pushed the thought from her head, trying to think that someone would   
come and help.   
  
There. After Dorin had attacked her with a side slash, he was open for something. Vira   
side kicked him forcefully. This knocked him back, giving her enough space to cast a spell.  
  
"Stop!" Vira cried, aiming a hand at the rushing form of Dorin.  
  
Ticking of the giant clock above Dorin's head stopped, the spell trying to take effect.   
Suddenly, it stopped and Dorin continued to rush towards her. Her Stop spell had missed. With no   
time to block or parry, Dorin's sword sliced across Vira's stomach. She immediately dropped both   
her kamagunblades and fell to the ground, clutching her wound with one hand that was becoming   
increasingly bloody. Blackness encrouched the sides of her eyes, her vision beginning to blur.  
Voices. Distant voices floated to Vira's ears as she looked up. All she saw was Dorin still   
there aiming for his next attack. Sadness filled Vira, knowing that Dorin had become what he   
feared. There was nothing left of him in his eyes, just blood red rage.  
  
Vira raised the bloody hand up to Dorin, her strength fading rapidly. "No...don't...  
snap...out of it...Dorin...please..." she pleaded weakly.  
  
She could hear Squall and Irvine yelling and rushing to Dorin. Not before he took   
another shot at Vira, slicing her bloody hand across the palm. Quistis' voice, crying out to   
Seifer. Rinoa yelling to someone. Vira fell onto her wounded stomach, more pain making her  
wince. The darkness was now creeping further over her eyes, and she closed them to make it stop.  
  
-Maybe he casted Blind on me and I didn't know it...-  
  
Another voice was heard. Zell's. Vaguely, Vira felt herself being turned over and yelled   
to. Her eyes slowly opened, but her sight had become fuzzy and dark.  
  
"Vira...hold...on...help...you...just...give...up...hang...on..." She could barely   
understand Zell's words.  
  
With the last of her strength, she pulled on his collar with her good hand. "Help Dorin.   
Make him better...snap him...out of it. And," she whispered. "Stop...Xana...my mother...any   
way...you can..."  
  
Darkness blocked out everything else and Vira slipped away from Zell's yelling at her.   
And the pain disappeared...  
  
Author's comments: Pretty heavy chapter there, eh? Now, I suppose that it was kinda  
predictable, after introducing Dorin's limit break in the first place, but it's a good idea  
nonetheless and starts a new arc in this story in which Vira must finally begin to realize that  
she truly does have feelings underneath it all, but that it takes such tragedy to bring it out.  
Of course, that's assuming she hasn't died, right? ;) So, what is going to happen? Will Dorin be  
out of the Rage when Vira becomes concious? Will she become concious? Interesting questions,   
aren't they? I won't spoil anything of the next chapter. That wouldn't be right, and besides,   
I'll be compiling it very soon. :) Coming up with a title for this chapter was deceptively   
difficult. I wanted to strike just the right chord with it. I think it came out all right.   
Overall, the story is titled "Iron Will" but I like to have sections of chapters (ie. Seifer and  
Quistis' sub-story in the forest) as their own little arcs. This one is just simply titled   
"Rage" for now and will go on for a few chapters, I think. Now, *please* for the love of FF8,   
R&R. We don't nearly get enough reviews for this story and need input on how y'all think it's  
going. We know we like it, but we want to know if you guys like it too. So, be a pal, and give us  
a review, all right? Don't make me get Vira after you. ;) 'Till next time.  
  



	22. Broken Pieces Of Sorrow

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 22: Broken Pieces Of Sorrow  
  
Rolling mist surrounded Vira everywhere, leaving the only thing that she could see being   
herself. Nothing but fog for miles and miles around, swirling and moving around. Not too far   
away, Vira could hear footsteps of someone drawing nearer to her each second.  
  
"Who's there?" She demanded, puzzled by how strong her voice sounded.  
  
A man with golden blonde hair stepped into view, smiling at her warmly. He was older,   
small lines forming at the corners of his eyes. But his smile was inviting and friendly. The man   
shook his head lightly, receding into the mist again.  
  
His voice floated over the mist, sounding as airy as the atomosphere felt. "It's not   
your time..."  
  
That voice. She had heard it before. The voice of the man in her dreams, which meant...  
  
"Wait! Where am I?! Don't go!...Father!" Vira yelled after him, breaking into a sprint   
to follow. A great stabbing pain in her stomach, followed by one in her left hand brough her   
running to a halt. Grimacing with intense pain, Vira clutched her stomach and dropped to one   
knee. She tried to call out to the man once more, but the pain was too great. She fell to the   
misty ground and everything again turned black.  
  
Murmurs and whispers filled Vira's ears again, but all the could see was blackness in   
front of her. The whispers grew louder and soon became distinguishable as Squall's, Quistis' and   
Zell's. Slowly she opened one eye and looked up to see the fuzzy outlines of the three of them.   
Squall turned to look at Vira and saw her eyes flutter open slowly.  
  
"Hey," Squall stopped Quistis and Zell in the middle of their conversation. "She's   
waking up."  
  
Zell grinned and said loudly, "S'up, Vira! We're so glad you made it! We thought you   
were gonna die there for a minute!"  
  
Vira winced from Zell's loud voice, making Quistis hit him lightly, "Zell, please." She   
scolded.  
  
"Why...does it feel like I got cut in half?" Vira asked, her voice still weak.  
  
Zell pointed to her bandaged stomach. "Because you almost did. Lucky for us, the wound   
wasn't too deep. And Rinoa's really good at magic."  
  
"Still, it wasn't enough to bring you back on full energy," Squall added. "You're going   
to need some time to recover."  
  
Vira feebly tried to glance around the room for Seifer, but found it too energy   
consuming. "What about Seifer? He all right?" She asked instead.  
  
"He'll be okay, but he's resting right now. He had a bad gash on his shoulder," Quistis   
informed, her voice sounding relieved and worried at the same time.  
  
An awkward silence filled, everyone knowing what Vira's next question would be. By the   
way the air hung and the silence of the SeeDs, Vira had a feeling the news was not good. "Dorin  
...is he?"  
  
Zell looked down to the floor while Quistis turned her head away from Vira's bed. The   
only one still looking at her was Squall. His face was hard and set in a serious mask, his   
steely eyes looking straight at Vira. "He's still in the Rage. We were forced to put him in a   
holding cell. Lord Pieter Vachon is coming to take him. For now, he's down there."  
  
All of them fell silent again for a moment, Zell only breaking it to force Vira to drink   
a potion. They all knew the seriousness, Zell particularly remembering what Vira's rage had been  
like. Apprehensively, Vira asked, "Was I dead?"  
  
The three exchanged looks and Squall nodded. "Yes, for a minute."  
  
Slowly, Vira sat up, feeling stronger after drinking the potion. The other three had   
faces that looked like someone had died, and that was true. Caraway...Rinoa's father. That man  
she dreamt about...inside, Vira knew it had to have been her father. There wasn't a true way to   
tell, but she felt it. The man that Xana had burned alive...and he had loved her. Or did he?   
Another question Vira could not answer. Rinoa walked up behind Squall, gently wrapping her arm   
around his. She looked at Vira, her expression matching everyone else's, but threefold due to  
what happened to Caraway. Her eyes were glossed over, and her energy looked as if it had been  
drained from her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"My stomach and hand hurt a bit, but other than that I guess I'm fine," Vira answered,   
looking at her bandages on her stomach.   
  
Quistis looked at them too. "You'll probably have another scar," she said.  
  
"So?" Vira shrugged. "It's not like I don't have any already. Goes with the job   
description."  
  
Quistis turned to Rinoa asking, "How's Seifer?"  
  
"Better. He's sleeping for now. He'll feel a lot better when he wakes up," Rinoa replied.  
  
Everyone fell silent again, an awkward silence. None of them seemed to want to talk, but   
at the same time there was too much to say. Zell tried to avert his gaze to the ceiling while   
Quistis just looked around the room absently. Rinoa clung to Squall's arm, gently leaning her   
head against his shoulder. Vira was amazed that Rinoa was being able to act so calm at this   
point, but then thought that she was probably in shock and that sooner or later it would catch  
up to her. Squall himself looked deep in thought, as if there was something he wanted to say,   
but couldn't find the right words for.  
  
Suddenly, he looked back at Vira. "You seem to be the one Dorin talks to the most,   
right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Vira answered.  
  
"Maybe..." Squall paused, still working on the words in his head. "Maybe you could go   
down to the cells and try to talk him out of it."  
  
Zell stared at Squall. "She's not strong enough, Squall. Vira almost got gutted by the   
guy not very long ago. You want that to happen again?"  
  
With his free hand, Squall put it up to silence Zell. "He's not going to 'gut' her   
again, Zell. Dorin's in a cell, with no weapons. She'll be fine out in the hall. It's up to her,   
though. I won't make her do it if she doesn't feel strong enough."  
  
Vira threw the covers from her and sat on the edge of her bed, scanning the floor for   
her boots. "I'll do it," she answered, pulling one boot onto her foot. Once both her boots were   
on, she stood up a bit shakily. "I'll do what I can, Squall. But there are no guarantees."  
  
Students who passed by Vira as she left the Infirmary all took quick notice of the   
bandages around her waist, but she didn't notice any of them. Walking was more tiring with how   
weak she still was. Slowly she stopped to think of where she was going. The holding cells...must   
be down a floor. Yes, she remembered Zell briefly mentioning they built holding cells in the B1   
floor in the detention wing or something like that. Another thought crossed Vira's mind; what   
whould she say? It's not like Dorin could just stand there and calmly get out of this. There   
would have to be something she could say. Something she could do...suddenly, a light switched on   
in Vira's mind, illuminating an idea that she could use as a last resort. Instead of heading to   
the elevator, Vira started walking towards the dorms.  
  
Not long later, Vira found the holding cells and was shown to the one housing Dorin. He   
was the only one there, and the lonely clicking of her boots made on the floor made things seem   
hollow and cold. She stopped in front of Dorin, taking in how he looked. They had barely been   
able to get him in there and now he seemed like a tiger in a cage, pacing back and forth   
menacingly. Quietly, Vira set a wooden box she had been holding on the ground and cleared her   
throat.  
  
"Dorin?" she asked weakly.  
  
Hearing a voice, Dorin lurched towards Vira, the bars stopping him mid-way. He growled   
angrily at her, Vira sighing a little.  
  
"Alright," she started, sounding like she was half talking to herself. "Squall asked if   
I could talk to you and see if I could get you to come back, because...well...out of everyone   
here, I seem to be the one that knows you the best. I still find it a bit odd, but now's not a   
time to be thinking about it. First," Vira held her left palm towards Dorin, the new scar on it   
facing him. As she continued, she pointed down to her bandaged waist. "I am not angry about this   
at all. Most people wouldn't be too happy if someone they knew put a scar on their hand and   
nearly sliced them into two, no matter what state you're in. But I don't care. I know it wasn't   
your fault. Just another scar or two. No one else is angry either. We all just want you to come   
back."  
  
Another growl from Dorin made it clear to Vira that she hadn't suceeded yet. Again, she   
sighed and continued.  
  
"You going to let this thing beat you? Turn you into what you told me was a terrible   
thing? Let them win? You are stronger than that. I know it and you know it."   
  
For some reason, anger was starting to build inside her. That none of this was right.   
Everything had been dumped on her since she got to Balamb Garden, everything was up to her to   
fix. And now here was something else that was causing complications in her life. It wasn't that   
she was angry at Dorin. No, she was angry at fate, the world. That everything was up to her.   
This was something that Dorin needed to get out of, but she had to help. Another voice told her   
a different story. One that was more unusual to her, of feelings she didn't know she had. That   
she was angry because she cared and didn't want to see Dorin like this. And the confusion from   
these conflicting stories only made her more angry.  
  
"You are strong enough to stop this," she continued, her voice getting louder. "Snap out   
of it! You hear me?! I know you can do it! Don't let this beat you! Snap...out...of...it!"  
  
The loudness from her yelling only caused Dorin to lunge at the bars again, roaring with   
intense ferocity. Vira exhaled deeply, rubbing her forehead with her right hand. Anger wasn't   
helping either of them. There was only one thing left she could think of...the box on the floor.   
  
"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," she said quietly, picking up the box from the floor   
and holding it up for Dorin to see clearly. "I think you'll forgive me for going into your room   
under the circumstances. I hope this works..."  
  
Silently, she lifted the top to the box, which was revealed to be the music box they had   
listened to not long ago. The picture of Dorin's mother smiled softly at him, the music filling   
the room completely, yet still small and quiet. Vira's face fell a little, becoming a bit sad at   
being forced to do this.  
  
The music made Dorin stop immediately. His arms fell limply to his sides, pacified by   
the song. Vira's face picked up a little seeing this. Even his eyes lost the crimson glow they   
had. He stared at the music box and up at Vira.  
  
"Vira?" He asked, and for the first time Vira truly smiled back at him. She shut the box   
and walked closer to the bars.  
  
"Yeah, I'm-" she answered, but was stopped by hearing him scream.  
  
Vira looked up at Dorin and saw his head was thrown back, a scream much like the one she   
had heard on the Silver Siren turn into a animal roar. The glowing crimson returned to his eyes   
and viciously he launched himself at the bars towards Vira. She jumped back before he could reach  
her, sinking to the ground. Vira sighed heavily. It had worked, she saw it. She heard him even  
say her name. But it wasn't enough. He couldn't push it back for long enough. Vira tilted her  
head against the wall she had sunk next to.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dorin..." Vira whispered, closing her eyes. "I can't do it. I couldn't. It   
didn't work. I'm so sorry...forgive me..."   
  
Something inside Vira kept her from getting up, a force pushing her farther down.   
Quietly, she repeated her apology, feeling worse by the second. It was sadness, trying to hit   
her full force. Vira had fought sadness as best she could. For almost her entire life she had   
ignored it, along with almost every other feeling. But lately, there had been too much for her   
to shut off. All the missing pieces of her life trying to crash together at once, her fate   
seeming doomed, her father's death, and now this.   
  
-Fighting...I'm tired of fighting. Can't I just say I quit?-  
  
Internally, Vira was still able to stop the sadness from consuming her as it had before.  
However, one tear formed in the corner of on of her closed eyes, rolled down her cheek and fell   
to the floor. It made no sound to Vira, but she knew it had come out. She could feel the air   
stinging the path it had forged.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Vira repeated one last time, feeling more alone now than she ever had.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Vira opened her eyes, seeing Lord Pieter standing at the entrance to the holding cells.   
He stared down at her, his face looking hard and yet very sad at the same time. Quickly, Vira   
rose to her feet, clutching her stomach when she got up. The pain still had not gone away, and   
she kept forgetting she was only running on half strength. She saluted briefly and muttered,   
"Nothing, sir."  
  
A few men in Draconian uniforms appeared, eyeing Dorin a bit fearfully. Lord Pieter said   
something to them that Vira wasn't paying attention to. Then he turned to her and said, "Squall   
told me that he was down here, and that you were trying to help get him out of the Rage."  
  
"It didn't work," Vira answered, quietly.  
  
"It's all right, Ms. Eronwil. Breaking the Rage is a very difficult thing. Most of the   
time once you have succumed to it, you never get out," Lord Pieter assured her.  
  
Vira looked down at Dorin's music box, still on the floor. Behind them the men in   
Draconian uniforms were trying to approach Dorin's cell and take him out, without hurting anyone.  
Vira quickly picked up the music box and handed it to Lord Pieter. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"How did you get this?" He asked her.  
  
"I thought it might help bring him back," she explained. "It did...for a moment."  
  
Lord Pieter looked slightly shocked at this. "Well, if you were able to get Dorin out of   
the Rage for a moment, there is still hope."  
  
Vira nodded. "That's good."  
  
Again, Lord Pieter looked at Vira, his bionic eye swirving in such a manner it made Vira   
little queasy. "I've heard about some of what's happened. Squall informed me that you have found   
out more about Xana and why she attacked Draconia."  
  
"How much did he tell you, sir?" asked Vira.  
  
"That she is Anarix, from the time long ago, before the Age of Strife. After her defeat   
at her throne in Draconia by the Galbadian warrior, she was exiled from the country and   
disappeared. And that she time warped to our time," Lord Pieter explained.  
  
Vira nodded. "Yes. She also first warped to a 100 years ago to rise the 'Age of Iron   
Will' as she put it, again. Her first target was a city in Centra. She called down the Lunar Cry   
herself, destroying the city. But, it didn't aid her cause enough so she warped to 19 years ago   
where she...met my father."  
  
"And that would make you half Draconian," he added.  
  
A nervous gnawing crawled up the sides of Vira's stomach. Even with how much Dorin had   
told her that there was nothing to worry about when dealing with this, she felt even more   
nervous that she had originally though she'd be. What would he do? Random almost paranoid   
thoughts entered Vira's mind. Among some where thoughts that he could blame her for what   
happened to Dorin. That she wasn't there to prevent it from happening. Another was that he would   
proclaim she was more of an enemy than an ally, no matter how much Dorin had said that wasn't   
true. Every scenario that played out in Vira's mind turned disasterous. And deep down inside,   
Vira did feel guilty. One of the first times she could remember feeling true guilt on such a   
large scale. Such a sense of failure. In the past, she had almost failed every class in Galbadia   
Garden that didn't involve fighting and she had always treated it as nothing. But, this was   
someone she was supposed to look out for. Someone she was supposed to help. And she had failed.   
Dorin was in the Rage, and Vira hadn't been there to prevent it. Too consumed in the fight with   
her mother. The guilt was too much now. Too much to bear. She looked at Lord Pieter and said   
apologetically, "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have been there when it happened. But...I was   
fighting off Xana. I know I should have been there to help. Maybe I could have prevented this   
from happening if I was...Lord Vachon, I am truly sorry for what happened and I take full   
responsibility for it."  
  
Lord Pieter nodded and smiled sadly. "I know. And it is not your fault." He paused. "I   
would like you and your friends to come with me back to Draconia. The Exorcism works better if   
friends and familiar faces are there to help the victim out of the rage."  
  
"Alright," Vira agreed. "How many people have actually broken out of the rage?"  
  
Lord Pieter took a moment in answering. "Through out our history, there have been 539   
Chosen. Out that number, only 54 have successfully been Exorcised."  
  
Vira sighed. "That's not very good odds, is it, sir?"  
  
Lord Pieter shook his head. "No. Typically, once the Rage has overtaken them, it takes a   
strong will to break out of it."  
  
Another beastial roar came from the cage as the Draconians lead Dorin out of his cell.  
Vira quickly looked at Dorin, then back at Lord Pieter. "He...can do it, right?"  
  
Lord Pieter merely stared at Dorin. "For all the Gods' wisdom, I don't know."  
  
Without knowing anything else to say, Vira just stared at the men taking Dorin. Each  
roar that came from him only made the feeling of success grow smaller and smaller. Vira frowned,  
the pang of guilt growing inside. No matter what anyone else, she still felt like there could  
have been...should have been, something that she could've done to stop this.  
  
  
There was complete silence on the Ragnarok, each lost in his or her own thoughts. They   
followed the Draconian shuttle over the Dragonspine Mountains, their snow capped peaks rising  
majestically in the air.  
  
"Do we know anything about what an Exorcism is?" Squall asked quietly to no one.  
  
"Only stuff I could turn up was a bunch of legends and dogma," Quistis answered. She held  
the hand of Seifer, who sat next to her, asleep, his arm in a sling.  
  
"What about that man who was there?" Vira asked. "Was that the...intruder from earlier?"  
  
Squall looked at Vira. "Could be. I wasn't there when you and Seifer saw him, so I can't   
really say."  
  
"He was." Seifer said, stirring and opening his eyes slightly. "Same features and he had   
the same sword."  
  
"Does anyone know who he is?" Vira asked.  
  
Selphie scratched her head lightly. "Ummm...."  
  
There was silence from the others. "He sounded Draconian, but that's about it." Irvine   
said. "He had the same fighting style and accent as Dorin."  
  
Vira frowned and replied, "That still doesn't quite answer who he is. I think we should   
really find out what happened. All we know is the after effect. Not what caused it."  
  
"Dorin never told us who he was, just that he should've killed him a long time ago," Zell  
said.  
  
Squall sighed. "Maybe Lord Vachon can tell us something when we land...there it is."  
  
Squall pointed to the horizon, and a huge city rose out of the plains below the   
mountains. Lights shown from the huge spires that rose to greet them and silnce fell on the   
group again as they took in the sight. Steeples and spires rose from the gothic skyscrapers as   
they drew closer to the city, entering it's limits. The buildings sported huge statues of  
warriors and dragons, as well as other creatures of myth and legend. Everything was oppulantly   
decorated, yet had a brooding feeling about it.  
  
"Sturmgrad." Vira breathed.  
  
As the group disembarked from the Ragnarok, which was now in fine condition, all took in   
the atmosphere of this new surrounding. Normally, seeing such a sight would have brought many   
questions from them, and Selphie giggling giddily at a new place to see, but the feeling was so  
somber, none of them felt like saying anything.   
  
Lord Pieter stood outside the Ragnarok to greet them, as the men behind him ushered   
Dorin off. The group saluted him, Seifer having to do it with his other hand for now.  
  
Lord Pieter returned it and nodded to them. "This is the Cathedral of the Lost. This is   
where...the Exorcism is performed."  
  
They all silently nodded back, most of them not sure what to say.   
  
Vira remembered what Squall had said back on the Ragnarok and asked, "Sir, is there   
anyone from around here who has had a grudge against Dorin?"  
  
Lord Pieter thought for a moment. "Maybe, but he must be dead by now." he replied.  
  
"Who?" Vira asked. "I mean, what did he look like?"  
  
"His name was Yuri Zhukov. He used to be Lord Heir of House Zhukov until a few years   
ago. He was a malicious son of a bitch. He was a schemer, and he always used to pit one person   
against another so he could get his way.  
  
"About two years ago, we were feuding with the Zhukovs over a building contract that was   
up for bid in the Council..."  
  
"I though there was no more feuding?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"There are feuds, but they are non-violent, or at least non-lethal. Mostly jockying for   
position in the Council. But anyway, we were feuding with the Zhukovs, and Yuri decided to   
usurp power from old Lord Pavel Zhukov, who was dying. He pitted his brother Mikhail, who was   
next in line, against Dorin in a duel, hoping that they'd kill one another. Then he poisoned   
Lord Zhukov and tried to take the Lordship."  
  
"What happened?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Well, simply, Mikhail didn't die. He was wounded badly, but Dorin didn't kill him. So   
Yuri was scrambling to cover everything up, but he was caught before he could destroy all of   
the evidence. He was tried as a traitor and exiled."  
  
"Just because he was exiled doesn't mean that he actually died though, right?" Irvine   
questioned.  
  
Vira nodded. "Yeah. Did he...have black hair? Long, black hair. And have a grin that   
remind people of a shark?"  
  
Lord Pieter's bionic eye swivled. "Yes. That was him..." He turned to Irvine. "When we   
exile someone, we drop them out into the ocean in a small boat with a little bit of water and   
a small knife."  
  
"What's the knife for?" Zell asked. "To catch fish or something?"  
  
His bionic eye zoomed in a little on Zell. "No. To kill themselves with. Either a fast   
way to die or slow and agonizing."  
  
"But, he is alive. Seifer and I saw him. Before...we ran into Dorin," Vira protested.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah, same guy who was in Garden before."  
  
Lord Pieter blew a breath out. "And he is league with Xana. It seems that the witch saved   
him. It figures, he would be a perfect match for her. In the meantime, I think the ceremony   
will begin soon," he said, motioning to the entrance.  
  
The group followed him inside the temple, gazing at the interior. It was magnificently   
decorated, albeit in a somber fashion. Not that it mattered, the decor matched how everyone was   
feeling. Silently, the group walked across the room, and stopped in front of a group of   
priests. The priest were dressed in long white and red robes, with hoods that covered their   
faces.  
  
"Everything is prepared, Lord Vachon. Follow us." The priests turned and walked into a   
cavernous room. It was lit only by the many candlabras that lined the walls and as such, the  
ceiling disappeared high above into darkness. Around the room were lined tombs, each with a   
mosaic of the man inside. All had rubys set into their eyes, and Vira realized that these were   
men who had been under the Rage from centuries past.  
  
Vira gazed at the mosaics, and couldn't help but wonder if Dorin would end up there. The   
very thought just made everything worse, and she mentally scolded herself.  
  
-Got to think more positively than that. He can get out of it. He almost did before...-  
  
She turned her attention back to the priests, who had circled the room and began chanting   
in a different language, old Draconian, she guessed. A familiar roar came from one of the   
entrances to the room and two priests lead Dorin by a chain to the center of the room and   
chained him to two metal links set into the floor.  
  
As she watched, the lead priest bared his arm and, with a ceremonial knife, cut himself.   
He touched his fingers in the blood, then sprinkled it onto Dorin, chanting as Dorin struggled   
against the chains.  
  
The priest healed himself with a spell and then put his hands over Dorin's head, looking   
up and chanting. His hands began to glow, and Dorin roared, in what seemed to Vira in pain. She   
also noticed that the redness of his eyes was growing brighter, almost like a light.  
  
"What are they doing?" she whispered.  
  
"They're praying to Hyne and to Vulkan to release him from the Rage," Lord Pieter. "This   
is the most important part."  
  
"Oh..." Vira trailed off, mesmerized by the ceremony. For some reason, it was getting   
harder and harder to watch it by the second, and hearing the roars of pain from Dorin made it   
worse. Yet, she couldn't look away. Vira held her breath unconciously, watching the preists   
intently.  
  
PING!!!  
  
The loud sound of metal breaking sounded loud in the huge room, even over the priests'   
chanting. Vira gasped as one the chains holding Dorin broke and he swung at the head priest,   
knocking him across the room. The priests stopped chanting and Dorin snapped the other chain,   
roaring triumphantly.  
  
"What do we do?!" Vira yelled to Squall.  
  
"Stop him! He could hurt someone!" Squall returned, running to intercept Dorin.  
  
Vira followed, soon running in front of Squall. Irvine and Selphie weren't far behind.   
Rinoa, Quistis and Seifer trailing in the back.  
  
Dorin saw them and growled before he charged them, roaring with bloodlust. He charged   
straight for them, and Vira saw that he had zeroed in on her as he roared. She didn't have   
time to dodge him, he was too close, and she braced herself to take the hit.   
  
-Please Dorin, don't do this...-  
  
There was a whistling sound and Dorin suddenly fell to the floor, sliding to a stop   
before Vira's feet. He looked up at her, surprise filling his face, his eyes still glowing red   
as he struggled to get up before falling again, a sword-  
  
-Oh no, Hyne no-  
  
-a sword running through him, piercing his heart. She turned and saw Lord Pieter walking   
forward, his scabbard empty. He had killed his own son.  
  
Dorin felt a searing pain run through his body, cutting the red fog. His vision cleared,   
and suddenly he was looking up at his father, his grief stricken face the same as the day his   
mother died. And above him stood Vira, her expression one of utter shock. And he glanced down   
and saw that a blade...his father's blade...stocking out of his chest. And the realization   
dawned on him.  
  
-My God...I went in to the Rage...I attacked them...and now I'm...I'm dying...-  
  
He looked up at them and tried to say something, but he felt his gorge rise in his   
throat, and then he realized it was blood. His vision started to dim and he couldn't breathe.  
  
-Hyne, Vira, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never told you I loved you...-  
  
He kept his eyes on Vira as his vision darkened and he knew no more.  
  
  
Vira stepped aside as Lord Pieter knelt next to the dying Dorin, drawing the blade out   
and holding his head. Dorin's eyes began to fade into the their ice blue color, and he looked   
up at Lord Pieter and Vira and tried to say something, but he was stopped as blood flowed up   
out of his mouth, his last breath gurggling in his throat before going limp, his eyes rolling   
back into his head.  
  
Lord Pieter said nothing, merely closing Dorin's unseeing eyes before taking his blade   
and standing up. He wiped off the blade and turned and began walking out of the room.  
  
"Lord Vachon?" Quistis said, dumbstruck.  
  
Lord Pieter stopped. "My boy..." was all he said before he left, his grief beyond words.  
  
Vira blinked several times, watching Lord Pieter leaving. Her mouth hung open, shocked   
beyond belief. After a second, everything began to sink in.  
  
-Dead. He's...dead...oh, Hyne...no...-  
  
Quickly, Vira knelt down next to Dorin's unmoving form. Gently, she tried to shake his   
shoulders, as if that would make a difference. But it didn't. He stayed completely limp. Vira   
shook her head slowly, letting go of him. However, she stayed next to him, just staring at him   
silently. He...was dead. Lord Pieter had killed Dorin...to save Vira. It was the second person  
to die in such a short time. First Caraway and now Dorin. How could it happen?  
  
-No...why? Oh, Hyne, why did you do this to him? He didn't do anything! He was just   
trying...he...he was always there, wasn't he? And now he won't...ever again. WHY?-  
  
Zell knelt down beside her. "Vira?"  
  
"Hmm?" she answered, still staring at Dorin strangely.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Vira shook her head. "No...I haven't been for a long time...or ever again..."  
  
Two of the priests came over and picked up Dorin's limp form. "He will be entombed here,"   
was all they said before the priests exited the room, leaving the SeeDs alone.  
  
Vira sat on the ground, watching the priests leave then looked back down at the floor.   
How could it happen? Why? She should have been there...nothing made sense. "Zell?" she asked   
quietly, her voice sounding odd.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you still have my necklace?" Vira still kept her eyes on the floor, not really   
wanting to look at anyone.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, looking at her with an extremely bemused expression. "Why?"  
  
She held up her hand to Zell, the new scar stretched across the palm. "Can I have it   
back now?"  
  
Zell hesitated for a moment, then fished it out of his pocket and gave it to her,   
confused.  
  
Silently, she put the necklace in her coat pocket. "What...do we do now?"  
  
Zell shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Squall walked up and knelt down next to Vira. "Vira? We need to go now."  
  
Vira finally took her gaze off the floor and looked at Squall, her eyes looking a   
million miles away. "Where are we going, Squall?"  
  
"Probably back to Garden," Squall said.  
  
"But..." Vira looked back at the mosaics around them. "What about Dorin?"  
  
"There isn't anything we can do for him now," Zell said quietly.  
  
"I know but..." Vira almost couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She didn't   
even know what the exact ceremony for something like this was. "What are they going to do with   
him?"  
  
"They said that they were going to entomb him here," Squall said.  
  
"Oh...right..." Vira replied. "So...that was it? We won't see him again?"  
  
"They said that we would be invited back when they entomb him," Squall answered, his   
voice very low.  
  
Vira slowly rose to her feet, feeling the pain in her stomach again. "Oh..."  
  
Zell helped her up and Vira saw the others waiting for her. As they left, Vira silently   
prayed to Hyne that Dorin felt no pain where ever he was, and wondered what she was going to  
do now.  
  
And unnoticed by them, hidden in the deep shadows, a lone man in black with a black   
ponytail saw them leave, and smiled to himself.  
  
Author's comments: Yeah, there is a *ton* of death involved in this story. By my count,  
Vira's already died and cheated death quite a few times. Not to mention now Dorin is dead. How  
terrible? After her realization that her feelings are inside, and that they do affect her and  
she can feel true guilt about something, and responsibility for someone else, they are taken away  
in a most tragic manner. It's sad, but must be done to get the point of this story across. But,  
as you can see, Yuri is still lurking around, obviously ready to cause more havoc among our  
heroes. The main questions to be posed now are: how will Vira handle the death of the closest  
thing she ever had to a friend? Will Dorin's death make her reflect on her true interaction with  
others and finally make her realize that as long as she's alive, it's not too late to change?  
And if in this time of retrospect, will she realize anything else? I love to ask these questions  
and I bet everyone can tell. XD Sorry, can't help it. The next chapter will most likely be the  
conclusion of the "Rage" story arc and be the *big* turning point for Vira. Stay tuned and again,  
for the love of FF8 R&R, please! :D 


	23. Rebirth Flame

  
  
Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 23: Rebirth Flame  
  
Garden had been moved back to the shores of Draconia once the word had been spread of  
Dorin's death. Cid greeted the SeeDs sadly when they returned, noticing both Vira and Rinoa's  
immensely withdrawn attitudes. Reluctantly, Squall had agreed to completely fill in Cid with  
what had happened, but made sure that it would be brief. Rinoa only had nodded a bit, almost  
not acknowledging anyone else's presence. She quietly walked off to the first floor halls  
while the others went their separate ways. Vira found herself aimlessly wandering like Rinoa,  
but eventually finding herself at the Quad's obeservation deck, newly rebuilt and shining  
morosely in the fresh moonlight. Quietly she walked over to the railing and stared out over the  
horizon, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. Her thoughts turned to the events that   
had just happened, and suddenly drifted back several days...before all the trouble had actually  
started. There had only been a bit of problems with her rage, and the nightmares, but Vira was  
still not as unstable and injured as she was now. She remembered the night of the SeeD   
graduation, her first meeting with Dorin. Everything came rushing back to her, every time she  
would try go be by herself and think; he was there. Vira had at first thought it to be annoying.  
The simple fact she could have no peace had angered her, but now, finally now, she realized he  
had only done it because...  
  
-Hyne, no...he...really cared about me, didn't he? That's why he was always there.-  
  
When there had been no one there as she had tried to take the coward's way out in Esthar,  
he was there to stop her, when she had tried to run off to face Xana alone he was there to go  
with her. It had become as if almost everywhere she'd went, he was there, trying to look out  
for her. He was the only person who ever had done anything like that for Vira before. She never  
knew anyone who had been more stubborn and frustrating, but no one who tried to look out for   
her as well.  
  
Vira broke, the sorrow becoming too much for her to handle. This had become worse than  
everything that had been happening to her. Her mother, her powers, her heritage, having the   
entire Galbadian army, Black SeeD and Xana after her, all of that did not compare to this.   
There had been someone who cared, and she never even tried to return the sentiment.  
  
-I was so...stupid...why didn't I see it before? Why couldn't I notice?-  
  
First one single tear rolled down Vira's cheek, falling into the sea water below. Soon it  
was joined by another, and another. Within seconds she had collapsed onto the railing, sobbing  
silently to herself. Alone, again.  
  
After Vira's sobbing had quieted down a bit, she heard someone else nearby. Looking up,  
she saw Rinoa standing not too far away, leaning over the railing as Vira had been doing.  
  
"Rinoa?" Vira called, her voice cracking so much it almost didn't sound like her own.  
  
Rinoa looked over at her, her eyes red from crying. She sniffed wiped at her eyes. "Hey.   
Looks like you're not in much better shape than I am."  
  
"Heh." Vira walked over and leaned against the railing near Rinoa. "Not really. I'm...  
really sorry about your father."  
  
Rinoa nodded and looked at Vira. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about Dorin. We all are."  
  
"You're welcome..." Vira turned to stare over at the horizon, seeing the moon glowing   
dully. "Thanks...but, we should probably be apologizing to his father and brother more than me.   
It...wasn't like I actually was nice to him..."  
  
"I don't think any of us were," Rinoa said. "He wasn't really social or anything. But we   
still should've gotten to know him better." Rinoa stared down into the ocean. "I saw Alexai   
before we left. He was...devastated. He was crying his heart out with Lord Vachon."  
  
"That's terrible," Vira said, sighing. "I was just incredibly stupid about all this. He   
was always there. Through everything that's been happening the past few days, he was still   
there. Even if I told him to leave, he wouldn't. Even if I tried to go off and take on Xana   
myself...he'd go with me, even when I would show him nothing but coldness. He was still there.   
And I couldn't understand why..."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "I think he understood you. That you needed someone to back you up even if   
you didn't want the help."  
  
"No one has ever done that before for me. No one ever stayed next to me, even if I told   
him to leave. No one stayed even if I had wanted them to. But...he did. I couldn't get rid of   
him and it would just frustrate me to no end...but...he only was trying to help, trying to be   
nice or something. And I just stupidly went into my own world of comfortable isolation..."   
Angry tears began to weld in Vira's eyes and in frustration, she hit the railing with her right   
hand.  
  
Rinoa tentatively placed her hand on Vira's. "You think it might've been...something   
else?"  
  
Vira closed her eyes and frowned. "It probably was. But, I have no knowledge of that   
kinda stuff...I didn't notice until I started thinking about it...I've been too wrapped up in   
dealing with my mother that I couldn't see what was right in front of me and how badly I was   
acting..."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Sometimes we get so wrapped up in our own ideals and goals that we forget   
those around us. I was so focused on righting the wrongs of Deling that it changed my outlook   
with my father...and look what it got me." Rinoa's voice wavered, the tears welling up in her   
eyes.  
  
"At least you were able to tell him that before he died...a lot of people don't even get   
the chance to apologize before it's too late. He was able to hear you and could die happier   
knowing that," Vira said quietly.  
  
"True. But there's still three years of bad feelings and harsh words I still feel guilty   
for."  
  
"I understand, Rinoa..." Vira turned and looked at her, both girls' eyes looking equally   
red. "I feel like a lot of this was my fault and...I guess it's just something we're going to   
have to get through..."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Yeah...life goes on, whether we like it or not," she said, albeit a   
little bitterly.  
  
"Yes..." Vira shook her head slowly, now looking up at the sky. "I swear, I'm not gonna   
let her do this to anyone else."  
  
Rinoa looked at her. "I think she's done something to all of us to make us want her dead.   
I think we've all lost something to her."  
  
"I don't care if she is my mother. She does nothing but hate me and everyone else.   
Nothing but cold hatred and lust for destruction. She can't keep doing this to people. And...  
I'm gonna find that bastard that made Dorin go into the Rage...I'm gonna find him..." Vira   
clenched her fists tightly, her face now becoming set in hurt determination.  
  
"And we'll be there to back you up, you know," Rinoa said, her expression mirroring   
Vira's.  
  
"Yeah...thanks, Rinoa..." she answered. Her face then relaxed a bit, her now unclenched   
fist finding its way into her pocket and pulling out her necklace. "I want to go back..."  
  
"Back? Where?" Rinoa asked, confused.  
  
"The Cathedral...I think I should see Dorin again...before..." Vira trailed off, hoping   
she didn't need to finish the sentence.  
  
Rinoa nodded, understanding. "I'll go with you, then."  
  
Vira nodded back. "All right, let's go."  
  
The two women set off through the darkened Garden, Vira noting that it looked the same   
way when she had met Dorin. After a quiet trip, they entered Sturmgrad and entered the Cathedral   
quietly.  
  
Vira felt as if she should whisper while she was in there. She leaned over to Rinoa and   
asked, "Where are the priests?"  
  
"I think they stay in another part of the cathedral," she replied, whispering as well.   
"I think they took him into an altar room."  
  
Vira looked around the immense room and then turned to Rinoa. "Which way is that?"  
  
Rinoa pointed to one of the entrances. "That one."  
  
They set off and entered the room. Two lighted candles illuminated the chapel, pews   
lining the hall, up to an ornate altar-  
  
-that was empty.  
  
Vira ran up to the altar and looked around it frantically, seeing nothing. She turned to   
Rinoa, panic noticable in her eyes. "Where is he?! What happened?!"  
  
"I-I don't know!" she stammered. "I know they took him here!"  
  
"Maybe they took him somewhere else. They had to of," Vira said, exiting the chapel and   
walking back to the main hall, Rinoa following behind.  
  
"That's probably it, no one would've had a reason to steal his body," Rinoa said.  
  
A peal of high pitched laughter echoed around the room, raising the hair on the back of   
the women's necks.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vira demanded, looking around the room.  
  
Rinoa shrugged, her face covered with confusion. "I-I-I don't know...but it sounded   
familiar..."  
  
"So, the ladies are lost without their men to save them, eh?" The voice was mocking,   
cultured, and incredibly familiar.  
  
"Yuri," Vira said, cold hatred gripping her heart.  
  
The familiar man in black stepped out of the shadows, his blade drawn. "Smart one, aren't   
you? So you're Dorin's tart, eh? This will be interesting."  
  
Vira drew her kamagunblades from her belt, holding them up menacingly. "I've never needed   
anyone to fight for me, you bastard. Where the hell is he?!"  
  
Yuri put on a surprised expression, mocking her. "Me? Well, why would I know where he is?   
Oh, I remember now! He's dead!" He laughed again, eyeing Vira maliciously. "I'll have to hand   
it to Dorin, he did know how to pick them. All the right measurements too."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vira screamed at him. She could feel hot, stinging, angry tears welling up at  
the corners of her eyes. That made her hate Yuri even more; he was making her show emotion in  
battle. Something she had never wanted to do and if she did, it was unconciously done. Give your  
opponent an edge when you show them your emotions. Vira's anger bubbled and boiled inside her,  
turning into hate and bitterness at this one man who had taken the only person who had ever cared  
from her. "You're going to pay for what you did to him! You and my mother!"  
  
"Oooooh yes, Xana's daughter. My, you just get all the shit, don't you?" Yuri looked at   
Rinoa. "Too bad your father wasn't nearly as fun. Heheheh, one stab and that was it from what I  
heard. Not much entertainment, a real pity. I was hoping for more."  
  
Rinoa's eyes began to weld with angry tears and she frowned at Yuri. "Don't think you can   
just treat people like this! It always come back to haunt you."  
  
Yuri laughed. "Oh save it for someone who has a conscience, bitch. This is the most fun   
I've had in years. But enough of this. Let's dance, ladies."  
  
He attacked Vira, her blades fending off his first blow. Rinoa dodged and aimed her   
Angel Wing at Yuri and fired. Yuri saw it and in one deft stroke, cleaved the thing in two.  
  
Rinoa gawked at it, now realizing she had no weapon. As an alternative, she raised on   
hand in the air and called out, "Fira!"  
  
A medium sized fireball formed, launching itself towards Yuri. He noticed it easliy, and   
stepped out of the way. Vira saw this and threw one of her kamagunblades to Rinoa, knowing that  
she's need a weapon. "Rinoa, catch! Just cut and pull the trigger when you want to fire!"  
  
Rinoa handled it, albeit clumsily, and took a stance. Yuri just shook his head and   
grinned. "This is almost too easy." He attacked again, this time focusing on Rinoa and landed   
a flurry of blows on her, Rinoa desperately parrying them and backing up. Vira attacked Yuri,   
but he saw it and easily parried while pausing to attack Rinoa.  
  
Then in one graceful leap, he jumped and landed a kick on Rinoa, sending her sprawling,   
then lept off of her and spun and kicked Vira, catching her in the side of the head and nearly   
knocked her out as she dropped to the floor, her remaining kamagunblade sliding out of reach.   
As she tried to get up, she felt the cold metal of Yuri's blade against her throat. She knew   
she was caught.  
  
She struggled a bit, trying to find a way out, but her strength was still only at half   
level. Vira grimaced at Yuri. But there was no way out. It was over. He had her pinned, and   
unless Rinoa got there in time, Vira was about to find out what came after death. "Why don't you   
just get it over with you son of a bitch?"  
  
Yuri grinned maliciously. "Thank you for the suggestion; think I will."  
  
Rinoa screamed her name and Vira braced herself as Yuri drew back for the killing blow.  
  
"Say hello to Dorin for me, bitch," he said before he swung his blade down, Vira closing   
her eyes.  
  
-Dorin...I'm coming...-  
  
TING!!!  
  
Vira's eyes flew open and she saw Yuri stare in surprise, his blade caught on another,   
slender and slightly curved blade.  
  
"Why don't you tell me in person, Yuri?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Vira looked up and saw the man holding the sword.  
  
-Impossible! Oh Hyne, please say this isn't a dream.-  
  
"Dorin!" Vira exclaimed, not fully believing it. Dorin shoved Yuri off, Yuri looking as   
surprised as Vira felt.  
  
"Y-y-you're dead," Yuri said, pointing a finger at Dorin. "I saw it all. You were killed,  
you bastard, WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!?!?"  
  
Dorin smiled. "I didn't feel like it."  
  
Vira stayed stock still, her mouth gaping open. One moment she was about to die, and the   
next someone had come back from the dead. There was a strange feeling about it that made Vira   
feel like she was dreaming, but she still sat there, staring up at Dorin in disbelief. Yuri had   
the same expression as Vira, except his was laced with hatred and frustration. He yelled and   
attacked at Dorin.  
  
Dorin parried Yuri's crazed attacks easily. He pressed forward, warding off Yuri's   
attacks and landing a few of his own. There was something a little...different about him. He   
moved a little quicker, handling his sword with one hand and yet still batting away powerful   
blows.  
  
He knocked Yuri off balance and kicked him in the stomach, Yuri staggering back a few   
steps. Then, something strange happened. What looked like a spirit of a dragon came out of   
Dorin and materialized into fire, then descended onto his blade. Dorin brandished it, ran   
forward and lept into the air, bringing his sword around in a mighty slash. Yuri tried to   
fend off the attack, bring his blade up, but to no avail. Dorin cleaved through Yuri's sword   
and through flesh and bone. Dorin landed, staying in position for a moment, while Yuri's head   
dropped to the floor, his face frozen in an expression of surprise and shock before his body   
joined it a second later. Dorin stood up as the fire on his blade dissipated and turned to   
Vira.  
  
Vira was still sitting on the ground, now staring at Yuri's body, then up at Dorin. She   
shook her head a little, confused.  
  
-How can he be alive? He died, I saw it. It happened it...what the hell is going on? He's   
here...alive...isn't he?-  
  
She shook her head again, pushing the thoughts out of her head.   
  
-Don't think just act for once, dammit.-  
  
To the surprise of Rinoa and Dorin, Vira did something she had never done before. She   
rose to her feet as quickly as she could, running up to Dorin and actually hugging him.   
  
Dorin returned it, chuckling quietly. "Good evening to you too."  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered, almost crying again.  
  
"Don't be," he murmured back, stroking her hair.  
  
Slowly she let go and stared at him, even still not fully believing it. "What happened?"   
She asked.  
  
Rinoa nodded. "Yeah, we saw you...umm...die."  
  
Dorin paused for a second. "There's an old legend that states that if a man is killed   
under the Rage, there's a chance that the patron will enter his body and resurrect him and   
he'll become his incarnation." Dorin shook his head. "Even I don't really understand it, but I   
know that Vulkan is inside me, I have all his memories as well as mine. It's...interesting..."  
  
"Must be...very odd having his memories as well as yours," Rinoa said.  
  
Dorin chuckled. "You have no idea. But everything else about me is the same."  
  
"I think we should go back to Garden and tell everyone what happened," Rinoa suggested.   
"This is...an unusual thing."  
  
Dorin nodded. "Yes, I still have to tell Father and Alexai. But you go on ahead, we'll   
catch up."  
  
After Rinoa had left, Dorin turned to Vira. "So you did miss me," he said, giving her a   
crooked grin.  
  
Vira crossed her arms across her chest, wincing a little. "Yeah, I guess I did." It was  
evident she was trying to make up for her sudden uncharacteristic action. However, she wasn't   
doing a very good job.  
  
Dorin smiled and pulled her close. "I remember looking back up at you and father before   
I died. I wanted to say so much, but I couldn't."  
  
"Yeah..." Vira replied. "I noticed."  
  
"Yeah. But I guess it's kind of different now."  
  
"Uh-huh. You don't seem to be dying right now, are you?" Vira glanced around the room,   
looking for where both of her kamagunblades had dropped.  
  
Dorin laughed. "Can't phase you worth anything, can I?"  
  
Vira bent down, picking up one of her kamagunblades. "I guess not. I'm-" Vira paused for  
a moment, taking a deep breath in. This would be the first time she actually meant what she said,  
speaking to him when he could actually hear her. "-just really sorry about everything. I've been   
very stupid about a lot of things." She'd never had to admit her faults on such a level before,  
and the feeling was very strange.  
  
Dorin shrugged. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
"And why not?" Vira asked, slowly walking over to the second fallen kamagunblade. She  
couldn't help but be a bit annoyed at everything. At the world. Even at Hyne. She was greatful  
for this second chance, she truly was. But that she had to go through such pain first to   
understand it bothered her immensely.   
  
"Because you've still come out alright through everything. You're still in control of   
yourself and you haven't changed for anyone."  
  
As Vira got up, she winced again, muttering, "Once this is over I'm taking a week off...  
I don't feel the same. Seems like I have changed. A lot." Inside, Vira laughed. Dorin thinking  
that she hadn't changed for anyone was so absurd a statement. Here she was, apologizing for her  
faults, meaning it in all sincerity and actually trying to show some emotion. How is that not  
change? How has she not become someone different?  
  
Dorin frowned as he helped her up. "What happened?"  
  
Chuckling lightly, Vira pulled the bandages off her stomach, revealing a large scar   
across her stomach. "You sure you wanna know?" She paused. "I'm actually getting used to cheating   
death. Although, every time I do I seem to get another scar or two."  
  
Dorin looked at it, wincing. "How did...no, nevermind, I can probably guess." He sighed.   
"Did I get anyone else?" he said quietly.  
  
"Seifer," Vira answered, slowly walking around the cathedral. "Gash across his shoulder.   
His arm's gonna be in a sling for a little while. Maybe another day or so. Can't really say."  
  
Dorin sighed heavily. "Probably should've killed me before," he said, looking stricken.  
  
"We couldn't...at least I couldn't," Vira said quietly. "Too bad my Stop spell missed."  
  
"Wouldn't have had an effect anyway. It ignores all status attacks." Dorin turned back to  
Vira. "Why couldn't you?"  
  
"Oh, I wish I'd known that beforehand..." Vira stared back at him. "Because I knew there   
had to be some way to get you out of it." Or, at least that's what Vira had hoped against hope  
then. There was something in her that had kept her going, kept her trying to help him. She had  
felt responsible for him, for what had happened. It wouldn't have been right for her to just   
leave him. There was the new aspects of her personality coming out. Vira knew that if this had  
been months ago, she would never had given Dorin a second thought. She would've brushed the  
whole thing off and blame him. She really had changed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Vira shrugged. "I don't know. I guess...I just felt you'd be strong enough to get out of   
it. Sorry about what I did back at Garden wasn't enough. Almost had it there for a moment..."  
  
Dorin smiled. "It's okay. It was actually worth it to see you again for that brief   
second." Dorin walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "I'm just happy that you didn't   
give up on me. Even after what I did to you."  
  
"I couldn't be angry about it," Vira replied. "It wasn't your fault." She began to   
chuckle a little, nervously. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your music box to help. I   
couldn't really think of anything else."  
  
"No, it's alright. I understand. It's just..." Dorin shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not   
sure what it is."  
  
Vira fastened her kamagunblades back onto her belt and looked up at Dorin. "What do you   
mean?"  
  
There was an awkward pause between the two, the entire world seeming to stop at that  
moment. Vira stared into Dorin's icy blue eyes, trying to read his emotions. But they came out  
all muddled and confused, his expression matching his eyes. Although, there was a trace of   
apprehension and worry in his face. Finally, the endless moment was finished and time moved once  
again.  
  
"I...think I love you..." Dorin said, shifting uncomfortably. He seemed almost afraid to   
say it, not knowing what the reaction would be.  
  
Vira smiled a bit sheepishly. Somehow, after spending all that time thinking about his  
actions, it wasn't a surprise to her. He now admitted it to her fully, and it was that moment  
that Vira had to decide how she felt. There was that strange sensation she had never felt before  
the one that she had every time Dorin stared at her deeply, or the time in Draconia when he had  
apologized and complimented her and the others. It was that feeling that you didn't have to tell  
someone, they just knew what it was. And Vira wasn't going to be as emotionally ignorant as   
she had been and everyone thought she was. She knew it. And though it was embarrassing, she had  
to say something in return. "Heh, yeah..." She nervously shoved her hands into her coat   
pockets and looked down to the polished floor. "I...might be feeling something like that too...  
it's kinda hard since...well, I've never felt even friendship feelings towards anyone...it's a   
shame it takes someone to die to open your eyes to how you'd been acting towards them..."  
  
Dorin smiled slightly. "It's alright. I've never had anything like that either. And some   
people never do realize it, even after something like this."  
  
"Well, sorry I was such a bitch," Vira replied, looking down at her pocket, pulling out   
her necklace. "Hmm...guess I won't be able to do what I was gonna do with this..."  
  
Dorin raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What was that?"  
  
She lightly moved the symbol through her fingers, smiling a little. "I was...gonna give   
it to you before...they...y'know."  
  
Dorin turned red and smiled. "Ah, I see." He looked at her. "I can still wear it if you   
want me to."  
  
Vira couldn't help but laugh at little, as she handed the necklace to him. "Well, if you   
want to, be my guest."  
  
Dorin put it on and looked at it. "Well, how's it look?" he asked.  
  
Vira laughed, shaking her head. It was a real laugh, and made Vira realize why people  
loved to laugh so much. It was such a release, such a feeling of lightness. Yes, she had chuckled  
before and even laughed, but it had never been whole heartedly as this was. The sight of her  
necklace, the one she had worn her entire life, on Dorin, was just humorous. "It looks fine.   
Just...different than it did when I wore it."  
  
Dorin chuckled himself and looked into her eyes. "You're pretty when you smile, you  
know?"  
  
Vira laughed again, looking embarrassed. She looked down to the floor again, letting  
her dark brown and golden hair fall in the way of her face, which was oddly starting to feel a  
bit warm. "Heheh, well, I wouldn't know. Never done it that much."  
  
"You should do it more." Dorin then pulled Vira close to him and hugged her. "I'm glad   
I was able to tell you how I feel."  
  
"Yeah..." Vira closed her eyes and sighed a little. "Just never do something like that   
again or I'll kick your ass."  
  
Dorin chuckled softly. "Deal."  
  
Vira smiled back. "It's still going to take a while for me to get used to this whole   
being friendly like. But...there's more important things to get done with first. We should get   
going."  
  
Dorin nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." They walked out of the cathedral, the sun beginning to   
rise in the east. Its golden rays peeking through the horizon, delicately bathing the city in  
its warming light. It was going to be a wonderful April day, a spring day when the flowers would  
bloom, and the sun would be shining brightly and warmly. There was still a chill in the air from  
the night before, a reminder of the dark time for them both. But, the day was fast approaching  
A new day was coming, and it all would start now. The dawn of a new day. And a new life.  
  
Author's comments: Okay, we are done with the "Rage" arc and are now moving (sadly) into  
the final stretch of this story. As you can see, Vira's major revelation has left her with new  
feelings to sort out and learning how to cope with this new found ability. The next chapter will  
be a prelude of sorts to the final battle. Back at Garden, Cid will contact Galbadia Garden and  
the White SeeDs to come in to help. The final battle will between all SeeDs from Garden and Xana's  
Black SeeDs. Seifer still has his score to settle with Kravis, who killed Caraway and tried to  
kill both him and Quistis and Vira must at long last, fight with Xana alone. It will be the true  
test of Vira's growth through this ordeal, putting her to the ultimate test. Yeah, I know that  
sounds corny. I'm not sure whether it'll take one, two, or three more chapters to accomplish this  
but I can guarantee that it'll be a bit before it's all done with. So, don't expect a new chapter  
up tomorrow or anything. ;) And, as always *please* R&R to let us know what you think! :D  
  



	24. Thank You

Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 24: Thank You  
  
"Are you sure, Rinoa? I mean, you have been through a lot tonight and-"  
  
"Dammit, Squall, I'm sure! It was Dorin, he's alive and him and Vira are still at the  
Cathedral! Stop treating me as if I'm insane!"  
  
Squall stared back at Rinoa, looking over her wide dark brown eyes, covered in a glaze  
of serious intent and sighed. Not too long ago, she had ran back into Garden (which was still   
harbored on the coast of Draconia) yelling about something happening in the Cathedral of the   
Lost. Squall had rushed from his dorm room, and spent a few minutes trying to get a clear word  
out of Rinoa, her words all falling together from the excitement and speed she was saying them  
at. The travel back to Garden hadn't calmed her, only made the odd concept of Dorin's   
resurrection more unbelievable. Her voice rose to a high pitch, loud enough to waken everyone   
else so that in a matter of minutes, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer were all gathered  
around the two, trying to make out one word of Rinoa's story. After what seemed like forever,  
Squall had gathered that Vira and Rinoa had went back to the Cathedral to see Dorin one last   
time. When they got there, Dorin's body was gone but Yuri was there instead. The two fought him,  
but Vira wasn't strong enough. Yuri was about to kill her when, unbelievably, Dorin showed up,  
back from the dead, and fought with Yuri one last time. The rest seemed like a jumble, the words  
dragon, fire, decapitation, and Vira hugging Dorin all coming out in one hurried breath. "Rinoa,  
it just sounds...so weird. How could Dorin be alive?"  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, frowning at Squall. "Stop that. Like  
I've been trying to tell you, Vulkan, his GF, chose him for something. He resurrected Dorin and  
now he's inside of him. Dorin said he's got some of Vulkan's memories and everything."  
  
"And him and Vira are still at the Cathedral?" Squall asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, he told me to go on ahead and that he wanted to talk to her."  
  
From behind Rinoa, Zell grunted softly. "Vira probably listened for a few minutes and   
then walked out on him."  
  
Selphie punched Zell in the shoulder lightly, frowning at him. "Hush, Zell. If she had  
left, she woulda been here by now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"That still doesn't, like-" Irvine yawned mid sentence, covering his mouth to be polite.   
"-solve what we should do about Xana."  
  
Seifer stood next to Quistis, his arm still in the sling it had been placed in. He had  
stayed silent for most of the conversation up to this point, thinking about everything that had  
been going on. He didn't feel angry at Dorin for his injury. Seifer knew what the Rage was like  
and was well aware that he didn't have any control in the situation at all. Hell, that was proven  
by what he did to Vira. Even Seifer could see that Dorin had something for her by the way she was  
the only one he would ever really talk to. And he could tell that Vira had something for Dorin by  
the way she had reacted when he died. But, now everything was confusing him. Something Seifer  
hated. He was rarely ever confused and when he was, it would turn into frustration. He wanted  
Xana dead, but even more, now he wanted Kravis dead. Kravis, who had tried to hurt Quistis, who  
had given his friend a scar. Raijin's scar will never leave him, it'll be a permanent reminder to  
everyone what had happened. And no matter what Fujin had said, Seifer still felt he had let down  
his friends. Kravis needed to pay for all of this. The pain and suffering he had caused his   
friends and loved ones. All this boiled inside Seifer, the thought that he had changed and yet  
stayed the same stuck in the back of his mind, until these negative feelings over boiled in the  
kettle of his mind. Seifer tore his sling off, the piece of cloth floating to the ground   
gracefully, contrasting with the hard determined look on his face. "We should get her and those  
Hynedamn Black SeeDs now! Full force, all out, everyone in for it! Enough small teams, enough  
covert operations! We need a full frontal assault on her and we need to do it now before she does  
something else to screw up someone's life!"  
  
"He's right, you know."  
  
Everyone turned to see Vira standing at the entrance, looking tired but more together  
than she had been. And next to her was a very much alive Dorin. Rinoa's expression turned to a  
"I told you so" look as she gave Squall a sharp glance. He sighed and nodded, silently relenting  
and admitting his fault.  
  
"Wow!!" Selphie exclaimed, running up to Dorin and poking him in the arm to check for  
authenticity. She squealed with delight. "It's true!! You are alive! That's sooooooo cooooool!"  
  
Dorin eyed Selphie oddly, stepping back a little. "Uhm, yes, I am."  
  
"We thought for sure that you were a goner, man," Irvine said. "But we're real glad   
you're back. It's just like Rinoa said, right? Vulkan is inside you?"  
  
Dorin nodded. "Yes, he is. I have some of his memories inside me. It's a bit odd."  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa, then at Dorin. "Rinoa told us about what happened. Yuri's dead,  
correct?"  
  
"Couldn't find someone more dead than him," Vira commented.  
  
"And you agree with me, right, Eronwil? This needs to stop. And now. With one huge, all  
out battle," Seifer said.  
  
Vira nodded. "This has to stop and none of our covert operations or anything else we've  
done has stopped her. We need a lot of people. Enough to take on her Black SeeDs. The sooner   
this is over, the better. I do not want anyone else to die." She emphasized the last sentence.  
  
"Garden doesn't have enough SeeDs, hell, not even enough students to take on all the  
Black SeeDs Xana has," Squall said.  
  
Vira frowned. "What do you suggest then?"  
  
Squall paused for a moment in thought. Then, he continued, "We'd have enough if we   
brought all the SeeDs from around the world in this. Balamb and Galbadia Gardens are mobile,  
the White SeeD ship can come here since they've put up communications with the rest of the  
SeeDs, and Trabia's SeeDs can come here. I say we use all the Gardens, all the SeeDs and go for  
it. We have no better plan."  
  
Seifer smiled a grim smile. "Now you're talkin', Squall. For once, I have to agree with  
you. How long will it take to get everyone here?"  
  
"Not too long," Squall replied. He looked at Zell. "Zell-"  
  
"Yeah?" He yawned.  
  
"Get on the communicators and phones. Get in contact with the Headmasters of both Trabia  
and Galbadia Gardens. Then try and get through to the White SeeDs. Let me know when you have,"  
Squall ordered.  
  
Zell nodded. "And I tell them all to come here and get ready for a full assault?"  
  
"Yeah. Galbadia won't be too hard to get here since they're mobile and they aren't  
technically supposed to be allied with Xana. Not after all she's done. When you're done, come  
find me."  
  
"Where will you be?"  
  
"Probably the Quad. Quistis-"  
  
Quistis looked up, having been previous paying attention to Seifer's injury. "What?"  
  
"Can you help me round up all the SeeDs and higher level students? I need to get everyone  
all briefed on what's going on. We also need to let Headmaster Cid know what's going on," said  
Squall.  
  
"Okay. I'll go talk to Headmaster Cid," Quistis replied, rushing off to the elevator.  
  
Squall sighed. "We really won't need anything else until everyone else gets here. I just  
hope Xana isn't going to try anything before we can get everyone here."  
  
"What about Xana? It's not like we can just walk up to her and stick a sword in her,"  
Irvine said. "I mean, how do we stop her? She's not gonna just let herself be arrested."  
  
"...I don't really know about her-" Squall started.  
  
"I do. Just clear a path for me and I'll handle her," Vira said quietly.  
  
Dorin gave Vira a look out of the corner of his eye. She looked back for a second. "We'll  
handle her," he corrected.  
  
Squall looked at the two, then focused on Vira. "I know that this has been real difficult  
for you, and you're probably really tired."  
  
"I am, but I'll be fine," she said.  
  
"Still, are you sure there isn't any other way to stop her?"  
  
Vira shrugged. "Hadn't heard of anything else."  
  
"And you're willing to-"  
  
Vira stopped Squall. She looked at everyone's faces. She studied them all. Squall's face  
showed her the seriousness of her decision, Seifer's showing her how crazy it all sounded, echoed  
by Selphie and Irvine's expressions. Dorin's face almost made her laugh in spite of it all. She  
knew no matter what she said, he would say he would go with her. It was okay. She would let him  
think that. But after everything...Vira knew. She knew what she had to do, and that although she  
hated the responsibility, although she never wanted this life, she had to protect those who had  
just allowed her to be herself and who might've been her friends if things had been different.  
"I know what I might have to do. And if it comes to it, I will. That's all there is to it."  
  
Squall looked at Vira for a moment, looking into her eyes. He saw her determination. He  
nodded. "Okay. For now, I think you should go rest, though. You still have some injuries to   
recover from. Keep that in mind. And Dorin, you should probably get some rest too. When   
everything is set, I'll let you know."  
  
Dorin nodded, looking to Vira, who reluctantly agreed, nodding. "Okay. I'll be in my room  
if anyone needs me."  
  
"Do you want any company?" Dorin asked.  
  
Vira let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Not this time. I just need a  
little time to myself."  
  
"Very well," he replied. "But I'll walk you to your room."  
  
Vira nodded. "Fine, fine."  
  
The two of them walked off to the dorms, throwing each other glances from time to time.  
Zell snorted lightly. "Weird people," he said quietly.  
  
"Zell, the communications..." Squall started.  
  
Zell's eyes widened, remembering his duties. "Oh, right! On my way!" He rushed off to   
the elevator.  
  
"Seifer, I want you to rest too. If you want to fight-and I know you will-you'll need to  
be in top condition," Squall said.  
  
Seifer scoffed. "Don't worry about me, Squall. I'll be ready. Just save Kravis for me."  
  
"Okay, whatever," he replied. "I have to go gather the SeeDs. Just be ready when it all  
starts." That said, Squall walked away.   
  
Selphie smiled. "I think those two are cute together."  
  
Irvine shook his head. "Darlin', it won't last."  
  
"What?" Her smile faltered.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Selphie, if it comes down to it, Vira's gonna die," Seifer explained.  
  
She shook her head. "It won't happen. There's always another way. They'll find it at the  
last second and everything'll turn out fine! You'll see!"  
  
Irvine chuckled. "Always the optimist, Sefie."  
  
"Someone has to be."  
  
  
Sleep had come to Vira readily. The moment she sat on her bed, it consumed her, and   
without bothering to change, Vira fell into a deep sleep. Images flashed in her mind, first of  
Zell, then Squall, and Dorin, as if she was reliving the past few weeks in only mere moments.   
The intensity was amazing, the noise of memories getting louder and louder until it just stopped  
dead. Then there was nothing. Just white. And Vira knew she'd seen this place before. This   
white nothingness. Though everything had been confusing around her, this place in her dreams had  
been constant. It was the gateway between living and dead, the only place she saw her father.  
And indeed he was there. He stood in front of her, his golden hair glistening magestically in  
the pure white around them. His expression wasn't of anger, or even that of sadness. It was...  
just a bit melancholy. Vira approached him. He smiled.  
  
"Hey kiddo."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Got a lot of work ahead of you. I figured this would be the only time to talk to you,"  
he said.  
  
Vira squinted. "How are you able to do this?"  
  
"It's that strange power in you. You're different. I can seem to reach you at times. And  
this was the best time to do it." He paused. "This is it. The end."  
  
"So, I'm gonna die," she said.  
  
Her father shook his head. "Not necessarily. There's a possibility of you making it   
through. You never know. I wanted to let you know that...even if you kill Xana, and live, it   
won't be over. There's more you need to know. More you need to find out and learn. Only when you  
accept it all, will you reach the end of this journey and be where you need to be."  
  
"Then...I'm going to live?" asked Vira.  
  
He laughed. "I am not here to tell you your future. You have to make it yourself. If I  
told you, would you make the same decision? Who is to say? I may know more than I'm letting on,  
but it's only because you need to make your own decisions, and face the consequences of each  
one."  
  
"Oh..." said Vira. "Then what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
He smiled. "Treat this day as if it was your last. Square accounts, make amends, tell   
people how you really feel. Open up and let them in."  
  
"Zell?"  
  
He nodded. "Definitely. Make amends with as many as you can."  
  
Vira nodded, understanding what he meant. "Is that it?"  
  
"I also wanted you to know...I am so proud of you. Really. I am. You were never a   
mistake. Deep underneath the powers that have corrupted your mother for so long was a woman who  
could have been a good mother. It was a terrible shame that what happened happened. I bear no ill  
will to her. For a while...she was the woman I loved. Everyday I lost a bit of her. But she was  
never born evil. And a hero's birth is never a mistake."  
  
Vira chorted. "I'm no hero."  
  
"Heroes seldom feel they are. But the sacrifice you're ready to make for everyone just  
proves the contrary. You are a hero. You've already proven it. And I'm proud of you." He stopped,  
smiling again, and hugged Vira. She wrapped her arms around him, stifling back tears. "I love you  
Vira. Just know that. And maybe somewhere, deep down inside, your mother does too. Try to think  
of her as I have. And be true to you. The real you. Not the false wall you've put around you."  
  
He released her, looking into her eyes with his light blue ones. They sparkled with   
warmth and love. Vira smiled. "I love you too. I'll remember." She paused. "Just one more  
thing..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Vira pointed to the necklace he wore around his neck, silver, like the one she used to  
wear, but its symbol was different. It was an odd looking T shape, curved on the sides and   
bottom, crooked in the middle like a bolt of lightning. In fact, her father's entire wardrobe   
looked a little strange to her. One of his pant legs was longer than the other, leaving him with  
one full pant leg and one short one. Pants and shorts all in one. His feet were bare, and his   
shirt was short sleeved, a bright blue one to match his eyes, with a white hood in the back of  
it. "What's with the necklace? And the outfit?"  
  
He laughed. "Just getting back to my roots is all. Back home, this is how I dressed all  
the time."  
  
"Back in Deling?" she questioned.  
  
"For a while, yeah." Her father checked the watch he had on his wrist. "Well, time for me  
to go, girl. Remember what I told you, and just do what you have to do."  
  
Vira nodded. "I will. Good bye, Dad."  
  
Her father began walking away, slowly disappearing into the white mist around them. He  
waved back to her. "Good bye, Vira."  
  
Vira woke up. She sighed and sat up. It was time to set things straight. Because she   
might not have another chance to.  
  
But first...she needed to change her clothes.  
  
  
She finally found Zell in the Cafeteria, scarfing down a big breakfast of pancakes,   
bacon, toast, and hash browns with a ferocity she hadn't seen in someone's appetite before. The  
pulled up a chair across from him, the chair's squeaking on the floor announcing her arrival.   
Zell looked up at her, nodded, and went back to eating.  
  
"Late breakfast?" she said.  
  
He nodded, his mouth full.  
  
"Everyone's coming soon?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Good."  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
Zell stopped eating and looked up at Vira. ".....Squall's in the Quad with Quistis and  
Rinoa."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Zell."  
  
He looked taken aback. "Oh."  
  
Vira sighed. He wasn't going to make it easy for her, was he? "Look, I just...I just   
wanted to let you know how sorry I am for everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
She nodded. "I know you were just...trying to help me. I've been too blind to see anyone  
trying to reach out to me because I've been so used to it not happening. The way I treated you  
was wrong. And I apologize."  
  
Zell stared Vira straight in the eye, a piece of his pancake falling back onto the plate.  
"You...know how it hurt, right? With all that happened and how you and..."  
  
"Yeah," Vira quickly said. "I do. Again, I'm sorry. All I've been is sorry for weeks now.  
But I really am."  
  
He nodded, picking up the fallen piece of pancake on his fork and shoving it in his   
mouth. "I know. That's what you say a lot. I forgive you. Was that all?"  
  
"No." Vira shook her head. "I...also want to say thank you."  
  
Zell's jaw dropped a bit. "Thank...you?"  
  
"Yeah. You and Dorin...you both tried. And not too many people would with the way I am.  
That means a lot to me. No matter what happens to me later...thank you. Just, thanks for being  
my friend," Vira said, being more sincere than Zell had ever seen her.  
  
Zell said nothing for a moment, caught up in what Vira had said. He never expected her to  
thank him, not after how she'd acted. And he saw how Dorin looked at her. He knew Vira would   
choose him. Draconian noblity wasn't even in the same league with a little SeeD like Zell. He   
felt he had been out of the running for a while, and had been hurt when she kept giving him the  
cold shoulder. It turned him off, it hurt him, and what had been worse, Dorin hadn't given up.  
If Zell had just tried harder, he could have found a way to see the real Vira. But, the way she  
had acted towards him threw him off, and he gave up. That's what hurt the most. Then...how she  
never seemed to notice. Again, more hurt. Now...here she was, being truthful, and even thanking  
him for trying.   
  
It meant the world to Zell. Even if she only called him a friend...it meant the world to  
him. Zell grinned. "You're welcome." He paused. "Will you really kill her and yourself?"  
  
"If I have to, yes."  
  
"Mr. Iceman won't let you."  
  
"He'll have to." Vira stood up, looking around the Cafeteria. "He has no choice. But,   
who knows? Maybe we'll all come through this alive and well."  
  
"But you might-"  
  
Vira nodded. "I know." She began walking away. "And I'm ready. See ya, Zell."  
  
Zell waved as Vira walked out of the Cafeteria, fork still in his other hand. "See ya...  
and thanks."  
  
  
Author's Comments: Whoa! Look who's back from the dead, eh? I've finally resurrected my  
FFVIII writing bug and have the ability to actually wrap this one up. We're in the home stretch.  
Really. I swear. And I'm sorry for taking so long. The next chapter will be the big battle, the  
final one, and will decide Vira's fate. Please stay tuned for more. And it will come, I promise!  
I've just been busy with my new webcomic (http://unusualheroes.keenspace.com) and everything. Oh,  
please R&R to let me know how I'm doin'. See ya soon! 


	25. Hero's Tiral, Ending Theme

Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 25: Hero's Trial, Ending Theme  
  
"This is it, everyone! Hit them hard, hit them fast! Clear a path for Vira to get to the  
hallway. That's where Xana will be. As you know, a SeeDs purpose is to fight the sorceress, if  
she chooses to be our enemy. Xana has chosen to be our enemy, so it is our duty to stop her. She  
has Black SeeDs at her command. Too many for one Garden to take. That is why we have all gathered  
here. Galbadia, Balamb, Trabia, White SeeD. It doesn't matter. We all have to do our best and   
stand against Xana and her army of Black SeeDs. I'm sure you'll recognize some of them as your  
fellow classmates, or even old friends. This battle will be the biggest we've ever had, and it   
will be difficult. Remember, you do not have to kill Black SeeDs, only incapacitate them. We do  
not need any unnecessary bloodshed. Half of the SeeDs have been put in the mobile Galbadia   
Garden, while the rest are here. What we'll do is drive our Gardens into Xana's Silver Siren   
airship and ram it, causing her and the Black SeeDs confusion. Then we'll attack. There's no  
turning back now. Remember, hard, fast, and make sure that Vira gets to the main hall to stop  
Sorceress Xana. Everyone understand?" Squall looked over the sea of students and SeeDs in front  
of him.  
  
"Yes!" They all yelled.  
  
"Nida, the pilot of Balamb Garden here, said we have a few minutes before  
impact. Make sure your junctions are ready, magic is well stocked, and weapons and armor are   
working properly," Quistis added.  
  
Squall looked over at Quistis, who held her Save The Queen out and ready, her face cool  
and composed, as she always looked before battle. But, behind her eyes were a little...worry. She  
looked back at Squall. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, nodding. Squall drew out his gunblade, swinging it over his shoulder.  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yes, but I am worried about Seifer. He's still not 100%."  
  
"Don't worry about Seifer. Let him worry about himself," Squall said.  
  
"I know you two still don't see eye to eye..."  
  
"We get along better than we used to," he interupted. "But I know that Seifer doesn't  
like to be babied."  
  
Quistis let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, I know that."  
  
"Better to concentrate on your own battle and let Seifer do his," Squall added.  
  
"Right."  
  
Above them, the announcer bell sounded and Nida's voice came over the PA system. "Squall,  
impact with the Silver Siren will be in about...one minute. Everyone get ready!"  
  
Seifer threw a sideways glance at Vira, who was replacing the bullets in her   
kamagunblades. "Any last words, Eronwil?"  
  
She looked up. "What makes you think I'm going to die?"  
  
"Hey, any of us can die here today. I got my own last words. Everyone needs em. How   
about you?" He smirked.  
  
Vira rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'last words are overrated.'"  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Cute, Vira. Real cute."  
  
"Ha! Cute. Now that's a good one," Vira said.  
  
Squall looked at them. "Are you two ready?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Vira, are you-" he started.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I understand what can happen. Just let it happen already, Squall."  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Just have to make sure."  
  
Selphie pumped one hand in the air. "Don't worry, guys! It'll be fine!"  
  
"Selphie's right, we need to be positive. We're not going to lose anyone else," Rinoa   
said.  
  
Irvine pumped his shotgun, then tipped his hat up slightly. "Yeah, well, we got one   
helluva battle before we can party."  
  
"30 seconds!" Nida yelled over the PA system.  
  
Dorin looked over at Vira, and she looked back at him. "I will back you up in this," he  
said.  
  
"I know. Just step aside when you have to," she replied.  
  
"I won't need to."  
  
"You might."  
  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Nida yelled.  
  
Everyone braced themselves, as both Gardens slammed into the Silver Siren. The Gardens  
shook and rumbled, a little dust and debris moving from the ceiling. Squall pointed ahead, where  
Garden had crushed a massive hole open in the Sirens hull.  
  
"There! Charge!" he ordered, running full speed into the Siren.  
  
Yelling and screaming, the fellow SeeDs and Garden students followed. Weapons drawn, they  
sped toward the hole, ready for whatever was inside.  
  
  
The Siren shook, alarms going off and blaring in Xana's ears. She growled and called for  
Kravis. He appeared a moment later, a sour expression on his face, his double bladed staff at   
his side.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Xana screeched.  
  
"The Gardens, ma'am. Both Balamb and Galbadia. They've rammed themselves into us,  
causing two large holes in the hull. They're coming in, full force," Kravis replied.  
  
"Get my Black SeeDs and attack immediately! Fight and kill them all!" she commanded.  
  
"Already on their way, ma'am," said Kravis.  
  
Xana eased a little when hearing this. "Good. GO AND FIGHT WITH THEM! NOW!"  
  
Not wasting the time to reply, Kravis dashed off to fight the SeeDs, their battle cries  
already audible in Xana's spacious main hall. Xana frowned, intertwining her fingers, her black  
nails gleeming dully in the light. "Oh, Vira, so it comes down to this," she said to herself.  
"So be it. Do not run. You will die today, anyway. And finally Hyne will pay for creating such  
abominations..."  
  
  
-It was the battle to end all battles. The first two Sorceress Wars hadn't had a battle  
with so many SeeDs. Not with all of us united into one group. Nope. Never happened. I had never  
seen such chaos. The battle on the beach in Draconia was chaos, but...managable chaos. Not as  
huge as this. So many students, so many SeeDs. Fighting against SeeDs. I had wondered that if I  
wasn't who I was...would I be one of Xana's Black SeeDs? I had fit the description of the   
people she called out to. Hell, she tried to get to Seifer for so long. In the end, it didn't  
matter. I was who I was. I couldn't change it no matter how hard I tried. And I had tried so   
hard. Tried so hard to deny it, to not listen, but it was all true. It was a horrible truth. I  
hated what hand Fate had dealt me, but I wasn't going to complain. No. Because there was nothing  
I could do to change it. Not who I was. But...I could change who I wanted to be. I didn't want  
to be a hero, but I wanted to do what was right. That was fighting Xana, fighting her Black   
SeeDs, standing up and doing what was expected of me as a soldier. I fought. I had no regrets.-  
  
Vira weaved through the battle field, a monument to chaotic confrontation. Everywhere  
around here were students and SeeDs fighting Xana's Black SeeDs. People cried out in pain on   
both sides. The smell of blood, fire, and water all mixed together in the air, as people would  
cast spells on their enemy. In the distance, Vira could feel the heavy thud that the GF the   
Brothers would make when the landed. She could hear the roar of Bahamut and feel the gust of  
wind beneath his wings as he flew by. Dorin was not far from her, engaged in battle with a Black  
SeeD. His Honor Blade sliced through the Black SeeDs arm, severing it from his body. Blood   
gushed from the wound, the Black SeeD falling to the ground in pain, crying and reaching for his  
lost arm. Vira watched this, rather than where she was running. It came as a surprise to her when  
she smacked right into someone. Vira had readied an apology when--  
  
"Oh, look, Xana's daughter. Won't you be fun to fight, though I was expecting Seifer,"  
a boy's voice said.  
  
Vira looked at the boy, instantly recognizing him from Seifer and Quistis's incident in  
Winhill. It was Kravis. The scar on his face was a dead giveaway, along with his trademark staff  
and spikey dark hair. He grinned. There was no warmth or humor in it. Without saying anything,  
Kravis attacked, bringing down his bladed staff in a shining arc.  
  
Acting on instinct, Vira stepped out of the way, giving Kravis a side kick to the ribs.  
He doubled over, clutching them in one hand.  
  
"Seifer!" Vira yelled.  
  
To her right, Seifer looked up from his fight, finishing off another Black SeeD. "What?"  
  
"Someone here wants to settle a score with you!"  
  
Knowing right away who it was, Seifer made a mad dash over to Vira, jumping over a few  
students in the process. "He's mine, dammit!" he growled.  
  
Vira stepped aside, as Kravis recovered. "He's all yours, Seifer."  
  
"Thanks," he replied.  
  
Kravis stood up, clutching his staff and glaring at Vira. "Couldn't fight me, bitch?"  
  
"Don't have the time, jerk," she answered, running off towards the main hall.  
  
Kravis grinned again. "That's okay. I wanted to fight you more anyway, Seifer."  
  
"Feeling's mutual," Seifer said, brandishing his Hyperion.  
  
The two attacked.  
  
  
Squall had been backed into a wall by three menacing Black SeeDs. A bad position for any  
soldier to be in. He couldn't beleive that he had been cornered, but planned to get himself out  
of it. The first Black SeeD, a boy a bit younger than Squall, with a gun that looked too large   
for him, fired a round at Squall. Bringing up his gunblade, Squall let the bullet bounce off the  
blade. He returned by swinging the gunblade sideways, the flat side out, whacking the kid in the   
head. The Black SeeD fell to ground unconcious. One down, two to go.  
  
Strange words sounding like 'santact' and 'arethgomor' came from nowhere, Squall and the  
two Black SeeDs looking around. Squall looked up and saw Rinoa, angelic white wings spread open,  
dark blue storm clouds forming over her head. She uttered another strange word and a bright bolt  
of light blue lightning struck down through her, bursting forth from her hands and feet, and   
striking the two Black SeeDs. Blue electricity coursed through them, as they jittered and   
convulsed, until they both fell to the ground unconcious, small curls of gray smoke coming from   
their uniforms. Rinoa's wings flapped slowly, bringing her down to the ground with an amazing  
amount of grace. Squall let a little smile creep into the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Always looking like an angel, Rin," he said.  
  
She smiled at him a little. "No one messes with my boyfriend," she replied.  
  
Squall blushed, looking towards the battle. "Uhm, let's go. There's more," he said.  
  
Rinoa chuckled slightly and nodded, following him into another battle.  
  
Irvine stared down the row of Black SeeDs in front of him, all running towards him with  
their weapons drawn, intent to kill. One of them looked younger than him, another one older, and  
most of them were probably soldiers from Dollet or Galbadia. Irvine tipped his hat back again,  
whistling. He ejected a shell out of his Exeter, and put a few more in. The Black SeeDs continued  
to charge, yelling out their battle cries. Irvine remained calm. He took a deep breath and looked  
up. They were only moments from reaching him. Irvine showed no signs of worry. He squinted. The  
Black SeeDs charged closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
They were breathing-down-his-neck close now.  
  
Irvine let out a breath, squeezed the trigger, and Exeter shot out a slug up in the air,  
hitting a metal beam above him. The beam wobbled, became loose, and fell to the ground right on  
the Black SeeDs, who were mere inches from Irvine's face. The Black SeeDs groaned in pain. Irvine  
sighed in contentment with his victory. "Never come after a man with a gun," he said to himself,  
strolling into another battle.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Vira landed, her flying roundhouse kick finding its mark on the Black SeeD in front of  
her. He weaved forward and backward for a second or two before he fell to the ground. Vira   
shrugged. Another two Black SeeDs stood in front of her. A few more. She was surrounded. Vira  
frowned. The first one attacked, a fist fighter, throwing two straight punches at Vira's head.  
The first one missed, the second made it's mark, knocking Vira in the jaw. She stumbled back,  
grabbing her jaw with one hand. She shook her head and waited for the Black SeeD to attack again.  
And attack he did, charging at her with another barrage of punches. She was ready. Vira stuck out  
her foot, a side kick connecting with the Black SeeDs chest. He fell to the ground, clutching it.  
The next two came at the same time, running with full force that made Vira wonder if they knew   
they could attack all at once, and they didn't have to run so much. It was a moot point. Vira  
ducked, waiting for the exact moment they came in range. She sliced with her right kamagunblade,  
hitting the Black SeeD to her left in the stomach, drawing blood. She did the same to the other.  
The two fell to the ground. Vira looked up for the others, seeing them no longer wanting to take  
turns and all advancing on her at once.  
  
The next second, they all did not have heads. Vira blinked. The bodies fell and Dorin  
stood behind them, Honor Blade drawn and covered in blood. Vira grimaced.  
  
"Decapitation really necessary?" she asked.  
  
Dorin nodded. "They were all older soldiers from armies and were intent on killing you.  
It was."  
  
Vira shook her head dismissively, looking ahead at the main hall. "...Whatever."  
  
She began running for the main hall. Dorin followed.  
  
Zell stared at the Black SeeD in front of him, obviously a soldier from Galbadia. There  
was just something about him that screamed to Zell of Galbadia. It was weird. He hadn't noticed  
it before, but the Galbadian soldiers carried themselves a specific way. And even those Galbadian  
soldiers that Xana had "promoted" to Black SeeD still carried themselves in the way of a G-Army  
lackey.   
  
Luckily, this was another martial arts guy, which made the fight fair. As fair as it   
could get, given the situation. The Black SeeD threw a hook which Zell ducked, delievering a   
right uppercut to the guy's stomach. In retaliation for the pain, the Black SeeD threw a cross  
punch, nailing Zell in the jaw. Zell threw out a left hook, hitting the Black SeeD in his jaw.  
He staggered back. Zell readied himself for the next round.  
  
"BOOYAKAAAA!!" It was Selphie's unmistakable trademark saying.  
  
Zell heard her before he saw her in the flesh, jumping onto the Black SeeD's shoulders,  
holding on with her legs crossed. The Black SeeD flailed and staggered. Selphie just giggled a   
bit, bringing her nunchakus down on the man's head, whacking him with them like his head were a  
drum.  
THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. The sound of Selphie's metal nunchakus on the Black SeeD's hard bone  
skull. She looked at Zell.   
  
"Sweep kick, Zell!"  
  
Without thinking, Zell obeyed, ducking down and letting his foot swing out from beneath  
him. They connected with the Black SeeD's, Selphie leaping back at just the right moment. The   
Black SeeD fell down to the floor, unconcious. Selphie threw a glance to Zell, waving her   
nunchakus. "Thought you might like the help. I'm gonna see if Irvy needs any."  
  
Selphie ran off, leaving Zell staring at the fallen Black SeeD. He could only think of  
one thing to say, "Booya."  
  
Quistis found herself surrounded by angry Black SeeDs. Odds were not in her favor. She  
didn't mind. Her focus was more on Seifer. She couldn't help but worry. When Vira had ran by, she  
had mentioned that Seifer and Kravis were fighting. And as much as she was worried about Seifer,  
she was also angry at Kravis. She wanted to hurt him for what he had done almost as much as   
Seifer. But, it wouldn't pay to lose all of her focus. She stared down at the Black SeeDs,   
determined to win her battle. They all charged in a rush. Quistis was as ready as she was ever  
going to be.  
  
"Meteor!" she yelled, calling down the powerful spell. Meteors appeared from thin air,  
crashing down on the majority of the Black SeeDs surrounding her. One after another, the meteors  
came down, slight tremors from their impact. Half of the Black SeeDs surrounding her fell to the  
ground. The meteors stopped, the spell was over.   
  
The rest, though more apprehensive than before, attacked at full force.  
  
Save The Queen lashed out like a lizard's tongue searching for a fly. It grabbed one  
foot of an attacking SeeD and Quistis pulled, knocking him off his feet. Her whip then flew out  
in a flash of graceful, fluid movements, snapping at the hands of some of the SeeDs, heads of the  
others, feet, and chests. Quistis came full circle, Save The Queen following her lead, going up  
and down in a wickedly fast pattern, until all the Black SeeDs had fallen.  
  
Silent, Quistis ran off to find Seifer and Kravis before it was all over.  
  
  
Vira stood at the entrance of the hall, staring at the iron bars that separated her from   
Xana's throne. After several fights with Black SeeDs, her already overtired body was border   
lining on just giving up on her completely. Sounds of fighting and clanging of metal against   
metal was in the back round, filling her ears with the sounds of war. This was her final stand;   
the last chance she had to put everything to an end. She was tired of hiding, running, and   
failing to stop Xana. This was the last time she would do this, the last time she would try.   
Because she would stop her now, any way she could. Dorin ran up behind her, panting from the   
fighting he had been doing. He put a supportive hand on her shoulder, looking down the hallway   
in front of them.  
  
"She's down there. This is my last chance," Vira said, quietly.  
  
"We'll beat her."  
  
Vira looked up at Dorin, her eyes filled with sadness and determination. "This is my   
fight. Not yours. You need to go and tell everyone to pull out. I don't care whether they're   
SeeD or not, I want everyone out now. Go."  
  
Dorin stood silently, looking deeply into her eyes. Vira frowned back at him. She knew   
he was going to try to say he was going to stay by her, no matter what. It had been what   
separated him from everyone else she ever knew, but Vira was not going to let him go this time.   
This was something she had to do on her own, no matter how much he wanted to stay. "I'm not   
leaving you," he simply stated.  
  
"You have to. You have to tell everyone to leave."  
  
"I said we'd get through this together, and we will," Dorin replied.  
  
Vira's eyes began to blur, crystalline tears forming in the corners. "If there was ever   
a time for you to stand aside, this is it. Look, thanks for putting up with me, even though I   
acted like a complete bitch towards you and pushed you away. Not many people would've kept   
bugging me like you did. But, you gotta get everyone to leave. I can't, I have to stop Xana.   
Because...of everything she did...and that I'm tired of always running away or failing to stop   
her. It has to end here or there will be no end to it. Ever. I don't think I'm gonna come back   
from this, but there's always a chance. And that chance is for anything that we might have in   
the future. Because I believe in the future now. It sounds so corny, but I do. Thank you so much   
for caring. You're one of the first people that ever did."  
  
"I have to go with you. We can get someone else to tell everyone to leave," Dorin   
protested.  
  
Vira stared at Dorin, her tears stopping, her gaze becoming hard again. "No. There's no   
time. Leave or I kick your ass, Vachon. And you know we don't have time for that either. Now get   
out. And in case I don't see you again-" Vira hugged Dorin as best she could, still feeling   
awkward, not only from the action itself, but from her kamagunblades preventing any real   
contact. She then cringed in apprehension, and kissed Dorin on the cheek. "Stay alive, okay? You   
got a second chance at life, don't screw it up."  
  
"You're not very good at goodbye for now speeches, are you?" he asked.  
  
Vira shrugged as she let go. "I haven't had much practice...So...will you get everyone   
to leave?"  
  
Dorin stared at her one last time, still wanting to stand by her. He had promised   
himself that he would; that he'd always be there. But now she was almost ordering him to leave.   
Dorin sighed, knowing he would have to listen to her this time. It was against his feelings, but   
he knew he had to get everyone out all the same. "Alright. I'll get everyone out."  
  
"Thank you," Vira said, pushing one of the iron gates open. "Bye for now..." The gates   
creaked open noisily, drowning out the sounds of battle behind them. Slowly, she shut the gate   
behind her, separating the two with tall iron bars. Vira put one of her kamagunblades onto her   
belt for the moment, and reached out through the bars. Dorin looked down at her outstretched   
hand, taking it into his own. He noted the scar that was lined across her palm, but then looked   
up at her. She squeezed his hand tightly for a moment, almost like a strange handshake, and then   
slowly let go.  
  
"Good bye..." Dorin whispered.  
  
He watched as Vira turned and walked away, hoping that he hadn't made the biggest   
mistake of his life.  
  
  
Sparks flew as Hyperion met the Executioner blade for blade. Seifer grunted with   
exertion as metal screeched on metal before shoving Kravis off of him and swung the gunblade in   
a wide arc in a vain attempt to catch Kravis as he recovered.  
  
Kravis was too fast though, and lept back into a defensive, grinning with wicked intent. They had fought their way to a long, narrow bridge that spanned a wide open expanse, the walls of the man-made chasm disappearing into the gloom below.  
  
"Getting tired, Seify?" Kravis taunted. "It's no wonder you lost to Leonhart, your   
skills aren't worth a damn."  
  
Ouch, that one stung. "I wish you'd just shut up and die," Seifer retorted, taking up   
his stance again. Kravis made the first move, slashing the Executioner in a tight arc at Seifer.   
Seifer batted away the blow and the second as Kravis twirled his weapon with deadly efficiency.   
Every slash and thrust made by Kravis was parried by Seifer. The clang of blades meeting echoed   
strangely from the metal walls around them, mixed with the grunts from the combatants.  
  
Suddenly, the floor shook beneath them and a huge explosion rocked the craft. Seifer was   
thrown to the floor as Kravis grabbed a hold of a railing to keep from being knocked off his   
feet. Suddenly, Seifer felt the floor beneath him groan and then give way. He blindly reached   
out and grabbed at anything as he felt himself begin to fall. A prayer answered; he grabbed onto   
the edge of the bridge as the collapsed section fell into the darkness below with a scream of   
tortured metal. Seifer could feel the jagged metal gouged his palm, blood seeping from where the   
skin had broken. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kravis on the other side twenty feet away.  
  
Kravis smirked. "Hmph, not quite what I had in mind. Oh well, if at first you don't   
succeed…" He turned and began walking away to the exit.  
  
Seifer grunted as he felt himself loosing his grip. "KRAVIS!!!"  
  
Kravis spared Seifer one last glance. "Don't worry, Almasy. We'll continue this at a   
later date." With that, he left, leaving Seifer alone.  
  
Another rumble shook the ship and the bridge began to groan again. Seifer looked up,   
paling as the section he was cling to began to bend downwards.  
  
"Oh shit," he whispered. "Not like this, not without Quisty…"  
  
If Hyne heard, she didn't answer, as the section buckled, then collapsed with a mighty   
shriek. As Seifer felt himself begin a sickeningly slow decent into the abyss, he just prayed   
it would be quick…  
  
SNAP!!!!  
  
Seifer felt something wrap around his right wrist and then cried out in pain as his arm   
was dislocated as the rest of his body jerked to a stop. He looked up to see Quistis, struggling   
to pull him up by her whip.  
  
"Seifer, once you get up here, I am going to give you a good tongue lashing about not   
taking back up" she hissed through clenched teeth as she pulled him up, secretly relieved that   
he was alive and that she had arrived just in time.  
  
Below, Seifer let out a chuckle. "Will it require time in the Discipline room?"  
  
Quistis allowed herself a small smile as she pulled him up the rest of the way.   
"Perhaps."  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Maybe," she said as she pulled him up onto the bridge. Seifer sat up and rammed his   
shoulder into the bridge's side, popping the joint back in as he let out a stream of curses.  
  
"You know, I could've done that for you," Quistis said as she knelt down and cast a   
Cure spell over him.  
  
"Yeah well," Seifer said, giving her a cocky grin before capturing her lips with his   
own. At that moment, the ship rumbled again and they broke off the kiss.  
  
"We got to get out of here," Quistis said as they got up and Seifer retrieved his   
gunblade. "The Siren is about to go up at any moment!"  
  
"Lead the way, Instructor!" Seifer said as they began to run back to entrance.  
  
  
Dorin ran into the fray, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Evacuate! Everyone! Now! We  
have to get out!"  
  
Hearing him, Squall over to him, pushing a few people out of his way. "What do you mean?"  
he asked.  
  
"Vira told me to get everyone out, SeeDs, students, Black SeeDs. Anyone who's still   
alive. She says to pull back the Gardens now," Dorin said.  
  
Squall squinted. "She's reached the main hall."  
  
Dorin nodded.  
  
"I don't know if this is gonna work..." Squall mumbled. He looked over the battlefield,  
both sides had already lost significantly. He knew that both sides were getting tired. Arresting  
the remaining Black SeeDs and getting everyone out shouldn't be too much trouble for him. Squall  
reached into his pocket and took out a communicator. "This is Squall Leonhart, Balamb Garden's  
SeeD leader. We have gotten the command to evacuate. The battle with the sorceress is starting   
and there is a possibility that the ship will go down. We need both Gardens ready for departure."  
He turned to the crowd, yelling as loud as he could. "WE HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO EVACUATE! EVERYONE  
LEAVE THE SILVER SIREN NOW! PROCEED DIRECTLY TO YOUR RESPECTIVE GARDEN! ALL SEEDS APPREHEND AS   
MANY BLACK SEEDS AS YOU CAN! MOVE IT! ON THE DOUBLE!"   
  
He looked back at Dorin. "I hope she knows what she's doing. Once we leave, there's only  
gonna be one way out for her: swimming."  
  
Dorin looked back at the main hall. "I know," he said. "I know."  
  
  
- There will always be moments in your life that you aren't ready for, no matter how   
much time you prepare for it. For me, this was one of them. And all I could think about was...  
how goddamn ironic life was. Life...is funny. But not in the way that makes you laugh. Irony is   
a key word here. It really is. All my life I wanted my parents. I wanted them to be alive and   
want me to be around. I never told anyone, didn't have anyone to tell. Yet, I still wanted it.   
I think maybe all orphans might want that, deep down inside. Well, I'd found what I had wanted,   
and it turned out to be the nightmare of all nightmares. Irony at its best.-  
  
They are now alone in the spacious hall. Mother and daughter, together for one final   
fight. Xana grins maliciously, raising her hand in the air and calling, "Death Spear!"  
  
A roar of thunder bounds off the dark walls of the hall and back again. Above Xana   
appears a large dark cloud, threatening with the roars of thunder. One last roar and the cloud   
begins to crackle and snap, an impending storm about to hit. Before Vira is able to dodge out of   
the way, a large spear of brightly colored green lightning shoots down from above, hitting her   
in her stomach and disappearing. Vira looks down at herself, surprised to be alive. More   
surprise is met when she sees her scar on her stomach. It begins to bleed, drops of hot, sticky   
crimson blood pouring from within. She is bleeding. Bleeding to death.  
  
- I've always wanted to be wanted by...someone or someplace, even if I've denied it all   
this time. The kids at the orphanage didn't want me, and neither did the orphanage so they   
shipped me off to Galbadia Garden, never mind if I want to be there or not. They don't want me   
either, so when I'm about to leave, I get transferred to Balamb. That's the first place in the   
whole damn world that ever invited me or wanted me there for some reason. That's when everything   
started to unravel for me. I guess...the start of proving whether I'm worth keeping in this   
world.-  
  
"Vira, you seem to have more lives than a cat," Xana sneers. "No matter how hard I've   
tried to get rid of you, you still seem to come back."  
  
Charging, Vira slashes at Xana, the silver blade narrowly missing its target. "I could   
say the same about you," she returns.  
  
"Ah, but you haven't really tried that hard." Xana slashes at Vira, a small cut now   
bleeding on her cheek. "Every time you do, you chicken out at the end. You really don't have it   
in you to kill me. I'm the only family you've ever had."  
  
- Is life just testing me? Just trying to see if I'm the ultimate reject from not only   
an orphanage, a Garden, and kids, but also an entire world? Xana's right. She is the only family   
I've ever had...by blood... -  
  
Another overhead slash, this one meets its mark. A large gash on Xana's arm appears,   
making her wince in pain and anger. Black blood oozes from the wound, spilling onto Vira's arm,   
but she does not notice. "You're right. You're the only family I've ever had, by blood relation.  
But you sure as hell ain't my real family. My real family are my friends," she says.  
  
Vira tries another cut, this one to the side, but Xana is ready. She concentrates,   
stopping the blade with her mind. Looking to her left, Xana makes Vira's arm fly backwards. She   
then shoots her eyes at one of the swords she has displayed on the wall and her eyes dart back   
to Vira. The sword struggles against its restraints, clanging loudly against the wall. It flies   
out towards Vira, nicking her jacket at the shoulder. "You think those pathetic SeeDs are your   
friends? You think that Draconian is your family? Vira, you've lived a life of complete social   
isolation. Don't think they even would give a second thought to your death." Xana smirks, her   
obsidian colored lips shining dimly in the ominous blue light.  
  
- It hurts. Of course it does. Most of what I've known is pain in my life. Not much joy   
to be had with Vira. But now, things are different. I'm different. And I've got to find out who   
I really am. At least I know one thing; my family is my friends. It is Squall, Rinoa, Zell,   
Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and hell, even Seifer. And...Dorin. Because despite how badly I've   
acted, how much an ice queen, nutcase, bitch that I've been, they don't tell me to, "Go away."   
They never have. They haven't taunted me like the kids used to, and they've tried to reach out   
to me. Friends...family...they forgive each other, no matter how badly they act, right? They   
know that. I know that. -  
  
Stepping back, Vira looks up and calls out, "Crimson Pain!" Although, she has no idea   
where the words came from, or even what she is doing. Now it is all instinct and Vira figures   
these are the half sorceress powers in her coming out. Instinctively, Vira releases her   
kamagunblades, now having an outer glow of red. Red that is also matching the tint to her eyes.   
They float in front of her, as if suspended by strings. Suddenly, they spring to life, both   
shooting out crimson bullets at Xana. They both hit either shoulder, black blood spewing forth   
and causing Xana to scream in anguished frustration. Vira's red eyes turn to Xana, the   
kamagunblades following her gaze. They both shoot at her, digging into her shoulders. Another   
scream of anger and pain comes from Xana, now being knocked back by the blades in her shoulders.  
Vira's eyes dim back to their dark brown as she charges for Xana, leaping onto her and grabbing   
both kamagunblades. "I learned from my mistake. I have changed. I know what it is to love.   
Something you'll never understand. Those people are my family, and even accepted me when I   
showed them nothing but coldness. They care. They always will."  
  
Xana struggles hard, forcing both kamagunblades out of her shoulders. With one hand she   
digs her nails into Vira's shoulder, more sticky red blood flowing out. Vira winces, beginning   
to feel weaker with the passing of each second. Xana grins evilly. "And they let you sacrifice   
yourself to kill me? What kind of family is that?"  
  
- But as I was saying, there may be a precise moment when you feel your life change,   
when you see it heading somewhere else. You may feel yourself change. Most of the time you   
don't. Either way, it happens and you can't stop it. I tried, and all I've ended up with was   
less time to spend with people I now care about. That moment, that event, that day that your   
life changes doesn't just change you, it changes the world around you. Then there's the one   
moment that defines who we really are, deep down. For the longest time I thought I was a lone   
wolf, like I heard they described Squall. I thought I was heartless, cold, and unfriendly.   
Somehow that made me feel better. I could keep everyone away and never have to care what they   
thought about me because, yeah, I cared too much and was hurt when it wasn't good. So I was Vira   
Eronwil, the anti-social bitch who didn't care about anything or anyone. It was a wonder I was   
ever a SeeD. Who am I now? I'm not doing this for anyone...except...I am. I am doing this for   
everyone. Does that make me a hero, deep down? -  
  
Xana forces Vira off her and glides over to a large staircase at the end of the hall.   
She raises her hands high, and a small black ball appears over her head. At first it's tiny,   
surrounded by electric waves of purple light. Then, it grows quickly, expanding in and instant   
to the length of the wall behind her. It falls back and ripples into place.  
  
Vira moves towards Xana, her kamagunblades fanned out and ready for the final attack.   
"I decided this. Me. Alone. I can't let them live in a world with you in it."  
  
Xana's grin stays and she mocks, "You can't kill me. You won't."  
  
Hot, tingling sensation, one that was reaching all the way into her fingertips and   
gathering in her chest told Vira she was doing it. The Final Justice was coming, and there was   
no turning back. "I will."  
  
Scowling, Xana snaps, "If you're so damn intent, then I'm making a hasty retreat.   
This'll take me back to where your pathetic father came from. Start anew, without you around to   
screw things up."  
  
Vira smirks a little, feeling the spell coming out. She looks at Xana one last time.   
"Too late."  
  
- In the end, I don't think it matters. You just do what you feel is right, no matter   
how twisted that right may be to you. Xana thought what she was doing was right, and I'm doing   
what I think is right. Change isn't what is important, it isn't really something to blame, and   
it isn't what defines you. What makes you who you are is what you do after the change, how you   
handle it. -  
  
Buzzing, humming, crackling noises match the bright white ball of energy that is forming   
in Vira's kamagunblades. As the ball grows exponentially, so does the noise. In a matter of   
seconds the ball of light has engulfed both mother and daughter and the white noise breaks. An   
explosion of light spreads throughout the entire Silver Siren, electrical equipment failing,   
errors on navigation equipment displaying on their screens, white sparks of electricity hopping   
from them. A column of white light spreads upward as another spreads outward, burning a hole   
through the ceiling. The ship rocks from the sudden spell, an explosion in the engine room   
bursting forth rapidly. The slick, black, Silver Siren tips, and slowly descends into the oceans   
off the coast of Balamb. A fiery ruin only disrupted by the white light slowly fading from   
within.   
  
  
- If you are alive to handle it at all. -  
  
  
  
Vira choked and sputtered, blood coughing out of her mouth. On hands and knees, she felt   
the gash on her stomach; it was still bleeding. It was a miracle itself that she had lived   
through the last Final Justice, and how exactly, she didn't know. But, the tremors she felt in   
the Siren yelled to her that the place was going down, and fast.  
  
"I can't believe that didn't kill me," she whispered. Vira took out a potion and drank   
it, feeling better again. There was no time to wonder, though. She had to get out. In less than   
a minute.  
  
"To tell the truth, I can't believe it either," a voice behind her replied.  
  
Vira looked up and saw Kravis, just as bloody as she was, and getting worse by the   
second. He stared down at her, his mouth fixed in a grimace, the corners of his mouth bloody   
from his last fight. Kravis let out a yell and kicked Vira in the stomach. Pain struck and rang   
out from her stomach as Vira rolled backwards, towards the black hole. She got up as fast as she   
could and stared back at him, her eyes full of anger.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! This place is going down and you're trying to kill me?!  
Give it up! It's over! Either we get out of here now, or I get out of her now, or we both die.   
But, kicking me isn't gonna make it better!" Vira yelled.  
  
Kravis walked up next to Vira and looked into the black hole. The depth of it was   
endless, not telling where it could really lead.  
  
Another tremor brought one of the columns of the hall down with a thundering crash. The   
floor shook violently.  
  
"This...is the only way out," he said, reaching out to touch the surface of the hole. As   
his fingers touched it, the entire black whole rippled, like the surface of a lake.  
  
Vira scowled. "You idiot. You don't know where it goes."  
  
"And you know that you can't get out any other way. Not in time," he answered.  
  
A tremor knocked down another column, this time cracking and breaking into large chunks   
in front of them. Vira glanced at the hole, and then down the hall. Kravis was right. She   
wouldn't make it, he wouldn't make it. What was it that Xana had said about the hole?   
  
iThis'll take me back to where your pathetic father came from./i  
  
Hadn't he come from Deling City? Yes, but there was still an unsettling feeling about   
it.   
  
Time was running out.  
  
Kravis looked back at Vira for a moment, then at the black hole. It he went in, he could   
get back to Balamb in a few days tops, probably. Why would Xana make something that'd bring him   
somewhere so far? She wouldn't want to go too far. Either way, he'd be back and stronger and   
able to get back at Seifer at long last. But...if Vira followed him, she'd know where he was and   
that wouldn't be good. Not at all. It could ruin everything.  
  
Raising his double bladed staff, Kravis waited a second for Vira to turn back to him and   
then slashed down at her face; hard. It had meant to kill, Vira's reflexes were enough so that   
she had only been knocked back, her face covered in blood. Kravis shrugged as Vira screamed out   
in pain and fury. It had to do. He had no time for anything else.  
  
"This is where I leave you to die with your mother and prepare for my revenge," Kravis   
said, smiling in a cheerful manner that was quite a contrast to the collapsing and falling Siren   
around them.  
  
Vira shook her head and slowly began to stand up. "Idiot. You just told me your whole   
plan."  
  
"You won't have enough time to find and stop me. Goodbye," Kravis said. He stepped   
through the black hole, the thing quivering with his presence. There was a flash of light.   
Kravis was gone.  
  
One last blast from the engine room, knocking Vira off her feet again. Then Vira felt   
something she hadn't felt before. It was a strange sensation, like becoming as light as a   
feather. To be more precise, it was her hand that felt light as a feather, lighter even, as if   
it was just—  
  
Disappearing.  
  
No, it was impossible. Yet Vira's hand was doing the impossible. Instead of solid   
matter, normal flesh tones and muscle mass she had felt her entire life, there was swirling   
colors of blues, greens, pinks, purples. Her hand now looked like when oil mixed with water,   
glistening in the sunshine. Shining as a pearl, and as solid as a bubble. Vira could not believe   
her eyes. Where was the rest of her hand going? How the hell could it happen?  
  
A wall began to crumble at her side, debris falling everywhere. Time was more than   
running out. Vira could not let it end like this. No freaking way.  
  
-It wasn't for a long time after that I understood why my hand was disappearing. Years,   
in fact. And it's a completely different story. At the time, it was confusing as hell, and made   
me question more than my own sanity. I had no time to question, though. Only the time to will   
myself whole again, and I don't even know how I managed that. Magic, I suppose. My own magic   
made me whole again. But that wasn't the end of my troubles. Oh, no, sir. There was still the   
mysterious hole in front of me, Kravis's scar bleeding down my face, and the Siren crumbling   
into the ocean underneath me. No time. Dammit, no time.-  
  
Using all her will, Vira summoned a strength deep within her, a blue light coming from   
the floor, traveling up through her, like a strong up draft of wind, leaving her hand back to   
the way it was. She wiggled her fingers and sighed a sigh of relief. One less thing to worry   
about.  
  
One final blast. Last seconds of her life, she guessed. It was time to decide her fate.   
Die in the Siren, or take her chances with the hole.  
  
"Death…hole…death…no contest. Mystery hole it is," she said to herself. Vira ran and   
leapt for the hole, feeling herself slip through it. Another flash of light. Vira was gone.  
  
  
  
Author's Comments: Wow, eh? A showstopper of an ending, right? You think it's over,  
don't you? That after over a year of waiting for the last chapters, it's all gone. That it's   
finished, completed and done. Right? Wrong! That's right, folks, you've still got one more   
chapter to go! Yep! An epilogue of sorts with the aftermath of the sinking of the Siren, and some  
more on just where Vira went. Has anyone got a clue? No? Aw. Some final battle, though, right?  
I thought so. This big battle sequence took me longer than I thought, though I had Vira and  
Xana's written out for a while now. Took me long enough, didn't it? Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway,  
won't take me long at all to get the last chapter up. Just a matter of cut and paste, really. As  
always, R&R to let me know how you liked it. Or email me. Either way. Creative types love the  
attention. 'Till next time! 


	26. Shooting Star

Disclaimer: As the same with all the other chapters, we don't own anything we didn't come  
up with. That belongs to Square. We do this for no profit. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Epilogue: Shooting Star  
  
  
A warm breeze floated over the grass fields outside of Balamb Garden. Dorin sat in the   
field, looking up at the deep blue sky, dotted with white, fluffy clouds. His face was not   
happy, though. Dorin's icy blue eyes were filled with sadness, tired and weary. Rinoa silently   
walked up behind him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dorin," she said softly, "it's time."  
  
He said nothing, he only stood up and nodded, following Rinoa into Garden.  
  
There was a somber din inside Garden, everyone dressed in their uniforms, either student   
or SeeD. Everyone wore faces of sadness, or of quiet contemplation. It had been a month since   
the incident with the Silver Siren. A handful of SeeDs had died in the battle, and had all been   
buried during that week. They were finally at the last funeral, this one for Vira, whose leather   
jacket was the only thing they had found. No one had wished to salvage the Siren up and check,   
and everyone just accepted that she had died killing Xana. Everyone had been hit hard with her   
death, Dorin taking it worse than anyone else. He had agreed to give a speech at her funeral, as   
had Squall. They were all waiting for it to start, younger students talking a little louder than   
older students. Headmaster Cid walked up to a podium that had been placed inside the Quad, where   
everyone had gathered. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone.  
  
Headmaster Cid leaned forward towards the microphone and spoke. "Good morning, everyone.   
We have finally reached the last funeral for those who died protecting our world in the battle   
at the Silver Siren. This one has a particular relevance, as this SeeD was the one who defeated   
Sorceress Xana. Her name was Vira Eronwil, and I'm sure not all of you knew her. She was a quiet   
girl, an exceptional fighter, and someone who stood up and gave her life for the betterment of   
us all. She was a SeeD who took her orders, and did not falter from them, but also had a mind of   
her own. I didn't know her very long, but I do know what kind of person she seemed to me; a good   
one. With what she had to face, Vira could have turned and ran away, but she didn't. That shows   
you what kind of person she really was, underneath any exterior she had. We have a few people   
here to speak about her today. Our first speaker is SeeD leader Squall Leonhart, one of Vira's   
friends. Squall…" He moved back, letting Squall stand up to the podium.  
  
"I didn't know Vira very long. A few weeks, maybe. But I like to think that I was her   
friend, and I knew her as well as anyone else did. Maybe a little better. She was someone I   
could relate to. Quiet, got her job done, and wasn't very social. She was an excellent fighter,   
and even injured, she would continue. Things…they got pretty tough for her. Finding out who her   
mother was, finding out she was the only one who could stop her, they all really got to Vira.   
But she tried to never show it. She always tried to keep her composure, and not let things stop   
her from her objective. And I know that it didn't always work." Squall paused, and let out a   
long breath. "She and I had a lot in common, and I know how hard it was for her. By the end, you   
could see it. She had changed too. Like I had. She had learned to let us in. She learned that it   
was worth it to open up to some people, and to let them know the real you. At the very end, I   
think it gave her some peace. Even though she knew she wasn't going to make it, she was content   
knowing she had had some friends in her lifetime. A few people who knew her. Yeah, I knew Vira   
Eronwil. She was a SeeD, and a great fighter. But what she was most is a friend. I wish I could   
have gotten to know her better. I will miss her." He stopped. "And now, Zell Dincht would like   
to say a few words."  
  
Squall stepped back to let Zell through, his face set in a mask of sadness. He cleared   
his throat. "I knew Vira about as long as everyone else here. Immediately, I knew there was   
something special about her. Something no one else saw because she kept it hidden. And she hid   
things well. I'm not saying she was a perfect person. None of us are. She had her problems and   
pushed people away at every chance she could. She did it because she didn't know how to be a   
friend, or how to be nice to people. She wasn't used to it. I bet you're all thinking how can I   
say these mean things about this girl who just gave her life to save us all? Because it's the   
truth. And…there's more. I saw Vira change. I saw her become a better person. By the end, she   
was someone I was proud to call my friend. It took a lot to do what she did, and to be prepared   
to do it. She squared away everything beforehand, and did what a lot of people never have the   
guts to: apologize. Yep. Vira apologized for everything. All her faults, all the times she hurt   
people. She went up to them and apologized. I can't tell you how much respect I have for her.   
How much respect I'll always have for her. And I'll always be proud to say I knew Vira Eronwil,   
and that she called me a friend." Zell stopped, looking over the quiet audience. "Uhm, the next   
speaker is someone who probably knew Vira better than anyone else. Our last speaker; Lord Heir   
Dorin Vachon of Dracionia."  
  
Dorin stood up and took his place behind the podium. He hated speeches, and this   
occasion only made it worse. Still, he made sure his face didn't outwardly betray any emotions.   
Only Squall and the others noticed the fatigue and loss in his face.  
  
"Vira Eronwil," he began, "was a great warrior....and a great friend. She was very   
difficult to get to know, but behind that facade was a gentle, caring person who would give her   
life for her friends. She would worry about what her actions would have on other people, whether   
they would be hurt or not. She came to the aid of my homeland, even in the face of   
discrimination, and she earned our respect and trust when she fought alongside our forces. She   
helped to drive off the invasion and in so doing earned the undying gratitude of Draconia.  
  
"Through the course of the war, she went through experiences that would have broken even   
the most hardened warrior, but she persevered and came through her trials and tribulations a   
stronger person. And it was this same person that saved everyone of us here today, and even this   
world itself. For this and everything else, she is owed a debt that can never be repaid. May she   
never be forgotten."  
  
Dorin turned and stepped down from the podium. Squall gave him a nod as he sat down.   
"Very good," he commented.  
  
Dorin nodded."Thanks."  
  
  
The rest of the funeral was a blur of sadness. Condolences from people, quiet reverence,   
and then the small memorial dedicated to everyone who had lost their lives in the third   
Sorceress War, with Vira's name at the top of the list. Everyone filed out of Quad quietly,   
ready to put the ordeal behind them.   
  
Night came, and everyone had left. Except Dorin. He stood, looking over the balcony on   
the outside section, staring into the warm night, the stars above twinkling in silence. Squall   
walked up and looked at the sky.  
  
"Hard day."  
  
"Yes," Dorin replied.  
  
"I never believed it would happen. I mean, I've lost a lot in my life, and I always felt   
bad about it…but, I don't think I ever lost anyone that I knew like her. It was always someone I   
didn't remember. Nothing like this. Do you want to talk about it?" Squall asked.  
  
Dorin paused. "Not especially."  
  
A moment of silence. "I once heard that the dead become stars, so that they can always   
watch over us. Did you ever hear that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe it's true," Squall said. "At least, then we know that they'll always be here…  
somewhere. It's not much of a consolation."  
  
"And it doesn't seem like you to do any consoling, if I may say so, Squall," Dorin said.  
  
Squall nodded. "No, I don't talk much. But, sometimes, it does help. I did learn that I   
can't always handle things on my own. I think you know that too."  
  
"I…think I told Vira that once."  
  
"And she told me something right before this all ended: 'At least I got the message   
before I died. Having something to live for means you have something to die for. That's a lot   
more than I ever thought I'd have.'" Squall sighed. "We just wanted to make sure you'd be   
alright. Not now, of course. None of us are. But…try not to stay out here all night."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Squall nodded, turning to leave. Dorin looked back at him.  
  
"Squall."  
  
He turned back, looking at Dorin over his shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think she's happy where she is?" asked Dorin.   
  
For a moment, Squall didn't answer. He just stood in silence, looking back at Dorin.   
"I'd…hope so. I can't say for sure. But, for everything that Vira did, I would certainly think   
that she'd get to be somewhere nice after it all. So…yeah. I think she's happy."  
  
Squall turned and left, his footsteps becoming small, consumed by the silence of the   
night. For another minute, Dorin stayed still, gazing up at the stars. One shined as it fell,   
a shooting star streaking across the black velvet sky. Dorin sighed, and walked back inside.  
  
Dark blue. Everywhere. All around. Cold, and wet. Then…air. Sweet, sharp, crisp air.   
Vira swam to the surface, breaking through the cold water, taking in gasps of the cold air, one   
after another. Treading water, she looked around to see where she was. A cave. Or a grotto. It   
would explain the stalagmites and stalactites around her, all dripping with the freezing water.   
Vira sneezed. Oh, that's perfect. On top of everything else, she would have a cold. Vira gazed   
around the perimeter and saw the pond she was in ended not too far away. She quickly swam over   
to the rocky shore, shivering and shaking. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling some   
warm sticky substance on her stomach. Blood. Her scar was still bleeding a little, but getting   
better. She still felt like shit and hoped to find someone soon. Tired and cold, Vira began   
walking through the dark tunnels of the grotto, wondering where the hell she could have ended   
up.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Vira collapsed against one of the stone walls of the   
grotto, sneezing and coughing. A rest. That was all she needed. If only for a moment. Within   
seconds, Vira closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. Her dream was filled with memories   
of her Xana, Dorin, and Squall, with everyone else, and Garden. Xana's death, and Dorin's.   
  
Vira felt something poking at her, waking her up from her uneasy sleep. Slowly, she   
opened her eyes to see the silhouettes of three men, staring down at her. She reached for her   
kamagunblades, only to find that they weren't attached to her belt. One of the men chuckled.  
  
Another one spoke. "You are under arrest for crimes against Yevon."  
  
"Pardon?" Vira stood up, dusting herself off and stared at the three men, shrouded in   
shadows.  
  
The third man lit a torch, illuminating the cave with bright golden light. The three of   
them were dressed in metal armor that struck Vira as something that would've come from Draconia.   
Didn't they have some suits of armor from the old days there? Yevon didn't strike a cord,   
though. The man in the middle, one with a surly face, was holding her kamagunblades.  
  
"Those are mine. I'll just take them back if you don't mind-" Vira started, but was   
stopped by the first man, holding his spear up to her throat.  
  
"You are under arrest for crimes against Yevon; using machina weapons," he restated.   
"You will be detained until your punishment has been decided."  
  
Vira gave them a confused look. "…What?"  
  
-My father had said there was more I needed to know. So much more. And that until I   
learned it all, my journey would not be over. I had defeated Xana, killed my own mother, and   
miraculously survived the spell that was meant to kill us both. My journey was meant to be over.   
I was meant to sit in Balamb Garden, getting to know my friends better, getting to know Dorin   
better, and even a little celebration on top. Nothing big, just a little thank you for saving   
the world or something. A card would've been cool. Or death. I should've been dead. And off into   
whatever that little afterlife is supposed to be like. But, no. I was…I didn't know where I was.   
Or who they were, or what they were telling me. All I knew was that my father was right. My   
journey was not over. In fact, it was just the end of one chapter of my life. And I had more to   
go.-  
  
End  
  
  
Author's Comments: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all folks! No, seriously. Iron Will is finally  
finished and done with. Not even the crying is left to do. Confused? Probably. I tried to make  
the ending understandable. But, for those who do not have a PS2 (or FFX...whyyyy?!), I'll lay it  
out for you: Vira has been transported to Spira. Where exactly? Who knows. But we do know she's  
in trouble right off the bat. How can I call this an ending? I don't! I call it a cliffhanger  
ending leading into a sequel! Yep! It had to happen. The sequel will be a FFVIII/X crossover  
since they're my absolute favorite FFs. Keep an eye out for it. It'll come out eventually. Well,  
I'm glad you enjoyed reading Final Fantasy VIII: Iron Will. I enjoyed writing it. I had fun. It  
was cool and most of it came so fast and easy for me. I know it took me too long to come up with  
the last chapters. My apologies. Life got in the way. Still, this is the longest story I've ever  
done, and in half the time it took me to do my last really long story. So, it is time for me to  
say goodbye for now. R&R to let me know how you liked the ending. Until we meet again, as   
Selphie said many times, "Booyaka!" 


End file.
